Her Keeper
by 4MeJasper
Summary: Bella has been raised a captive in the underground vampire world of designer blood labels. Her blood is featured in the most popular brand, "LaGuerra". When she escapes, her biggest fan, Jasper Whitlock, puts out an acquisition contract for his favorite drink and starts on his own personal hunt, as she attempts to stay free of the vampire world and, in particular, Major Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1 Life on a Vampire Farm

Her Keeper

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the vampire territory and individual owner claiming the person.

Chapter 1 – Blood Trials, Life on a Vampire Farm

(Bella's POV)

Another day inside these four walls. I've grown up trapped in this room, having spent the last 15 years here. Three sides of the room consist of concrete walls painted Navajo white, with small slit windows about five feet from the floor. The fourth wall is just an opening covered with bars. The floor is concrete with a drain in the center. There is a large bathroom/shower room on the south wall, which is unlocked once in the morning and once again in the evening. If you have needs at other times during the day, there are a few buckets left in the room. While we're in the bathroom in the morning, the floor gets hosed down. There is no furniture in the room, though cots are brought in at night for us to sleep on. We have to fold them up, along with the blankets, and take them to the front bars every morning.

There are chairs in the hallway on the other side of the bars. One of those chairs is brought into our room every other week.

There are guards at the barred wall at all times. They sit on chairs or lean against the opposite wall while they're on duty, staring in at us. Their blood-red eyes barely move, and sometimes they barely move themselves. They carry cattle-prods, as apparently they are so strong there is concern that they might kill us with casual contract. Any attempt to talk to them is met with a poke from the cattle-prod.

Every other week, the doctor enters with the blood drawing equipment: needles, tubes, rubber hosing. That's when we get to sit in a chair. One by one, we go take our place in that chair, and he draws blood until we start to pass out. Afterwards, one of the guards passes us small bottles of orange juice, and it's over for another two weeks. That's what they are keeping us for: the blood they draw.

The guards wear tan or gray uniforms; we wear colorful smocks and pants. The color of our outfits seems to vary by week. Today they are pink, but at other times they have been green or blue. Mother says they are hospital scrubs. The vampires are probably able to buy them cheaply, and it identifies us to them quickly.

As if they need visual identification. They can smell us. And apparently they can hear our hearts beat.

I don't get to go out, but Mother does.

Most of the adults leave to go to work each day. There are twenty of us in the cell block, and twelve are adults. Those who work are led out in small groups in the morning and return in the evening. They either labor in the fields, growing the food we eat, or in the vampire houses, cleaning. While the women tell me the work is very hard, I'm sure it beats staying in here all the time, staring at these walls. Maybe when I grow up, I'll get to work and find some relief from this boredom.

Sometimes other vampires come to the bars and look at us, motioning a woman to come forward. If they like what they see, they will ask her to turn around, then open the front gate and take her out. Those girls never come back.

These girls are soon replaced by others. Some are young women who bring children. Other times, the vampires enter with a child, hand it to a woman, and leave. Mother says that the vampires encourage children as it gives them leverage over the parents. They know the mothers won't run and leave their children behind.

And if you run and are caught…it's over. If you are lucky, death is instantaneous. If you are unlucky, they can make it last a while. We've heard the screams coming from the main house and watched the vampire guards' eyes darken while they lick their lips as they listen. As their hearing is more acute, they are hearing more than we do.

Mother says when she was growing up that she lived like most humans do, inside her normal, sunny world, not knowing of this vampire world where we now exist as slaves. She had gone to school, had pets, had birthday parties, and gotten married.

And that's when the trouble started for her: when she got married. It turned out she had a rival. This girl had been changed into a vampire and came back for Mother's husband. At his new mate's request, he sold Mother. He could have just asked for a divorce, but the vampire mate wanted to hurt her. So he sold her to one of the vampire farm owners, and here we are. Wherever we are.

There is a lot of noise outside today. I hear trucks and cars coming in and out of the main driveway, and lots of shouting. According to what we've been able to pick up from the house workers, there's some kind of a big party planned for the evening. There will be new humans there. And we may see a few of them in here tomorrow. Those who survive the evening will never be allowed to leave.

It's happened before. Although we don't get newspapers, those publications which have been described to me in wistful terms by everyone who comes from the outside world, the new humans who arrive every month or so bring us the news of the "normal" human world. As to why they are here, they never know. Someone saw something they weren't supposed to, and the vampires shipped them down to wherever we are. Nobody's exactly sure of our location. It looks desolate outside and gets cold. Mother says one of the men thinks we are in Montana, because he's seen a number of Montana license plates.

That evening, though, there is a change to the routine. When it's time for bed, Mother signals me not to change clothes. We get under the covers on our cots fully dressed, including shoes. I know something's up. I notice that the guards leave their usual places in the hallway. Mother lips to me that they are going out in the driveway helping with the party, so this could be our chance to leave. I try to stay awake but eventually fall asleep.

Sometime later that night, there's a tap on my shoulder, and a hand goes over my mouth as I start to sit up. The hand is warm, meaning it's a human hand, so I relax. There have been enough vampire attacks on the women in my barrack at night that I worry every time I fall asleep. But this hand belongs to Mother.

It's pitch dark in the room, but there are a lot of sounds still coming from the main house.

I get up quietly when she signals me, and I start walking next to her in the dark. Ahead, a door must be open, as I can see a sliver of light. I try to keep my heart from pounding. The guards in the driveway might hear that, and we're supposed to be asleep.

The light is coming from an open door in the bathroom. This door is on one of the exterior walls, and I've never seen it ajar before. Within a few minutes, we're outside, which is someplace I've never been before. Looking around, I count five of us. The sky is lit by the moon overhead. The ground is hard, dry, and flat, and covered by some small, scraggly plants that have roots that threaten to trip us in the dim light. The man directs us to split into two groups with his gestures. Mother and I head for some trees, as the other three head to a gully.

I sense rather than see our pursuers. I hear a horrible scream from the other group, followed by a low vampire laugh. No mistaking that sound. After hearing a few more screams, I break into a run. No reason to hide now. Mother quits trying to shush me and runs too.

Ahead of us we see a figure backlit by the moon. Is it human, or one of them? We slow down, waiting to see. No movement, then the moonlight flashes against red eyes. It's one of them.

When we stop completely, he flashes to stand in front of us. Mother appears to recognize him and bows her head. He grabs her and sinks his teeth into her neck. Death, of course, is the penalty for an escape attempt. I start to hit him, but he grabs both my hands in one of his, holding me in a brutal grip, forcing me to watch as he drains her.

He drops her body then lifts me into his arms and carries me away.

I stop caring what is going to happen to me. As he moves me swiftly to an unknown destination, I see the moon overhead. I've never actually seen the moon in the center of the sky before tonight, I think to myself dully. I've only seen it through the little slits in the window.

Soon we enter a small building, one like I've seen through the window but never entered. It's a clearly a house, though, as I recognize it from Mother's descriptions. The vampire sets me on a chair in the entry hallway. It's really too much trouble to move, so I just stare. The pain of watching that terrible death is overwhelming me. I can barely breathe.

I hear him talking to two other vampires who are already in the house in a detached way, as if it is happening to someone else. I cannot understand what they are saying, and I struggle to just stop breathing. The pain overwhelms me, and soon I slide down in the chair and slip into a dreamless sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	2. Chapter 2 The Rescue

Her Keeper

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the vampire territory and individual owner claiming the person.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 2 – Meeting my Rescuer

I don't know how long I stayed on that chair. I heard the noises of voices, and occasionally sensed hands touching me, slapping my face or hands, but I refused to respond.

At some point, I'm carried somewhere and laid on something very soft. I feel a vague sense of relief, as it's easier to lie down than to remain sitting up.

Eventually though, I feel a pinch, like the kind I used to get as warnings from the other girls on the barrack, so I look up. But it's a vampire. A girl vampire with short blonde bangs framing her heart-shaped face.

"There you are," she says.

Another vampire trick. Whatever hope I had held that this was all just a dream fades, and I try to sink back into my numbed state.

"No, don't leave me!" I hear a frantic voice, followed by light slaps on my hand. "We're getting out of here! He's dead. I killed him."

I start to respond, but it all hurts too much.

When I don't answer, she sighs, picks me up and starts running. "I wish there as a way to return you to your world. Maybe there is. It's just…these tattoos…"

She goes outside the house, kicking the door closed behind her. Moving silently to a car sitting outside, she opens the door and sets me in it, wrapping something around me before putting a blanket on top. She moves to the other side, gets in next to me, and puts the car in motion. I do my best to sink bank into wherever I was. That place where things don't hurt and maybe I can convince my body to stop breathing. Or at least to stop hurting.

After a while, though, despite my fear, hunger and curiosity force me to sit up and take notice of my surroundings. As I blink my eyes in stronger than usual direct sunlight, I try to figure out where I am.

"You're back!" says the blonde vampress sitting next to me.

We're in a place I've never been before, the interior of a car. It's a small, tight space. In front of me, on the left, are rows of odd instruments. I look down, and where the blanket has slipped down, I see a strap across my chest. I immediately grab the strap and try to loosen it.

The vampress's hands quickly cover mine. "No wait, that's a seatbelt. It's for your safety. Just hold on while I'll pull over, so I can explain. "

There is a sudden crunching sound accompanied a rattling motion, as we slowly roll to a stop. I only realize that we had been in motion when we actually stop. I look around again.

"This is a car, baby. Have you been in one before?"

I shake my head, no.

"Well, it's a car. People make them. Safety belts, like what you are wearing, are installed inside cars to keep you from getting hurt in case we are hit by another car. So you want to leave that on. Are you hungry?" She stops speaking for a second to look at me more carefully.

"Can you talk?" she asks me suddenly. "Open your mouth, I want to look, OK?"

I'm startled at her request, but finally say, "Yes, of course I can talk."

"Good. It's just that sometimes…" the vampress voice drops off, not finishing her sentence.

"What?"

She pauses, as if thinking how to continue. "Sometimes, well, people's throats get hurt, and they can't talk."

"Oh," I reply. "No, my throat is just dry."

She reaches into the space behind and between us and pulls something out of a box in the back seat. "Here's a water bottle. I've got some sandwiches and fruit, too. We can get something else, if you want."

As I look at the plastic bottle in my hand, she reaches over and twists the top off. I drink the water quickly. It's very cold, which surprises me, but it tastes good. She pulls back onto the road and begins driving again.

I inspect the interior of the car in silence for a while. I've seen them through the windows, and the adults, especially the new ones, always talked about getting one and using it to escape.

Finally I break the silence, asking, "Where are we? Who are you?"

"My name's Wenda, and I'm very pleased to meet you," she says with an engaging smile. "You?"

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

She reaches back into the backseat again, and this time pulls out a sandwich and something I've never seen before, something long and yellow. "Here's a turkey sandwich and a banana. You should eat something, Bella."

As she watched me turn the banana around in my hand, she seems to realize I haven't seen one before. "You peel it, like this," she says, with a sad tone in her voice as she demonstrates. "Then you bite it, and eat it from the top down. Don't eat the peel, though."

The water seems to have spiked my hunger, so I take the food and tear into it. As I eat, she drives on. Looking out the window, I take in the changing scenery. The road is lined with trees, very tall trees. Other cars pass us from time to time.

We travel for the rest of the day, and into the night. As the sun rises, there is a change in the scenery. The trees end, and water stretches out in front of us. "This is California, baby," she says. "Look at the ocean, isn't it beautiful?"

It is beautiful. The blue ocean reflects the blue sky above. Birds careen and wheel in the sky making raucous noises. We get out of the car onto a huge expanse of a glistening white substance, which turns out be made of tiny rocks leading from the road to the water. When I turn back to Wenda, I see her skin sparkling in the sun light.

"This is a beach, and it's covered with sand," says Wenda with a huge grin as she puts her arm around my shoulder, pointing to the sand. "These are next to oceans and lakes, and are places where people go to watch the water or soak up the rays of the sun. It's where you go to have fun."

She brings the blanket out of the car, and we both sit on it. After a while, she lays back and closes her eyes.

"You're wondering who I am, aren't you?" she says quietly after a few minutes. "I mean, besides my name?"

I nod then pause, feeling silly. After all, her eyes are closed.

She seems to sense my hesitation, as she puts her hand over her eyes to shade them as looks up at me.

"I was invited to a party by a guy I had met kind of randomly a while back," she begins. "He said he knew of good parties where he worked, and he would invite me to one.

When I arrived, I saw a big building and got the feeling a bunch of you guys were inside. I was going to leave, but he kept saying he had something special for me. I went to his place…and it was you."

I gulped.

"We left to go to the party at the mansion, then after a while, he wanted to go back to his house. He told me how he worked as a guard and had caught an escapee. Claimed that you would be killed just for trying to escape. He said he just report that he killed you during that escape attempt. No one would be the wiser.

When we walked inside and I saw you again, you hadn't even moved. You were just sitting in that haze. I didn't know what he had done to you.

What had he done to you?" She stops talking, waiting.

I realize that I am supposed to answer. "He killed my mother, right in front of me. We had escaped together, earlier in the night, but…" That was all I could say, the shock from the previous night still too fresh.

Wenda rolls onto her stomach, and looks up into my eyes. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could make it alright, but I can't."

Then her tone changes. "But he's dead. I jumped onto his back the second he bent over you, twisted his head off, and burnt his body in his own fireplace. He won't be bothering you or anyone else," she says grimly. "How many of you were there in there?"

"Twenty in my room," I answer.

"Oh, shoot," she replies. Then she continues, "How long had you been there?"

"I was born there," I answer. "My mother's husband sold her when she was pregnant with me."

Wenda gasps. "He what? Oh, men are such disgraces. I wish we didn't need them. Think of a world with all women. Well, it might get boring, I suppose. And I do rather enjoy their company…" Here she grins, then suddenly seems to remember I was there. "I'm sorry. Got lost in my thoughts.

Anyway, you're good now. I'm not going to hurt you, and we're going to be friends. You'll see! We'll get you caught up on the essentials and work you back into your world. We're going to get you a job, waiting tables or in a nice little store somewhere. You can't talk about what you know, as they'll kill you. Getting a job is key to starting a new life. You'll meet people and can find some independence."

She leans over and grabs my wrist, examining it closely. "First, though, we need to do something about this tattoo."

"What exactly does this mean," I asked, even though I dreaded the answer.

"It's an identifier. It's like they used on the Nazi death camps in Germany. I suppose you're lucky they didn't brand you, like cattle," she mutters.

"What?"

"Brand. They put a hot iron onto animals to mark them as belonging to a ranch."

I gasp in horror. "That's so…barbaric," I say.

"Well, people do it all the time, but they do it to animals. The use it on livestock, animals they're raising for food. But they used tattoos on you. I hear there are patterns in these tattoos. They identify a human as having been claimed by a vampire. If you're found with it on, you can be returned, of course, because the marking shows who you belong to."

"What does mine say?"

"I don't know this one, baby," she says softly, as she examines the pattern of dots closely while stroking my wrist. "I only know the big ones, like the Cullens and the New York covens. They use this on their stationery and other documents to indicate their affiliations. We're organized now, you see. The Cullens mark is three red dots. Just three. Most of the other covens have five to nine dots, but the Cullen use only three, all red. New York has five dots, the top three are black, and the bottom two are red. Every coven has their own."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"Oh, the Cullens. We're going to steer clear of them. They're the ruling clan. They only report to the Volturi in Italy. Any problems in the United States, or North American Hub as they call it, are supposed to be resolved by the Cullens. It's just the big stuff that goes to Italy these days.

But enough about this world, it's time you become acquainted with your own. Do you like music? How about TV shows, did they let you watch TV in there?"

"No," I reply, "Though I heard a lot about TV."

"Well, then. Let's get you caught up on the fun stuff, while we tackle the book-reading and other stuff. It's beyond tragic that you don't follow any shows!" she laughs.

I laugh when she laughs. It feels good to laugh, though it is so soon. She says I can live like a person, and I am determined to try.

PLEASE REVIEW. ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tattoo and Finding a Job

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the person.

Chapter 3 – The Tattoo and the Job

A few days pass as I begin to start to adjust to my new freedom, though it is shot through with the sorrow of my mother's death. Wenda understands and gives me space to grieve, though sometimes tries to draw me out, asking me for small memories of what she was like.

As I grow more comfortable around the friendly vampress, I've started to calling her Wenda by her nickname, Crazy, as she tells she is often referred to as "that crazy chick nomad."

Within a short time, Wenda locates a doctor who advertises that he does tattoo removal. We make an appointment so that I will be the last patient of the day.

When we get to the clinic, Wenda goes into the room with me. I've never been in an exam room before. The only others times I saw a doctor in my old life were when he came into our barrack. So I look with interest at the examination table, blood pressure cuff, cabinets, and posters on the walls with interest. Wenda passes the time while we wait explaining what all of those things are for.

When the doctor comes in, he extends his arm to shake hands with both of us in turn. Another first for me. When a doctor reached for me in my old life, it was to grab and hold my arm for drawing blood.

Then he asks what we are there for. Wenda explains that I want a small tattoo removed, and I slide up my sleeve to show it to him. I notice Wenda is watching his reaction closely.

He looks at the image, startled, but agrees to perform the laser procedure anyway, as long as we pay cash and do not have the removal done at his clinic. I get the feeling he knows what it stands for. As long as he is willing to do the work and not ask me any questions, I'm OK.

"This won't completely work," he says. "There will be marks left that, umm, someone with an experienced eye and extra sensitive vision will have not any problems locating."

"Then we'll get something else in its place, to cover up the original," suggests Wenda. "How's that sound? A nice bird? We'll do one that wraps around your wrist."

_Anything that will cover this up_, I think. I just nod and smile.

We meet him offsite the next night, at an empty office building. He is waiting for us in a suite where he has some equipment set up. He doesn't talk much. He just asks for the cash and then gets to work in silence. Once we're done, he walks us to the door and quietly says to me, "Good Luck." He quickly locks up behind us and shuts off the lights. I notice him scanning the parking lot as we walk away, as if he's looking for anyone following us.

Once the allotted time has passed, so that it's OK for me to get a new tattoo, we go to a tattoo parlor and meet with one of the tattoo artists. Crazy shows the girl the small dove she has on her hip and asks if she can reproduce it on my wrist. The girl nods. She herself is sporting a snake that starts at her ankle and wraps its way around her calf and thigh. She doesn't talk much, but the owner says she's the best in town.

I sit down in the chair, grit my teeth, and tell her to get started. Crazy tries to distract me by catching me up on the soaps she watches. She acts out the shock and emotions of all the characters, which almost has me crying with laughter. The tattoo artist has to pause a few times to remind me I need to sit still. Soon the process is done, and we are sent on our way with instructions for the care of the newly inked area on my wrist.

We spend some time traveling between three cities in sun-drenched areas: Jacksonville, Florida; Phoenix, Arizona; and Anaheim, California. She establishes separate identities for me in all three cities and rents an apartment form me in student areas of each location as well. She prepays the rent for a year, so the landlords won't ask questions, and sets up the utilities on auto-pay. She already has a time share in Veracruz, Mexico, and she gives me information on that as well. We spend a little bit of time in each location, but eventually decide we'll start out in Jacksonville, Florida.

Once in Jacksonville, we spend a lot of time going into and out of stores and restaurants. Since Crazy thinks that a retail job in a small boutique or waitressing job are my best bets for employment, she constantly reviews the addition tables with me so that I'll be OK with numbers when asked to do quick tallies under pressure.

"Now think. If this skirt is $39.99, and it is 20% off, what will it come to? And the tax? It should be a lot more than 20% off, by the way, as I wouldn't be caught dead in it even if it were free. Oh look, the hem is coming out. You should get an additional discount for that," she remarks one afternoon as we paw through the sales merchandise at a local Gap.

I'm sure the staff at the Gap are only too happy to see us leave.

We try on every imaginable item of clothing and underwear in every store in every mall she can find. "If you're going to sell this stuff, baby, you need to understand how it fits," she tells me. This process continues when we're at home as well. We go over all the fashion magazines until I am sick of the glossy ads. I practice tottering around in high heels at home in the evenings, since we don't go outside after dark.

We pop into small restaurants for breakfast and lunch instead of eating at home. Although she only picks at the food she orders, never eating it of course, she demonstrates the process of ordering in a variety of dining establishments. She wants to go over real menus so that I will appear familiar with a standard restaurant's items and the rituals of preparing and serving a meal: soup or salad, condiments, drinks, silverware. These are all new concepts to me, and it all seems so complicated. And once again, Crazy drills me on the basics back at our apartment. She sits at the table in our kitchenette, and I wait on her, over and over. Then we trade places.

After lots of practice, both with clothing and dining, we finally go job hunting. I luck out and find a waitressing job quickly. At first I find the noise and bustle distracting, but I keep reminding myself that I'm free. I need to adjust to living in a human world. And human worlds are noisy and chaotic.

After a few months, Crazy thinks it's OK to leave me for a short period of time. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I'm only going for a few days," she says.

In telling me about her world, she's explained she's a nomad. I know that nomads itch for movement, and they find the sedentary life boring. Now we've been driving from one sunny spot to another, nominally to find someplace I like, but I know that we travel so much in part because she's restless. I feel bad, sometimes, worrying that I am keeping her from her normal lifestyle.

I don't understand all of the sources of her restlessness, but I noted she's been eyeing men carefully and with longing. She always seems to catch herself when she notices me looking at her, though, and sighs as she looks away.

She's selected an I.D. for me to use at my first job, and we've spent a lot of time rehearsing the details of this girl's life. Where she grew up, where she went to school. Who her parents were, and what they did. It saddens me, thinking of my own family in those terms. What would my mother have been like? Busy in the PTA? She often talked about wanting to go to graduate school, to become a teacher.

And my father? What had he been, or been like? Mother generally wouldn't talk about him, but I understood that he had gotten a job in his father's hardware store after high school. Someday the business would have been his. If that vampress hadn't gotten to him.

"Yes, I'll be OK," I answer. I've been working at the restaurant, and when I'm not working, I'm reading. Anything and everything. I'm trying to catch up on math and history, among other subjects. While I thirst for history, the abstractness of math, where there are right and wrong answers, feels reassuring. I need to be able to get a handle on what was done to me, so I can get the others out. All of the others, wherever they may be.

But I know that if I go to the cops or any other authorities now, though, they'll probably declare me insane. There are vampires everywhere, Crazy says, and they can get you put into an institution that will just funnel you back into their world. Because that's who they get for their barracks, that's whose freedom they can take away with impunity. The psychiatric cases, the homeless, the cast-offs, and occasionally, a revenge case, like my mothers.

I'm going to find these people (or former people), tear down their world, and send it up in flames. Someday, I hope.

In the meantime, Crazy and I go over the precautionary routines I'm supposed to follow in her absence, even in the sun-drenched regions we always live in. Walk in the sunlight, stay out of the shade even during daylight. Work out paths to travel that will be in sun before leaving the house. Don't go out after dark. Always keep gas in the car, in case I have to take off suddenly.

She says that trackers are everywhere. As humans we don't see generally don't see them, because we don't want to admit they exist in reality. But even if I see a vampire, I must not react, she stresses. She's heard that some humans are caught simply because they have recognized a vampire. As vampires don't look like the traditional characterizations, if they are recognized, it means the human has knowledge. Which is dangerous, as vampires do not wish exposure.

In fact, she says, it's just best to stay away from strangers. The better-looking they are, the more important to keep a distance.

And Wenda tells me something else. "Baby, I just have to tell you. You smell really good to us. They're going to be attracted to you if they pick up your scent. So keep the door locked and the windows shut tight at night."

So before she leaves, we go over all the procedures. Her cell phone number to call. The banks and lock boxes in various cities where she has set up I.D.'s for me.

Finally the day comes, and she takes off for the airport. She says she'll only be gone for three days, and she wants to do this just so that I can get used to being alone.

And I'm on my own, for the first time in my life.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	4. Chapter 4 The Major in his World

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

My thanks to my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and to Jaspersdoll, for her title and other suggestions on this story.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 4 – The Major in His World

Please note: this Jasper is a vampire who is very comfortable in his world and his position in it. It's not a particularly nice place for a human, though.

(Jasper's POV)

I look at the menu again in disappointment. This is the fourth time in a row that when I have arrived at a club, my table hasn't been ready. Every club owner knows that when I visit, they are to have a bottle, if not two, of LaGuerra on my table. Ready and waiting. This time, I'm offered a menu to choose from by the club owner.

"What happened to LaGuerra?" I ask the owner, looking up from the menu. If anyone would know what happened to my favorite drink it would be him. The owner had insider information on the black market.

"We hear different things. First, we heard the Volturi had ordered all shipments of LaGuerra be sent to them. We've also heard that the girl died," says the tuxedoed vampire with a shrug. "All I know for sure is that I'm not getting any more shipments. But allow me to recommend this one, 'Night Dreams'. It's quite nice, clearly virgin blood, and the girl was fed fresh fruit."

Ignoring the owner's attempts to interest me in anything else, I set down the menu, grumbling, "It figures that they would want it; it was the best stuff out there. Where were you getting it from?"

My question is met with a long pause. I should have known: black market. I pull out some bills and hand them to the reluctant club owner.

His answer comes out as a jumbled series of sentences, clearly meant to throw me off. "It was sent by a truck. The money went to a P.O. Box. We're sure it was an unauthorized operation. No purifying or cleansing was being done."

I catch his eye and send him a wave of calm. I need answers, not excuses. He pauses before continuing, sounding more rational this time. "That's just our suspicion. The labels on the bottles claimed the blood was processed, but the distributor was untraceable. Then about three months ago, it just stopped. We presumed the human died, though we have heard that she was acquired by the Volturi. Caius was supposed to have asked for her."

"What does the distributor claim?" I ask.

"We can't reach him," was his reply.

I swear under my breath.

The owner blanches upon hearing me swear, but quickly starts speaking again. "I've got a few new girls in the back. You can have a drink from them on the house, and…you can have more…they're just in the back, arrived only two days ago. Would you like to try one?"

"Maybe next time," I mutter, as I watch Rosalie and Char enter with Emmett and Peter.

I had been considering buying the source for myself, but it was a pain to keep a human pet for blood consumption. You couldn't just live anywhere – they had to be kept inside and out of sight. Plus they had to be fed and had other needs. And there was always the temptation to just give in and kill them, if you dropped your guard. They were so fragile that they could even be killed accidentally. Too harsh a shove or a slap could break a neck.

I knew that some vampires had gone so far as to silence their humans, either by having the vocal chords removed or cutting out their tongues, in order to keep them from phoning for help or drawing attention to themselves by screaming. To me that seemed barbaric. You should be able to manage your household without needing to take such steps.

Actually, the Volturi encouraged the leaders of each hub to keep humans in their household. I knew that Carlisle and Esme had taken some criticism for not taking a pet. Of course, their diet of animal blood would preclude it, but there were appearances to be kept up. Plus, the Volturi wanted human pets kept track of, so that if there was a leak to human authorities, it could be traced. That meant paperwork and monthly reports. I would know, as I read enough of them. Carlisle had the real job of managing the whole mess. I knew he didn't like this part of his job, as he was so sympathetic to humans. Even in this world, he managed to continue to pass as a physician. I was surprised the Volturi allowed him to continue in his odd occupation, given his position in their hierarchy, but Aro had always considered him a friend, so it was allowed to slide. His reputation as a reasonable coven master meant that we had less trouble resolving disputes locally. And, in the rare cases of real trouble, Emmett and I could step in and squash any problems. Between Carlisle's reputation and our no-prisoners enforcement, the Volturi had less problems coming out of the North American hub than any of the other hubs.

I shook my head to clear it of politics. Politics belonged to Carlisle and his trusty advisor, Edward. Back to the issue at hand. LaGuerra was the best, no doubt about it. Oddly enough, it tasted slightly different every time, as if there was some element of mixing involved. They were probably watering it down with other blood, from a different human each time. But each new bottle had surpassed the previous. I'd tried the other labels, but nothing else compared. A few months ago, as LaGuerra stopped showing up at the clubs, other labels were being promoted as "the Next LaGuerra". Of course I had tried them, and it was just the regular stuff. Nothing else came close. The taste of honeysuckle and other floral touches, the subtle touch of something else_ –_ it was definitely from a female, and since I had been drinking it over time, I was sure it was a female just entering puberty. That was the only way I could account for the increasing intensity of the flavor.

This was the point at which her flavor should be peaking. I shook my head at the thought.

I swore softly to myself again. I wondered if Caius had bought the human. Thinking that I probably wouldn't get a straight answer to that question over the phone, I decided to take a trip to Volterra to find out for myself.

I made the phone call to Forks to let Carlisle know I was traveling, just as a courtesy. I liked being away from the home base. Carlisle and Esme hadn't been happy that I had returned to a human diet, but I needed to be able to show I meant business when I caught up with transgressors against the new laws. It had only been about 25 years since this new hierarchical society for vampires was put in place. In the early years, there had been a lot of clean-up to do. Vampires didn't take well to any kind of social structure. There had been some nomads that had to be brought to heel. Emmett and I had done it, with the help of Peter and a few of my other surviving Southern War compadres. We'd had about ten rough years in the beginning, now things were going smoothly.

I caught a flight to Italy, and once in Volterra, I went to the waiting area but was quickly admitted. Being an enforcer for the North American Hub had some perks. Plus, Caius was constantly trying to recruit me.

After being escorted by Felix into the main chamber, he gestured for me to wait by the elite guard. Caius acknowledged me with a small nod, and then turned back to the matter in front of the three Volturi brothers.

It was a vampire who had let a human escape. The human girl had managed to get to the Tattler's editor, show him her tattoos, and give them a rather detailed story. The Volturi had needed to move in quickly, kill the reporter and editor, and clean up the computer files. An expensive operation.

Fortunately, it hadn't been in the North American Hub. The European Hub would be forced to pay for the entire sanitizing operation.

After the vampire was ceremoniously killed, Caius beckoned to me.

"Jasper, my friend, what brings you here today?" he asked_._

"I am curious about your private stock," I replied.

Caius leaned back on his black throne, watching me carefully, fingers pointed together. "Do you wish to make a contribution?" he finally asked.

"I miss LaGuerra; nothing else satisfies," I announced with finality.

"Interesting. Well, Felix, allow the Major access to our cellars and give him a sample of whomever he desires."

Felix bowed and gestured for me to follow. We made our way down the familiar stairway into the stone cellars that lay beneath the main throne room.

The Volturi had begun keeping and raising humans before the politicalization of the vampire world had begun. They had an extensive cellar, as they entertained frequently.

There were several hundred humans of varying ages kept in these stone cells. On the lower levels were the one who had passed beyond the desired age of thirty-five and could be bought. The rooms on this level were rather bleak, containing just a bed, sink, and toilet. The occupants were primarily men. The attractive younger women went quickly in the entertainment process, as they were consumed for both their beauty and their blood, when dignitaries arrived.

Next were the "breeding floors," where women were raising children. Some were their own children, some were not. Some children had been taken from victims still living in the outside human world, and others had been born to women whose lives had been ended inside of Volterra's walls. The rooms generally contained two beds, and there were large centralized areas where the children could be brought for daily exercise. These outings were considered a treat, and the threat of their removal helped keep the human caretakers in line. Raising breeding stock was just good business sense. Not as much hunting had to be done, though it took a long time for a human to mature.

Finally there were the showroom floors. These were the prime selections. In order to showcase the contents, the rooms had been given some small touches of décor. Most contained standard beds, often with drapes of red, and carpet on the floors. Mirrors were on the wall above the sinks. The smell of some of the cell occupants was enticing. I pointed to a young woman, about 16, probably 17 years old. Not quite mature, but I judged her to be about the right age of the missing girl based on my last taste of LaGuerra. Felix reached into the cell, and she offered her arm to him robotically. He made a cut with his nail, caught the falling blood in a shot glass, and handed it to me.

I tasted and then drained the glass.

It was good, but this wasn't her. Nowhere near rich enough. I wandered the rest of the castle, listening for a set of hidden heartbeats, in case the Volturi had a private stash. They didn't. Or not in this building, anyway.

I went back to the redhead's cell. I arranged for the girl to be sent to Caius' quarters that evening, dressed in a red sequined evening gown and matching stiletto heels. I ordered her a light supper of strawberries and bread with honey on it. I knew Caius would want her to have wine an hour before we joined her, but that was something the guards could handle. For me, I was just interested in that touch of strawberries in her system.

I left to find Caius and waited patiently until the day's court session finished. Finally the private doors of his chamber opened, and Caius came in and joined me. I gestured with a smirk to the wine waiting for the redhead on the bedside table.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Caius asked with an answering smile.

"No, but I found someone to keep us entertained this evening. A lovely redhead."

Caius nodded. "I had been sampling from her, but I had decided to wait. I hadn't really had an occasion yet. I'm glad she was still alive for your visit."

"She was just served dinner," I told him. "We'll need to wait a few hours. Come for a run with me?" I knew that if we were both hungry when we entered his chamber, we would kill the girl too quickly, just to slake our thirst. A meal beforehand would ensure we could savor the full experience the redhead had to offer.

Caius stroked his chin and then nodded. "It's been a while since I stretched my legs. Yes, a good hunt will help clear my head." He turned to Aro and told him he would be going out.

Together, we slipped out into the crisp night air. I looked over at him. His eyes were glowing with excitement. He really needed to get outside more often; his skin was turning pale and translucent from being inside.

He was dressed formally, but had removed the jacket and handed it to one of his guards as we left the premises. We ran north, as hunting was not allowed, by long tradition, in Volterra. Within two hours, we were safely away.

There was a full moon overhead, and it was a beautiful night. That meant it would probably be good for hunting, as humans would be outside enjoying the night air. Soon we came across a pair of lovers, sitting under a tree, gazing into one another's eyes.

_Nice last look_, I thought to myself. I snapped the boy's neck quickly, but Caius liked to play. He bent back the girl's head so she could look into his eyes and watch as his mouth descended onto her neck.

We were done quickly and headed back to Volterra.

It was night, and when we reached Caius' room, the guards advised they had given the redhead the wine at the time Caius had paged them.

She only had two glasses but was stretched out across the bed in a light slumber. Caius quickly moved over to lie across the bed and lean over her, stroking her red hair. She woke up at his touch, startled. He moved his hand to the slit in her skirt at knee level, his nail beginning to draw blood as he dragged it up towards her hips.

She gasped, and he looked over at me, his eyes darkening as his smile broadened.

I matched his grin as I closed the door behind me.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reward

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

My thanks to my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and to Jaspersdoll, for her title and other suggestions on this story.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 5 – The Reward

(Jasper's POV)

As I left Volterra the next morning, I was considering my next step. If the Volturi didn't have LaGuerra, then it was my responsibility to locate her. And I _would_ find her.

I knew there were still nomads, moving through the country. They were supposed to register their course, but they seldom did. I wondered if they would find her first. I decided to use that possibility to my benefit. They covered a lot of ground, much more than I could cover myself.

So I decided to put out an Acquisition Contract. I never thought I would have to stoop to this. I was used to handling everything myself. But quite frankly, I didn't even know who or where LaGuerra's owner was. I decided to offer a reward for information, culminating in $100,000 for actual acquisition.

After completing the posting, I sat back in my chair at the computer. That should generate some interest, I thought. Nomads generally didn't lack for money, being able to take their victims' assets easily. Taking over a credit card was simple, since the true owners would be dead, and the thefts would go unreported for a while. But $100,000 cash would be enough to make even a nomad take notice.

I reflected back on the days before this new order put in place by the Volturi 25 years ago. For the most part, it did make things better, I decided.

The Volturi set up the Continental Hubs so that they would have better information flow. There were just so many vampires now. Our world could not continue to be ruled from Italy. A local presence was needed. The Southern Wars for territory almost exposed us to the world. If another territory war was started in this day and age, with instant communication available via the latest electronics, our world could be revealed.

There had been talk of going public, even taking over the human race and subjugating them to the vampires. While I knew that was a consideration, there was a lot of preparation that would need to be done. Of course, Aro and Caius had already begun to secretly prepare for such a possibility. The warehousing of small populations of humans had been early, important steps. I knew the Volturi were watching these barrack-style operationswith interest, with an eye for using the data towards the warehousing of a much larger human population.

Tracking the reactions of a generally nomadic species to this new, organized political structure had been interesting. As expected, resistance or plain disregard for the new rules had been the initial reaction. Tracking the nomads' paths had been essential for assigning responsibility for the sightings that were occasionally appearing and being reported on the Internet or other social media. While I had my sympathies with their resistance to this curtailing of their freedom, I understood the necessity of registration in this new age of instant global communication.

After all, prior to living with the Cullens, and after leaving my creator Maria, I had been nomadic, though not by choice. I had been looking for something, but I never quite found it. Living with the Cullens kept me up-to-date with the human world. Keeping up with them had become important. Humans kept evolving, and there were some interesting new developments in their lives over the past half century, including their technology and their music. Of course, being unaware of the immortals that lived silently alongside them, humans hid nothing. Everything they had and made was all out there for the taking.

Including themselves. So many humans could be snatched and pulled into our world, and the humans, though they might register a police report, would never resolve the mystery of these disappearances. There were so many people that a few would be misplaced easily: the homeless, the mentally ill, the loners of the race.

Could the girl be found that way using their own technology?

I looked down at the posters that would be placed in strategic locations. Grocery stores along the main hunting routes. Right up there with cars for sale, it would look like a lost pet sign_. An ad for "My Angel, now missing". Weight 110 pounds. About 16 years old, in need of medication. Concerned owner desperate. Reward offered. _And, of course, the three red dots in the corner of the poster, signifying to any vampire reading it that this was a vampire contact. The grainy photo of a large dog would be overlooked with a knowing smile by anyone understanding the true nature of the ad.

Because any tracker would know what it meant. If a human called the number, they would hear a recording about a $500 reward. But if a vampire voice spoke into the machine, someone would pick up, and advise the reward was $100,000.

I decided that I would join the hunt myself. After all, if she was loose, there was a risk of a leak. As nothing had occurred yet, she was probably laying low. Assuming, of course that she wasn't dead.

I decided to visit some of the unlicensed bottling operations. I knew of their existence, they sprang up like mushrooms, and frequently employed mind-reading spies so they could stay just out of reach.

I called Forks and advised Carlisle I would be visiting him soon, as I had matters to discuss with him prior to visiting the field.

The following day, I arrived in Forks and entered the house by the private entrance. Esme quickly met me at the door.

"Jasper," she said, hugging me. She was always glad to see me, even though she didn't approve of the diet my red eyes showed, but I was now myself again. I took her hands in mine, enjoying the quiet moment, and then went into the formal rooms.

Carlisle was at his desk with Edward at his side. He rose as I entered and gestured for to me to approach. He held out his hand, and I bowed over it, as was now the custom since he was the ruler of the continental hub, as well as my coven master. As I rose, he clapped me on the shoulder. He might not always approve of my diet, but as long as I had been keeping order, we didn't have the same problems as the other hubs. He didn't approve of the deaths of immortals or humans, and my gift and fighting efficiency had kept the rebellions in his part of the world to a minimum.

After exchanging greetings, I launched into my business. "I need to utilize Edward's skills in a search operation," I began.

I sensed Edward's discomfort. He didn't like me and had never been quite comfortable around me in the decades we had lived together. He, Esme and Carlisle still kept to their animal diet, and had their topaz eyes to show it.

"What is the reason?" asked Carlisle, calmly. He knew how Edward felt about me, but business was business.

"I believe we have an escapee," I reported. Carlisle stiffened, and Edward sat up straight. "She hasn't surfaced, but I want to check some of the camps. Maybe I can find out where she came from so I can track her back home."

"It's LaGuerra," whispered Edward, as he filtered through my thoughts. "You want her for yourself."

_Little rat_, I thought, _telling Daddy Carlisle everything_. "Yes, it's LaGuerra," I nodded as I replied. "But I don't even know if she's alive. I'm not about to return her to wherever she escaped from, as they have proven incompetent in holding her."

"But you don't even know if she has truly escaped," said Edward, reading my mind.

"No, I don't." I addressed my next remarks to Carlisle. "That's why I need a mind-reader. I need to check the camps and see if any have an unreported escapee_. _I was just in Volterra, watching the final results of the most recent European clean-up operation. We don't need that here."

"Why did you feel you needed to go to Volterra?" asked Carlisle quietly.

"One of the rumors was that Caius had managed to locate her, and that they had her in Volterra for themselves. If that was true, then there was no reason for us to search for her."

"Do they know you believe her to be missing?" Carlisle asked.

"Perhaps. Aro didn't make physical contact with me, but I mentioned to Caius that I was interested in acquiring her. He would have known I was looking for her, but he could have assumed I was merely looking for her owner. He didn't offer me the use of any of his trackers, so I think he doesn't realize she is at large. I've put out a reward in the U.S. offering payment for information. The description is vague enough that no one could claim with certainty that it involved an escapee."

Carlisle sat for a moment, deep in thought. I knew he wouldn't like this situation, but he also knew that the situation required immediate investigation.

He and Edward held their usual consultation, with Edward nodding or giving short answers to Carlisle's unspoken thoughts. I was annoyed, as always, but decades of living with them had taught me to be silent and wait during their unorthodox deliberations.

Finally, Edward nodded, seemingly resigned.

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "Of course, Edward will accompany you. Please keep me informed of your findings."

I nodded, although we all knew that Edward would keep him informed of every small detail. But at least I had the mind-reader for my investigation. Edward would have to cooperate, since he was under Carlisle's orders.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	6. Chapter 6 Visit to the Renee's House

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Jasper's POV)

Chapter 6 – Searching the Camps

Having finished my consultation with Carlisle, I set off on my search of the camps, with both a reluctant Edward and an enthusiastic Emmett in tow from the Cullen house, as well as my own trusted brother-in-arms, Peter.

I was well aware of the impact that having Edward along would have. His presence was almost as effective as having Carlisle come along himself. Everybody knew Carlisle was his creator, and that Edward would report everything he knew to Carlisle. Dragging an unwilling Edward would push reluctant camp owners to volunteer information that it would take me a lot more effort to obtain on my own.

I knew of the locations of most of the unlicensed camps. Although their bottling operations were technically illegal, these were only borderline concerns for me. Generally, to turn them in would be more of a bother than it was worth. Most of the blood was for the locals, and they bottled a bit on the side and sold it to some clubs. We didn't really care that much. Yes, they were supposed to "purify" it, but really, that was just a tactic to generate some revenue for the Volturi. As long as they kept their operations discreet, and weren't selling a lot, I would look the other way. After all, these limited operations kept the clubs' offerings more varied and interesting.

Most of the stops we made were routine. Edward was generally silent in the car as we drove and would do his mental searches quietly and efficiently at each camp. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that he just wanted this to be over with so he could be back at home with his beloved Carlisle, while he worked on a new composition at his piano. Emmett, quite frankly, was getting bored due to the lack of action. He and Peter got along well, and their banter kept the trips lively.

However, when we showed up at one of the small Montana operations, I could tell the local mood was tense, and people were more afraid than usual.

On our way to the main house, we first passed several smaller buildings that would have been used for the guards' quarters, and then we passed the long, low barn-like building that would have held the humans. Finally, we pulled up in front of the main house. Like some of the other operations, this main structure was a dwelling and the business headquarters. Though it appeared to have been a medium-sized house when originally built, probably about forty years ago judging from the style and materials, it had been added on to over the decades, and now was on the verge of looking too large and formal for the remote location. Originally a ranch-style house, the various, poorly planned add-ons to the sides and back made it look like an overgrown plant that badly needed to be pruned. A single coating of tan paint, that was supposed to somehow make the whole thing pull together, simply wasn't up to the job of unifying the chaos.

But the remote location was well-suited to its current purpose. It was clear from the restlessness and tension of the staff we passed that something had happened here, and not too long ago. In order to put the owner at ease, I met with him alone, and silently asked Edward to review the barracks operation and chat with the guards while I was in the main office. Edward nodded his understanding of my unspoken request and set off to meet with the operations manager.

I started my inquiry with routine questions. Knowing that Edward was on the premises, the owner quickly reported that during a party, a few humans had gotten out. Three had been recovered, one had been executed as a warning to the others, and one had been taken by a nomad. A guard was killed during the process. The owner stated that he had not reported the loss of the human to us as she had clearly been removed by a nomad guest at the party. Reporting escaped humans was required as part of standard procedures, whether the escapee was a pet or camp dweller. He said that since she had been stolen, he didn't consider her a security risk. Furthermore, he claimed he was conducting his own inquiry on behalf of the dead guard, who had been a long-time friend. While this was hardly the usual situation, it wasn't unknown for a nomad to take something they liked from an established operation and run. They were an unpredictable lot.

Still, a human girl was unaccounted for. This warranted further investigation.

I asked to see the barracks, and when we met Edward, he reported that he had picked out images of the five escapees from the guards on duty. He also confirmed my sense that something bigger had happened, and he told me that the missing girl had been receiving special handling. They had used a human doctor to draw her blood, as the owner was worried about a vampire's control in handling it. Bingo-I was sure that I had found LaGuerra.

I needed to relax the owner, who was becoming quite nervous as he observed the quiet exchange between myself and Edward, so I played it cool as I sent him a slight wave of relaxation. I told him that his operation had expanded beyond its filed permit, so I warned the owner he needed to get licensed. He nodded, and put up a minor protest, as I expected. I added that if he had followed standard procedures, he wouldn't have had a break-out.

He seemed relieved to think that he was getting off with a warning, and allowed me access to his files without protest.

We returned to his office, and after I seated myself in one of the leather chairs and declined his offer of a drink, he began rooting through a filing cabinet for some paperwork. As he handed me the file on two of the escapees, he commented that the dead woman was the mother of the missing girl. I was in for a slight surprise as I reviewed the files on the missing humans. The daughter had been born in captivity, which was not entirely novel. The story of the mother, however, was what gave me pause. The paperwork stated that Renee Newton-Swan, the woman, had been sold by her own, recently-turned husband fifteen years before her escape six months ago.

So two of the escapees had been a mother and daughter. The mother was killed, and the daughter was the one at large. All the evidence seemed to indicate that one of the guests at the party had taken her.

After Edward concluded his part in the investigation by rifling through all the employees' minds, I nodded to Emmett. He grabbed the owner and tore him to pieces in the circle driveway in front of the mansion. Everyone froze.

"Get this place licensed," I hissed to the assembled vampires. "Or I'll be back." The operations manager stepped forward and gave a shaky nod, so I assumed he was probably the co-owner. I glanced over at Edward, who confirmed my suspicion with a nod, and then we left.

The fact that Renee Swan had been a married woman, with a stable childhood, as opposed to the homeless and transients that so frequently ended up in our custody, was a good thing for my purposes. It meant we had an address.

Humans often went "home." That was the safest, surest place for them. And I was willing to bet that the mother had drilled that address into her young daughter's head as she grew up. Although my human life ended almost a century and a half ago, I was sure that the mother had dreamt of her returning to her old home if she ever had the chance. And she would have made sure, that in case her daughter escaped, that Renee Newton-Swan would have taught her child that that there was the place to go, a place where someone cared what happened to her.

So my next stop was the mother's house, or rather, her last address before being sold. After all these years, I expected to find a new owner. What I found, I did not expect. The woman's father had bought his missing daughter's house and moved into it. He had never given up on his daughter's return. And this man, Charlie Swan, was a cop.

It was early evening when we got to the house. The night sounds were just starting to be heard as daylight faded. Charlie Swan was inside, watching a game while drinking a beer.

"He's planning to be here when she comes home," said Edward softly. I nodded. I wondered if Renee Swan's daughter had managed to find the house yet.

Fortunately for my purposes, there was a "For Sale" sign in the yard of the house across the street. Deciding to check the neighborhood, I got out of my car to inspect the property. As I expected, one of the neighbors came out as I walked in the front yard of the house that was on the market.

"Interested in the house?" he asked. "The realtor left a key with me, so I can show it to you. I've lived here for over fifty years, and I know everything about this neighborhood. I was here when they built that house, in fact."

He was an older man, probably retired. Good. Garrulous, helpful, nosy neighbors.

What he asked me next helped me beyond my dreams. "Are you the brother of the lady who came by a few months ago?"

I nodded. "My sister was looking for some property. I'm sure she was interested in local schools. Did she have my niece with her?"

"Yeah, there was a girl with her. Brown hair, I don't recall her well, though. I'm sorry. I was kind of distracted by your sister, quite frankly."

They'd been here. Now I was interested.

I made an offer on the house the next day. Then I installed one of veterans of the Southern War to keep watch. He was able to work out Charlie's daily routine quickly, and we were able to enter the other house a few days later when he was at work.

As I carefully walked through the small house, examining the rooms, I came upon the room that must have been Renee Swan's. It hadn't been rearranged, though it had been carefully kept clean. There were wedding photos on the wall and family photos on the nightstand. Best of all, there was the scent of a young girl on the bedspread. Although the smell was faint, it was clear that the girl had been in the house. Charlie probably didn't know, but there was no mistaking that scent. It had to be LaGuerra.

As I fingered the bedspread, holding the lingering traces of the girl to my nose, I paused, thinking about her placement in my household. I considered whether having a human would make any changes to my own lifestyle. I shrugged and decided I would simply to ask Peter's mate Charlotte to review my properties and make sure they were suitable for a human addition. As all of my holdings were relatively new, I suspected that the climate control and other types of systems required for humans, including clean water, etc., would probably be in order. My houses already had standard appliances, such as refrigerators and stoves for storing and cooking human food, as these were clearly considered selling points for real estate by realtors. I hadn't made any major alterations to my properties, primarily using them as investment vehicles, and only occasionally actually staying in each one for a few days so they would not be considered abandoned by the neighbors.

When I had first been appointed enforcer by Carlisle, and was working to instituting the new Volturi order, there had been occasional problems which included the disputes over a human pet. For that reason, I had installed holding cells in a few houses. But these hadn't been used in years. I shook my head to return my thoughts to the present, and to my current task of finding the girl.

Edward had picked images of the two visitors, human and vampire, out of the neighbor's head, as well as the realtor's memories. We now had physical descriptions of both the nomad and the girl, and better yet, the scent for LaGuerra.

The barest trace of her scent seemed to spark something long dead inside. I began to feel energized and ready for the search. _Where are you, my brown-haired girl?_

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCEPRT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Next up, back to Bella, and on to the actual hunt.


	7. Chapter 7 Learning of the Contract

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

My thanks to my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, who has been keeping this story readable. And also to Jaspersdoll, for her suggestion for the title, and other input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 7 – Finding out about the Contract

It was only the second evening of Crazy's scheduled three-day trip. As I was watching yet another movie, I think it was The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Crazy startled me by bursting into the house.

"You're OK," she said, as she flashed over to me at vampire speed. She put her hands on my shoulders, as if to reassure myself that I was really there, and then repeated, "You're OK."

She collapsed into a chair, nearly breaking it.

I sat, frozen, waiting for her to tell me what was going on. A few minutes passed in uneasy silence, as we both sat without moving.

Finally she held out a crumpled flyer. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I think this is you. It was at the grocery store."

With a shaking hand, I took the piece of paper from her. I glanced at it quickly, and then turned it over. Was I missing something? It was an ad for a lost puppy! I had seen this one myself, over on 14th Street at the local market. Then I saw the lower left corner. It contained three red dots, forming a triangle.

"The Cullens?" I asked?

"Worse. It's Jasper Whitlock himself." Crazy pulled herself up in the chair. She bit her lip, pausing as if considering how to phrase what she had to say next.

"I think this is you," she said softly. "I had wondered about your scent; it's so strong. The girl known as 'LaGuerra' is missing. I'd spent so much time with you that I hadn't been paying attention to the current vampire world. I stopped in at a…" here Crazy paused and squirmed before continuing "…place on my way here, and they confirmed it. 'LaGuerra' stopped being produced about six weeks after I found you. There was still some gossip and speculation about it.

I need to know, baby. I need to know if it's you I'm protecting. It won't make any difference between us, but this could change our security arrangements." She started taking things out of a plastic bag she had been carrying when she entered, and arranged them on the table.

I wanted to ask what LaGuerra was, and how I was connected to it, but something told me I really wasn't going to like the answer. So instead, I focused on the items Crazy was pulling out of her shopping bag. Some of it looked familiar. It looked like medical supplies.

"I'm going out for 30 minutes," she said sadly. "As soon as I leave, I want you to prick your finger and put a drop of blood on that glass. Then leave the house. Take everything you need. Here's a phone. Start driving, just don't tell me where. Go in any direction_. _Remember that vampires go into a frenzy when we taste human blood, and if you're really LaGuerra, it will be much worse than usual. So until I can talk to you on the phone, don't let me near you, OK?"

She hugged me, looking like she would cry if she could, and then she left.

I was so terrified that I was shaking. Still, I knew that I had to follow her instructions, so I tore the package containing the lancet open, wiped off my index finger with an alcohol wipe, and pricked my finger. I pressed a drop of blood onto the slide, and then I left the house, just like she told me to.

As I got into the car, rage began to partially replace the fear. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel repeatedly as I drove into the night. _They_ were looking for me. I could feel them behind every tree I passed as I headed northwest. Passing other cars; passing through other cities. Where other people were living their normal, human lives. Undoubtedly, they had things that worried them, things that probably didn't seem trivial to them, such as their kids, their jobs, their rent or mortgage payments. Not some relentless, bloodthirsty immortal tailing them.

Finally the phone rang at about 2:00 A.M. I bit my lip and paused slightly before answering it.

When I clicked to accept the call, I was relieved to hear Crazy's voice telling me, "It's me, baby. I'm OK now. You can come home."

When I got to our apartment, she met me at the door. As she pulled me inside, she glanced behind me into the darkness, making sure I hadn't been followed. Then she looked at me with such despair that I felt as if my world had collapsed. I could almost see the phantom tears welling in her eyes. "It's you, baby, it's you. You are LaGuerra."

On my long drive, I had resolved to stop just running from all my troubles. I had to know what all this meant. So I took a deep breath, and said, "Tell me more about Jasper Whitlock."

She had told me a little about him months ago while describing the rulers of the North American Hub. He was the enforcer, the one who made sure everyone toed the line, by whatever means were necessary. I remembered all too well the stories she had told me back in those early days. She said that Jasper Whitlock and one of the vampires he created, Peter, plus occasionally the giant Emmett Cullen, were feared by every vampire in the Western Hemisphere. There were some really tough guys in Mexico and South America who challenged him from time to time, but nothing too serious. If they entered the U.S., he just took his crew down to Texas, hunted them down, and tore whoever he found to pieces and then burnt the pieces. I always shuddered as I listened to these stories.

"Oh, he's the worst of the worst," she confirmed as she began relating her news tonight. "He killed hundreds of humans by changing them into vampires, for the southern vampire territory wars. And then, after a year, if they survived, he killed the vampire that the human had become if they were no longer of any use to him.

He's merciless, fearless, and is supposed to be covered in scars, showing all the fights he's been in. He's also got some kind of a gift, some type of way of controlling you. There are so many stories out there that it's hard to know which one is true, as people say one thing, and then another. Maybe he can control your thoughts, or maybe he can control your emotions. All I can tell you for sure is that you don't want to be near him."

"What's he look like? Are there photos of him?" I asked.

"He looks like a dang god, is what he looks like. He's tall, and though he looks lean, he's got a hard body, all sculpted muscle. He has shoulder-length blond hair, and a Southern drawl that can totally disarm you and make you feel…all woman."

I looked over at her. "Ummm…have you met him?"

"We all know who he is. I've been at events that he also attended. Here, I'll draw you a picture of him." She pulled up the coffee table, scrounged around through the magazines for a piece of paper, and began to sketch. Under her pencil, a face quickly began to emerge. An aquiline nose, and eyes looking downwards. The face, though handsome, looked like it could turn harsh.

"I'll know who to watch out for, then," I said as I took the drawing.

"OK, and baby? Remember all those places I set up? I have bank accounts and ID's ready and waiting for you. If ever I don't go come home, you go to one of those other cities. Never stay more than six months. Keep moving, all right?"

"I understand. But there's no reason to leave now, right? I mean, I've started a job, and I've started setting up an identity. We can stay here a few more months before moving, can't we?"

The plan had been simple. We had spent the first six months of my freedom driving, going from place to place, and acquainting me with the human world I had never had a chance to experience. When we settled in Jacksonville, she had started working on my job skills. On my 16th birthday, we had gone out and found that first job. My I.D. said I was 17, almost 18. I told the owner I had just graduated high school, and was waiting a year before going to college. I was planning to hold this job for a total of six months before we moved to another location.

"Please, can we stay a few more weeks?" I asked. "They're planning a surprise birthday party for me at work in a few days, celebrating the 18th birthday that shows on the ID. I really want to stay for that, at least."

Crazy sat completely still, the way that only vampires can, for a few moments before finally nodding. "Yeah, it's important, baby. Learn to live with the people around you. You're doing great, you know. When I first met you, I didn't know how well you would fit in with the 'normal' human world after all you had been through. But people really like you, you know. Customers like you, too. They show it in the tips they leave."

Hearing that made me feel better.

We decided that we would stay a few months longer, sticking to the original plan of my holding a job for six months. Soon, I would be celebrating a year of freedom.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	8. Chapter 8 Being Stupid

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

My thanks to my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and to Jaspersdoll, for her title and other suggestions on this story.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 8 – Being Stupid

_So now I'm on the run, _I thought. _I'm the target of trackers, looking for me so they can sell me to Jasper Whitlock_. The thought just galled me. And so did that poster, when I saw it again the next day at a boat shop not far from the café where I worked. Me: a "lost pet".

Right. I bit my lip. I had to stop feeling helpless.

Then an idea came to me. A really stupid one, but I was sick of being tired and scared. The next time I took my lunch break, instead of taking a walk down by the ocean, like I usually did, I bought a disposable phone at the neighborhood electronics store and sent a text message to the phone number on the poster.

_**who do u think u r?**_

That felt really good, for some reason. _Take that, vampire world! _I thought to myself. I had just struck out at Jasper Whitlock himself. In a text message, it was true, but I was tired of running.

I continued to feel good upbeat I heard a ping from my purse. I dug the phone out, and found that I had received an answer to my text message.

_**Pardon me?**_

_No_, I thought, _I won't pardon him_. I typed in my answer quickly, although my fingers were shaking.

_**What makes u think u can just put up posters & find me?**_

I didn't have long to wait before I got a response that sent my heart sinking.

_**My angel is that u?**_

I froze inside. I did nothing but stare at the screen. Ten minutes must have passed. Someone bumped into me, and I screamed.

"Sorry to have startled you, Miss," said the surprised guy carrying a surfboard.

I had completely lost track of the fact that I was standing on a sidewalk along a busy street. I checked, and yes, it was still sunny outside. With a jolt, I realized I was expecting to look up and find my text-correspondent lurking in the shadows nearby. The speed of his text responses was giving me the willies. I really was being stupid. I quickly moved to be completely out of the shadow of the awning I was standing under.

Meanwhile, the disposable phone gave another ping, meaning another text.

_**I'm relieved to know u r alive,**_ read the text.

_Shoot, he wasn't sure_! Now I've gone and done it.

Not sure how to reply, I realized my break was over and went back inside. Somehow I finished my shift, though I botched a few orders. My tips suffered for my mistake, but I couldn't care. I hurried back to the house, where I told Crazy that I had changed my mind. She was right. We needed to move.

She asked if something had happened, and I said that I had seen another poster, and it had freaked me out. I was ready to go.

Of course, she knew something else was wrong. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"I saw another one of those posters; it just set me off."

Crazy pushed a little harder, but gave up when she saw I wasn't going to budge. I was on edge, and I was ready to leave, so we got started boxing up the apartment.

I helped her pack, and we were on our way. As we set off to our next location, I sent another text to the number on the Lost Puppy poster. I was so mad; I had been happy where we were, but now we needed to leave because of him.

So I sent him this little note: **F* jerk, someday u'll get what's coming to u**.

I heard an answering ping, but I didn't answer. I didn't want Crazy to see the new phone and ask any questions about it, so I waited until we were at a rest stop, and then I tossed the phone in the ocean. We were heading to Anaheim, California, to live somewhere close to Disneyland, so that we could go every day, if we wanted to. It was very clear that Crazy would want to. She chattered about the value of an annual pass, and all the amazing things you could do there.

Once we arrived at our destination on the other side of the country, we unpacked into our little apartment, and I set about working myself into the human world again. This time, I got a job in a little music store that sold rock-themed clothing, memorabilia, the occasional instrument, and old records. The other girl who worked there whispered that they had even had famous bands come in, because the store had vintage Gibson guitars in the window. She giggled and said that if any famous musicians came in, she would sell them the guitar in the window, even though the owner had told her not to. Dave used the guitars in the window as a way to lure in musicians, because they would be drawn by the sight of the vintage instruments.

I liked working there. The owner, Dave, was very easy-going. I got the occasional stare, as if I wasn't as tattooed or pierced enough to belong there, but those stares were from the girls. The guys who came in were cool.

Meanwhile, when I wasn't working, Crazy and I went to Disneyland a lot. I loved going on the roller coasters and screaming my head off. It was the best way to let off steam.

But all too soon, I found another one of the flyers at a local store. Who the hell did this Jasper Whitlock think he was? I carefully followed all the procedures Crazy taught me, never going out at night, and staying out of the shadows. But each day, the tension all built up again. It was so unfair. Of all the people in the world, why was I singled out?

Finally, I picked up another disposable phone. And sent another text, a very eloquent one: _**F*-ing jerk**_

There was a swoosh as it was sent, and then I waited.

The answering ping came very quickly.

_**my angel, I'm glad to hear from u. where r u?**_

This time I was going to answer.

_**Right, so u can show up with a straw? Disposable phone, u'll never find me.**_

I sent it and waited again. The picture of Jasper that Crazy drew in Florida seemed to be coming to life in my head. It didn't take long before I got my answering text.

_**Someone will find u. when they do, call me on this number or tell them u r mine, and I will come get u.**_

Great. Now, he expects me to call him. What nerve! I carefully lay the phone down in the driveway behind the store, right under the rear wheel of a delivery truck. When he backed up, the phone would be history. Crushed into nothingness.

As I re-entered the store when my break was over, I heard the bell tinkle as more customers came into the store. I went up to the front counter, and listened to yet another passionate conversation over the usual themes. Who had been the greatest band of all time? What was the best song? What was the greatest guitar solo? People seemed to be able to talk about these topics endlessly.

I smiled. This is what people _should_ talk about. They shouldn't think about vampires hunting them down.

It occurred to me that maybe Dave, the store's owner, had opened this business just so he could have that conversation every day with any customer who came in. He was just _that_ passionate about his music. He had been in a local band at one time and had managed to form some connections with agents in the recording industry. A lot of the local groups brought him their demo tapes, and after listening to their music, he would offer his advice before give them the name of an agent. Not much ever came of any of these, but hope was everything, as I well knew.

Some of the girls moved from the front counter, bored with the conversation. Obviously, it was one they had heard before as well. I helped them find pins of their favorite bands, and realized one of the guys was trying to catch my eye. I smiled shyly back at him, but kept my head down. I didn't want him to ask me on a date; it was hard to explain why I didn't go out at night.

Weeks turned into months, and Crazy seemed to relax in the new surroundings. She had found a Mustang convertible, and some days we drove along the coast in the early mornings once the sun came up. When we took our drives along the shoreline, she wore a baseball cap to cover her hair. I knew she wore it partly to help keep the sparkle from her skin from showing. It never completely covered it though, and I loved the startled reaction from drivers going the other direction. I was sure they must have shaken their heads after passing us, wondering what it was they were seeing. Mirrored earrings? Glitter make-up? If only they knew…

I loved the California beaches, as they reminded me of those early days with Crazy.

One day, a few months after our move to California, I was alone in the store. I had just finished ringing up a few customers, and they were putting away their change while examining their bags, when I heard the door open. I glanced up, and my heart froze. Standing in the doorway was an impossibly beautiful man wearing dark glasses.

With my heart racing, I struggled to remember Crazy's instructions. They came back to me: stay in a crowd; call her immediately.

As I reached down for my purse, I called out to the customers who were almost at the door. "Hey wait!" I texted 911 to Crazy, and turned to the customers.

"You know, I'll get fired if I don't get your input on who played the best guitar solo." I leaned on the counter and smiled. The two guys exchanged glances before wandering back over, looking at my Zeppelin t-shirt.

"We're guessing we know what you think," said the one.

I had heard this conversation so many times I could play it out in my sleep. Classic sixties or current star; which to choose? "You have to admit, Jimmy Page knew how to play," I said, starting the conversation.

Seeing that I was talking to the customers, the tall stranger walked over to the small collection of vinyl and started thumbing through the records. Mostly old blues albums.

I kept the up banter going with the two kids, praying that I could keep their interest until Crazy got there.

After what seemed like an eternity to me, but was probably no time at all, Crazy burst through the front door. She looked at me before surveying the room, where she quickly found the tall stranger. To my surprise, she smiled and looked relieved. Once the kids turned back to me, she moved to him at vampire speed, and they seemed to be having a conversation. I was stunned. Maybe she knew him? Maybe this was OK?

The two kids left soon after.

"Baby, this is Isaiah," Crazy said to in way of introduction to the strange vampire after the customers left.

"Miss Baby," he said formally. "I don't recall you asking my opinion on your question, about who played the best guitar solo," he said in a Texas drawl.

"Of course, my apologies," I stammered. "Who do you think plays the best solos?"

"None of these sighted kids, that's for danged sure," Isaiah replied.

Now I was stumped. Sighted kids?

Crazy smiled. "He knows someone. What's his name again?"

"Bobby Johnson. He lives down on my property. He can play those kids to hell and back." Then he looked at me.

"You two need to stay away from touristy areas like this. I can tell who you are; you don't have to try to deny it," he said very seriously. "By all accounts, I should turn you in. Major Whitlock changed me himself, in 1885. If he ever asks me directly, I won't be able to lie to him.

But I can reasonably say that I just missed you today. I was searching Disneyland and came to the store after you left. But he hasn't been down to my property in almost 75 years, so unless I meet him face-to-face, I can just stay silent."

"But how…? It's a huge country, why would anyone look here?" I asked.

Isaiah jerked his head towards Crazy. "Whitlock's got a description of both you and Wenda, and someone recognized her. Everyone knows she's a Disneyland fanatic. I'm probably just the first one to get here. Did y'all go anywhere you would have been recognized? "

"No, of course not," Crazy insisted. "I've been so careful."

"Well, you hadn't been seen by anyone in a while, which is interesting in itself," drawled Isaiah. "Lot of us have been missing you, girl." Crazy giggled at this remark. "Let me re-phrase the question. Have y'all been anywhere of great meaning to the girl, someplace that a tracker would look? Like…grandparent or parent's house?"

Crazy gasped. "Yes, when she first got out. I was worried about going to her mother's house, but it was so important to her, and we only stayed for about an hour. We'll have to leave, then," she said, turning to me.

"However long you were there, it was long enough," declared Isaiah. "Remember, Whitlock's got Carlisle's mind-reading son working for him. He must have picked something up from a neighbor. And don't forget, you should really be worried about the black-haired witch, more than the others. Whitlock and the mind-reader's powers are strictly local. The black-haired witch is supposed to be some kind of a seer, who can predict the future. If she ever gets a read on you, she could tell him where you're going."

My heart sank. A seer and a mind-reader? No way.

Isaiah looked over at me. "The witch is supposed to be in Paris right now, for some kind of fashion thing. But she'll be back."

Just then, Dave came back in. I was starting to clean up my stuff, thinking of how to tell him good-bye. "Don't tell him," whispered Crazy.

Isaiah surprised me by asking Dave about the 1940's guitar in the window.

"Not for sale," Dave said with a smile and shake of his head, "but I can show it to you."

"It's not for me," replied Isaiah. "I have a friend, and if it's good condition, I'm interested in it for him."

"Have I heard him? Is he in a band?" asked Dave.

"Nope, never recorded. Fifty years of playing, but no tapes, no demos."

"Fifty years?" asked Dave, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, he's a self-described cuss. He can't see, but he can translate any sound or emotion into music. Whether it's the wind blowing down the Rio Grande, your heartbreak over a woman, or just a beautiful day, he can do it. He lives out on my property. He doesn't have any other people."

"Then you don't want this one," said the owner. "I've got one I keep in a safe in back I'll show you. Come on."

Isaiah and Dave went into the back, and I could hear them beginning to negotiate. I knew Dave had some guitars back there, but he told me he hadn't planned to let them go. He'd never met anyone he felt should have them. I guess that had just changed.

Crazy grabbed my arm and tried to tug me out the door while they were back there, but I pulled my arm back. I told myself that it was because I was curious about the instrument Dave was showing Isaiah, but really I just wasn't quite ready to leave this place I had grown so fond of quite yet.

When they returned to the front of the store after concluding their business, Isaiah was carrying a guitar case, and Dave went to the cash register to put a big stack of dollar bills inside.

Crazy glanced between the two of them and asked, "So, what did you two decide?"

Dave answered. "I had a 1969 Martin N-20 nylon string classical guitar I've been holding for just the right musician. It was time it moved from my safe into the hands of someone who can work his magic with it."

He extended his hand to Isaiah, saying, "Glad you stopped in today, friend."

I started to leave, glancing around for what I felt was my last look at this little shop where I had been happy.

"Something tells me you're not coming back, are you?" Dave's voice interrupted my reverie.

"No. Isaiah brought word that someone is looking for me. Someone I don't want to see. If Isaiah found me, then he will too." I said slowly.

"Well, then, I'm sorry to hear that. I pay two weeks' for notice." He reached into the cash register and counted out some bills then handed them to me.

"I can't take this," I said. "I didn't give you any kind of notice, and I haven't worked these hours."

"You can and will," he replied. "You need to understand that there are good men out there."

I started to tear up as I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say to express my gratitude, but he just put up his hand, and said, "Stay safe. You call me if ever you need anything, understand?"

That night, I told Crazy I wanted to move back to Florida. I knew that we hadn't been gone for six months yet, and we were supposed to keep moving. But I felt like Jacksonville was home. And I really wanted to go back to see Mom's house again, despite what Isaiah had said.

Crazy had taken me to see the house right after she had rescued me. Mom had described it in great detail, as she had described every part of her previous life, so I would know about the world outside the prison I had been born into. Living in that cell, her memories were all she had. She had told me that her father, Charlie Swan, would never stop looking for her-she was sure of that. And he had been a cop. She didn't know if he would find us, but if I ever got out, I was to find him.

When Crazy took me there, we had checked out a house for sale across the street. We pumped a nice old man who lived next door for information on the current occupant. He had told me the sad story of the dedicated father who had never given up the hope of being reunited with his missing daughter.

I had to bite my lip and struggle very hard not to cry as he talked about his memories of the nice, young married couple that had moved into the house, some 17 years ago. Mike and Renee, he said after some thought. Renee had been Charlie's daughter.

Then, one day, they both vanished. Charlie had investigated every lead, but it was as if the earth had opened up and swallowed them. There had been a car crash, and the police initially thought that the young couple inside were Mike and Renee, but the dental records hadn't matched. Actually, the odd thing, the man told us, scratching his head, was that the police insisted that they _did_ match. But Charlie said his daughter had never had a filling in her life, and the woman in the car had multiple fillings. No one could ever account for the mix-up with the dental records.

We hadn't stayed long, but I did get a chance to see the house and bedroom that Renee had spoken of so fondly. I had spent a few minutes sitting on her bed, stroking the white chenille bedspread with my hand, as I contrasted in my mind the life that Renee had lived in this room as compared to the life she and I had shared as prisoners of vampires in Montana.

And now it seemed this trip to my mother's house had given Jasper Whitlock information on how to find me. Even if I had known that someone would catch my trail from our visit, I would still have gone.

As we went to pack up the Anaheim apartment we had lived in for far too short a time, I sent another text:

_**The only time I want to c u is when I c ur ashes.**_

Now I'm _know_ I'm being stupid. I toss the phone out the window as we pull onto the freeway, and watch as the car behind us smashes it to bits.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	9. Chapter 9 The Find

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

My thanks to my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and to Jaspersdoll, for her title and other suggestions on this story.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 9 - The Find –

(Bella's POV)

I looked out of the café with a tired smile. Another rain shower was on the way, so there were a few clouds overhead.

I loved living in Florida. My new I.D. had gotten me a job at this little café within a week of our return from Anaheim. I knew that Crazy thought we had stayed too long, as we had been here five months already. She wanted to move to Phoenix, our next sunny spot.

Sometimes I missed Isaiah. That one meeting with him had made an impact on me. Crazy told me later that he had offered to take care of me, but I would be restricted to his ranch. I wondered if things might not be easier if I just took him up on his offer of protection. Crazy warned me that she had the feeling his offer would come with a price. He would take over the thorny issue of ownership, and I would probably have to give up my blood regularly, but he would let me live normally in other respects. Some days it was very tempting.

Of course, one big potential drawback of that living situation was the possibility of encountering Jasper Whitlock, Isaiah's creator. Crazy had explained that most vampires had to follow the orders of their creator. If Whitlock really wanted me specifically, which he seemed to have since he posted those flyers for me everywhere, Isaiah could be ordered to give me up, and there would be little he could do to stop his creator.

Crazy had told me that if Jasper Whitlock challenged Isaiah, Isaiah would have the choice of fighting for me-a fight to the death. But I felt I would lose in any scenario: Crazy had explained that I might have grown up at an illegal operation, but if I was found, the Cullens might want to bury me inside of a legal operation for security purposes. Assuming that they didn't kill me outright. Why else would Jasper Whitlock be searching for me?

After meeting Isaiah, I was especially careful to stay in sunlit areas or in places with a steady flow of people when I was inside at work. After all, I had been almost alone in that store when Isaiah had walked in. Crazy had warned me that the trackers knew to search for us in the sunlit places, and that if they found us, they would simply wait and make their approach at night. Still, any extra time I managed to be free was good, even if it was just a half day longer. So I worked day shifts only, which meant the money wasn't as good. Dinner and happy hour were the shifts where the money could be made. The owner of the café could not understand why I kept turning down these lucrative shifts.

I told her I made enough money during the days I worked, and wanted my nights free to pursue my studies. She always seemed confused by this answer, but she let me keep working my lunch shifts.

I liked this little café where I worked. Most of the waterfront cafes featured fish or crustaceans, such as lobsters or crabs, as their themes, or had large fish tanks as part of the decor. The family who owned the Blue Parrot had decided to take a different approach, and it had set their restaurant apart. While they had filled their restaurant with potted plants, like most others, they had a large bird cage along one wall, and perches strategically placed throughout the restaurant with colorful parrots and other birds on them. I don't know how the café passed the health department inspections, but their "A" rating was proudly posted in the front window. Right by the most colorful parrot.

The locals all knew the birds by name, and knew which one was the rascal. As they came in each day, they would ask us what the cockatoo, Whitie, that generally caused the trouble had been up to. The calls from the songbirds in the large cages along the north wall gave a peaceful feeling to the café, and set it apart from the others.

Today the lunch crowd was in the process of thinning out, and I was thinking that I might start setting up the tables for the next shift. I heard the bell over the front door tinkle, and a guy came in, slowly removing his motorcycle helmet**. **As he walked past me, I saw a shaggy head of blond hair appear as he took the helmet off. He was lean, built. I almost licked my lips. _Probably taken, probably carrying a disease_, I told myself. He took a corner booth.

I noticed that the restaurant suddenly went quiet. I was puzzled for a second, then realized that it was because the birds had stopped making noise. One of the cockatoos had climbed off of its perch and was trying to inch down the pole.

I walked over to give the new arrival a menu. Just as I reached his table, the bell over the entrance jingled again. I glanced back at the door and suddenly felt something ice-cold grasping my wrist. One finger was slipping up the St. Jude bracelet I wore over my tattoo, exposing it.

I went dead inside, fighting down the adrenaline rush. _Don't let him feel your fear_, I told myself. With as much courage as I could muster, I lifted my head up. Slavery was no longer legal in the United States. They could not make me a slave. I felt myself being pulled around to the front of the corner booth where I prepared to look at the fiend holding my wrist.

I found myself gazing into the steadily darkening eyes of Major Jasper Whitlock. I immediately recognized him from Crazy's sketch. This was the vampire I had been sending insulting texts to, the one Crazy described as the most dangerous vampire in our part of the world. Fear ran through my body, making me nauseated as it sent me back to the feelings of hopelessness and terror I had experienced during all those years living in the barrack with my mother. He was going to take me back there.

His eyes narrowed, watching me. Somehow I felt as if he were feeling my emotions.

Did he recognize me? How had he found me? Or was this just luck on his part? Looking at his stony face, I straightened my shoulders and fought back my feelings. I refused to show him that I was afraid.

"What will it be, then?" I asked, my words initially coming out slowly, as my mouth had been dried out from my terror. I was determined to act just as if he were any other customer. "The crab cakes are good today."

No one could see us in this corner booth, so he leaned forward and sniffed up my wrist, holding my eyes with his as he held me in his iron grip. So he was going to play vampire to intimidate me, showing his animal side right here in the café? I broke his gaze when I heard the bell over the door jingle again, announcing more customers entering the restaurant.

I decided to play it cool, as two police officers walked up to the counter where they had full sight of the café, including that corner table. This was good, as it meant there were more witnesses. Crazy had told me that the vampire world's main law was to keep their existence unknown. Unless he intended to kill everyone currently in the restaurant, including the cops, I had a chance at escape. Assuming I could keep my cool. So, pretending that he had answered, I confirmed an order. "Crab cakes, then. And a peach iced tea? Coming right up," I said as I pulled myself away.

Walking unsteadily from my barely contained fear, I somehow made it to the counter where the two officers were waiting. "Corrine?" I called out to the other waitress, as I walked behind the counter. "We're out of lemons." I dumped the full container of lemons into the sudsy dish water, just out of her sight. The cops looked puzzled, but shrugged and went back to studying the menus I handed them.

"Already?" She sighed.

"Don't worry; I'll cut some up real quick. Cover for me here? The corner booth would like peach tea and crab cakes." I gave Corrine the sign we had for when a real looker came in. She got the hint, and right on cue, undid the top button of her uniform and moved over to the booth. I knew she would hang over him, fussing over his bread basket and tea. Unless he wanted to make a scene, I could slip into the back.

Once in the kitchen, I frantically signed to Jose, the cook. The owner was pretty loose about some things, and generally paid us cash. I had long suspected that Jose didn't have all the necessary forms to work legally. I mouthed to him, "Trouble," and he froze. "For me," I added quickly. "Cover for me? I'm pretending to chop lemons." He looked puzzled, and I added, "Old boyfriend. Don't want to talk to him."

He visibly relaxed, nodded, and took the knife from me, keeping the slow, steady pace I had started. Any real chef, or short-order cook such as Jose, would have made quick work of the fruit.

Our storeroom connected to the neighboring trinket shop that also rented jet skis and other equipment by the hour. This second shop was on the waterfront, and the café was only separated from it by a narrow alley. I had covered their desk often when they were busy and the café wasn't, as the two stores were both owned by the same family. Rich, the brother who ran the waterfront shop, was working the counter. I mouthed, "Need a favor. Jet ski?"

Rich jerked his head towards a jet ski that was being brought in. I grabbed a jacket and cap from the counter and walked out to Ron, the employee who was checking the jet ski back in. I gestured back to Rich, and said as casually I was able, "He said it was OK. It's slow in the café; I just need a quick break." He glanced over my shoulder, and must have received a confirming nod from Rich, because he handed over the jet ski to me. I jumped on and took off as fast as I could. As I zoomed out onto the water, I resisted glancing back, in case Jasper Whitlock had figured out my ruse and made it out to the wharf. At this point, I was just one of many jet-skiers enjoying the beautiful day out on the ocean.

I had left with almost nothing. Only my little fanny pack that I always carried, with another set of I.D.'s, a credit card, and disposable cell phone. I dialed Crazy's number but got her voicemail. She was en route to Toronto, something about seeing an old friend. I only hoped I could reach her in time, if only to say good-bye. I sent her a text as I took off for the other end of the bay, praying the water would cover my tracks.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Whoo-hoo! She gave him the slip! Well, for the time being, at least. Unexpected… Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10 Where to Go? Mexico!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 10 - Where to Go? Mexico!

When I reached the wharf on the other side of the bay, I brought the jetski in, tied it at the dock, and walked up to another waterside rental store. I told the man working the counter I had gotten sick out on the water, and gave him the phone number for the shop across the bay. I asked him to call Rich and tell him I had to leave suddenly. He said he knew Rich, as they had co-sponsored a surfing contest together, so he would call him.

He looked at me for a moment, and finally said, "Don't you work at their restaurant?

I replied, "Yes, and I don't want anyone to think I got sick from eating my lunch there."

He laughed, but promised the jetski would make its way home.

I called Wenda from the taxi I caught by the wharf, who reported she was almost to Toronto, and she said she wouldn't leave the airport once she arrived. She would get on a plane back to the U.S. We discussed our plan together. Just as always, I was go to one of the lockboxes, retrieve a new I.D., and a set of car keys. Don't go back to our place. Get on the road as quickly as possible.

I decided to head to Mexico. We had an address in Veracruz. When I called Wenda with my chosen location, I got a message advising that due to a storm in, there was no cell service. I checked the InterNet, there was a storm system moving into Toronto from where she was headed. It looked like both travel plans and cell phone service might be disrupted.

I went to the bank, and left my old I.D.s in that lockbox, exchanging them for the new set—I was now Miss Carolyn Hightower . Assuming my new identity, I put on the silver Tiffany bracelet, Prada sunglasses, expensive sandals and designer dress we had stashed in the box, and left the bank looking like a different woman.

As we had rehearsed, in case such an emergency arose in her absence, I rented a car instead of going back to the apartment. I drove straight through until I reached the little time-share in Veracruz, Mexico.

When I got to the house, it was still light outside, so I went down the street to a cantina I had noticed on my way to the house. There was music, as it was 6:00. This was early, there was still a lot of time left before dark, so I took a seat at a table, and began to watch the parade of people entering. There was a mix of tourists and locals coming in after work. I watched them drinking, laughing, and dancing, while I held on tightly to my purse. Occasionally I glanced down at the phone. Still no call or text from Crazy.

Then the waiter brought a margarita to my table.

I started to tell him I didn't order it, but he bowed, and indicated with a gesture that the gentleman at the bar had ordered it for me. I followed his gesture and looked over at my admirer. He was hot.

What the hell. I took a sip, then another. Once I drained it, another one appeared on my table, and soon, so did my admirer. He appeared to be a local man, dressed in a white linen shirt and black slacks. Sitting up straight, I instinctively went on guard. He looked at me carefully before asking if I would like to dance.

I decided I _would _like to dance and pushed off from my table, a little unsteady on my feet from the stress and the alcohol, and followed him to the dance floor, purse strapped across the front of my body.

My previous dance experience had been limited to trying to mimic Crazy's moves in our small shared apartments as she relaxed to music. She assured me that if I ever had to slow dance, all I had to do was follow the man's moves. I could almost hear her voice in my head now, saying, "And don't be afraid to push him back if he gets too close!" As I started to dance with a man for the first time, trying to appear cool, I also tried to lose myself in the music. My partner seemed to be gauging me, as he danced close, then he danced further away. We paused occasionally for a quick beer or two in the corner of the dance floor, but we never sat back down. Finally he pulled me close for a slow dance. I began to feel the stress of the day melt away in the heat of the moment as our sweaty bodies moved together in time to the music.

But then I glanced outside and saw the sun had set, the sky was a deep shade of red. I panicked and started to leave.

My dance partner indicated he would get me a taxi. I tried to say no, but things were starting to spin around me. Too many margaritas and Coronas.

Just get down the street. All I had to do was get back down the street to the house, lock the door, pull down the shades, and wait for Crazy to arrive.

When I got into the taxi, I could barely hold my head up, but I was soon sure we had gone much further than a block or two before keeping my eyes open became too much of an effort.

When I woke up, the sun was shining. I groaned and tried to cover my eyes to keep sun out, but couldn't move my hands. Gradually I realized that was lying on a bed in a strange room, with cable ties on my wrists. I could hear voices in the next room.

I tried to sit up, but moaned at the way my body felt when I moved. A strange man appeared in front of me.

"Senorita, allow me to introduce myself. I am a businessman. I want your family to send me some money for your safe release, and then our business will be done. Call your family, so I can transact my business, and you can return to your vacation."

He helped me to sit up and handed me my cell phone. He gave me his phone number in case I was having trouble with reception on incoming calls, so I texted her this new number.

I dialed Crazy's number, but the call went to voicemail. I told her to call me back as soon as possible on this new number, without giving any other information.

The man left my room and eventually a young woman wearing a peasant dress, her black hair in a long braid, came in to my room. She had a warm smile and didn't seem entirely comfortable with this situation as she clumsily removed the cable ties from my wrists and ankles and took me into the bathroom. After helping me out of my clothes, which she put into a bag, she handed me a toothbrush so I could brush my teeth and eased me into the bathtub. I had been fighting my tears, but once I was in the bathtub, alone in that small room with this apparently kind stranger, they came pouring out.

"Don't worry," she said in broken English. "You are American, young and pretty; your family will pay. You have money, yes? Your car, shoes, purse-all are good."

I knew she was with the kidnappers, and was probably pumping me for information, but I had to talk to someone. "My parents are gone. But I can give you $20,000 cash. Just let me get it."

Her eyes shifted into the next room, and she left with my clothes, promising to wash them. She left a t-shirt and loose skirt to wear on the sink.

The self-proclaimed businessman was waiting in the bedroom when I came out.

"You have $20,000 you can give me?" he asked.

I nodded, and he rubbed his chin.

"That is not enough. Do you have another number for your family? No one has called, which I find strange. Why isn't anyone calling back?"

I explained that my friend had been traveling to Canada, and there had been weather issues. As reluctant as I was, I gave him Crazy's phone number, as I figured maybe Crazy could trace the call or something. But why wasn't Crazy calling back?

I lay back down, succumbing to my hangover. I fell asleep for a while, but woke when I heard a car pulling up. I heard a door open, low voices and then the woman came back in. She wasn't carrying my clothes though; she had a garment bag. She unzipped it to reveal a red sequined evening dress and matching sandals. High-heeled, strappy sandals.

Stunned, I asked, "What happened to my clothes?"

Her English wasn't good enough to answer my questions, so we began to communicate through gestures as well as broken Spanglish. She indicated that my clothes were still drying, but that my friend would be here before they were dry.

My friend was coming? I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. _Crazy would sort out this mess,_ I thought, smiling grimly and thinking about what would happen to the kidnapper when she arrived.

Iwas distracted from my thoughts by the girl in front of me, who was still gesturing to the clothes. 'These are new, look,' she seemed to say, her eyes glowing as she gestured with excitement. 'See the tag?,' She pulled one from the dress to show me as she held the gown up. I felt like she was a nice girl, who was excited that I was going to be released. In order to appear interested, I examined the tag closely. I had no idea of the exchange rate, but it looked like a lot. Then I remembered the Tiffany bracelet, Prada sunglasses and sandals, and designer dress I had been wearing when I arrived in Mexico. They must have decided to get something expensive for me to wear back and just happened to pick out something that was more appropriate for a high-class hooker. I declined her offer to put them on, gesturing I wanted to lay back down for another nap, and didn't want to wrinkle such a nice dress.

She nodded in understanding, and then uncovered a plate of food which she set on the rickety nightstand by the bed.

The plate contained small sandwiches and huge strawberries. The fruit looked wonderful. I put one in my mouth, but the hangover was still wreaking havoc with my stomach so I decided to wait to eat the rest.

Something seemed off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Something she had said, but my head hurt too much to concentrate. But whatever it was, I felt like all I had to do now was wait for Crazy to show up. I sat back down on the creaky bed, leaned back on the thin pillow, and dozed off as the weariness and relief hit me hard.

PLEASE REVEIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Hmmm….seems poor Bella just can't stay out of trouble…


	11. Chapter 11 The Ransom

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 11 – The Ransom

When I woke up, I shook my head, realizing I was still in that little room. Looking out the barred window, I saw for the first time that we were in the desert. Something about my conversation with the woman who brought me the clothes and food had been bothering me.

I lay back down, exhausted, jumbled thoughts spinning in my head. One point stood out in my mind, though, and I froze as I realized she had been saying "amigo" not "amiga" when referring to my friend. She had been telling me a_ male_ friend would pick me up. My heart started pounding, but I forced myself to calm down. Maybe they meant the guy from the bar, or even the bartender. Crazy might have called a local contact in order to get me released quickly.

I tugged on the red dress that she had brought in, and poked my head out the door, signaling to the young woman, who I could see through an open doorway was in the kitchen making dinner for the men. She took her pan off the stove, wiped her hands on a towel, and came back into the room, smiling shyly.

I tried talking to her again. As I struggled to ask her who was coming, she said the "gentleman" was coming. Trying to get a clearer sense of who was coming for me, I tried to convey to her again that my friend was a _girl_, by holding up my phone, saying, "amiga."

She shook her head with a knowing look and motioned for me to wait, as she went out into the other room and returned with a folded piece of paper. She opened it and showed me the missing dog flyer which had been in my purse. She indicated that the kidnapper had called that number.

My heart nearly stopped, and blood began to roar in my ears. "My friend is a girl," I whispered to her.

I went into the next room for the first time to confront the kidnapper. This was my first real look at the rest of the house. This room appeared to be the living room. The barred windows had white pieces of material covering them instead of regular curtains, and chipped tan paint was peeling from the ceiling. The room was sparsely furnished, containing little more than a broken-down couch, a few folding chairs, and in the center of the room, a rickety card table that three men were seated at on mismatched folding chairs. I noticed a shotgun leaning against the inside sill of the front door, and a bottle of what looked like tequila on the table. The only color in the room was provided by a few cases of beer stacked against the wall and a few cloth hangings strewn across the sofa, probably to cover broken springs.

I could see three other doors leading from this room. The first was obviously the front door, and had the shotgun next to it. Another door appeared to open onto the bathroom I had used earlier. When I went into it last night, I had noticed it had two entrances, and that the young woman had locked the other door as soon as we entered. The last doorway lead into the kitchen, where I could see the old stove that the woman had been cooking at.

In the middle of my quick survey of the room, the kidnapper turned in his folding chair to face me.

"Senorita, your friend will be here soon, and this will all be a bad memory. You will go home and be happy," he said. "I believe you may not come back to visit my beautiful country again, and that is a sadness."

Taking a deep breath, I asked him who was coming. "The Seniorita," he said, gesturing to the young woman, "found the paper in your pocket. I called the man looking for the dog. The man is deeply concerned for you. He must love you very much. He is on his way; he has all the money in cash. He insisted you have food, water, and not be harmed. Did you enjoy your strawberries?"

"That was not my friend," I said.

"If he is not your friend, it is OK. He is American man, he will have… honor, no doubt. He will take you to your home, away from here."

_No, no, no!_ "No. You shouldn't have called him. He is not my friend. He is…"

"He is what, Senorita? He said you might say that, but he only wishes your safety. He will be here shortly."

"He's not….good. He's dangerous. He'll…he'll kill you all. Gangster!" It was all I could think of.

The Mexican man's eyes darkened. "Thank you for your…concern, but I'm dangerous man also. If he is a gangster, we will be able to talk."

"No, you won't. You can't. He's…dangerous."

He regarded me carefully. Then he called to the woman, and said something in rapid Spanish. She started to answer, then simply said "Si," and left. I heard her get into her car outside and drive away.

After she was gone, he dialed a number on his cell phone and spoke rapidly.

Finally my cell phone rang, and it was Wenda. Forcing back my sobs, I told her what was going on.

She said, "Baby, keep your wits about you. I'm on my way. Even if he gets to you first, I'll find you. Keep track of where you are. Then watch for a chance on a cell or computer. You tell me where you are; I'll come get you."

I started crying.

"It'll be OK, baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you. I know you're afraid, but it'll be OK. I'm going to find, you, no matter what. You just remember that. I'm going to find you. Jasper Whitlock is a high-profile individual in my world. He's easy for me to track. You hear me? Keep your eyes open so you can tell me where you are. Leave me notes wherever you go. Breathe on a mirror or window and write me a note with your finger, if nothing else. I'll find those. Don't you worry."

She kept talking until my battery died.

The kidnapper came back in, as I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"We're meeting him somewhere else. Come, it's time. Put on your shoes, and bring your food; we'll be traveling several hours."

I struggled into the shoes but had to lean on one of the men to get to the car without falling. The two men looked at my outfit and exchanged glances, then laughed. I blushed furiously.

As we drove out into the desert, we were joined by two other cars. Both had four men. The cars looked almost like armored cars, battered and beaten as they were, that I had watched in the action movies Wenda enjoyed. She would point out which actor she thought was "fine," and occasionally throw in comments about their cars. Mostly which cars were high-status, pricey, or fast cars, but occasionally, cars that looked better suited for a gangster.

Eventually we stopped under a group of trees that formed a scraggly circle around a large stone fountain. Nearby were the ruins of what appeared to have been a house. I could only guess what might have happened to the original building. Whatever it had been, it looked like the building had been in ruins for years. The driver circled the fountain before stopping in the shade**.** He got out of the car and came to my door, giving me a hand to help me out.

As I struggled out of the car, fighting the shoes and the thigh-high slit in the dress, I saw several of the assembled men looking at me, clearly admiring my legs. I blushed, and pulled my skirt down as far as I could. Another man had been drinking out of a flask. He poured a bit into a tin cup and handed it to me, motioning for me to drink.

I put it to my mouth. I was expecting it to be intense, but was startled at just how bitter it was. I spit half of it out, choking. It was like liquid fire. I held out the tin cup for more anyway. He laughed, but poured me some more. I drank half a cup. It hit me pretty hard.

We didn't have long to wait. I saw the dust before I saw the car.

A shiny black car pulled up and parked. The driver got out first-a tall, blond man. At first I thought it might be Jasper Whitlock, but after a second glance, it didn't quite look like the vampire I had fled in the Florida cafe.He left his door open and leaned against the hood of the car on his elbow. He wore jeans and a gray t-shirt, and exuded a dangerous, "don't mess with me" look.

A second man got out of the other side. He was huge, with dark hair. His eyes went straight to me and he never looked away. He started to move toward me, but stopped and turned his head back towards the car, as if hearing a voice behind him too low for me to hear.

Then the back door opened, and Jasper Whitlock got out, carrying a suitcase. Once I saw him, I had no doubt as to who he was. It was the vampire I had outrun in Jacksonville. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, mirrored aviator glasses, and never stepped out of the shade of the tree. The expression on his face was blank, but he exuded danger.

My heart sank. They had arrived before Wenda could get to me.

Jasper handed the briefcase to the kidnapper, who opened it on the hood of his car. The kidnapper's other men stood waiting, all casually carrying large guns. I didn't know the names of the weapons; I just knew I had seen them in the latest shoot-em-up movies. Jasper's men didn't carry any weapons, of course, and they didn't appear at all nervous about being unarmed. I noticed the Mexican men seemed to realize that also, and they shuffled uneasily, and began to fiddle with their own weapons nervously, as if they sensed something was very wrong.

After examining the contents of the briefcase, the kidnapper turned to me, and gestured for me to go to Jasper. I didn't move at first, so he put his hand on my back. Jasper stood up straighter watching him touch me, so I moved forward, slowly.

When I reached him, he leaned forward and slit the cable ties with his fingernail, never saying a word, just looking into my eyes from behind his mirrored aviator glasses. He took my hand in his own cool hand and led me to the car, opening the door and helping me get in. Before he shut the door, he leaned in to ask, "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head no, and I could have sworn I heard the big man say in a frustrated voice, "Dang."

Jasper reached out and stroked my hair softly before closing the door. I was fighting tears but was absolutely determined not to cry. I had to just stay strong and alert so I could find an opportunity to signal Wenda. She would come.

After going around to the other side and seating himself next to me in the back, he said, "Emmett, you drive." The other two men got back into the car, exchanging places so that the big man was on the driver's side, the blond man in the passenger seat.

Emmett moaned, but the other blond man smiled. We drove a few hundred yards, and then they suddenly stopped the car, both men turning to look at Jasper. There was a quick conversation too low for me to hear. On instinct I blurted, "Not the girl. She was nice." I was partially slurring my words, but they understood.

Jasper looked at the blond and said, "Peter, you heard the lady. Not the girl."

Peter got out with a grin and was gone in a flash.

Emmett drove on. Within a few seconds, I heard sounds of gunfire then silence. We drove for a few more minutes, and suddenly Peter was beside the car and Emmett stopped. He got in, removed his glasses, and handed the briefcase back to Jasper.

After he settled into his seat, he turned to me and said, "There was no girl."

Jasper looked at me and looked at the dress. "I can tell you got some of the tequila down, but you must have spit some out. Was it intense?"

I looked at him and stared, stupidly.

He waited a moment, and then said, "My name is Jasper Whitlock, which you must have guessed. I've been looking for you for a while, my dear. It is nice to finally meet my correspondent." He pulled my hand towards him, and leaned over to place a slow cool kiss on the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. Fear spiked through me, and the corner of his lip turned up in a slight smile.

All I could say was, "F*-ing jerk."

The big guy driving the car started laughing until he choked.

We drove for a while, and despite my fear and determination to stay awake in order to watch for Wenda, the tequila kicked in with a vengeance, and I nodded off.

I gradually awakened as I became aware that someone was carrying me. I looked down at the moving ground and threw up. I heard a laugh behind me, and realized that Jasper was holding me. He had swung us around with vampire speed, so I hadn't gotten anything on him.

He looked down at me, and said, "Are you done?"

I just looked up, unable to speak.

"I'm not mad, but if you're going to be sick again, we need to wait a few moments."

I rubbed my abdomen and shook my head. I could feel my stomach starting to seize up. The world was spinning, but I could tell we were no longer in the car. We were out in the desert somewhere.

"I was going to do this soon, so I decided to take advantage of your 'numbed' state and get this taken care of now. We might meet one of my kind at the border, and it just wouldn't do for an Officer of the Hub to be transporting a human across lines without proper identification, now would it?" He spoke almost as if he didn't expect me to understand.

It took me a minute, and then suddenly it hit me. He was talking about a tattoo. His three red dots. The world began to swim around me again, but I quickly realized we had stopped moving.

Struggling against the tequila and fear-induced confusion, I took in my surroundings, and realized I was sitting in a chair on Jasper's lap. He had one hand around my waist, and the other was holding my left arm flat in front of me, with the wrist up. I started to struggle, but his grip on my wrist tightened.

The other blond vampire was kneeling in front of us with a tattooing gun. He began dipping into the pot of ink. I could hear the whir, and feel the familiar pain of the needles as it hit my skin.

Drunk or not, I was aware that this was sealing my fate. And, because I was drunk, my tears fell without stopping. If they were tattooing me with the Cullen coven's three red dots, that meant he was marking me as his. All the things that Crazy said, about him being the worst of the worst, came back to me. They weren't sending me back anywhere. I was now the property of Jasper Whitlock.

Before it was over I managed to throw up again. They waited until I was done, then finished the tattoo.

Jasper carried me back to the car and gave me a bottle of water to rinse my mouth with.

After putting me in the car, he got in on the other side and pulled me down so my head was in his lap. He stroked my hair, while I tried to escape back into the oblivion of alcohol. It only partially worked, as the horror of my situation kept breaking back through.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	12. Chapter 12 The Road to Jasper's House

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

NOTE TO READERS: I had a few reviewers with interesting questions that I was unable to respond to, as you had signed in as guest reviewers, and the names you left weren't linked to FanFiction accounts. I would love to be able to answer all the reviews, and send an excerpt to everyone; please just make sure to leave a FanFiction address so I can reply!

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 12 – The Road to Jasper's House; the First Bite

I don't know how long we rode in that car. The trip seemed to pass in an almost eerie silence. I heard the occasional laugh, and if I looked up, I could see the two vampires from the front seat looking at me in the rearview mirror. Jasper kept one hand on my shoulder the entire trip. At first I thought it was just resting it there, but when I tried to sit up, it became clear he was restraining my movements as well.

The only time he did let me sit up was at the border. My passport was taken from my purse and handed to the border patrol, and things became very quiet while the officer inspected it. I was sure if I made any attempt at escape, or to pass a message, it would only lead to more human deaths. So I stayed silent and did my best to smile at the border agent, while I nervously finger-combed my hair. I'm sure I looked wonderful, sitting in the back of the car wearing that slutty red dress next to the inhumanly handsome Jasper Whitlock. I glanced down at the bandage over my new tattoo on my wrist, and then covered it nervously with my other hand. I felt Jasper tense next to me, but the border guard just handed us back our I.D.s once they had been properly stamped, and waved us through.

Once we passed the patrol point and continued our drive north, Jasper pulled my head back down onto his lap again, stroked my hair, and murmured, "Good girl," as if I were a dog. The image of the "Lost Puppy" flyers flashed into my mind, and I bit back my anger. He glanced down at me quickly before looking back up.

I began to wonder about that gift he was supposed to have. He was picking up on things I wasn't saying. Or maybe he was just sensitive to small changes in my expression.

We drove in silence for hours. At one point I said I needed to use a restroom, and they stopped about 30 minutes later. When we got out, we were inside a parking garage. Peter and Jasper walked me to an elevator, as I staggered, wobbly, on the red high heels, and we went upstairs. I was startled when the elevator door opened up inside a full hotel room. But Jasper simply showed me to the bathroom, and when I was done, we went straight back to the garage.

We got into a different car, though. Only Peter had gone up with us, so Emmett must have changed cars. I had noticed he had been on the phone before we arrived, so he must have made arrangements for another car to be waiting. The hotel had a room-service sandwich tray waiting for me, which I brought with me back to the car. Another turkey sandwich and more strawberries, just like the meal I had in Mexico. I knew fruit was seasonal, and though I couldn't recall what month strawberries came into season, it must have been around this time as I had just had them twice. Jasper watched me thoughtfully as I put the strawberries in my mouth.

_Pervert_, I thought automatically. Then I shuddered, realizing how much power he had over me right now. My sense of despair almost overwhelmed me as I thought of the terrible things Crazy had told me about him, all the humans he had killed, and his position as top enforcer of his own violent world. And now I was completely under his control. But just as I started to fight my emotional turmoil, a sense of peace flooded me. I glanced up at him and saw a look of concentration mingled with a look of curiosity. Then his face went impassive again-the terrifying look, the one which could not be read, that he had used with the kidnapper. I decided to just close my eyes.

Eventually I fell asleep again.

I woke up as the car crunched down a gravel road, and we slowed down, pulling up in front of a large house. Not many lights were on, but there was a full moon in the night sky, so I could see the outline of what appeared to be a three-story house surrounded by large trees. Jasper got out of the car and came to my side to help me out. I carried the shoes, as there was no way I was going to try to walk in them again. Glancing down at the gravel drive, I thought the small rocks looked sharp, but figured the shoes would not be much help in trying to cross the uneven rock surface.

Jasper must have had similar thoughts about my feet and the gravel, since he swept me into his arms and carried me to the front door in an even flowing motion, setting me down inside the foyer before I knew it.

It took a moment to catch my breath from my unexpected trip through the air.

When I did, I tried to look around, but the house was so dark. Suddenly, a light went on in the room in front of us, and I saw a small, blonde vampress standing next to a light switch. She looked at us for a moment, shaking her head in what seemed to be astonishment, then murmured, "What did you do, grab her from an embassy ball?"

I peeked down at my sequined red dress and wondered if this was indeed what one wore to an embassy.

She held out her hand to me, and I moved forward automatically. I thought I heard a growl from Jasper, and when I glanced back, I realized they were having a conversation too low for me to hear.

She seemed to win, and she led me up a curving staircase to the second floor. She opened a door to the second room down the hallway, stood back to allow me to enter it, and said, "This will be your room."

I looked around as I stepped inside. It was quite luxurious looking, compared to the apartments Crazy and I had stayed in, despite the odd color scheme. The entire room had been done in red and white. There were thick, red curtains typed back with cords that showed closed shutters over the windows, and the walls were covered with intricately patterned garnet wallpaper, which almost appeared to be velvet. There was a rich, red carpet on the floor, and the four-poster bed had a luxurious white bedspread with matching drapes, and was covered with a variety of red throw pillows that matched the room's curtains.

Jasper started to come in, but the vampress put her hand on his abdomen to stop him. His momentarily incredulous look turned to a stern stare, but after she said a few quiet words to him, he bit his lip, before nodding. "I put you in charge of her for a reason, thank you," he said, and then he turned and left.

She shut the door after he left the room and turned to me.

"My name is Charlotte. I work for Jasper, but I am also a friend. He created me, over a century ago, and he has put me in charge of your care. I am guessing right now you would like to get cleaned up? That dress looks scratchy."

I looked down at my outfit that I had been wearing since Mexico and nodded.

"Yes, thank you," I answered.

"Your clothes are in this dresser and closet. By the way, anything white is my addition to your wardrobe. It wasn't Jasper's request. Don't wear an outfit that is all white. If you do, it may be tough to get him to allow you to wear _any _white."

I rifled through the drawers, and found white shorts and a red, short-sleeved top. I held them up to her.

"We'll try that. See how it goes over. Get the rest of what you'll need and come into the bathroom."

I found some surprisingly modest white underwear next to some rather racy red lacy things. I gave a grateful sigh, sure that Charlotte was behind this, grabbed a comfortable looking white bra, and walked to the bathroom, where Charlotte was leaning against the door, waiting for me.

The bathroom was almost completely done in red. There were black and red tiles on the floor, but the sink and other fixtures, towels and linens were all bright red. I began to appreciate the small touches of white she had added to the bedroom, and shuddered, imagining what the bedroom and wardrobe looked like before she modified it.

I stepped into the shower stall to remove the red evening gown, which I hung on the towel rack outside. As I took a shower and washed my hair, Charlotte sat in a small red chair in the corner. She didn't pry. I had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a blood-red bath sheet, when the bathroom door opened and Jasper walked back in. He paused, looking at the two of us, one hand gripping the door frame.

I noticed something different about his face. The shadows under his eyes were much less pronounced. She nodded at him. "We'll be done here in a few minutes." He left, looking at me over his shoulder as his hand released the door frame. I noticed that his fingers had left a slight groove in the wood.

She turned to me. "Let's get your hair dry, and get you into some clothes in a hurry, then."

She moved the chair in front of the vanity, motioned for me to sit, and then dried my hair. Afterward, I pulled on the clothes quickly while she busied herself with the shower stall, allowing me some privacy.

I went back into the bedroom and stood near the bathroom door, not knowing what I was supposed to do. Jasper was leaning against the wall by the window. He looked at my outfit and then looked at Charlotte. She shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

After she left, I shuddered. My earlier bravado, always forced, began to evaporate as I realized he was probably going to feed from me now. Even with the Cullen tattoo on my wrist, which seemed to mean he was planning to keep me a while, I wondered if I would survive. After all, the night she left the house after asking me to deposit a single drop of blood on a slide, Crazy had told me that vampires went into a frenzy when they tasted human blood. Despite myself, I began to shake, and I pushed back against the wall, closing my eyes.

He walked over to me, taking hold of my wrist, and led me to the bed, gesturing for me to sit. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and lifted my wrist to his mouth. He looked at me through his eyelashes and smiled, before sinking his teeth into my flesh.

I knew the bite had to be coming, but I hadn't expected it to be so quick. The initial pain was sharp and I gasped, but then the pain seemed to diminish, and a wave of relaxation rolled through me. I was still afraid, but soon became quite woozy from the blood loss, and I felt Jasper ease me back onto the bed as I started to faint.

A while later, when I woke up, he was still sitting in the chair. He had a familiar bottle of juice and a brownie, kind of like what they gave us on the barrack I grew up in.

He also had a worried look. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I was stunned, but too tired and angry to care. To my humiliation he had fed from me, staring at me most of the time, and since I had survived, he would be planning to do it again. Maybe it would be better if he just killed me. **"**How do you think I feel? I almost got drained by a walking corpse," I snapped, before instinctively covering my mouth at my stupid remark.

There was a long pause as the silence grew between us.

Finally a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. I had to admit he was handsome when he smiled. And even when he didn't. He twisted open the juice bottle and held it to my lips. I drank some, and my stomach churned. Things swirled and I got dizzy. Within seconds I was in the bathroom, thanks to another vampire- fast movement from Jasper, one that actually contributed to my growing nausea.

But I couldn't throw up, although it might have made me feel better. I just lay my head on my arms on the toilet seat and sat there on the floor, trying to stay strong despite my fear and pain. Wanting to be anywhere else. Telling myself that Crazy was coming for me, I just had to stay strong.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	13. Chapter 13 The Taste

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Jasper's POV)

Chapter 13 - The Taste

Well, LaGuerra was a sly little thing. Now I was jazzed for a good chase. So she escaped on a jet ski? What a clever girl.

When I had visited the house of her grandfather, Charlie Swan, the chatty neighbor had mentioned that one of the girls carried a messenger bag with a Jacksonville, Florida logo on it. Since it was the best clue I had, I went to Jacksonville to check around. The city, of course, is obscenely large, covering over 875 miles, which meant a lot of area to search over the next few months. But one afternoon, I had picked up her distinctive scent on the breeze. Despite the fact that it was daylight, I had followed the scent to a café. I saw her through the window; the portrait drawn by Edward when he had scanned the neighbor's memories had been pretty accurate. There were only two women working in the cafe, and the second was much older.

Being anxious, instead of waiting until she left and following her to an area I could easily recover her, I parked my motorcycle and entered the café in daylight. This little act of hubris was about to cost me some time, rather quickly, when instead of an easy recovery, it turned out I was facing a level-headed little human.

Once inside the cafe, I became even more certain that this little one was my prey. I could see by the tattoo she had tried to cover on her wrist that she was an escapee, and her scent was heavenly. But she kept a cool head when I had grabbed her wrist, and she managed to place a few humans between us as she slipped out the back door of the café! The human rose a bit in my esteem with these actions. So it wasn't just the vampress who had been keeping her away from us. LaGuerra had her own part to play.

It had been noisy in the café, from the clinking dishes and music they had piped in, and though I was sure the girl was slipping out the back, once those two cops entered, there were too many witnesses for me to make a move. Additionally, I was blocked into my seat by the other waitress who had been shoving her second-class goods in my face. I hadn't been able to get a look at her escape route. My impatience to capture her led to her escape. Bad slip-up, Whitlock. Should have waited for a better time, a quick snatch and grab, and it would have all been over so easily.

But it won't be long until I catch up.

The sensations when I touched her wrist were amazing. When I ran my nose along her wrist I had expected her to faint, giving me an excuse to carry her out. Lord knows that had worked in the past. But she kept her wits and made her exit, stalling me.

The thrill of the near conclusion of a successful hunt had me excited, as I was moving in for the kill. Or, in her case, the capture**. **

A need to protect her from others of my kind had been rattling in the back of my brain since receiving those text messages. Just the thought of another vampire touching that soft skin threw me into a rage. I walked down to the wharf and climbed onto a boat as though I owned it, though I left it where it was. Once on board, I casually slipped into the water and swam across the bay, never surfacing for air. There were plenty of watercraft overhead, and fish below, but the animals scattered at the sight of me. I broke the neck of one skindiver who got too close a look.

When I surfaced, I checked the dock there. No trace of her, not even a whiff. I jumped back in the water and swam to the next city, to the south.

When I surfaced again, I had some slight cloud cover. That would give me a few minutes, anyway. She'd been here. Her scent was on a jetski parked at one of the wharfs. I walked out of the water, my jeans and leather jacket dripping wet, ignoring all the stares I was attracting.

I tracked her from the wharf back into the city and ducked into a surf shop just as the sun broke back through. The clouds were mostly scattered now; it didn't look like I was going to get another sun break until dark.

Damn. So close. I bought a bottle of dark tanning lotion and carefully applied it. It wouldn't provide perfect cover for sparkling skin, but with a hat, it would be good enough for a limited later afternoon search.

I remembered the first time I had received a text message from her. Initially I was taken aback, but I immediately sensed this truly was from LaGuerra.

I had enjoyed our banter through the text messages. When I first got the texts, I was in Forks, so I showed them to Emmett.

He had the obvious response: "No way, man, nobody is that stupid…I mean…"

I laughed. "Exactly. Now all I have to do is reel her in."

After her little escape in Florida, I got lucky a day later with an amazing call from the Mexican "businessman," telling me that for $100,000, I could have my girlfriend back. Something told me this was my beauty, so I acted concerned, and asked about the tattoo of the bird I had seen on her wrist. He confirmed it.

I couldn't wait to see her again, after the way she slipped through my fingers in Jacksonville, but I wanted to make sure she would be treated well. I told him to make sure she had water and food, including strawberries. And a nice red dress to wear for her trip back home. He agreed to everything.

I called Peter, as he and Emmett were in Texas, and had them meet me at the border, and we were in VeraCruz very quickly.

The "businessman" called and changed the pick-up location. I wasn't sure what that meant, but we stopped off to order an armored car. If there was going to be an ambush, I knew we would survive, but I wanted to make sure my human would survive, too. By this point, I was thinking of her as "my human."

Finally we pulled up to a cove of trees with a fountain. She was there; not only could I smell her, but I could see the red dress she was wearing while she waited in the shade of one of the trees. As we pulled up, she stood up, quite wobbly. I quickly scented the air, but was reassured that she hadn't been harmed, although I could smell alcohol. That must account for the unsteady gait. I sensed fear, but not pain.

We closed in, and Emmett started to walk forward to grab her. I called him back, wanting to go through the motions of a ransom exchange, at least until I had her physically clear. It seemed to take forever for the Mexican to count the money, and I could feel her fear mount. Her smell in this heat was tantalizing, swirling around everything, drowning out the acrid scent of the sweaty men.

Finally the Mexican nodded, and gestured for her to go to me. She almost fell out of her shoes, so I went to her side, as quickly as possible while still maintaining a human pace. I got her into the car, and as we began the drive home, Peter's eyes were already starting to show the strain of being in a car with her, so I told him to go back and feed. No one was going to miss the kidnapping human scum, after all. It would be like taking out the trash. Emmett was OK, he didn't need to feed, and I needed him to drive if necessary, so he stayed in the car with me.

After a few minutes, the humans were no longer a threat to her. I relaxed and began to really examine my lovely prize.She had a fragile, porcelain beauty to her slender body, and I noticed her brown eyes were deep, inviting further study. I pulled her head onto my thigh, stroking her soft hair, watching the pulse throbbing in her neck. So close, so tantalizing.

Before I could have a taste of her, we had to cross the border. And since she was smashed from the alcohol, I decided to get the tattooing over with before we returned to the United States. No reason for a fight with Benito or one of the other Mexican covens over such a technicality.

Fortunately, we didn't run into any of the rival covens. We got across the border into Texas easily, and I felt relieved. I had called Charlotte and told her to put the finishing touches on one of the houses, get human food stocked, etc. I already had LaGuerra's room at my house arranged, ever since as I had caught her scent at her grandfather's house. It was at that point that I had become sure that when I found her, I would be keeping her for myself.

As we drove, I tasted her emotions while I held her head on my lap, occasionally stroking her hair. Not surprisingly, fear was the predominant feeling. But behind that, there was determination. This surprised me, and I began to wonder what she was determined to do. Then, of course, I realized: there could only be one thing on her mind. Escape. I laughed quietly, but felt myself admiring the strength of her resolve, though I quickly pushed that feeling back. She was mine now, her purpose to provide me sustenance. There was no question of an escape.

When we arrived at my house in West Texas, the girl paused at the sight of the driveway gravel. She was going to step out barefoot. That wouldn't do, as the sharp rocks would be sure to tear the soles of her sweet little feet. I swept her up into my arms and carried her to the door in a few strides. I opened the door and set her down; Charlotte turned on the light.

Sometimes Charlotte is truly annoying. Take tonight, as I bring the girl into my house: she comes to the door, looks at the girl, and then asks me if I had grabbed her from an embassy ball.

I gave a low snarl, impatient at any further delay of my first taste of my captive's blood. I wanted to take her directly upstairs, but Charlotte indicated she would do it. I had put her in charge, she reminded me, and she intended to discharge her duties. No use arguing with a woman: it's against my upbringing, and it's not worth it. I would follow them upstairs and claim what was mine shortly. Let Charlotte do her "woman" thing.

Finally, I could wait no longer; I was ready to feed. I had been smelling that heavenly aroma all the way from Mexico, and watching that pulse throb just inches away during the car trip. I wanted her now. This was my house. I walked into the bathroom to find the girl tantalizingly wrapped in a towel, but Charlotte gave me a shove and told me to go eat first. If I didn't, she warned me, I risked killing her in the first moments, as I was too hyped from the chase. I also shook my head to clear it of the thoughts that rose in my mind about unwrapping that towel. _Virgin blood, Whitlock, remember; it's virgin blood, that's what gives it the extra edge_, I kept telling myself.

Cursing my own wisdom at making Charlotte the gatekeeper, I took off, found a vagrant sleeping on the perimeter of my property, and was back within minutes.

When I returned, they were done. The girl, cleaned up and wearing white shorts and a red top, was a little heartbreaker. A little thin, but she would fill out nicely. I smiled, since I planned to take her out with me to events, to let my world know that I owned LaGuerra. She would look good walking beside me. Right now, her fear was rising fast. It should be.

I had drunk her blood so often in the bottle, but nothing prepared me for the real, unadulterated taste. I led her to the bed so that if she fainted she would have a soft place to rest, and then pulled up a chair beside her. Her soft, warm skin broke so easily, and oh, the _sensation _as the sweetness I had longed for finally poured into my mouth. Pushed like a pulsing fountain by her heart, heated by her own body, this blood was beyond wonderful. The slight flavor of strawberries was overwhelmed by her own rich, velvety taste, part floral, part something deeper and more primal. I tried to slow my pull on her wrist to make the seconds stretch. This couldn't be the only time I experienced such a taste. I had to allow her to live.

Too soon I had to restrain myself and seal the wound, as she passed out. Years of training under Maria had taught me to be aware of my surroundings, and I felt her pulse weaken and her body start to fall. I pulled back, catching her so she wouldn't strike her head against the headboard, and then waited to see if she would reawaken. Was she too far gone?

I panicked for a moment. I should have blood-typed her and had a back-up supply waiting. I had been in too much of a hurry, too exultant over my successful hunt, to be practical.

This was not something to be rushed. She had proven to be a worthy target; first with her text messages, then her escape in Jacksonville. And she was showing backbone again with Charlotte. Something told me she was determined to survive, perhaps in order to escape again.

And survive you shall, my Sweet LaGuerra, survive you shall.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jasper's House - Daily Life

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 14 – Life at Jasper's, the Daily Routine

Over the next few weeks, a routine becomes established at the house Jasper has taken me to.

I have Charlotte as a constant companion. She's reserved, but present. After a while I get used to asking her for what I want. Initially, I don't know if I'm supposed to leave my room, so I spend the first few days in the red drenched chamber, staring and pacing.

The nights are bad, as I relive the kidnapping over and over in my dreams. First waking up with my hands tied in that strange room in Mexico, next waiting for Jasper while frantically trying to reach Crazy, and then finally watching him drive up and get out of that car. My own screams wake me up, and as I look around the room, I realize the nightmare isn't over, as I'm in this red room at Jasper's house.

Charlotte is always there when I wake up, and sometimes she manages to wake me before I scream. And often Jasper is there when I wake up, kneeling next to the bed. Sometimes I feel him stroking my hair as I try to relax and go back to sleep, hugging my pillow, but I recoil from his touch and watch as his expression goes from concerned to impassive at my gesture. He generally leaves the room once I have calmed down, but Charlotte always stays, rocking me for a few minutes before trying to get me to go back to sleep.

After a few days, I start following her down to the kitchen, as that seems allowed.

Eventually, I poke my nose into the various rooms downstairs. No one ever says anything when I enter a room; they just look up then go back to what they were doing. The number of vampires in the house varies, but Peter and Charlotte are always there. There are usually four or five other vampires inside the house, plus I sense a few were outside as well. I never seem to learn the names of these other vampires; I only know Charlotte's and Peter's names.

Jasper has a study on the first floor, lined with books. He appears to spend a lot of time there. The first time I opened the door, he looked around at me, gazing intently as he caught my eyes before going back to what he was doing. As I wasn't anxious to get too close, I quickly closed the door and went to another room, though I felt his eyes following into me as I left the room. As time passed, I noticed he spent most of his time there. He had a computer on a high desk, one he stood in front of, and he seemed to almost always be doing something on it. Sometimes I would find him sitting in one of the leather chairs, talking on the phone. Always too low for me to hear.

After a few days, Charlotte asked me if there was anything I wanted to pass the days. I told her I had been working on my GED, and gave her the names of the books I was studying. Two days later, the books arrived, along with a supply of notebooks, pens, and other supplies.

I also picked out some Sudoku and other puzzles and games to pass the time. They didn't seem to care what I requested, as they just ordered it.

I noticed that after the first few days, Charlotte and Peter relaxed a bit. I'm not sure what they expected me to do, but quietly sitting and working on textbooks seemed to meet with their approval.

I just need to stay as safe as I can until Wenda gets here. Though that thought raised some major uncertainties in my mind. How could she hope to get me out of a house with such guards? I began to worry about her, and though I didn't hope she wouldn't try to come for me, I started trying to think of a way to signal her about the number of vampires in the house. Eventually I decide that since my limited computer use is closely monitored, I will need to get my hands on a phone. Someone is bound to leave one unattended; I'll just have to be patient and seize the opportunity. Having a plan helps me keep from losing my mind, living here in this house, waiting for the next time an immortal decides to feed on me.

One evening, a few weeks after I arrive, there is a long, slinky red dress waiting for me on the bed. I start to try it on, but I feel like a fool in it. It's very low cut and clings to my body in embarrassing ways. I can barely walk on the red sequined five- inch heels that are laid out for me on the floor by the dress.

I decide to take a stand on this. I've let him bite me without any struggle on my part, because Crazy told me on our last phone call in Mexico not to fight him when he wants to feed. My survival could depend on it, she said, as my resistance might excite him and he would lose control. But this dress…it's too much. So I walk out into the living room in my underwear.

That gets a startled response from Peter and Charlotte, and a cocked eyebrow from Jasper, whose eyes seemed to go black as I watched. "Are you ready to go?" he asked in a husky voice.

I nodded. He reached for the front door then paused, his hands resting on the doorsill. "You're really going to wear that?" he asked.

As I stood there, facing off with him by the door, I slowly began to experience feelings of doubt about what I was doing. That was followed by an unfamiliar desire to please him, to do whatever he wanted. I fought that one. "I may be here against my will," I replied in a voice that I had hoped would be steadier, "but I'm not a slut. I won't wear that dress."

He took his hands from the doorsill, to stand in front of me with his arms crossed, watching me. I noticed what appeared to be dust falling from his fingers as they left the doorsill. Under his piercing gaze, I felt my flush go to my feet, but I held my ground, and kept his eyes.

Suddenly I felt Charlotte tugging at my arm. "Put your arm through here," she said quietly. I looked at her, and she was helping me into a knee length, wrap-around dress. Red, but not an evening gown. It had little ties hidden in the hem at the bodice and hip, then a then a sash that tied it closed and wrapped around my waist. She helped me tie everything closed quickly, and I have to admit I was relieved when it was done.

"This is more age-appropriate, anyway," she said, without meeting Jasper's eyes. She did, however, bring those awful high-heeled shoes with her for me to put on. Since I won with the dress, I forced myself to step into the shoes. If I fell and broke my leg, it was on him. Then we went outside where black car with tinted windows was waiting for us.

Soon we arrived at a mansion. As we entered, I heard a lull in the conversation. I felt like everyone was staring at me, and I didn't dare to look up. I stood meekly next to Jasper, who kept one hand on my back, guiding me silently around the room, never speaking to me as he paused to exchange a few words with those who approached him.

But the stupid shoes were hurting my feet. The ankle strap was scratchy, and soon I felt a burn on my ankle. When I reached down to rub the sore spot, a cold hand met mine as Peter pulled back the strap. Jasper glanced down when Peter touched my foot and saw the red spot on my heel. A small sore just this close to bleeding. He nodded to Peter and picked me up, removing the shoes, and sticking them in his pocket. For the rest of the evening, I was carried around like a child on his hip. I was thoroughly mortified.

But I focused on keeping my spirits up. If only I could get away from him for an instant at this event, I might find a way to contact Crazy. Someone might have left a purse or bag unattended, with a cell phone in it. I would only need a moment, just to call Crazy and tell her that I'm OK. I don't know where I am, but I wanted to warn her that there are a lot of vampires around me at all times.

Suddenly I spot a slight blonde vampress in the crowd. She has her hair up, but it's the same color as Crazy's. My feelings of hope must have spiked because Jasper whips his head around, snarling.

Instantly, Peter flashes to the vampress' side. The woman turns, bows her head, and backs away with her head still bowed. It wasn't Wenda. My heart drops, and Jasper's snarl diminishes. That's when I realize what his gift is. How could I not have noticed before? He can sense my feelings. I knew he was doing something with my mood, but I thought it was drugs in the food.

As weeks turn into the second month, I continue to go to social occasions with him. Charlotte has come up with a formal look for me that he doesn't snarl about, at least not as much, though I can tell that he would rather I wear flashier attire. She picks out red dresses with short sleeves and scoop necks, and no slits up the thigh. Some cling to my figure more than others, but there isn't much there to cling to. I'm still almost as skinny as the fashion models, with my elbows and knees protruding. Crazy always said I was too thin, though that had started to change with all the food we had been eating during my "training to be a waitress" research project. We leave my hair down, though Charlotte always puts on a headband or works a few braids that she joins in the back to hold it in place.

But whatever the dress, it seems each time, as we're about to leave the house, Jasper slips a different necklace and earrings onto me from behind. I can't help but get a rush of feeling at that contact, all confusing, feeling him directly behind me, his arms coming around me in such an intimate way. I fight that feeling, as what he's doing it not my choice. The jewelry is nice, of course. It's always extravagant, and always rubies or garnets, setting in gold or white gold. _He likes me dripping in red_, I think grimly.

Much is made over me at these affairs, and this seems to please Jasper, as long as the other vampires keep their distance. Peter and Charlotte are the only vampires who are allowed to be alone with me.

Although the vampires themselves seem to dress almost uniformly in black and white, I also sometimes see a flash of other color at the parties. Although I prefer to keep my eyes down, so that I don't see all the glowing red eyes fixed on me, I soon realize that there are other humans in these places. Some look happy and are hanging onto their escorts, giggling. I am curious about these humans, generally women, and wonder how much they know about their inhumanly handsome escort. On a few, I see jewelry and scarves that adorn significant spots on their necks and wrists that make me think they know exactly what their escorts are. Why would they want to be with them?

I wonder what Wenda told me about glamouring. But glamouring always seemed a short-term situation, almost like a spell that only lasted as long as the vampire stared into your eyes. These people were turning and walking around. They seemed to be willing companions. I file it in my list of things to ask Wenda when she finds me.

And for now, I just bide my time, waiting to see or hear from Crazy.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	15. Chapter 15 - Jasper's House Evenings Out

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 15– Jasper's House - Evenings Out

Another evening out. I find the dress that is laid out for me on the bed, so I put it on. It's not totally unreasonable, as it's one Charlotte and I picked out. I slip into the shoes, although they are as unreasonable as ever. High stiletto heels. I know someday I am going to sprain, if not break, an ankle or leg.

I never ask where we're going. We seem to be traveling further now, going to cities a day's drive away, and Charlotte and I stay in hotel rooms sometimes while waiting for the event we are to attend.

Jasper, as usual, is in all black, which highlights his hair. Peter and Charlotte are also in black, with some white. I stand out like a sore thumb in my usual red attire. I guess that's the point.

When we get our destination, I can't help thinking it looks like the house next to the barrack where I grew up. Remote, large. But I get to go inside this one, not watch the comings and goings through a slit window as I had when I was in Montana, listening to the occasional sounds of music and laughter. Not that I want to be here, or anywhere near this place. Is this better than the life I had on the barracks with my mother?

We enter the house, and Jasper's hand stays on the middle of my back all evening. I sit down as soon I'm as allowed and try not to get back up. The long years of training back in Montana, as well as natural instinct, keeps me from looking these vampires in the face. I don't want to see the look in their eyes anyway, as I can sense their interest in me.

Occasionally I glance around and see glowing red eyes fixed in my direction. That's enough to make me look back down.

After the incident with the shoes that rubbed my ankle, Jasper seems content to let me sit. Sometimes he gets up and stands next to me, with one foot on a stool, but he's never out of arm's reach. His "posse," which usually includes Peter and Charlotte, stay close at hand as well.

One party went so long that I dozed off. When I woke up, I realized I was against something hard, but I didn't want to move. There was this wonderful smell. I nuzzled a bit until I realized that I was leaning against Jasper. I met his gaze, and his face wore a curious expression. Immediately, I yanked away and sat back up, running my fingers through my hair to comb it out a bit.

A few minutes later he got up to leave and extended his hand to help me up. I took it without looking in his face, though I noticed that he took my wrist in his hand after this, though in the past he had must squired me through these events with a single hand in my back.

At least he doesn't drink from me in public. I do notice though, that whenever we arrive at a club, empty shot glasses are set in front of him.

The days he feeds are always the same. I can see that he's going to need to eat soon, the shadows under his eyes deepen, and his eyes darken. Though he almost never actually speaks to me, on these days he brings a plate of strawberries to my room and tells me he is going out, stroking my face gently before he leaves.

It's always the same pattern. He goes out, and when he comes back, the shadows are gone and he looks better. I wait for him in my room, eating strawberries from the plate, fighting the nausea at knowing what is coming. When he returns, he quietly enters my room, and without a word, pulls up a chair. Then, just like the first time, he takes my wrist in his hand and bites. I nod off and wake up in bed with him sitting next to me.

He helps me to sit up and puts a glass of juice to my lips. Once I've drunk it, he hands me something else, like a cookie or candy, and waits until I've finished. I slide back down in bed, fighting tears, and he goes into the next room, leaving the door open.

How long can I live like this?

Surprisingly, I get some relief when the big guy, Emmett, comes to visit.

The first time he returned, several weeks after I was first brought to Jasper's house, I had only just become comfortable with walking around the house. It had been after breakfast, when I started my routine of wandering the house before settling down to study, when I found the huge vampire leaning gracefully against the living room doorframe. He turned to look at me, and I immediately remembered him from Mexico.

As he seemed to be talking to Jasper, whom I avoided, I started to walk into another room, but I could feel Emmett's eyes follow me.

Uncomfortable, I sat on the sofa, and pulled up a game on the gaming station, Mass Effect. Suddenly Emmett was at the end of the sofa. I looked up, startled. I could hear Jasper say in a low voice from the door, "Don't startle her."

The big guy looked back at me, and said, "Hey, Squirt, remember me?"

I nodded, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"Well, my name's Emmett. Pleased to see you again." He stuck out his huge hand, and after a second, I extended mine to shake it.

Emmett sat down on the far side of the sofa. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing Mass Effect," I said, laying down the controller. "Did you want to watch something?" I asked, getting ready to yield the sofa.

"No, hey, sit back down. So, you play video games, huh?"

"Yeah, passes the time when you don't go out nights," I said, before I paused. Right, that was stupid – I didn't go out nights to avoid vampires. Now I'm a prisoner of one in, living in a house out in the middle of nowhere.

"You got one the two of us can play?"

I had just gotten Portal 2, which two can play. I tried to play it with Crazy, but she had never really been interested. I showed it to him.

"OK," he said, "I've heard of it, but I haven't played. Feel like playing with a walking corpse?"

Unable to control myself, I shot a look in Jasper's direction. That was the name I had called him the first time he bit me. He rolled his eyes.

So Emmett and I sat in front of the TV, going through the series of rooms, slipping through our portals. I realized Jasper was watching, leaning against the doorway behind us. I tried not to look back at him, but it was hard for me to ignore his presence.

Eventually Emmett changed the subject from our game to a more serious one. "Slipping in and out of rooms in this game, eh? Planning to break out of here, too?"

Jeez, not exactly subtle. But he said it with a chuckle. What the heck. I smiled. "Well, I outran him in Florida, so why not?"

"What? What, Florida?" Emmett asked, turning to Jasper.

So he didn't know, huh? Stupid, stupid, but I'm dying to talk. "Yep, the first time he came into the restaurant, sitting there, sniffing my wrist and stuff, I slipped out the back and took off on a jetski. Adios!" I grinned, waiting for the fallout.

"Whoa. I didn't hear about this."

Though Jasper was silent, I felt his eyes in my back. I squirmed.

"How long after…I mean, how long before, umm, we met, then, out in the desert in Mexico?" asked Emmett.

"I went from Florida to Mexico. Figured I couldn't go back to my house, or any other house, as he might have been there. And if I hadn't danced with that assh*** in the cantina, I'd probably still be down there, sipping margaritas…"

"Yeah, right. I remember the guys you fell in with," laughed Emmett, squaring his shoulders. "Dang. But you gave old JazzMan the slip. Still, he could have caught a jetski-we are excellent swimmers…"

"Yeah, right," I snapped. "So what don't you do better than us humans? But, unless he wanted to take down every jetski in that bay, I was out-of-there," I said, gesturing with a fist pump to punctuate my words.

Emmett laughed, replying, "Good job keeping him on his toes, Squirt!" and held out his hand for a high five.

"Hold your hand still, Emmett, let her make the contact," I heard Jasper say from behind us. "I don't want her injured," he added.

_Unless it's by you_, I thought to myself. But it was true. I wasn't being hurt. All things considered, I was being treated pretty well. But I couldn't relax, as I was only too aware that during any one of Jasper's feedings, he could lose control, and I might not wake back up.

After that, Emmett became a more regular visitor. About one a week, he would stop in. He livened things up when he visited. But someone was always in the room with us. And it was usually Jasper, not Charlotte.

Emmett also liked to bet on sports. Growing up as I did, cut off from the outside world, I had no idea of the importance sports held for men. The women around me in the barrack used to comment on it nostalgically, but it wasn't until I saw Emmett's enthusiasm as he cheered for his team that I truly understood. And his enthusiasm was contagious. When the three of them, Japser, Emmett, and Peter got into the game on TV, even I could feel the excitement. It was the closest I had come to feeling truly happy so far while at Jasper's house.

One night, when I went to bed after a particularly exciting game, I mentioned to Charlotte how much fun I had with them.

"That doesn't surprise me. Feeling good is contagious, and by now you've figured out that he has a gift, right?"

I nodded. "He can sense emotions, and sometimes, I think, he can influence them," I said softly.

"You've always struck me as observant," she said. "Both are true. He's an empath. So, when he's happy, some of that will flow off of him, and you'll be able to feel it. Particularly you, I suspect, as he's rather tuned in to your emotions."

"I don't think he really influences mine very much, though," I remarked. "I mean, I've felt it when he wanted something from me – like when I wouldn't wear that dress that first time, I suddenly was anxious to do whatever he wanted…"

"But you recognized that it wasn't you, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "And that was almost as soon as you got here," she said, almost to herself.

Peter would generally join us when Emmett watched sports during his visit. I noticed Emmett liked to bet on the outcomes with Peter and Jasper. None of them seemed to really mind when they lost, it just fun for them.

One day, Emmett asked me if I wanted to bet. I did, but of course, I didn't know who to bet on, and I didn't have any money. Jasper stepped in, without being asked, and handed me some $1 and $5 bills.

"I'm sure you'll turn these into a profit for me, if you're betting against Emmett," he said with a grin. "But remember," and he addressed this to Emmett as well as myself, "you are only going to bet with money. Nothing else."

His comment struck me as odd. What else did I have to bet with? But I noticed Emmett looked a bit crestfallen at Jasper's remark, and he grimaced, muttering "dang" under his breath.

So I started asking for the Sports section, and reading up on the teams, and discussing what I read with Charlotte and Peter. I lost a few bets at first, but gradually I began to win a few. It did make the games more fun. I kept a running tally of how much I had won, versus how much money Jasper had given me, and one day, I paid him back, telling him I was now betting with my own money. He smiled at this, and gave a nod, as if he wasn't surprised to hear me tell him this.

But that mattered to me, that I was using my own money.

Charlotte is the only one who really talks to me. She doesn't chatter; it's clear that we're not best friends. Though she relaxed from her initial prison warden posture within a few days, our relationship was not like I had with Crazy. After all, I couldn't talk to her about anything meaningful, because the only thing that mattered to me was getting out of there, and away from Jasper.

Even though we weren't close, Charlotte helps me plan things to fill up the tedium of the long days. We pick movies, and often Jasper and Peter watch them with us. When Jasper joins us, he generally starts out sitting in a chair across the room, but eventually moves into one closer to the sofa I always sit on. On a few occasions, he's startled me by ending up in a chair he's pulled directly behind me. I'm only aware of him when I realize he's touched my hair. I know it has to be him, but I'm reluctant to turn around and look. My thoughts turn to the girls I have watched at the parties, hanging off of their escorts. Sex, it seems, could be part of this relationship. I don't want to do anything to encourage this. I hope ignoring him will help keep that possibility at bay for as long as possible. I do feel a shiver when he touches me, but I fight the feeling, although I am painfully aware that he can undoubtedly sense my emotions. Damn vampires and their super-keen senses! And their supernatural attractiveness.

Charlotte continues to sit with me when I do my on-line shopping for clothes and other items. I know it's in part because they're not going to allow me free access to the computer, but the company is still pleasant.

Although it seems that Jasper is almost always in the house, I've become more aware of the times he is away. It's as if I can sense that he is gone. One night, I woke up with a gasp, like I couldn't breathe. I became restless and couldn't fall back to sleep. Finally, I gave up on sleep and swung my legs over the bed, reaching for the bedside lamp at the same time. The overhead light was switched on, and I turn toward the door. Charlotte was standing in it, watching me.

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, rubbing my chest. "I'm going to get a glass of water," I replied. I headed downstairs and got a glass, but didn't go directly back upstairs. I found myself going to his study instead. I was dark, since he wasn't in it. I paced around the halls, and eventually went back upstairs. Through it all, Charlotte just watched me, eventually following me downstairs, and leaning against the wall of whatever room I decide to pace.

Suddenly the restlessness began to ease. I was at the top of the stairs at this point, and in the perfect position to watch the front door quietly open and Jasper walk in. He sensed my presence, as he immediately looks at the top of the stairs.

"She couldn't sleep," Charlotte quietly reported. "She was restless and got up. She's been pacing for over an hour."

"I'm OK now, though," I said as I started back to my room.

Jasper came up the stairs at vampire speed, so fast I barely saw the movement. He reached out to touch my hair softly. "I missed you, too," he said quietly.

I shook my head and backed away. "I couldn't sleep; that's all," I stated flatly, and went back to my room, switching out the light. But I laid awake for the rest of the night, wondering what he meant.

The next afternoon, while she was helping me practice walking in the latest new pair of shoes Jasper had ordered to go with my evening attire, Charlotte told me, "He's a man, so he's an idiot. Whether human or vampire, they have that in common. Don't worry about him. Aside from the bite every other week, believe me-you have nothing to worry about as far as your personal safety here."

After about two months, we began traveling even more. We moved from house to house, and sometimes we went into cities and spent a night or two in a hotel. It appeared that we always got the penthouse suite, which meant there were no other guest rooms on the floor. Jasper would use one area to hold meetings, and I would stay in another part of the suite until we left. Sometimes there wouldn't be a meeting, he would just settle me in, then leave, and come back a few hours or half day later, and we would be off again.

Other days, we go to smaller, darker places. I guess these are vampire clubs. They aren't like the places I went to with Wenda (whenever they had daytime events) when I was still part of the human world. The entrances must be guarded. They are only accessible through private entries, usually through a parking garage.

There we sit at round tables, and I'm always at the back. Occasionally, Emmett meets us on these club nights. On one occasion, he brought his mate, a statuesque, cold beauty named Rosalie. Emmett introduced us across the table, but Rosalie seemed somewhat stiff, not quite sure of what to say. Jasper kept his arm around me all night, just as Emmett kept his arm around Rosalie. I felt weird with the intimate gesture on his part. But it brought his scent to me, and I spent part of the night trying to discreetly inhale it.

These evenings at the clubs are easier for me than the larger social events. I'm passed a flute glass of champagne, and I sip it through the evening. I notice that shot glasses are frequently set in front of Jasper, but he quickly waves them away. I'm grateful for the small courtesy of not being fed from in public, and I shudder at how routine this must be if the glasses are always placed on the table at our arrival.

Although the Texas house is entirely open to me, some of the other houses are not. Occasionally when we enter, Jasper tells me that only part of the house is used for living quarters, and that some sections are used for other purposes, so I should stay within a certain area.

These houses tend to have multiple entrances, and there is more movement in and out of them by strangers. Jasper and Peter will often be gone for half a day into the other section, and sometimes I hear sounds coming from the other parts of the house. Some yelling, and once I heard what sounded like another human's desperate call for help. It was quickly cut off, but that chilled me to the bone. After that incident, I was careful to stay within my boundaries of any house with multiple uses, and I started locking the door to my room. It was rare that my room had a lock, not it would keep vampires out anyway. But it gave me some slight peace of mind.

One of my first acts when exploring any new house that was entirely open to me was to go out onto the patio. I wanted to see how far I could get. Perhaps if they were used to me being just outside, I could send a text to Crazy. As soon as I could find a phone.

And finally, after about six months, I got my hands on a phone. Peter had been standing in the open back door, and saw Charlotte and I bringing in my grocery delivery. He set his phone down on the counter in order to help us, and then left the room without picking it up.

I quickly slipped it into my pocket, but carefully waited until evening to take my usual walk out onto the patio for some fresh air.

As I casually made my way to the patio, I felt cold arms around my waist. A hand slipped into my pocket from behind and removed the cellphone I had picked up from the counter. Jasper rubbed his nose along my neck and softly whispered in my ear, "I'm watching the phones; I know how you enjoy sending texts. Nice try."

I bit my lip; I had been so close! But I had my stock answer, one I had employed in months past, though not recently. "F*-ing jerk," I muttered. I heard a burst of laughter from Peter, and a chuckle from Jasper.

"That's me," Jasper said. "When it comes to you, I _am_ a f*-ing jerk, and always will be."

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	16. Chapter 16 Jasper's House Offstage Drama

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 16– Offstage drama

While the incident of finding and losing the phone had put a damper on my hopes of orchestrating my escape, I began to think more about Crazy. I couldn't help but remember what she said about Jasper being a high-profile individual, and that she would find a way to get to me.

So I was interested when Charlotte had told me we would be going on a long flight this time, and my dress was brought in a garment bag. A long flight would mean someplace further from Jasper's usual security measures. Which meant more places for Crazy to have checked out, more opportunities for me to get away.

I was hoping to at least see her. I was becoming less worried about my personal safety at Jasper's house, since he seemed to have a lot of control when he fed. But today I hadn't been feeling well, which was unusual, because I didn't get sick often.

We got on the plane, which I was interested to see was a commercial airline this time. "Normal" people, in other words-humans-were on it as well, though we appeared to have the entire first class section to ourselves. Seeing the other passengers' startled and admiring reactions to the vampire's appearance reminded me once again of how different I must look to them.

Once the flight took off and the stewardess pulled the curtain that separated first class, I noticed the vampires relax.

I went to work on a Sudoku puzzle. Before long, though, I put it down. I just didn't feel great. I ached and felt crabby and bloated. I noticed Jasper and Charlotte watching me closely, and occasionally whispering and nodding. I really wanted to ask them what the hell they were talking about, but since it was obviously me, I just tried to close my eyes and sleep.

We made a stop, but no one got off the plane. Instead, Emmett boarded.

He walked up to me with a grin, leaning over my seat and greeting me with, "Hello, Squirt! Still keeping JazzMan on his toes?"

I gave a smile, but was too tired to do more than lean up for a hug.

Emmett frowned and asked Jasper quietly, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's not feeling great, that's all," Jasper replied.

"Did you…" Emmett started.

"No," snapped Jasper. "And think about where we are before you say anything else."

As we took off again, and flew for several more hours, my stomach began to feel worse.

Soon, though, Emmett was pointing out features of the landscape below through the window.

"Look, there it is! The Big Apple! We've got a stretch limo waiting down there, right?" Jasper nodded in response. "We're showing up in style."

There were a lot of lights below us, covering a huge area. But there was also a huge dark area. "That's the ocean," said Emmett, acting as my personal airline tour guide. I grinned, but was too miserable to make any jokes.

After we landed and got to the hotel, I started towards my room to get changed. Jasper stopped me, catching my arm and asking, "Do you feel up to going out for just a few minutes? I need to make an appearance, and then we can leave."

Startled that he even consulted me, I said, "Yes, it's just a stomachache." I was determined to go, just in case Crazy was there.

Emmett, who was standing close to the door, said, "Get Carlisle to look at her, man. He's here."

Jasper grimaced, but said he would ask him.

I changed into the dress, but Charlotte did my hair and makeup because I was just too low energy to put out any kind of an effort. Comparing our appearances in the mirror, I contrasted her elegant, black velvet dress, which was off-the-shoulder, and upswept hairdo, with my bright red dress and long hair. She put a little glittery make-up on me, "to perk up your appearance," as she said. Looking at the natural glitter of her skin, I smiled. The contract of the bits of gold she had dusted across my cheekbones, chin and forehead to the natural prism-like complexion was striking. The gold seemed to make my human complexion more pronounced than usual.

As we went into the main room of the suite, Jasper, Emmett and Peter were waiting for us, looking elegant in their tuxedos.

We went to the event, just for a few minutes, as he promised. We appeared to be in a meeting room on the top floor of a hotel. It was unusually nice, with live music, soft lights, and as usual, elegant gowns and tuxedos on the vampires. They presented a sea of black and white, only broken by the glistening jewelry and the various hair colors. I didn't see any other humans, though, so a lot of attention was focused on me. But at the time, I really wasn't up to being stared at. I bit my lip, straightened my back, and just leaned on Jasper a bit more than usual. As he promised, we didn't stay long. He rubbed my back soothingly in the elevator on the way back to the hotel suite. And, of course, I hadn't seen Crazy. I worried that she might have been there, but I was hustled out too quickly for her to make contact.

Once we were back in the hotel room, Jasper took my evening bag and said, "Change into something loose. There is a doctor coming, so why don't you rest until then," and then he surprised me by leaving, closing the door to my room of the suite.

I went to the window and looked out. We must have been 50 or 60 stories up. I sighed and went back to the bed to lay down.

Soon there was a knock at the door.

I said, "Come in," and a tall blond man wearing a tuxedo with a gold sash entered with a black medical bag, followed by Jasper. He had obviously been at the event, but since I had been keeping my eyes down, I hadn't seen him.

"Bella, this is Dr. Cullen," said Jasper, introducing the doctor. "He's going to take a look at your stomach."

My heart nearly stopped. This was a member of the Cullen family. If I remembered Crazy's information correctly, that their leader is a doctor, then this might even be the Cullen who headed not only the family, but also the North American hub. Looking at him, I realized I expected someone different, particularly in light of his next act.

"Bella," said Dr. Cullen kindly, coming over and pulling up a chair. "I hear you're not feeling well? What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm having stomach cramps and just feel achy all over. It's really nothing," I answered cautiously. I began to wonder what happened to those of us "pets" who got sick.

Dr. Cullen asked some more questions about how long I had been sick, then took my temperature and pulse, felt around my neck, and asked me to lie back so he could examine my abdomen.

After he was done, he sat me back up. Then he asked, "When was your last menstrual period?"

"I've never had one," I replied.

He smiled. "I believe that your body may be going through the changes prior to menstruation."

I stared at him, straight-faced.

After studying me for a few seconds, he asked, "Do you understand the menstrual cycle?"

I quickly realized that unless I said something, I was about to hear the birds and bees from a vampire. I decided to give him a break. Of sorts.

"The other girls had them, when I was growing up," I replied.

He started to go into a discussion of the physical changes a girl's body goes through during the teen-aged years, but I stopped him. "I know the basics. I'm going to shed blood on a monthly basis if I don't get pregnant."

He nodded, said he would be giving Jasper some anti-inflammatories for me, and left, giving me a long look over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Jasper came in when he was through. He had resumed his usual formal stance with me, and our communication was only a few short sentences.

"You're going to be OK, but I can tell by your scent that your hormones are changing. You should probably have your first period soon. I heard you tell Dr. Cullen you understood what that meant. Do you?"

I nodded, embarrassed that he knew so much about me through my scent.

He left the room, just as Charlotte returned with a plastic bag from the lobby store. She brought out a variety of products I had seen but never used, including tampons and pads. At least I wasn't getting this lesson in current feminine hygiene from a male vampire. I wondered what she had used when she was human. Whenever that was.

And sure enough, by the next morning, I was in need of the products from the little boxes left on the bathroom counter. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had started bleeding during that party.

So this was going to happen once a month. As awful as I felt, I wondered if I smelled better or worse to them at this time of the month. I wasn't about to ask. If I smelled worse, well, that was their problem. The thought made me squirm, as no one really wants to feel that they stink.

When we left New York, we went back to the big house in Texas, the one we had lived in for several months after Jasper had picked me up in Mexico. Seeing it again was kind of strange. When we went in the front door, I remembered the fear I had experienced that first night.

I hadn't known what to expect. But this life was, in some senses, better than on the barrack in Montana. Except that I was so isolated. The vampires went about their separate, silent lives. Sometimes I felt as if I was crashing through their world, with my noisy heartbeat and respiration.

The thought of those girls I had seen, apparently willing, with the vampires at several of the events troubled me. So finally I asked Charlotte about them. We didn't have "real" conversations; we talked mostly about "things", such as what I wanted to eat or what clothes and books I wanted to order. Not about feelings. Everybody must have guessed what mine were, and since they were vampires, they probably didn't care.

She seemed a little surprised when I asked her the question. "The girls we saw, at the parties – the human girls?"

Charlotte looked up from her book, and then set it to one side, regarding me carefully.

"Who are they?" I continued.

Charlotte thought for a moment. "There are some girls who are weak. They are easily drawn into our world. Once in, though, they can't go back. They will start with one vampire, and he will pass them on to another when he's done," she said slowly, as if gauging my reaction.

"So they may start out willing, but what if they don't like the second vampire…?" I asked

Something in her face told me it didn't matter what they thought about the second vampire.

I bit my lip. "My situation is unusual, isn't it?"

She thought for a minute.

"Yes, although I don't know if there is a truly usual situation. You don't want to be here; you're waiting for your friend to come and get you."

I started to say something, but she smiled and put up her hand.

"Honey, we all know that. But the fact is, you're quiet. You read or entertain yourself quietly, and you don't create any problems. No one quite knew what to expect, but then I don't think anybody gave it much thought. Once Jasper set off to find you, it was a done deal. You would be here. But the truth is, you've been…pretty easy to be around. You don't whine or cry, and aside from the outfits, you don't fight him. Which is better for you, by the way."

"Maybe I should create some trouble, then," I grumbled. I heard a bark of laughter from Peter coming from the next room, and Charlotte glanced over her shoulder quickly then turned back to me.

But that laugh reminded me that everything I said was heard by the entire house, so I was forced to think about what we were talking about, and whether I wanted others to hear my next question. I decided to ask anyway.

"What happens to the ones who create trouble?"

"Depends on the vampire. Lots of our houses have barred rooms set up for humans, but that didn't seem necessary with you. And Jasper doesn't share, which probably makes it easier for you."

She said "share" so casually, but I shuddered at the thought of being shared, thinking of the shot glasses that were set in front of Jasper at the clubs we visited. I had noticed them being set on the table, and Jasper quickly waving them away, and had always tried not to think too much about the implications of that glassware. Obviously, sharing was common.

She waited for me to go on, but when I didn't, she went back to her book.

A few weeks later, when Emmett showed up, he was tense and jazzed, appearing ready for action. He had a grim smile, and occasionally punched his right fist into his left hand.

"What's going on?" I asked. There had been a few more vampires around than usual, and even Jasper seemed a little tense.

"What makes you think anything is going on?" asked Emmett, as Jasper seemed to materialize in the doorway like magic when I spoke.

"Well, I haven't seen you like this, since…Mexico," I replied.

"Funny you should say-" began Emmett.

"That's enough. Everything's OK," said Jasper quietly, giving Emmett a meaningful stare.

I glanced at Charlotte and she just smiled.

I finally decided to ask Jasper directly. Gathering up my courage, I went to his study, where, as usual, he was standing regally in front of his computer. Peter and two strange vampires were sitting in the leather chairs, though they all rose when I entered the room.

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Really, what is going on?" I seldom asked him anything directly, and he looked at me for a second before surprising me by answering.

"We've been warned that one of the Mexican covens is going to try to create trouble, claiming I was on their land recently," he said.

"Is this about when you came to Mexico to get me after the kidnapper called you?" Jasper nodded. "So, is he accusing you of poaching or trespassing?" I asked wryly.

"As an officer of the Hub, my territory is North America," Jasper stated simply.

"But you didn't turn me in," I said quietly.

He stared at me, and then said, "That was one of my options, but it wasn't the only option. Keeping you with me is one of my rights, and that is what I have chosen to do."

"How did they find out?" I asked, curious. If he was feeling chatty, maybe I could get him to talk and find out what, if anything, he knew about Crazy.

He stretched his arms above his head and then lowered them, lacing his fingers together behind his head before replying. "It appears to have been the young Mexican girl you were concerned about. As best we can tell, her uncle was one of the men at the meeting. When he didn't come home, she went to her father and told him that the American girl had warned the kidnapper about dangerous American gangster. And she gave them the flyer. Somehow, it got to an old…acquaintance of mine, Benito.

Benito and I have had a running feud for over a hundred years. This just gives him another excuse to take a stab at me. He won't succeed the time any more than he did the last times."

I considered that for a moment.

"Really, don't worry. You're afraid?" he asked with a smile.

"I didn't enjoy meeting the Mexican men as humans, so I can't imagine how much fun their immortal counterparts would be."

Jasper threw back his head and laughed.

And that was the end of our conversation. I went back to my room, as I was always nervous when there was a larger than usual number of strange vampires in the house, and try to read.

But nothing happened that day or the next. Charlotte and Peter stuck closer to me than usual, and Jasper seemed to be on the phone and computer constantly.

Then, two days after my talk with Jasper, Peter came in to my room where we were watching a movie and whispered to Charlotte. I read his lips while he spoke, Charlotte watching at me all the time.

One word he seemed to say jumped out at me: Isaiah

I tried to control my heart rate, but hearing his name again, after our meeting in Anaheim, I couldn't. Was he hurt?

Jasper was at my side before I could control my breathing. He glanced at Charlotte, and then stroked my hair. "What's wrong?" he asked

I hated they could tell my emotional state by my heart rate, and I really hated that he could actually read my emotions. It was pointless to lie.

"What happened?' I asked. "Something happened; I could see them talking."

He glanced at Peter and Charlotte pointedly; Charlotte shrugged. "She's always been observant," Charlotte said. "You know that."

Jasper turned back to me. "It turns out that the party on its way from Mexico was intercepted. They crossed the property of someone who likes his privacy."

"Meaning?" I asked

"They won't be coming here, after all," replied Charlotte.

I didn't want to push it. If I asked about Isaiah, it could lead them to Crazy.

"You're not saying something," said Jasper calmly.

"Neither are you," I replied. I took a deep breath. "So…what happened to the guys who were on their way here?"

"They ran into an old…acquaintance of mine. He called me this morning, to say they wouldn't be coming here, and they wouldn't be going home either. They crossed his land; he took care of them."

"One guy?'

Charlotte answered. "Well, it would seem that if that one guy is Isaiah, one guy is all you need."

Jasper watched me for a while, as I struggled to keep a straight face and not seem too interested in their information.

"I think you know something about Isaiah," he said, leaning forward. I could feel myself becoming very trusting, and I wanted to tell him…everything. I fought hard, as I didn't want to give up Crazy.

"You first," I said, fighting to break his spell. "You tell me how you know him."

He leaned back and regarded me carefully.

"OK, then. I'll go first," he answered. I noticed that as soon as he started speaking, the intense urge I had to tell him everything had ebbed. It wasn't completely gone, though.

"I am Isaiah's sire," he began. "I changed him during the Southern Wars, in the late 1890's. It was during the last few months I was part of Maria's army. I remember him as a fierce fighter, capable of holding his own. But that was shortly before I left to join Peter and Charlotte.

I came across him, years later. He has a ranch in a remote part of West Texas. He's lived there ever since."

He stopped, and looked at me.

"So he stopped those guys, because they crossed his land, all by himself?" I asked.

"I'm wondering now why he did what he did. He called about an hour ago, and said he had stopped four intruders, and he was contacting me because he was of the opinion they were on their way here."

I looked down, as now it was my turn to talk. I twisted my fingers for a few seconds before I started.

"He found me before you did," I said quietly. "He was buying a guitar in a record store in the city I was living in. He recognized me as a runaway by the tattoo on my wrist, but let me go." This wasn't the whole truth, but I hoped it was enough.

Charlotte and Peter looked up and exchanged a glance with Jasper.

"Just like that, he let you go?" asked Jasper.

"He did, or how else would I be here?"

Jasper watched a moment longer, than looked at Peter. Jasper shook his head. "He knew I was looking for you…"

"He did," I replied. "He warned me that you had a mind-reader and a black-haired witch. I figured I was a goner, to tell you the truth," I replied. Charlotte stifled a laugh when I said "black-haired witch".

"Well, I hope he doesn't come up here any time soon, then," said Charlotte, straightening up in her chair. "I sure as all hell don't want to deal with anybody who could take on four of that coven, alone."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "He knows you're here, then. That's the only reason he would have stopped them. He knows I can fight my own fights, and he's never interceded before."

"Maybe you better not discharge those extra guys you brought in, then," muttered Charlotte.

Jasper watched me for another moment, as if waiting to see if I would tell him anything else. When I didn't, he leaned forward, and gently stroked my cheek before moving his finger over to run it across my lips. "You're safe with me, you know. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or take you away from me, lovely."

I shivered involuntarily at the intimate contact and stepped back slightly. He dropped his hand, but kept his eyes trained on me, looking into my face questioningly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter glancing at Charlotte and saying something to her quietly. I didn't have to lip read to know what they were discussing. Isaiah must have known I was here all along, and he hadn't done anything. Why had he acted now?

It didn't make sense, at first. Until I realized that he had been keeping an eye on things to make sure that Crazy didn't challenge Jasper directly. He probably hadn't wanted the Mexicans to come across Crazy if she had been outside the property, figuring out a way to break me out.

I didn't know whether to be glad or sad at this. Clearly, Crazy, or at least Isaiah, knew where I was. And maybe Crazy was safer than I thought. Maybe there would be a rescue after all.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

***I'm going to be traveling Saturday through Wednesday, but will send a preview to all reviewers as soon as I get to a computer. There may be a delay, as I won't have Internet access every day…***

But please, make my day/vacation, and send me a review to read…


	17. Chapter 17 - The Cullen House

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

(Bella's POV)

Chapter 16 – The Cullen House (and Meeting Edward)

We have a new change to the routine. We start moving. Now we only stay in houses for two to three weeks. They are still on large lots, but I realize from the lights visible through the upstairs windows that some must be within or close to cities. I fight hard to suppress the instinct to climb out a window and start running through the trees towards the city lights. I know they'll catch me.

As soon as we get set up in a new house, I start exploring it. I never have any trouble finding my room, even if Charlotte didn't always help me carry my things to them. My rooms are always decorated in red, with a few touches of white. Guess Jasper has decorators hard at work. So these are all _his_ houses, then, as opposed to the apartment-style hotel rooms we had stayed in occasionally. I wondered how many properties he owned.

I'm cautious, but surely someone will leave another phone lying around sometime, and I'll get my hands on it without Jasper noticing. And I figure transitions, such as a move, are probably my best chance to find one unattended.

Occasionally, Peter leaves for a few days. Whenever he does, a different vampire seems to arrive to take his place, though he never get as close to me as Peter. Usually Robert or Juan. Sometimes, though, I have to ask Charlotte who the new guy is.

She always answers, and sometimes I can pick up on how she feels about the new guy by her tone. But she seems restless and distracted when Peter leaves and glad to see him when he comes back. And when he eventually returns after several days, the two of them disappear for a while.

Although we haven't become close, I do miss her when she's gone. Somehow, I feel more exposed in the house without her constant presence. Somehow, though, I think that perhaps that her absence give me the opportunity to get to an unattended computer. I know they're watching the phones, so I feel my best chance to communicate with Crazy is to get to a computer. Although she doesn't keep me locked up, she seems to be my primary watcher, and the most attuned to my routine. I might be able to fool a new guard, though I have become reluctant to call her that after all the time we've spent together.

But whenever Peter comes back and they leave together, I notice Jasper immediately steps into her place, instead of allowing one of the new guys. It's one of the few times he actually comes into my room, aside from when he feeds.

After I'd been with Jasper for about eight months, there is a lot of excitement over another affair we have to attend. Charlotte brings up a website showing me a few very formal red gowns. "This function is important, so you should wear a full-length evening gown. Let's find something you like."

We finally settled on one that she would show Jasper, as apparently he still vets all of my choices. Remembering the sequined gown that I was given in Mexico, slit to the waist in front slit to the thigh on the sides, I'm thinking this might be a long negotiation.

But we seem to compromise on a sheath-like thing. It has spaghetti straps and does look nice. I realize I've put on some weight since I've been at Jasper's. I'm starting to fill out. That dress would have hung on me six months ago, when I lived in Florida. I've been eating lots of pasta, and they always seem to have cheesecake sitting in the fridge. The food at Jasper's has been even more decadent than all the food I used to eat when I was training on menus with Crazy.

On the big night, I put the dress on, and Charlotte hands me a shawl and small jeweled clutch. Jasper comes into the room and surprises me by quietly saying, "You look very nice. You always do. But you can change into something more comfortable, as we have a plane ride, and you'll be able to get dressed up again once we get to our destination."

As usual, there is a black car with tinted windows sitting out front, and we are whisked to the airport.

We get onto the small private plane, and arrive in a couple of hours at a small airport. Crazy and I had flown twice when we were together, always on large commercial jets. At the time, the experience fascinated me. She always gave me the window seat, as I loved looking down at the clouds and mountains as we flew over them.

But the experience of being in this small plane was much more intense. It was almost like being in a living room in the sky. I knew, or at least was familiar with, everyone else on board. And the furniture appeared to have been designed for the comfort of the passengers, unlike the other planes where it was almost impossible to get comfortable.

When we land, it's raining, but a car is waiting for us at the foot of the staircase used to board the aircraft. Emmett is standing at the base of the stairs with an umbrella, and he greets me with his usual big smile.

"Still with us, huh?" he asks. I laugh; it's good to see him. I realize his question should rattle me, but it doesn't. "Keeping Jasper on his toes?" This question seems to bother Jasper, who startles me by giving Emmett a low hiss. Emmett just laughs.

We drive a short distance on a two-lane road lined with tall pine trees that I can only barely see in the headlights. Eventually we pull up to a traditional-looking white house, three stories high, with a wrap-around front porch lining the entire first floor. White rose bushes add an elegant touch to the stately building.

There are cars parked along the entrance driveway, but Emmett pulls past all of them and parks in the garage. I can see a large golden tent in the backyard. We enter the house through a beautiful kitchen and go into a large dining room. The table has been tastefully covered with vases holding bouquets of lilies and roses.

I think to myself this is the most beautiful house I have seen, and also the warmest and most welcoming. Many of the large houses we visit have felt sterile, but this one feels as if people live here.

I can hear music and laughter, plus the tinkling of glasses coming from the patio.

Jasper turns to me and says, "We'll be spending the night here. You'll be sleeping in my old room."

"This is your home?" I ask, not thinking we are in public. Usually I avoid speaking to him when we are in public. First of all, we don't really talk, and secondly, I've noticed the only humans who speak to vampires at these events are the flashy girls who flirt with their escorts, and they often seem on the verge of making fools of themselves. He smiles and nods, then turns to someone who wants to greet him.

While still on the plane, he had changed into a tuxedo with a formal red sash across the front, adorned with several medals. I couldn't help but think he looked quite handsome. He always did, of course.

Charlotte asked if I needed to go to the restroom, and I nodded.

Once upstairs, she showed me the room I would be staying in, and then we checked out the bathroom. Quietly, she helps me change into my new outfit. As she smooths down my hair, she says, "Your hair looks nice like this. And at your age, you don't need much make-up. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise, unless you feel like a change."

I turn to look at her, and she gestures towards the stairs with her head.

I heard what sounded like a woman's squeals of excitement downstairs, and tinkling laughter. I realized I didn't often hear laughter at these events Jasper took me to. I smiled; it was nice to be around happy, whether those experiencing the feeling were human or immortal.

But as I looked in the mirror, I glanced down at my clutch. An old house, a lot of rooms. Maybe someone would leave a phone, and I could put it into this clutch. Tonight could be my chance.

Then I take a deep breath, and give myself a reality check. Maybe Crazy can't get to me. Maybe I should do something else. Charlotte said those girls I had noticed hanging from their escorts at other events were generally passed between vampires after about a year. Maybe…maybe I should smile at Jasper, and start acting like those other girls. At the very least, perhaps I would end up with someone Crazy could retrieve me from, when he passed me on in a year or so. Whenever he got bored with me.

The thought of giving in to those troubling sensations that I feel around him for a second felt good, but then I feel ashamed at what I'm considering, and the entire horror of the situation crashes around me. I glance over at Charlotte, who I notice has stopped fussing over her own hair and is staring at me, and I force a small smile.

The door to the bathroom is almost knocked off its hinges as Jasper bursts in. He looks around, then takes hold of my shoulders, growling. Charlotte shakes her head, saying, "She didn't say anything, but I saw the play of emotion on her face and heard the change in her heart rate, too."

Jasper grabs her and almost shoves her out of the room.

"What is it?" he asks. I start to shake my head, but he kneels in front of me. "I felt that surge of emotions outside. You haven't felt that bad since I picked you up in Mexico." He sighs in frustration, taking my hand and leading me into the bedroom, sitting us both down on the bed. "Let me in, darlin'; let me in. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, haven't you figured that out yet? And I'm never going to hurt you myself…"

My eyes flash to the scar from his bites on my wrist, which he lifts to his mouth and softly kisses.

"That's part of who I am. You need to make peace with it, lovely, but I'm careful not to cause you pain," he answered. "It can be very different between us. Let me in; you don't have to feel like this."

I almost grimaced as I tried to smile, thinking how this conversation was going exactly in the direction I had been thinking about. I struggled to stay calm inside, but from the concerned expression on his face, I could tell I was failing. He sighed again, and said, "Well, let's get this evening over with. Then we'll talk more."

I felt a wave of calm hit me, and I closed my eyes, reveling in it. "Thank you," I said.

He put his arm around me, helping me to my feet, and then walked me down the stairs. As he reached the foot of the stairs, he was greeted with a hug by a woman in a gold dress. I waited on the last step for a few seconds until she had released him, and then she turned towards me with a warm smile.

I looked around and said, "This is such a lovely home." Jasper reached back out for my hand, and guided me down the last stair in the hallway, where he stood with his hand on the small of my back.

"Thank you," she replied, seeming surprised and slightly uncomfortable, half turning towards Jasper. "My name is Esme, and this is my home."

I nodded and paused, unsure what I was supposed to do. "I love your dress," I finally blurted out. It was beautiful, an elegant gold lame dress, gathered at the left hip. It made her look like someone from an old movie, with her heart-shaped face and caramel hair with gold highlights reflected in her dress.

"I hope you enjoy the evening. It was lovely to meet you," Esme said after an awkward pause, and then she went outside to the tent.

Jasper looked down at me with a smile. "That went well. She likes you."

Suddenly something was not going well, as Jasper started snarling. There was a flash of movement, and I was slammed into the wall. I realized Esme was standing in front of me, covering me with her back. Emmett and Peter were holding a vampire between them, who was struggling as he stared straight at me and snarled. My breath came in gasps.

Jasper stood in front of the vampire, holding him by the throat and snarling back at him.

"Jasper, no…" I heard Esme say.

But my attention was caught by a movement on my left, a short distance away from the struggling vampire.

Standing in the kitchen doorway, dressed in the black and white uniform of the caterers, was Crazy, her beautiful blonde hair dyed brown.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

(Hooray! It's Wenda, at last!)


	18. Chapter 18 - Wenda!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 18 – Wenda!

_Suddenly something was not going well, as Jasper started snarling. There was a flash of movement, and I was slammed into the wall. I realized Esme was standing in front of me, covering me with her back. Emmett and Peter were holding a vampire between them, who was struggling as he stared straight at me and snarled. My breath came in gasps._

_Jasper stood in front of the vampire, holding him by the throat and snarling back at him. _

"_Jasper, no…" I heard Esme say._

_But my attention was caught by a movement on my left, a short distance away from the struggling vampire._

_Standing in the kitchen doorway, dressed in the black and white uniform of the caterers, was Crazy, her beautiful blonde hair_ dyed brown.

I looked away from Crazy when she shook her head, and turned my head back to what was going on in front of me.

Esme was still standing in front of me, protecting me, but she was pleading softly with Jasper. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could see Jasper starting to relent. He hadn't released the vampire he was holding, but soon a blond vampire, whom I quickly recognized as Dr. Cullen, joined the group. I heard Esme say the name Edward, and realized this must be the mind-reader that Charlotte referred to in passing, and the one Isaiah had warned Crazy and I about back in California. I looked around for the black haired witch, and wondered if she was the small vampire, holding onto Jasper's coat jacket. When the heck did she arrive? I didn't even see her join the fray.

Eventually, Emmett and Peter released a calmed Edward to Dr. Cullen, and Esme stepped away from me. She turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that. I guess…well, Jasper, do you want to explain?"

Jasper looked between us before kneeing down in front of me. "Don't worry about Edward. I'll keep you safe."

Somehow I felt safer as he said that, but then I thought, _Safe from what? So you can feed off of me?_ I guess Edward would have killed me.

I started to turn away but caught my heel on the carpet. Trying to catch hold of something to break my fall, I took down a coat stand as I fell. Jasper caught me before I hit the ground, but I had still managed to twist my ankle. He whisked me over to the sofa, which Emmett stood behind, biting his lip. "Are you OK?" Emmett was the first to ask.

Jasper snarled, and Emmett backed up, but then slowly returned. Jasper put his cool hands on my throbbing ankle, putting pressure on it, feeling for a break, and I gritted my teeth, fighting back tears. I caught sight of Wenda out of the corner of my eye, hovering in the kitchen doorway, trying to see what was going on.

Darn! Wenda made it past Jasper's security, and now I've probably blown whatever plans she had for an escape. I forced myself not to think about her, and hoped there were enough strong emotions in the room, with all the excitement, that Jasper wouldn't pick out the specific cause for my excitement.

Esme disappeared at vampire speed, but quickly returned with Dr. Cullen, who had left to take Edward outside. It must have been quite a conversation, as the shoulder of his tuxedo was ripped and his sleeve was showing. But he bent down over my ankle, smiling reassuringly.

"This is my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," said Esme with a smile. "He'll look at your ankle. Maybe it's just a sprain?"

Dr. Cullen looked up at me and said, "Bella and I have already met. It was in New York, correct?"

I nodded.

Esme looked around, and said, "Well, it appears that perhaps I am the last to meet your…friend, then, Jasper?"

Emmett piped in at that point, saying, "No, Alice hasn't met her yet. Not in person. Rose met her, when we all went clubbing."

Now Esme looked really surprised, as did Dr. Cullen. "Oh, well. I guess it was time that you and I met, then, dear."

While all this was going on, Dr. Cullen did much the same exam as Jasper had, but his exam hurt less.

He looked up, and spoke in a melodious voice. "I believe it's just a sprain. I'll get some ice…"

At that instant, Wenda appeared over his shoulder, holding a towel and a bag of ice.

They looked at her and then at the ice. "I saw the young lady fall," she said, "so I got this ready…if you needed it…"

Esme said, "Thank you. That was very considerate."

Wenda nodded and left reluctantly. Esme watched her going back to the kitchen. Unfortunately, so did Jasper.

"Who was that?" he asked Esme.

"Oh, they're the caterers I always use. They're very reliable. Look at how quickly she appeared with the ice. I will mention it to the manager." I tried to keep my feeling of relief centered on the ice that was being applied to my ankle, not Esme's quick reply.

But Jasper didn't seem entirely reassured.

"So, she noticed Bella. I think everyone here noticed your lovely companion," replied Esme to his unspoken observation.

"As it appears to be a sprain, you'll need to stay off of it," concluded Dr. Cullen, as he stood up. "If necessary, I can get it x-rayed tomorrow," he said directly to Jasper. That kind of ticked me off, then I realized, right, he may be a human doctor, but he's addressing his remarks to the human's owner. Just as if I was a dog or other pet.

"I'll just stay here on the sofa," I said in a small voice to Jasper, trying to sound natural, "so you can go to your event." I really didn't want him carrying me around on one hip, like he had the time the shoe rubbed a spot on my ankle.

Jasper looked around, checking for Edward, and then nodded at Peter.

"I need to mingle a little, but I'll be back soon," he said to me gently.

Jasper went out to the tent with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I struggled internally, trying to think of a way to distract Peter so Wenda could put whatever plan she must have in motion. So, I turned to Peter. "Is that his…family?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"I thought you were his family," I replied.

"We are. He created us, but he was lost for a long time. He found Carlisle and lived with him for the past 70 or 80 years."

Wenda came back in from the party, carrying a tray of empty glasses. Some of the champagne flutes contained a sticky red residue. I shuddered, realizing it was blood.

"Can I get you something? Champagne, Coke maybe?" she asked me.

"A Coke would be nice."

Something outside caught Peter's attention, though he kept one hand on my shoulder. Wenda used his momentary distraction to gesture towards a door on the left side of the dining room. I cut my eyes to her, showing I understood.

She returned with my Coke and a tray of glasses, some containing fizzy substances, others filled with the nauseating red substance, and went back outside. I realized that if they were serving champagne, there must be other humans here. Good, then my heartbeat wouldn't be the only one at the event, so I could use the others as cover.

"I need to use the bathroom," I told Peter, acting embarrassed. "Could you…get me over there?"

Peter looked around, and I pointed to the door Wenda had indicated earlier. He lifted me easily, and took me to the door, which he opened. After setting me down, he left.

Dang. No window? What was it about this room that Wenda wanted me to see? If there wasn't a window, it must be something in the room itself. So I looked under the sink, where I found a paper bag. I carefully opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible so Peter wouldn't hear me. The bag contained a gray t-shirt with some kind of logo on it, jeans, socks and my favorite brand of sneakers, Keds. And a phone.

I put the phone in my clutch, flushed the toilet, stood up and called Peter's name softly. He knocked before entering, and then took me back out to the living room, just in time to meet Jasper, who looked between us.

"Why didn't you go to your room upstairs?" Jasper asked.

"This one was closer," I replied, repositioning my foot and ice pack back onto the sofa. I smiled sweetly up at him. "What are the medals for?" I asked, leaning forward to almost touch his chest.

He sat down next to me, and gently lifted my ankle to place it on his lap. He massaged my leg as he shifted the ice around it, and began to tell me the story of his time in the Southern Wars.

As I listened to him, I watched Wenda from the corner of my eye, going into and out of the kitchen with the trays of glasses.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

What a tricky little thing she's become, distracting Jasper by getting him to tell her his war stories! Next up – The Escape!


	19. Chapter 19 - Escape!

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 19 – Out the Door!

I sat for a while on the sofa, with Jasper talking to me about his own change and time in the Southern Wars. It was an interesting story, and I hoped he would attribute the excitement I was feeling at seeing Crazy to the sprained ankle and scare with Edward.

After about half an hour, Dr. Cullen came back in and signaled to him. Jasper rose, carefully placing my ankle on a cushion, telling me, "There's someone I need to see outside. I should be back in a few minutes." Then he surprised me by leaning over to give me a quick kiss on the top of my head. That also seemed to surprise Dr. Cullen, but he gave a slight smile and a nod, before turning to leave with Jasper.

I gestured that I wanted some ice, and Peter looked around, but didn't seen anyone, so he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Crazy was standing in the doorway to the house, angled so that he couldn't see her; she had just reappeared with the bag from the bathroom. Obviously, I was in no shape to change clothes. The second he disappeared into the kitchen, she flew at me, scooping me up and darting out the front door.

Guessing she was about to make her move, I focused on breathing, trying to keep my emotions steady. But I gasped at the speed she was moving at.

There was a red convertible near the end of the driveway, and she jumped into it, literally, setting me in the passenger seat while she started the car with her other hand.

But we were already being followed. I could see blurs coming across the lawn.

She gunned the motor and peeled out of the driveway.

It didn't take long before we were out of the forest and in the middle of the small town of Forks. When we got to the north end of town, we could see a truck blocking the road, and several people standing by it. I couldn't see the details of their appearance, but obviously she could. "They got ahead of us, baby," she said softly. "Jasper must have called the security they had posted at the edge of town."

Behind us, the blurs weren't visible any more. Our pursuers must be either using the trees for cover or were moving at human speed on the sidewalk. There was a light rain falling, so they wouldn't sparkle in the sunlight. Crazy put the roof back up on the convertible, putting her arm around me.

"Crowd, baby, crowd," she murmured. She made a quick turn and pulled in front of Forks High School, where there was a big sign for the Homecoming Event. She pulled the convertible over and parked right in front of the school, in a No Parking Zone, then walked me into the school with the bag. We got a few looks, as I was still wearing a red formal gown, but we quickly found a bathroom where we changed. Soon I looked like a high school student, wearing a Forks t-shirt. She left her black pants on, and sported a Forks Spartans t-shirt as well, except hers said "Bite me" on it in the lower left corner.

"Custom design?" I asked.

She giggled, hugging me. We hadn't spoken on the drive out; there hadn't been time. "I'm sorry it took so long to get to you. I couldn't get to the house in Texas, so I began working on a way to get into the Forks house. I knew they gave those large parties, and decided that would be my in. There's no way to fight past Jasper's security, but I figured he wouldn't be looking at Esme's caterers."

I smiled sadly. "I always knew you would come; I never doubted you. But now, how do we get you out of this alive?"

Crazy looked at me, and then gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry about me; I always escape. Lean on me, baby. They won't do anything in a crowd. Come on, let's go out there."

We left what I had come to regard as the sanctuary of the high school's girl's bathroom. I looked around the hallway; there didn't seem to be much of a crowd, though there were a few other kids, opening and closing their lockers. "It's a small town, baby, but there will be people. It's Homecoming; there were signs around town advertising it," Crazy whispered.

We went outside, and I limped over to a field with some bleachers. There definitely were people out here. And a tent, as it was still sprinkling lightly. There was a band, a bake sale, and most importantly, people.

She led me up the bleachers. Several people offered their seats so I wouldn't have to climb, but Wenda kept telling them that I wanted to be higher so I could see. We didn't turn down the offers of umbrellas, though, and she quickly got us a huge umbrella that covered both of us, as well as a lap robe.

We settled into our seats, and watched while the football team was introduced and the day's activities were announced.

I noticed Wenda stiffen and start glancing down through the bleacher risers.

"What is it? Is someone down there?" I asked.

"Not possible. None of them would try anything that risky," she mumbled. But after a few minutes of fidgeting, she suddenly stood up, grabbed my elbow, and moved us down a few rows. Once again, several people rose to offer us their seats, and this time, Wenda took one of the groups up on their offer. We were now sitting closer to the crowd, but not quite in the middle of it. We had a little space on each side.

"It's raining, so they won't be able to see any sparkling. We'll just keep our voices low, OK?" she said as we settled into our new seats. I nodded in response, shivering a little**.**

Soon I saw a tall, lanky figure approaching the bleachers. My heart froze, assuming it was Jasper or Peter. Wenda initially tensed, but then relaxed and called out, "Isaiah?"

He nodded, quickly climbing over to our seats and joining us, bringing thermal mugs of hot chocolate and sweatshirts. I took one of each gratefully as he seated himself next to us, leaning back very fluidly.

Wenda looked at him, and they had an exchange too low for me to hear. Then he looked up at me. "You girls got yourself into some kind of a jam," he said softly. "There's no way for you to get out of here with her." He kept his eyes in front of him. "What was the plan?"

"I want to spend the afternoon with her," Crazy said.

"It may be the last thing you ever do," Isaiah answered.

"I don't care," she replied.

Isaiah looked up. "Well, girl, I do," he said, taking her face in his hand, stroking her wet cheek gently.

I thought for the moment about how Jasper had created him. Was this a trick? Finally I had to ask. "Does Jasper have anything to do with why you're here?" I paused, considering whether I should continue, as I was asking if our only possible helper was loyal to Jasper. I decided to just say it. "Did he send you?"

He turned to me, releasing Crazy's face. "I can assure you he's not far away. But I came here on my own, as I've been keeping on an eye on things. Everybody knows you're with Jasper; he's been dragging you across God's green creation, showing you off at all the meetings and social events, and I knew Wenda wouldn't be far behind."

I looked at him and nodded. "I heard about the visitors from Mexico, crossing your land."

Wenda whipped her head back and forth between us. "What?"

"They told you that?" Isaiah asked, almost nonchalantly.

"They had the house in near lockdown for a few days, and then suddenly the tension eased. I heard, or rather saw, someone say your name.

He gave a lazy smile. "That coven is as much my enemy as it is Whitlock's. I was changed as part of that war, too. They would have killed me if they had known I was there. But they were too focused on Jasper. I was able to overpower and decapitate two of them quickly. The last two were more…problematic," he said, rubbing his left shoulder almost unconsciously, "and I sustained some injuries. But I let them think I was done for, so they let up their guard to gloat. And that's when I took out the one, and let the other live long enough to…give up some information."

I shuddered, despite myself, at the calm way he spoke the last sentence. He looked at me, and then back at Wenda.

"What now?" he asked Wenda.

"I'm not giving her up without a fight," muttered Crazy.

"A fight you'll lose. Even with me, he's got Emmett, Peter, and the others over there with him. You really think you would stand up against either Jasper or Emmett?"

My heart sank.

"No, she won't have to. I won't let you do this!" I said softly.

"My choice, baby," she replied, taking my hand in hers. "I can't live, knowing he's feeding on you. You were meant to be free, and live a normal, human life."

Isaiah put up his hand to stop us. "Now, let's think about this. I may not have much, just the ranch, the guitarist Bobby Johnson, and you, girl, whenever you'll have me," Isaiah said quietly, looking at Crazy. "I'm not willing to lose you. So let's think. This crowd will keep you safe for a while, but what next?"

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	20. Chapter 20 - Return to the Cullen House

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 20 – Return to the Cullen House

"_A fight you'll lose. Even with me, he's got Emmett, Peter, and the others over there with him. You really think you would stand up against either Jasper or Emmett?"_

_My heart sank._

"_No, she won't have to. I won't let you do this!" I said softly._

"_My choice, baby," she replied, taking my hand in hers. "I can't live, knowing he's feeding on you. You were meant to be free, and live a normal, human life."_

_Isaiah put up his hand to stop us. "Now, let's think about this. I may not have much, just the ranch, the guitarist Bobby Johnson, and you, girl, whenever you'll have me," Isaiah said quietly, looking at Crazy. "So I'm not willing to lose you. So let's think. This crowd will keep you safe for a while, but what next?"_

"We're making friends with the football team," said Crazy confidently. "The away team. Then we'll leave in their bus…"

Isaiah choked and smiled. "I should have guessed. That might work for you, but what about her?"

"She'll do it to stay free," said Crazy determinedly. She turned to me. "You just have to smile and flirt with some cute, buff guys. Don't do anything you don't want to do…"

"How about this?" Isaiah interrupted her. "There are still a lot of potential witnesses from that party, they didn't all leave. No one outside the family seems aware of what happened, since it took place in the front of the house, and the party was at the back. So, you file a claim. You state that the girl is your property, and Jasper took her illegally. With all these witnesses, you'll at least survive until the hearing."

Crazy sat and thought. I sat and shivered. The hot chocolate had helped some, but I was still really cold. Isaiah looked over at me.

"Aren't there some indoor events?" he asked. "She's getting cold. If she gets pneumonia, guess who'll treat her?"

"Dr. Cullen," Crazy and I said at the same time.

"Putting her straight back into their hands, no matter what," stated Isaiah calmly.

"Let's go inside, baby," Crazy said. "I saw them moving the bake sale. Smart move, as nobody's going to buy wet cupcakes. We'll take a few of these people with us."

Crazy got up, and looked around, then climbed down to a group of girls who were doing more talking than watching the action on the field. "So, I hear there's a bake sale. Probably warmer in there, huh? This is Bella; she might be transferring here in a month. Anybody want to give her a tour of the school?"

That got us a crowd. Several girls, very helpful, gathered around me, making sure I could walk. A crutch was produced from the school nurse's office. And we headed towards the building, where I hoped I could warm up. I couldn't recall having been so cold. I looked around, everywhere, for other vampires, but realized I wouldn't be able to see much in this crowd, especially if they wore a hat and jacket in the rain, as Isaiah had done.

Isaiah suddenly split off just before we went inside, and disappeared around the corner. Startled, I looked around. Had he abandoned us?

Sensing my worry, Crazy reassured me, saying, "He's getting something I need before we meet with the Cullens."

The girls began to introduce themselves. In their excitement to meet someone new, they talked over one another at first, and then stopped, giggling. Finally, one of the older girls spoke first.

"I'm Lauren," she said. "I'm a senior this year. This is Barb…" she gestured to a young-looking girl with short red hair "…and Jill…" she added, gesturing to a second girl walking on her left. "They are both freshmen, but I let them hang out with us."

I wasn't sure if she was serious, but the giggles from Jill and Barb seemed to indicate that they were OK with this arrangement. "How do you do's," were said, and hands were shaken, as we made our way to the building.

On our way in through the large glass doors, Lauren began to tell us how this was a new high school. The old one, made of red bricks and built in 1926, had been torn down once this new one was completed. I asked about the large campus. They told me that the grounds housed not only the high school, but also the elementary school and middle school. Everything in Forks was close together, as it was a small town, only a mile long. The Post Office was just down the street, and the Police Station was around the corner.

"Yeah, with the Police Station being so close, we have to watch where we sneak our cigarettes…" Barb began, but she stopped when Jill elbowed her.

Crazy took the opportunity to play big sister, chiming in with, "You girls, honestly!" then breaking down into her trademark giggle, letting them know it was OK.

Once we got inside, the girls took us to the gym, where several tables were lined up. As we walked up, there was a group of women unpacking items for the bake sale, benefiting the school band. Crazy was right-it had been moved inside because of the rain.

It took me a few moments to get used to looking around at people's faces. Eight months with Jasper had gotten me back into the habit of never looking strangers in the face. But here, as I looked around, I was surrounded by other humans. Cold and dripping from the light rain, but laughing and happy.

Crazy nudged me. "Smile," she whispered. "It's OK to be having fun. You just watched a football game, and you're surrounded by friendly people. Enjoy the moment!"

Though I struggled, fighting the worry over our precarious situation, I finally smiled. I could get used to these surroundings.

As we approached the tables covered with baked goods, I saw lots of women and girls, bustling about, setting out their food and setting up the little signs with hand-written prices.

One of the women was Esme Cullen, who looked up as we approached and immediately looked back down. She had changed from her ball gown into a simple, yet elegant, two-piece sweater set.

I had to do something; I couldn't let Crazy face off against the Cullens.

I crutched my way over to Esme. She had already noticed me, of course, and she smiled as she watched me approach. Crazy, seeing where I was headed, said she wanted to buy chocolate cupcakes for our tour guide friends. I let Crazy get in front of me, while I mouthed to Esme, "Tell him I'll come back. But don't hurt her, OK?"

Esme regarded me steadily, and then took the money from Crazy. The people surrounding us had been insisting on paying, but Crazy had her money out first. The girls couldn't stop chattering about how they hoped I would transfer, and the clubs and teams I could join. Esme seemed to be paying attention to them almost as much as she was watching us.

Suddenly Isaiah was next to us again.

"You girls get your cupcakes yet? Here, let me buy that box, and all of you girls can have a cupcake." He led us to a table, and carefully settled me onto a chair, then pulled up additional chairs so the other girls all had a seat at the table. "Will you fill in Miss Bella on the school curriculum?" He took Crazy's arm and led her off to another table.

He took what looked to be some kind of a book out of a paper bag. They bent over it, working on something, and then he left with the book.

Crazy rejoined us, then we all went back outside and watched the rest of the game in the rain. Forks High lost, 15-14.* It was a close game. The announcer stated that there would be a bonfire and gave the location. I asked Crazy if we would be going to the bonfire, and she shook her head.

"We need to get you warmed up," she said. "Isaiah will be waiting for us on the street."

We stayed with the crowd, as the field and bleachers were emptied, and followed them to the Spartan Ave. Once on the street, I saw Isaiah waiting at the curb, holding the door of a car open. I noticed it wasn't the red convertible we arrived in.

"What happened to the convertible?" I asked Crazy, as approached the black Mercedes.

"Wasn't mine, but it was handy," Crazy replied.

"What are we doing?" I hissed. "Don't they have the both ends of the town blocked? And the sun's going down! It will be dark soon!"

"Isaiah is escorting us back to the Cullens. I'm going to file a complaint that Jasper Whitlock stole you from me," she replied.

I stopped walking and stared at her. "Are you crazy?"

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT TO ALL REVIEWERS.

*Real score for 10/12/12 Forks game during 2012 Homecoming Week at Forks High School.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Trial

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 20 – The Trial

Isaiah drove us the short trip back to the Cullen house. It looked different in the daylight, like a big, white clapboard house that should hold an equally large family. It had a wide, wrap-around porch, white roses in the front, and windows that invited you to enter the house. It hardly looked like the headquarters for a vampire hub.

He slipped around the front of the car before I even processed that he had left the car, and we started towards the steps. Isaiah lifted me and carried me up onto the front porch.

"Thank you," I said as he sat me down by the front door. I was glad I hadn't needed to try to maneuver the front stairs, as I was almost shaking with fear for whatever lay ahead of us inside.

He nodded in reply.

When we got to the front door, Emmett opened it. He picked me up and started to carry me up the stairs. I reached for Crazy, but she shook her head.

Now I remembered the caged cells that Jasper and Charlotte had mentioned to me. I wondered if any of the rooms whose inviting windows I saw from the driveway contained cages for humans. I tried not to shudder, but it came involuntarily.

Emmett looked down at me, and said quietly, "Easy, there. You're OK."

I saw his head snap as if in response to a voice I couldn't hear, and he bit his lip, not speaking again.

He opened the door of a large room on the third floor. It looked very formal and stern, like a courtroom.

The bronze-haired vampire, Edward, who had had such an extreme reaction to my scent the night before, was sitting at a small table next to a desk on a raised podium, laying out some papers. As we entered, he nodded to Emmett, before leaving through a side door. In front of the podium there were two heavy, mahogany tables with matching leather upholstered chairs and leather seat cushions dyed to match, facing the podium. There were several rows of matching chairs behind the two desks, all facing the main podium. It all looked very expensive and intimidating. I noticed there was nothing on the walls. No pictures, portraits, or framed documents. The large windows had heavy curtains, dyed the same color as the leather on the chairs. The light was very low.

Emmett carried me to a wooden, box-style structure on the far left side of the room. He placed a chair inside of it before depositing me inside, and then stood behind me, arms folded. He gave a quick wink to me, before saying something in a low voice, words I wouldn't quite make out.

The door opened, and as Isaiah and Crazy entered, I saw them both look to Emmett for direction. He pointed them to one of the empty tables.

Jasper came in next, and he sat at the other table with Peter.

After everyone was seated, Emmett said something in a language I didn't understand. The vampires rose. I started to rise, but Emmett stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders gently. "We don't need you falling again," he whispered, bending down close to my ear. He then gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

The door at the back of the room opened, and Dr. Cullen entered, wearing a full black robe with a sash across the front, followed by Edward, who carried an enormous black book.

Edward sat at the desk below the podium, opened the book, and the proceedings began. From this new position, I took a closer look at the vampire who had such a strong reaction to me the night before. He looked to be about my age, seventeen. He had copper hair, a handsome, spiritual-looking face, and long elegant fingers. He also didn't appear to be breathing.

Dr. Cullen asked each side to state their names and the charges that the court had been convened to hear.

Wenda rose and went first, as the accuser. She seemed uncomfortable with the courtroom procedure, and I noticed Isaiah was prompting her a bit.

"Your Lordship, my name is Wenda Crabshaw. I appear before you today seeking justice. Jasper Whitlock took my property, a human, one Isabella Swan, who is present in the courtroom today. I want her returned to me."

Edward made a note in his large book, and when he was done, nodded at Carlisle.

Then Dr. Cullen motioned Jasper to stand.

Jasper stood up and stated quite confidently, "Your Honor, I took custody of this escapee, Isabella Swan, when I found her in Mexico, the captive of a human kidnapping ring. She was not in the custody of any vampire at the time, and would have, in fact, been most likely sold to a brothel if I had not intervened."

Wenda hissed at Jasper, and Dr. Cullen raised his hand for order. Isaiah gave a quick smile, and then laid a calming hand on Wenda's shoulder. Wenda stopped her hissing at his touch, but muttered as she leaned back into her chair, clearly disgruntled with the situation.

Dr. Cullen stated that, in his opinion, the question before the court was to resolve the ownership issue, and he would rule according to who could provide the proper ownership title to the human, Isabella Swan. I felt sick to my stomach, listening to his statement regarding ownership title for me, a human being. Especially since I knew that Wenda had, for all intents and purposes, swiped me from the Montana group. Would I be sent back there? I shuddered, and Jasper's head turned slightly in my direction. I quickly felt a slight wave of relaxation, and accepted it gratefully. I noticed afterward that Jasper seemed to relax in his chair, and looked more confident.

Wenda stepped forward, pulled out a pouch from her purse and produced a small slip of paper with a great flourish. She handed it to Edward, as directed by Emmett.

Looking down at the sides of the wooden structure I was sitting in, I saw there were rings for shackles. I shivered, glad that they hadn't been used on me. I felt Emmett's hand patting my back unobtrusively. It helped calm me, but I was fighting tears.

Edward held up the exhibit with an air of total disbelief. "Are you kid-" was all he got out before Dr. Cullen cut him off, with a curt order to log in the evidence.

After a pouting Edward finished logging it in, seeming to take his sweet time I noticed, he handed it to Dr. Cullen, who studied it briefly before holding it up to show everyone. What he had was a slip of paper. It was a pink, lined form with some writing on it.

"According to this exhibit, the vampire Matthew Blake sold 15-year-old human, one Isabella Swan, to Wenda Crabshaw for the amount of $15,000 on July 15, 2010."

I was watching Jasper at this point.

Jasper indicated he would like to speak.

"Your Honor, I interviewed the owner of the facility, Matthew Blake during a routine inspection of facilities. It was in my November 2010 report. According to Matthew, this human girl was stolen from his facility."

"Then why did he write this receipt?" yelled Wenda, leaping out of her chair. Isaiah put his arms around her waist to keep her from jumping at Jasper, but he couldn't stop her tirade. "He pocketed the money and didn't want his partner to know, I'll bet!" she concluded, getting more shrill and struggling to get at Jasper.

Edward snorted.

Dr. Cullen held up his hands for silence again.

"Ms. Crabshaw, I need to ask for you to wait until your turn. These are formal proceedings, with a young girl's future at stake, as you know…"

"And you should give her back to me, if you give a rat's a** about her future…" Wenda yelled. Keeping an impassive look on his face, Dr. Cullen motioned for Isaiah to remove her.

As they rose, I started to shake. Once Wenda left, who would stand up for me? Jasper's head whipped in my direction, and I attempted to calm myself. As I looked at the door, I noticed that Esme Cullen had quietly entered and was leaning against the back wall.

"We'll take a short recess in order to allow Ms. Crabshaw to calm herself," stated Dr. Cullen evenly, as he rose from his seat. He left through the door at the back of the room, followed by Edward, who carried the book with him.

I started to try to get up and go to Wenda, who was pausing at the door. I noticed her quickly glancing at Emmett behind me, as if for permission. He shook his head, and she shook hers at me. She blew me a kiss, and let Isaiah lead her out of the courtroom, casting a last look at me over her shoulder as the door closed behind them.

Jasper and Peter quickly followed them out, Jasper casting a thoughtful glance at me before inclining his head toward Peter, with whom he exchanged a few low words. He flashed me a confident smile, but I ducked my head. I didn't think I could face thinking about Jasper right now.

Esme and Emmett were now the only vampires left in the room with me. Esme came over to me with a water bottle, and asked, "Do you need to use the facilities, dear?"

It took me a second to guess that she meant the bathroom. I decided that was a good idea. Emmett carried me to a bathroom outside the courtroom and closed the door once I was inside.

After I was done, I leaned against the vanity, my forehead on the cool mirror. I couldn't stop the shaking. What was the worst that could happen? They could send me back to Jasper, where I would live without hope from now on. But they could also hurt Wenda, now that they knew who she was. That's what scared me the most.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Verdict

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 22 - The Verdict

After I returned to the courtroom, and was gently deposited back in my chair by Emmett, the four vampires who were fighting for ownership of me returned, then Dr. Cullen, followed by Edward. I noticed that Esme came in and sat in one of the chairs set up behind the tables. Dr. Cullen looked at her, puzzled, but smiled affectionately before resuming the proceedings.

He began by turning to Wenda.

"You have a presented a hand-written receipt for this human. But there is documentation stating that this human was stolen. According to our laws, a purloined human is to be returned to the original owner, unless that owner has proven incompetent in handling a human.

It appears to me that an Officer of the Hub, Jasper Whitlock, has made the determination that the owner was not capable of containing this human. That is the basis for his claim."

Crazy stood still while he spoke. When he finished, she waited, then asked if she could speak.

Looking relieved, Dr. Cullen gestured for her to continue.

"Is there any documentation from the owner that this human was stolen? Or is all this evidence hearsay? Can he address why he didn't record this bill of sale that I have?"

Dr. Cullen looked down at his desk momentarily, appearing to think. When he looked back up, Edward asked to speak to him. They consulted briefly, and then Edward resumed his seat.

Dr. Cullen announced that the court would recess until tomorrow at 9:00 A.M.

Wenda turned to me, and Dr. Cullen, addressing Emmett, advised that the two parties would not be allowed to see me until the next court session.

Emmett nodded, and then motioned for them to go out. Isaiah tugged Crazy out, and the others left. Then Emmett lifted me out of my chair.

"'Bout ready for bed?" he asked.

I nodded, exhausted. To my surprise, he carried me back to the room Jasper had taken me to originally.

"Yep, he's kicked out tonight. This is your room. Or, rather…" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "…_our_ room tonight, kiddo!"

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's mugging.

I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. After I was settled in bed, someone knocked on the door. Emmett opened it, and Dr. Cullen came in.

"I've come to check your ankle, dear," he said kindly.

I nodded, and he came to kneel by the bed. He turned it over, and asked if I had taken any anti-inflammatories. I shook my head, as there had been too much excitement, so he brought out a pill bottle, shook a few into a small cup to give me, and Emmett got a glass of water.

As I took the pills, he and Emmett exchanged a few words too low for me to hear, and then Dr. Cullen left.

Emmett turned to me and shrugged. "I'm supposed to be outside your door, but, hey, I told him you're way too big a flight risk. You already got out of here once, busted ankle or no busted ankle. So I'm staying right here!"

Then he pulled out his phone. "Go on," he mouthed to me silently, "send him a text, calling him a name. Make his night!"

He had Jasper's phone number pulled up, so I sent him a text.

**F* jerk**

Emmett, who had been looking over my shoulder as I typed, shook his head, silent laughter shaking his shoulders.

The answering ping came back quickly, and Emmett, swearing silently, grabbed the phone and turned off the sound.

**Sweet dreams, darlin. I'll see u in the morning.**

I gave him a questioning look, and mouthed, "Wenda?" He nodded, but mouthed back, "keep it short."

I sent her a simple note.

**I miss u**

I got the answer immediately.

**Baby, I miss u so much. I'll c u soon tho**

I sent a** "nite"** reply**, **and handed the phone back to Emmett.

Another knock sounded at the door, and Emmett grinned at me before flashing to the door and handed the phone through it.

"Carlisle," he mouthed to me as he returned to his chair.

I lay down on my side, trying to go to sleep and more importantly, trying not to cry.

After it was clear I was still just lying there, unable to go to sleep, Emmett started whispering to me in the dim light.

"It's going to be OK. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen? You go back to Jasper. You told Esme you would do that anyway."

I raised my head from my pillow, staring at him.

"Yeah, she told us about what you said at the bake sale. Or rather, she told Carlisle. But nothing is secret in this house.

And if you go back to Jasper, we just all wait for Crazy to find a way to get to you again. Then Jasper chases down Crazy, everybody ends up back here, and I get to spend another night with you. And we start all over again. Soon you'll be 65 years old, still showing up for trial, still tripping over your own feet in the living room!" He lifts his arm in mock frustration at this projected scenario, and I giggle.

"You girls are really close, aren't you?" he asked, more seriously.

I nodded, and he smiled.

"That's nice. It's good to have a friend. But really, Jasper's been awfully nice with you. Remember, I've been to the house when you were there. We played games, and he gave you money so you could lose it all to me with stupid bets…" I threw my pillow at him; he caught it easily and slipped it back into place on the bed. "I've seen other, um, situations regarding humans. They weren't treated like he treats you, I can assure you.

You may be afraid of him, but you spend all your time planning your escape while pretending to read your books. And he just lets you do that."

He paused. "And just how afraid of him are you, really?"

I stared back at him silently. _What the hell kind of a question is that_? I thought. _The guy keeps me locked inside of his house and drinks my blood. But then, he is Emmett's brother, so I guess Emmett would wonder._

Finally he shrugged. "Well, you hide it well. From me, anyway. At least you don't do anything stupid, like try to run away while you're out there on one of those patios. You were always on the patio. What the heck were you doing out there?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "And here I was, thinking I was going to get a secret out of you."

I finally fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, Emmett was shaking my shoulder. "Up kiddo, you got a court date in an hour. Decision time," he declared, rubbing his hands together with excitement.

In a small act of defiance that put a smile on Emmett's face, I dressed in the clothes Wenda gave me yesterday, instead of wearing one of the outfits that Charlotte had packed for me. Emmett shook his head at this, and then carried me back up to the courtroom.

The formal structure is observed as court reconvenes. This time, after Emmett put me back in my wooden box and Edward opened the doors with a dramatic gesture to let the other vampires enter, I noticed several new vampires filing into the court room after the principals were seated. They all found seats behind the Isaiah, Crazy, Jasper and Peter. Esme returned as well, and the newcomers rose as she took her seat.

Dr. Cullen came back into court, formally dressed in his robe, while the newcomers were being seated.

As each new vampire came in, Crazy began to wave at each one, blowing air-kisses. She looked quite surprised to see them, and turned to Isaiah. Soon there were ten new vampires total.

Dr. Cullen and Jasper were looking at Isaiah as well.

Dr. Cullen opened the trial with the following, "Our proceedings are always open, and we are pleased to welcome all observers. I notice that Miss Crabshaw seems to have a collection of supporters here today." She gave a giggle and a wave behind her.

"I believe we may have you to thank for this?" he asked Isaiah, who simply nodded in response.

"Our proceedings are open and impartial. This special session has, as have others, been convened on one of the topics that appear the most frequently in our courtroom, the proper ownership of a human. As this is one of the principal concerns of the Volturi government, we do not take these matters lightly. The court will not make its ruling based on the fact that a member of the coven, and officer of the hub, is one of the disputants. It will rule based on the law and procedure, established to provide guidance in the case of a dispute.

Isabella Swan, a 16-year-old human, has three claimants. The officer of the hub, Jasper Whitlock, has ruled that the original owner, and his partner, lost custody when they were unable to suitably contain the human according to our procedures. So now the case before the court is to determine the ownership between the two contestants.

Whichever way this is settled, I want a peaceful ending to this case. Before we proceed, I need assurances from both sides that there will be no disputes in this courtroom after the verdict is rendered. If there will be disputes, then the human will be destroyed, as is laid out in the law. Are we clear?"

Wenda gave a gasp and looked around. Isaiah nodded and shot Jasper a challenging look. Jasper nodded as well.

"Good. Then let us proceed."

Jasper asked to introduce evidence, and I saw that Peter was holding what appeared to be the bag that the book I had seen Crazy and Isaiah huddled over in the Forks High School gym yesterday.

"We believe that this receipt came from a book purchased at the drugstore yesterday," he said. "I'm sure if we compare torn edges…"

"Torn edges?" Crazy rose from her seat to start yelling. "Why not ask the vampire, Matthew? Let me guess – you tore him apart, didn't you? So you can't really prove that she isn't mine. You followed us for months, putting up those 'Lost Puppy' posters, upsetting her…"

Dr. Cullen called for order, and then Edward asked to speak to him.

Crazy sat back down, and then Isaiah requested to make a statement. Dr. Cullen signaled Edward to wait for a moment, in order to hear what Isaiah had to say.

Isaiah rose, and began with, "Your Honor."

Something told me he had come up with something ingenious to say. I certainly hoped so, as I was blinking back tears. Whatever Edward was about to tell Dr. Cullen, I don't think it was good.

"Your Honor," stated Isaiah, again. "I believe Major Whitlock's claim is based on the fact that Matthew Blake could not contain the human, who escaped his facility in Montana. Yet this same human has escaped Major Whitlock twice. Once in Jacksonville, Florida, and once again, yesterday, from this very house. Yet she has never attempted to escape the custody of Miss Crabshaw.

It is true that their arrangement has, up to this point, been a bit irregular. Now I propose that, for the comfort of the court, she be returned to Miss Crabshaw, and I will take them both to my ranch to live. Surely that would satisfy the court's security issues involved with this particular girl."

After Isaiah finished, and resumed his seat, Dr. Cullen spoke quietly to Edward for a few minutes, and then began to make a statement. I risked a peek at Jasper, and saw his face was set in stone. He looked scarier than I had ever seen him before, and I shivered in fear. I felt a wave of relaxation flow over me, but it was hard to suppress the fear I felt for myself and Crazy.

Dr. Cullen began, "This case is unusual in that the court has been able to determine, with the assistance of the court officer's mind-reader, that despite being in contact with other humans in the open during her flight yesterday, the human girl did not appeal to them for help, or give any indication of her situation. He examined the memories of the six young girls she talked to as well as the other students and people attending the event.

In light of this analysis, the court finds that we do not need to destroy the human in this proceeding or any of the other people she came in contact with yesterday."

I began to shake, and my head swam at these words. I hadn't realized that my own life had been at stake here, as well as everyone I had talked to yesterday. _Edward must have been busy last night, slithering around outside of people's houses, eavesdropping on their thoughts_. I noticed that Emmett didn't try to comfort me this time. Then I remembered the presence of the other witnesses.

Dr. Cullen requested that the two parties in the case rise to hear his ruling. Jasper requested to be allowed to speak, which Dr. Cullen granted. The chilling smile on Jasper's face froze me in my seat. But what he said next was even more frightening.

He stood up, and bowed to Crazy. "I will not stand in the way of a lady. I withdraw my claim; you are free to leave with the girl."

Crazy froze. As I looked at her, instead of relief, I felt something was terribly wrong.

Shakily, she turned to Dr. Cullen. "Your Honor, as an unmated female, I don't feel totally safe. What's to stop him from doing to me what he did to Matthew Blake at that facility?"

Isaiah was sitting up straight, directing a cold stare at Jasper. The new visitors were watching the exchange between Jasper and Crazy with interest as well.

Dr. Cullen looked sternly at Crazy. "Miss Crabshaw, Major Whitlock dealt with Matthew Blake in accordance with his duties as an agent of the Hub. You, however, have repeatedly tried the patience of the court with your disrespectful attitude, so at this juncture…"

Just then, Esme stepped forward. "May I address the court?"

Though appearing quite surprised, Dr. Cullen quickly agreed.

"As the mate of the leader of the North American Hub, I have been criticized for not keeping a human pet. I would like to remedy this situation. I believe Aro Volturi told me that if I would take a human, he would allow me my choice of any human, living or yet to be born. Is that true?"

Dr. Cullen looked down, smiled and nodded.

She turned to me. "Dear, would you like to come live with me? As you two seem inseparable, Crazy would be welcome to visit."

I was stunned, and looked at Crazy. She looked surprised but happy, and started nodding "yes" to me.

"Yes," I said, then realized I had barely spoken above a whisper. "Yes, I would," I said more firmly. I was being given a choice in my fate.

Jasper nodded to Esme and bowed. "My Lady."

Dr. Cullen used a gavel to gain the court's attention, and then rose from his seat. The rest of the court rose as well, except for me. Emmett's hands were on my shoulders, keeping me seated.

"I believe that in this matter, the issue at hand, concerning the proper title of the human, Isabella Swan, has been resolved by transfer of title to Esme Cullen. Further, I believe that this meets with the satisfaction of both disputing parties. I therefore am concluding this case. Court is adjourned."

So now I would be living somewhere else…

PLEASE REVEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	23. Chapter 23 - Life with Esme

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input. And ClarinetGoddess62 wants to give Emmett a hug! Thanks for sending him the love, girl!

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 23 – Life with Esme

Emmett helped me out of my chair in the wooden box, and Crazy came over to give me a hug. Looking at Esme for guidance, she said slowly, "So, I'll leave for a few days so you can get acquainted."

Esme smiled and said, "Call us in a few weeks. We're going to be talking about possibly enrolling Bella in school, so she'll have some settling in to do."

School? Really? My head shot up, and Crazy smiled and nodded at me, obviously relieved. I remembered now how Mrs. Cullen seemed to be listening intently to the other girls at the school, as they were telling me about the classes, teachers, and after-school activities.

We went downstairs to the house's living quarters as court was adjourned.

I hugged Crazy good-bye with tears in my eyes, and held out a hand to Isaiah.

Emmett seemed pleased with the situation. "So, you're gonna be here with me, huh? Now we can get some real gaming done. I got the latest from…"

"Emmett," scolded Esme. "Let her get settled."

We went back to the living room, and I was settled onto the sofa with a fresh ice pack on my ankle and a Coke in my hand. Although it did seem odd, I felt at home almost immediately.

Carlisle joined us a few minutes later, wearing a sweater and slacks, having put his robe wherever it was that he put it when he wasn't in court.

"So," he began, as if ready to address the assembled group gathered around the sofa, and then he stopped.

"I think there is one member of my family that you haven't met formally," said Esme, "though you probably saw her last night. Alice." As her name was stated, a vampress appeared in the room, having moved at vampire speed.

Alice, a short girl with spikey black hair who seemed to dance rather than walk, came to stand next to Esme. She smiled brightly at me as she stuck out her hand. "Hi, Isabella. I'm Alice, Edward's mate."

Though I smiled, I immediately recalled Isaiah's warning about "the black-haired witch." This must be her. She seemed friendly enough, though. I put my hand out to shake hers. "Bella. Please, call me Bella."

Jasper was standing by the sofa next to me and didn't move. "I'll be staying, little one," he said quietly. "It's been too long since I lived at home."

Esme shot him a look, and then asked if I wanted something to eat. Actually, I felt more like I was going to upchuck after all the tension of the trial, so I shook my head no. She seemed to realize that I looked a little green, so she motioned to Emmett, saying, "Emmett, her room?"

"Right," said Emmett, and started to carry me back upstairs, followed by Esme. When we reached the hall, Esme stepped in front of us, and opened the door to the room I stayed in the night before.

"Well, this will be your room, then, dear. Jasper will have to find another," she said, nodding to Jasper who had followed us upstairs. He bowed.

I looked around the room again, curious.

"What is it, dear?" asked Esme. "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, no, that's not it at all. It's beautiful," I replied quickly. "It's just…I've never seen one of Jasper's bedrooms before. I didn't think about it last night, as I had so many other things on my mind."

"What do you mean, you've never seen Jasper's room before?" asked Emmett. "Where did you think were you sleeping all those months?" This remark earned a low growl from Jasper and a sharp look from Esme, so Emmett stopped.

"I had my room, but I never went into the other bedrooms in the houses. The doors were closed, and it felt as if it would be rude, somehow, to open those doors, like I would be intruding on someone's privacy. I just went into the common rooms, downstairs," I answered.

Emmett grinned and started to say something else, but Esme shooed both of them away and shut the door to the room. She helped me over to a small sofa that was by the window, pulled up a chair, and sat next to me, looking at my leg.

"Do you want some ice for your leg, dear?" she asked, fussing with some pillows. I declined, so she continued. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Please feel free to ask me anything. I actually have quite a few questions for you, as well."

"Ummm…you first," was my brilliant reply.

"Alright. I'm curious to know about you, where you're from, as well as more about your life with my son Jasper, if you feel comfortable talking about it. And I was struck by the obvious devotion between you and Miss Crabshaw. How did you two meet?"

I looked at her, trying to decide if it was a trick, but I didn't think so.

She seemed to guess what I was thinking, and looked down, almost ashamed. "Court is over. He has no claim to you, and neither does she. It appears I outrank everyone but my husband in this country."

So I started. I told her about how I grew up-the room I had almost never left, except for that one fateful night during the escape. How Crazy said she found me, and how I woke up and spent that first night of my freedom in Wenda's car. The months of driving, moving from place to place.

I told her about the thrill of discovering the world that I had not experienced for my first fifteen years. The reading of books of my choice, not just the paperback books that were casually given to us by the vampires to keep us quiet. The variety of food and clothing, and the beauty of the natural world which still hadn't grown old for me. Then the sadness of visiting my mother's house and finding my grandfather inside, waiting for her to return. The months first in Jacksonville, the move to Anaheim, followed by a return to Jacksonville. I only touched briefly on my first encounter with Jasper in the Florida café, and the trip to Mexico.

As for the next few months…I paused.

"You don't have to tell me the details, dear. I just notice that, well, while I haven't met many people like you, I wasn't sure what to expect, but you look…healthy. Your cheeks are rosy; your hair is shiny."

"And I have a scar on my wrist," I said quietly.

"Of course, we all saw that immediately. Our eyes seem to find that quickly, whenever we meet a human…with a vampire." She seemed unwilling to use the terms pet or slave.

Finally I just asked. "You don't seem comfortable with human slavery. How can you be in charge?"

She sighed, glancing at the door. I had a feeling the entire house was listening.

"My husband, Carlisle Cullen, has always been devoted to humans. From the time he was changed, he tried not to harm, but to help. We drink animal blood, which is why our eyes are yellow, not red. He chose to be a doctor, and has studied in multiple medical schools over the years. He is currently on staff at the Forks Community Hospital," she stated, smiling.

I nodded, as Crazy had told me a little about this.

"But he had a reputation among our kind for being wise and fair, and he had long known the rulers of our world, the Volturi, as he lived with them for decades. When the Volturi decided to set up this new system, the New Order, he was asked to lead the North American Hub. In order to avoid the violent blood baths that had occurred in the past over fights for territory, he agreed to lead the North American hub, hoping to reduce the inevitable number of deaths, vampire or human. He's been successful, I believe."

The love and pride that shone in her eyes as she glanced at the door warmed me.

"I've always been opposed to taking humans from their world and subjugating them to ours. But it has always been done. We hoped to make it more…fair, I guess. Disputes could be settled in our courtroom, not out in the wild, as they had generally been done in the past."

"Well, you appear to have helped me," I said.

She smiled.

Later that afternoon, I hobbled downstairs and messed around, as much as was possible, with Emmett. We played his latest video game, and discussed sports, preparing our bets on the weekend games. Finally we settled down to watch one of his favorite Bruce Willis movies.

"Man," he said, shaking his head. "This is so wrong, having you with Esme."

I looked up at him, stunned.

"I mean, it's such a waste! You just taste so good, and she'll never know, and nobody else…" Emmett continued when he was interrupted. Esme was in front of us instantly, whispering furiously.

"Sorry," said Emmett sheepishly, after Esme finished her apparent tongue lashing, though it had been too low for me to hear.

"Don't be," I said, surprising myself. "You were speaking honestly, and you've always been kind."

Emmett's eyes got a strange look, and I half leaned away, but he laughed and shook it off.

"I'm not as trustworthy as all that," he stated simply. "And looks like the JazzMan isn't leaving. There are issues of your safety around Edward. Has anybody explained what's going on with Edward to you yet?"

Esme spoke after I shook my head. "Well, then, in all the excitement of your…unexpected reunion with your friend Crazy, I suppose everyone thought someone else had done it. You see, for our kind, there is often one human whose blood appeals to them like no one else. The Volturi say, 'the blood sings to them,' and somehow the phrase 'singer' came about for the human.

It appears that you are my son, Edward's, singer. But he is working to control himself, and we are all in the house with you, so you will be quite safe. If necessary, Edward will leave for a few days."

_Of course_, I thought with a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. _Nothing could be perfect_.

"But enough about my son. Now, let's talk about my plans for you. I want to figure out how we're going to get you enrolled in school," she said with a warm smile.

Although I had been with Isaiah and Crazy the entire time I was at Forks High, Edward had still gone to the school and listened for everyone's thoughts on the brunette with the sprained ankle who had attended Homecoming. There had been quite a bit of interest in the newcomer, as would be expected in a town of this size.

The Cullens came up with a story about how I had been home-schooled while my parents lived in South Africa. I took a series of tests for the Washington School Board, and the results determined that I was to be placed primarily in freshman classes at Forks High School. So Esme and Carlisle enrolled me in Forks High School, and though classes had started a few weeks earlier, they assured the principal they would help me catch up.

I would be a bit older than the other students in my classes. But I didn't care. I was getting to go to school. A real school, with other people around my age. I felt like I was in heaven.

PLEASE REVEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	24. Chapter 24 - Esme's and School

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 24 - Going to School

I was really going to go to school.

I had taken the necessary placement tests, and as a result, I would be in freshman classes, mostly. All the studying I had done while at Jasper's house had paid off. At least I was in regular high school, and not in some remedial place. I wasn't sure how this would work, but I was ready for it.

I had spent most of my life with very few people. I had grown up with about twenty people in Montana. After my escape, I had met a few people where I worked, though I had been exposed to others as customers. So although I had gotten used to dealing with lots of people, it had mostly involved short transactions.

Living with Jasper, I had kept to myself. Even, or maybe especially, with Charlotte, I hadn't opened up. We found plenty to talk about, with the items I was ordering or my studies, but I wasn't about to tell her my hopes and plan, since they all involved a life separate from Jasper. After all, she was acting as his guard, though we became much closer than I think anyone would have imagined under the circumstances.

Now I was slowly opening up to Esme**. **She didn't push, but I think there were times that Crazy left at Esme's request so that she and I could be closer. She would often sit in my room at night, brushing my hair before I went to bed. I found myself strangely calmed by this intimate action, and often told her little snippets of what I was thinking. Not as much as I told Crazy, but it was a start.

Jasper, of course, had never left. He wasn't about to leave me with Edward, it appeared. And, eventually, I realized, he wasn't about to leave me with Emmett. Nothing could really completely dampen my enthusiasm for Emmett, but realizing that Emmett had really wished he was in Jasper's place kind of threw me. I had to push those feelings back and remind myself that I am a human who smells and tastes good to them. I really only have one natural place in their world.

Today, Esme was brushing my hair before I left for my first day of school.

The story: I had been home-schooled, but was now going to public school for my last few years of high school. The Cullens were my distant relatives who had taken me in after the death of my parents.

Jasper also signed up for school. He was posing as a junior, as he couldn't pass for a freshman. As we started to leave for the first day, I had to do a double-take when I saw his eyes. They were…a weird muddy brown?

"You like my contacts?" he asked with a chuckle, as he took my arm to help me down the steps. I still had a bit of a limp from my sprained ankle.

"I hadn't really thought about what you were going to do about…your eyes," I replied as we approached Edward's silver Volvo.

"So, what do you think?" he said, pausing to lean against the car, bending so he was eye-level with me.

"Ummmm…they look different?" I stammered.

At this point, he grinned and moved so that he had one arm on either side of me, pinning me against the hood of the car. Now I could really see those eyes, up close. I had no other choice.

"You like them better red?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Well, no, it's just that…now they're kind of muddy looking," I replied, my throat going dry. Back in Texas, and during all the travel we had done together, he had never made a move on me like that before. It was unnerving to say the least, and worst of all was my body's traitorous reaction to him. My body liked it very much, though my mind was trying very hard to remind me of my fear of him.

I heard Edward clearing his throat impatiently and Jasper released me, dropping his arms and stepping back before opening the car door. "Well, it can't be helped. They'll dissolve in a few hours, so I'll have to replace them constantly throughout the day."

"Have you always worn contacts to high school?" I asked, trying to return to normal before getting into the car with him.

"No, in the past, my eyes were topaz, like Esme's and Carlisle's," he answered. "When I changed my diet from animal blood, they went back to their natural red."

He helped me into the back seat before he got in on the other side. Edward was already in the driver's seat, fiddling with the heat and radio settings. Once Jasper told him I was comfortable, we took off for school. Edward didn't speak, of course, as he was still holding his breath around me**.**

When we got there that first day, Jasper walked me to each class, and then told me that he was right next door. And it turns out, he was. He had managed to work things so that whatever class I was in, he was in the room next door.

I certainly hoped he enjoyed his Home Economics class.

It was very odd seeing him in the high school hallways, mingling with human teenagers, after all the time I had spent with him during the past eight months. I was used to seeing him as a dangerous killer, who calmly drove to Mexico to meet with kidnappers and then casually ordered their execution. I had seen him at formal events, wearing tuxedos, being greeted almost like a mafia Godfather in gangster movies. And yet, here he was now, wearing regular blue jeans and a gray t-shirt, carrying text books in the hallways of a public high school. He seemed to blend in so easily, and wasn't creating much gossip other than how good he looked.

And that drew attention to me, as he was my constant companion. We also sat together at lunch.

It still didn't stop me from meeting a few people. Mainly some girls, Jessica and Lauren, who I suspected had befriended me to get closer to Edward and Jasper, and Angela, who was a quiet girl. Angela was only in my art and music class, because all of her other classes were advanced. But she had suggested I join Drama Club, and that's where we clicked. Soon she had invited me to come over to her house to study after school. Initially, I put her off with excuses, not sure whether the Cullens were willing to allow my new freedom to extend beyond the high school grounds.

After that first week of school, I asked Jasper about how easily he blended in with the other students. He smiled wryly, and said, "I've been to high school so many times. It's what we did to help Carlisle fit in whenever we moved to a new town or city. Usually, all five of us went to school, and Esme and Carlisle played the adults who stayed home or worked."

I also learned that the Cullens didn't attend school on sunny days. But I insisted that I still go. During the day, however, I caught sight of mirror-like flashes outside the window in the forest at the edge of the schoolyard, and realized that Jasper, at least, was sitting in the trees outside.

On one of those days when he wasn't at school, Angela asked me about my boyfriend while we ate lunch together. I explained that he wasn't.

"But he looks at you so…intently. I can't believe you don't see it," she said, puzzled at my apparent obtuseness.

"Yeah, he looks at you like you're good enough to eat," groused Mike Newton, who had joined us at lunch.

That made me choke, as he certainly had fed on me, almost every other week, for the past eight months.

On the other hand, I felt like commenting that Angela wasn't really noticing Ben Cheney, who had eyes for her. I didn't though.

At night, back at the Cullen house, I would do my homework, and then we would play some games. Esme seemed to like it when everyone was together, although Edward's tension was quite obvious. Jasper always put himself next to me, and somehow managed to squeeze Emmett in somewhere, too, when Edward was in the living room with us.

I also slowly started to get to know some of the other members of the family-slash-coven. Although I had heard much about Alice, as the black-haired witch, it seemed she was mainly…overenthusiastic. It turned out that she was easy to talk to.

She sat on my bed frequently, in the afternoons after school, accessing my wardrobe, discussing my day, talking about how she and Jasper had found the Cullens decades ago.

"I had visions of finding him, and of the two of us finding this group of vegetarian vampires. And I also had a vision of one of these vampires being my mate. We traveled for years, but finally found them. And, of course, Edward, my mate, wasn't at home when we arrived.

But he finally arrived home, after I had moved all of my stuff into his room, and it's been magic ever since."

"You have visions, you said?" I asked.

"Yes, but Jasper says you knew that," Alice replied casually, holding up a sweater which appeared to have met with her disapproval.

"I did. I wonder if you can see my future?"

Alice set the sweater down and gazed over at me, looking a little sad. "My visions are based on decisions. The problem with your future is that you are not in a position to make many of your own decisions, and there are a lot of very strong individuals around you who are pulling you in different directions. I really can't say what's going to happen, as there are too many futures out there."

She paused for a moment, and I bit my lip waiting. "So…there's nothing good in store for me?" I asked, dreading the answer while still needing to know.

"Oh, no. I never said that. I see several happy outcomes. You just arrive there via different paths. There may be trouble along the way. After all, vampires live in a world that is dangerous. You, as a human, are in a lot of peril in our world. But now, you're surrounded by a strong coven, all of whom are determined to protect you. All for different reasons," she added at the end.

"You and Edward certainly look happy," I said. "Except, of course, when Edward is around me. Then he looks quite unhappy."

She burst into her trademark high, tinkling laugh. "He'll get used to you. He's learning to control his breathing. Part of this is his continued frustration with not being able to read your mind."

Carlisle was a constant presence in the family, though he seldom spoke when I was around. I often felt that he was studying me, though if I caught his eye, he just gave me a warm smile. Since he had acted as my doctor twice, to say nothing of being the judge deciding whether I lived or died, we had more of a formal relationship. Sometimes he offered to help with my math homework, and I always welcomed his assistance.

I knew he found Crazy annoying, I think they all did, but he never said anything discouraging to her. He just always called her "Miss Crabshaw" to which she replied "Dr. Cullen."

But he allowed her visits, and visit she did, turning their well-ordered living room into an impromptu dance club as we watched music videos, or art studio, as she brought in the treasures she had acquired for her various collage projects during each visit.

One morning, when I woke up, she wasn't sitting in my room, as she usually did during her visits, buzzing with excitement. When I went downstairs, she wasn't there either. Esme noticed I was looking around, so she gave a slight gesture to Carlisle, who had been studiously reading the paper since I entered the kitchen.

He looked up with a smile when I walked over to him. "Where's Crazy?" I asked, nervously.

He put the paper down on the kitchen table and said, "Oh, she went for a run. She'll be back around 10:00, I believe."

I wasn't used to questioning the coven master, but I really was worried. "Is there a reason she isn't here?"

Carlisle stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, looking at me. "Yes. She was baiting me, like she usually does." He must have caught the worried look, because he patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, having raised several vampires, and now having three strong sons, I'm used to it. But that means I'm using to responding to it appropriately.

Miss Crabshaw realized she went too far this time. But she's had a lot of experience baiting, and then, I suspect, reconciling. I told her one of us needed to leave for a while, and as this was my house, she needed to leave. She could come back at 10:00, which, of course, would be after you left for school."

"I thought something was weird," I said. "She's always around when I wake up."

"Yes, about that," Carlisle replied. "That's what she had to give up for baiting me. For some reason, the action of a human waking up is very enjoyable for us. For those who've been separated from humans for a long time, it's a bit of a shock. Since I work in a hospital, I can always manage to be present for my favorite patients' awakenings, if I wish. I believe it's sort of like the enjoyment a human derives from watching a cat stretch in its sleep.

I made her miss yours this morning. Maybe she'll think twice about how far she wants to go in taking me on in the future."

At that point, Esme cut in. "That doesn't make you feel self-conscious, does it, dear?" she asked, tossing a sideways glance at Carlisle.

"No," I replied, half-truthfully. _Yep, I'm like a pet to them, like a housecat, _I thought_. Only a housecat would run away from vampires._ "I'm kind of used to feeling that whatever I do, in your world, I'm loud, whether it's breathing, or my heartbeat, or eating. And even waking up catches your attention." _Whatever. Somehow I seem to be at the center of attention, not a place I am comfortable._

Esme didn't seem to have an answer for that, so she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head, and then we went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Another vampire weirdness I had stumbled on. And another reason to be self-conscious in the morning, besides my morning breath. I began trying to recall who was usually in my room when I woke up. Or was he teasing me?

I didn't understand or trust the direction my life seemed to be taking, but I decided to live each day to the fullest, as I never knew what the next might bring.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

And if Crazy can push Carlisle's buttons…what do you think about Jasper's? Next chapter…


	25. Chapter 25 - Esme's House - School Daze

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 25 - School Daze

When I got to school that day, still thinking about whatever tiff had occurred between Carlisle and Crazy, I had the feeling this was not going to be a normal day.

Sure enough, I saw Crazy outside the window during my 9:30 class, gesturing for me to leave the classroom.

Thinking of Jasper sitting in the next room, I kept my emotions on an even keel, and raised my hand. I gave an embarrassed squirm in my chair as I asked the science teacher, Mr. Banner, if I could go to the bathroom.

He seemed surprised, but as I usually applied myself to all of the lessons, he quietly gave me the necessary hall pass. I moved quickly to the girls' washroom, and, of course, found Crazy waiting for me. As soon as I entered, she dragged me into a stall, where she started putting my coat on me, saying, "We're getting out of here. If that Carlisle thinks he can…"

Then she stopped, whipping her head around towards the front of the stall.

_Crap_, I thought.

She peeked up over the top of the stall and said, "This is the ladies room. Are you confused, Sir?"

And of course, she was answered by, "Not at all," in a familiar drawl. "You girls going to come out of there?"

I opened the door, feeling foolish, and there was Jasper, leaning up against the mirror next to the sink, one leg bent in a v against the wall, both hands in his black leather jacket pocket. He looked like sin on two legs.

"Hi," I said stupidly.

"Hello," he said to me gently. "You ready to go back to class now?"

"No. We've had enough. She's leaving with me," said Crazy, grabbing me by one arm and pulling me towards the window.

"You know, you could really make my day just by opening that window," Jasper said calmly, though his eyes were stormy. "You ticked off Carlisle so bad that he bit you, and now you're going to…"

I gasped and turned to Crazy. "Carlisle bit you?"

"It's a male vampire thing, baby," replied Crazy, her eyes darting between Jasper and the window. "And a coven-master thing. I'm sure he's bitten everyone in that coven from time to time. But I'm not in his coven, so I'm not his chew toy."

"You want her to watch this?" asked Jasper, gliding towards us with a predatory stalk.

I gasped and started to choke with fear. Jasper stopped immediately, and Crazy started to pat my back. "It's OK, baby. Just breathe," she whispered soothingly.

"Don't start anything with him, just don't. Not today, OK?" I pleaded, choking on my words. The thought of Jasper tearing her apart was tearing _me_ apart.

Crazy seemed to relent, and kept patting me. "Breathe, breathe. We're OK. Maybe I better go now."

Jasper said, "I believe you're correct there."

She gave me a hug then jumped out the window, and he removed my jacket, quickly stowing it in his locker at vampire speed before walking me back to my classroom.

I resolved not to let that day's drama ruin my school experience, though.

Angela had asked me to come to her house after school to study and work on a project for drama club. I wasn't about to ask Esme, but then Edward surprised me by bringing it up himself.

"Why don't you just ask Esme," he asked me while we were sitting in the living room, watching the news a few nights later. He seemed to have become more adjusted to my scent, and was talking a bit now. But I noticed that Jasper still seemed to take him outside for a run from time to time.

"Ask me what?" asked Esme, surprised.

"Angela wants Bella to come over to her house to study," replied Edward, as casually as if he was remarking on the weather.

"Well, why don't you go, then?" she replied, turning to me.

"I just, well, I'm just not sure what's…allowed," I mumbled.

"Of course you should go. You should see your new friends from school. Spend time with them; that's part of the fun of attending school," said Esme.

I nervously took a glance at Carlisle, who nodded his agreement. I had never really understood my place in this coven. Jasper had never returned to Texas. He had started taking "runs" after school or at night with Edward, but when they left the house, Emmett always stayed with me. Edward never seemed to be in the house with me without Jasper or Emmett. And Carlisle was always present, as was Esme.

"Maybe I could take some brownies," I said. This was one of the new things I had just learned how to cook. I was quite proud of them.

I had done some cooking with Crazy while we were in Florida and California, and we had quickly bought a fire extinguisher and learned to keep it handy. It seemed it was safer to follow all of the steps of a cooking show than go along with some of Crazy's shortcuts, although it was never as much fun. The food I made with Esme never caught on fire or got burnt to ashes in the oven because we were in the other room, dancing to some music video that had just flashed across the TV screen. So, in addition to main dishes, I was working on desserts. And brownies were my latest accomplishment.

"What a wonderful idea. Give her a call; tell her you'll be there tomorrow night, if she wants," Esme urged.

So I actually got to spend time at a regular human house, with a group of regular, free humans. No vampires present. At least not_ inside_ the Weber's house, anyway. I sensed Jasper was outside, though he said to give him a call and he would pick me up when I was ready to come home.

Angela and I ordered pizza, ate ice cream with the brownies, and tried to talk about Ben Cheney and Jasper. She didn't want to talk about Ben Cheney, who had eyes only for her, and I didn't want to talk about Jasper, who she said only had eyes for me.

Soon we moved on, talking about some of the other high school couples. Or were they really couples? Maybe just good friends? We didn't get a lot of work done on our drama assignment, but we sketched out a few different sets for the high school's upcoming production of "Grease."

Out of the blue, Angela asked if I thought Edward could sing. I told her that I knew he could play the piano, but I didn't know about his singing voice. _And I wasn't likely to hear him sing, since around me, he was often still struggling not to breathe_, I added to myself.

I tried to steer the conversation away from my prior life, although she was obviously curious. She wanted to know what it was like to be home schooled. Although the Cullens and I had rehearsed plausible answers to these questions, she just seemed like such a nice girl I didn't want to lie to her. So I simply steered the conversation away from this topic by mentioning that I had lived in Anaheim, close to Disneyland. This got her attention, as apparently she had taken a trip to Disneyland when she was nine years old. She dug around in her closet and proudly brought out her souvenir hat with Mickey Mouse ears, and the photo of her family and their church group. It was fascinating seeing a picture of her as a nine-year-old girl. There are no photos of me when I was nine, of course.

"Do you have photos like this?" she asked, almost as if she read my mind.

"No, my family wasn't big on picture taking," I replied_. Because we lived in a single room barrack, didn't have cameras, and didn't get to go anywhere,_ I thought to myself_. Get off the pity train_, I then chided myself. _This is your life now, so start enjoying it._

We talked a bit more, including about where she wanted to go to college. She had already decided she wanted to be a teacher, maybe even a college professor. She liked her family, and living in in Forks, but she was ready to move to a bigger city. Her usually serious eyes sparkled as she talked about her future plans. She was even thinking about joining the Peace Corps.

When the night was over, I called Jasper, and he came quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Weber seemed quite impressed by the respectful young man who arrived at their door, calling them "Sir" and "Ma'am." I could tell Mrs. Weber was going to try to get him to stay in order to ask him some questions about the Cullens, but he said that Mrs. Cullen was waiting for me, so she just waved us good-bye.

After we got into the car, he smiled as he noted the excitement in my eyes. "You had a good time, then?" he asked.

"Yes. I've never been with people like that before. In Jacksonville and Anaheim, I just worked. People asked me to join them for drinks or movies, but those would have always been at night, and I just never went out after dark…"

I realized self-consciously that not only was I babbling, but I was starting to talk about my precautions against vampires.

"I understand your reasons, darlin'; you don't have to explain," he said quietly.

I smiled, happy. Odd as it may sound, it was good to have someone who I could talk to about my lack of experience around other humans. Even if he had been partially responsible for that. I was finding myself looking forward to the few occasions we had some time alone together, however random and infrequently they might occur. I could feel my fear of him slipping away and being replaced by something else, and I had to force myself to remember what it had been like, before I came to the Cullen house.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Kidnapping

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 26– Kidnapped by the Mexican Coven

The next few months seemed to pass quickly as continued to I attend high school. My sprained ankle healed quickly, though since gym was a required class, I quickly had other injuries to replace the ones that had healed. The coach often commented that was a good thing my guardian, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor.

I grew used to living in a house with so many vampires. Crazy came frequently, but also stayed away for longer periods. She seemed to be spending more time with Isaiah.

I grew more comfortable having Jasper close all the time, since I was no longer afraid fear of being bitten. Everyone at school now assumed he was my boyfriend, because he never let me out of his sight. He escorted me from class to class, and I began to look forward to seeing him waiting for me outside each classroom, leaning against the lockers. He met my smile with one of his own easy smiles, gracefully pulling off of the locker to join me in our stroll to the next class.

One terrible day, though, we were playing baseball in gym class. It was a Friday, and I had managed to make gym my last class of the day, so if I got hurt, I didn't miss school due to yet another trip to Carlisle's clinic at Forks Hospital. I had been safely stowed by the coach in the outfield, where I was less likely to do any harm to other players.

I had the feeling that someone was behind me in the woods. I turned, but didn't see anyone. A few minutes later, one of the players hit a homerun, and all attention, including my own, was on the girl running the bases.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand go over my mouth as a stony arm wrapped around my waist. I was lifted and carried at vampire speed into the woods. I realized it could be five or ten minutes before anyone on the team missed me. I clawed at the hand, but to no avail.

Within a few minutes, we were at the small Forks airport. A plane was slowly moving towards the edge of the runway. I saw the door being opened, and the vampire carrying me jumped onto it, and the door was closed again. We were quickly airborne.

As I tried to catch my breath, I decided to risk a look around the inside the plane. But when I looked up, I was slapped. Not hard for a vampire, but hard enough to draw blood. I heard a growl, and a finger quickly came over to wipe the blood from my face. I was sure that finger was about to be licked.

I bit my tongue, gently, to keep from screaming. _Don't make any noise, don't make any noise_, I kept telling myself. I heard hissing and shoving. Apparently someone else wanted a taste, and they were being denied. I worried that if they fought, the plane would be damaged and crash.

Then again, that might be better, as I quickly became aware of a pain far worse than the injured nose. My chest began to hurt, and I felt it was hard to breathe. The longer we were in the air, the worse it got. I wondered if the cabin pressure wasn't set for humans, and I seriously began to worry if I was going to survive the flight.

To try to distract myself from the increasing pain, I sought to get another look at my kidnappers. As they had walked to the other end of the small plane, I finally got a glimpse of them. Dark hair, dark skin. It looked like Jasper's enemies, the Mexican coven he had spoken about, had grabbed me.

The flight seemed to take forever. I wasn't offered, nor did I ask, for anything to eat or drink for most of the trip. My stomach growled at one point, and I was handed a piece of stale bread. I choked it down, since I wasn't sure when I would get another chance at food. It was hard, as my chest seemed to not allow much air, but I vowed to try to keep my strength. I was covered with sweat from the pain from my chest, which soon seemed to be spreading to the rest of my body.

We eventually landed somewhere in the desert, and I was carried off of the plane to a small black car with tinted windows. The vampires handling me were not gentle, and they managed to touch my breasts every time they came near me. I even had one sniffing down the side of my neck. I just kept my head down, and my mouth shut, fighting for air. I was surprised that the problems breathing didn't stop after we landed and disembarked. Had they drugged me somehow?

_Don't cause trouble_, I kept telling myself. The heat was oppressive, but I was barely aware of it over the chest and body torment.

Soon the car stopped, and I was taken into a large building in what appeared to be a rather run-down neighborhood. I heard a door being opened, and I was dumped onto the floor of a small room. I could smell the awful odor of blood in the room, some of it stale. Someone had been bleeding in here for a while. There were other smells too, primarily the smell of sweat and the stuffy odor of a room that had been shut up without adequate ventilation.

Someone crawled over to me, and I heard a gasp. I looked up to see the Mexican girl from the kidnapper's house back in Veracruz. I barely recognized her, as her hair was messy, her face was covered with sweat, and she was holding a bloody rag in front of her mouth. I soon realized she was spitting blood into the rag, which was why it was stained part brown, part bright red.

What had they done to her?

She looked at me in agony, and then shot a look at the door. She put a finger to her lips, signaling silence, with a frantic appeal. Then she made a sign like she was sewing her lips shut.

I understood. I was to stay silent.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	27. Chapter 26A - Jasper POV of Kidnapping

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WENDY1969, WHO REQUESTED IT. MERRY CHRISTMAS, WENDY! This is the first of two Jasper POV chapters of Bella's kidnapping. I will post the second one mid-week next week. I hadn't sent out previews, because at the time I was answering the reviews for chapter 27 of the regular story, I hadn't planned on posting (or even writing) these two chapters. Hope you like them!

Chapter 26A – The Kidnapping, Jasper's POV

I'm sitting here on the bleachers in gym, on a Friday afternoon, last period. Soon the school week will be over. I can't wait.

I know my little one wanted to go to high school. She was so excited when Esme suggested it, and no matter how many misgivings I had, I was willing to work something out with Carlisle and Esme. I signed up for high school as well, and attended classes too, always a few yards away. Edward helps keeps an eye on things. He was already in school, poor schmuck. That's one thing I really didn't miss about living with the Cullens-going through the motions of high schools all over again.

I know Carlisle and Esme were disappointed when I moved back to Texas. But I really needed my edge and strength back, and living off of animal blood just wasn't cutting it. Also, I had to be feared to succeed in my role. And an animal drinking vampire that needed a note for the principal after missing class chasing down vampire lawbreakers…that just wasn't going to cut it.

It turns out, now that I'm back, that I missed being with the rest of the Cullens. They really are happy together.

But back to today, will it ever end? Since I'm on my regular diet, the blood of all these children around me isn't as tempting. I just make sure to stay well fed. Their feelings are all over the map, but with practice, I could hone in on just one: Bella's, in the next room. Or, right now, outside on the baseball field.

She was feeling peaceful at the moment-as peaceful as she could feel, playing baseball, that is, when I felt a small spike of anxiety, almost fear. I tensed, but it settled down. It must almost be her turn at bat. Carlisle bought the girls' team full set of gear, so now the catcher has a mask. She needs it with Bella swinging a bat!

I smile, thinking about my beautiful girl, waiting for the next sensations of tension and concentration as she steps up to plate.

What comes instead makes me leap off of the bleachers and out the door of the gym in a single bound, not caring about who sees me. It's fear- real terror- and a burst of feelings that I'm sure she has directed at me as a call for help. I'm gone from the gymnasium filled with children in seconds, bursting onto the field. She's not there!

How did Edward not pick this up before? There'll be hell to pay for this.

I see Edward streaking past me, and he says quietly, but with a distracted air, as if focusing somewhere else, "Call Emmett—tell him to meet us at the airport."

I speed dial Emmett, and just say, "Airport, now," before hanging up, not waiting for his grunt of acknowledgement. Emmett loves action; this will make him happy.

We reach the small airport quickly, but the plane is already taking off. I see Emmett coming up on it, but I wave him away. Edward skids to a stop at the edge of the runway, and I see Carlisle coming out of the trees as well. He had a bit further to travel, coming from the hospital.

Carlisle calls out to Edward to get what he can from the pilot's thoughts, while he listens to the control tower's conversation with the pilot. Emmett is already headed towards our private jet, as he can pilot it. Within a minute, I hear Carlisle calling the small control tower on his cell phone, telling Mike, the supervisor, that he is has been called to a medical emergency in a city to the south. How soon can he have permission to leave?

Carlisle keeps a plane waiting, with gas and everything he needs, for medical and vampire world emergencies. It's a drill he had rehearsed with the operators of the tower since he arrived in Forks, and I know they all feel a sense of excitement at being part of this medical emergency. They quickly give him clearance, and we meet him on the plane.

Edward confirms that though the kidnappers had done their best to keep their thoughts to themselves, the pilot's thoughts had leaked when he spoke to the control tower. They are headed for Mexico, and will simply overshoot their filed route to San Diego, which was only a cover for their true route.

Emmett quickly has the plane in the air, but they've got a significant head start. I call Peter, and he's grabbed my Texas guys and they've all headed from the airstrip at my property to Mexico. Clearly, they will reach Mexico first, except they don't know exactly where they're going once they cross the border. They head for a central area to await information as to a more specific location. Peter tells me he's going to call up a second group, and they'll fly to another location, so that once we know where Benito's group is headed, whoever is closest can fly in to scout prior to our arrival.

Once we get the flight plans going, I look over at Edward. I notice he's trying not to meet my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask. He starts to shake his head, but I grab him.

Carlisle seizes my arm in return. "Fighting on the plane could damage the aircraft hull. We would survive, but it will take us longer to get to her." Carlisle pauses, then adds in a reassuring tone, " And we _will_ get to her, you understand?"

I nod, forcing myself to calm down. "What did you pick up?" I ask Edward.

"They drew blood by accident on the plane, and one of his men tasted it."

My roar is so loud that I noticed the plane swerved slightly, so I must have startled Emmett.

But I stay calm. We need to strategize, and work out whatever we could prior to meeting up with Peter's groups.

That calm lasts until the pull begins. It starts as a slow ache in my chest, which then increased in intensity. It hurts terribly, but all I can think of as I grip the seatbacks and watch them turn to powder under my hands, is if this hurts me so badly, how could human Bella survive it?

Edward obviously clues Carlisle into what is happening, because suddenly Carlisle is next to me again.

"Don't forget; she's incredibly strong. Look at how she's survived everything that life has thrown at her so far. She'll live through this," he says.

"I'm going to use this as a way to find her," I answer.

"Good, good," Carlisle replies, and sits back down, looking over charts with Edward has pulled up on the onboard computer.

Though it seems like forever, it only takes a few hours to reach Mexico. We land in a central region, not far from Benito's usual hunting grounds. I quickly realize that my continued chest pain means we aren't close enough.

It takes time, but the men on the ground finally obtain information that Benito has recently begun pulling his operation into the state of Veracruz. On Saturday morning, the day after Bella was grabbed from Forks, we move most of the search party into the state of Veracruz to follow up on this lead.

Between eliminating Benito's usual locations and trying to hone in on her using my mating pull, we are able to eliminate a few more areas. We are finally able to determine that they aren't in the remote areas that Benito generally uses as hunting grounds, but are in one of the state's larger cities, also named Veracruz. They are obviously planning to use the human occupants of the large city as cover, assuming I would be constrained due to the high concentration of humans.

Bad guess on his part. Nothing is coming between him and his death for this offense against my mate. But our search, however fast, has burnt up another 24 hours. It is now Sunday morning. Benito and his men have had Bella since Friday afternoon. The mating pull means Bella is still alive, but Benito's coven isn't known for being gentle with their humans. Having been a member of that world as part of Maria's brutal army for decades, I'm only too aware of what this could mean for Bella, whose scent is so alluring. My only hope is that he hasn't brutalized her yet, needing her alive in order to accomplish his purpose of drawing me out.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT JASPER P.O.V. CHAPTER, WHICH I WILL POST AT ABOUT THE SAME TIME NEXT WEEK, TO ALL REVIEWERS OF THIS CHAPTER.


	28. Chapter 27 - A New Captivity

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 27 – A New Captivity

_What had they done to her?_

_She looked at me in agony, and then shot a look at the door. She put a finger to her lips, signaling silence, with a frantic appeal. Then she made a sign like she was sewing her lips shut. _

_I understood. I was to stay silent._

The young girl from Veracruz tried to help me sit up, and asked me with hand signals what was wrong. I pointed to my chest, and mimicked gasping for breath. She looked confused, and I shrugged, to indicate I didn't understand either. She kept shooting worried looks at the door.

Eventually she went into a small room I hadn't noticed earlier, and I heard the sound of running water. She came back with a plastic cup filled with water. I drank it gratefully, and then lay back with my head on my arms. Next I took a moment to look around the room. It was a small room, with lumpy plaster that was hanging from the ceiling in clumps in some places. There were some ominous looking brown stains on the wall.

The two barred windows were about four feet from the floor. The bathroom was on the side opposite of the main doorway. The room was bare, except for a few bags of what must have been food. There was no furniture, no curtains or wall hangings. There was a single light bulb, hanging on a wire from the ceiling. All I could think was that this was a room people died in. There seemed to be an exhaust fan somewhere, as I could hear a loud mechanical whir, but it wasn't blowing cool air into our room.

Remembering that I had never learned her name, I lipped my name, to her, and then gestured, asking her to tell me hers. She gave a sad smile, and lipped "Aurelia" to me. I tried to mimic her mouth's movements, not sure that I had it right, and eventually she nodded.

Despite my fear, I must have fallen asleep, because I was suddenly awakened by the door being opened.

I remembered to keep my eyes down, and saw a pair of expensive, well-polished boots stop in front of me. One of the feet nudged me, and I got onto my knees, so that I was in a kneeling position, still keeping my head down.

I heard the bark of a laugh from the open doorway.

The person standing in front of me knelt down and pulled my chin up so I was looking into his face. I was staring into a pair of coal black eyes of a vampire with dark skin and hair. Something told me that this was Benito, the vampire Jasper had a hundred-year feud with. My fear spiked, and I struggled not to gasp, but I was having so much trouble breathing with my chest pain that I was nearly doubled over.

He ran his finger along my hair and across my face. Then he pulled my arm up, inspecting the scars left by Jasper's bites. Pulling a knife from his pocket, he made a quick slash across my arm. I could see Aurelia from behind him, putting her finger in front of her mouth, so I bit back the pain, and just gasped.

He leaned over and drew his tongue along the slash mark, and began to suck and lick. After a few minutes, when the bleeding stopped, he grunted, shoved me back onto the floor, and left the room.

Aurelia raced to my side, helping me lay down. As I looked around I saw there was no bedding in the room, so I leaned on one side, struggling to breathe.

The hot air in the room was oppressive, but I managed to drift off to sleep at some point. I could hear a fan, or what sounded like several fans, but they didn't seem to be cooling the air, not in our room anyway. It just seemed the air was being moved around.

The next morning, for some reason, the pain in my chest was much less. Whatever had happened to cause it must have passed. But I remembered to be silent.

As it became lighter, the door was opened, and some bread was thrown into the room, then the door was shut. Aurelia and I split the bread and drank water from the bathroom from the single plastic cup. She had wrapped my arm in a piece of fabric she must have torn from my gym t-shirt while I slept. But the wound was throbbing and burning beneath her make-shift dressing.

I was also stiff and sore from having slept on the floor.

During the morning, the heat in the room seemed to grow worse with each passing minute. When I started toward the barred window, Aurelia frantically gestured for me to stay away from it, so I sat back down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

Communicating with her by gestures, I guessed that she had been here for what she estimated to be a few weeks.

I remembered from the last time I saw her that she had long, beautiful hair. Now it was stringy and matted, as though she had been trying to comb it with her fingers. I went into the bathroom, and saw what must have been a single bar of soap, now reduced to a sliver. She must have been using that to try to wash her hair as well as everything else.

We shared the soap to wash up as best we could, and then we tried to cool off with some water. We rinsed out our clothes, washing them with the slivers of soap as well, but under the circumstances, I followed her example and put them back out wet. I wasn't about to sit in that room nude. I could tell that whatever towels there must have been had been used as bandages.

Using gestures, I tried to ask her how she had been hurt. Eventually she communicated that they had done something to her throat. Horrified, I remembered Crazy telling me about how some vampires had silenced their human pets by removing their vocal cords, and I watched the door with a great deal more worry.

During what felt like the hottest point of the day so far, the door opened, and a man entered with a black medical bag. Something told me he was bad news. Without asking permission, he grabbed my arm, pulled off the bandage Aurelia had made, and examined the knife cut. He reached into his bag and pulled out a tube of something which he began to apply to the wound with a q-tip.

It smelled bad and burnt terribly, but I struggled not to make any sound. He looked at me carefully, seeming interested in the fact that I wasn't screaming, as he turned my head from side-to-side. As he leaned closer, I nearly gagged on the stench of stale alcohol on his breath. He seemed to catch my reaction to my breath, as he gave a half-embarrassed smile before looking down at his bag. Rummaging around inside of it, he seemed to forget what he was looking for, so he closed it.

Next he reached for Aurelia, who seemed to know what to expect. She opened her mouth, and he peered down her throat with a light. He handed her some pills, then left the room.

I resumed my position, leaning against the wall, sweltering in the heat.

I wondered if Jasper, Crazy, Isaiah or anyone else would ever find out what happened to me.

Finally the sun started to go down, and the air began to cool a little. I hoped I would get some sleep, but that was not to be.

The door was opened, and I resumed my kneeling position.

The same shiny shoes returned, but this time I was yanked to my feet. The vampire tipped my face up, then ran his nose down the side of my neck, sighing. He pulled my arm up, and sniffed down to my elbow, then plunged his teeth into the skin inside the crook of my elbow.

His teeth hurt terribly, but I stifled my scream. He sucked for a moment, then pulled back and shoved me over to someone else who I had not heard enter. He said something in a low voice that I didn't understand, and was met with laughter.

The new vampire licked at the bite already made, but the blood had stopped flowing. So he got out a knife and drew his blade against my forearm, tilting it up, and letting the blood flow into a small shot glass. He squeezed my arm to increase the flow until finally I passed out from the blood loss. As I drifted off, I began to remember what Charlotte said about "sharing," and thought again for those shot glasses that were always set in front of Jasper when we went to the club.

I woke later to find a terrified Aurelia slapping at me, holding her hand over my mouth. I must have started to talk or scream in my sleep. I looked at down at my body, and the lower half of my t-shirt was now gone. I realized she had made bandages for my arm with it. So now I only had my gym shorts, shoes and socks, and half of a t-shirt left to wear. I lay back, with tears draining from my eyes, falling into my hair and ears, wondering how long I could survive like this. Looking at Aurelia, I realized that I could survive for quite a while.

I tried to calm my fear by recalling times when I was happy. I tried to start with memories of my mother, but her horrible death at the hands of the guard kept breaking through. So I moved onto memories of Crazy: nights spent dancing to the radio, the happy days we spent screaming while on the rides at Disneyland, and all those mornings spent cruising the California or Florida coastline in her Mustang. Trying to pass the time, I began trying to recall the exact number of times we had visited Disneyland. Oddly, other memories started breaking through, unbidden: memories of Jasper. I finally quit trying to push them back, and let them through. And they flooded in: memories of him telling me about his experiences in the Civil War as a human, the day I fell and hurt my ankle at the Cullen house; how handsome he looked, turning and reaching for me as we entered the various events we had attended together; and most recently, waiting for me in the school hallways. And always, finding his eyes on me, whenever I turned around. With an audible gasp, I realized that my feelings for him ran deep, and that somewhere along the way, they had started to turn to love. Was this even possible?

Hearing me, Aurelia stirred, but I nodded and she dozed off again, no longer worried that I was talking in my sleep.

The second morning came, and once again, at mid-morning, the door was opened. This time, a greasy bag was handed in, along with some towels and cleaning supplies, and another bag that contained some clothes. I heard a grunted command, which Aurelia seemed to understand, as she nodded.

We opened the bags to find some meat pies and custard pastries. She was having trouble eating anything with her throat, but she tried eating just the custard from the custard pastries.

Then she started scrubbing the floor and bathroom. Apparently they didn't like the smell in our room.

I was grateful for some clothes, and got up to help her scrub. She tried to wave me back, but it gave us something to do. The room did stink, and the smell got worse as the heat increased. Finally, we were done, and the cleaning supplies had been rinsed and were hanging from the old tub in the bathroom.

We ate a little more from the bag of food they had brought earlier, and sat down to wait out the heat of the day.

Suddenly I felt a wave of peace flood over me. I was stunned at first, until I realized it could only mean that Jasper was close enough to influence my feelings. I smiled at Aurelia and grabbed her hand, patting it reassuringly. The irony was not lost on me: the first time we had been waiting for Jasper, it was because she had given his information to the human kidnapper in Mexico, and she had hoped that Jasper was a good man who would save me. I, however, had been terrified. Now, we were both waiting for him to come.

"He's coming," I whispered.

She looked at me in fear, putting her fingers on my lips to remind me to be silent.

But I just shook my head, pulling her close, looking at the door. "It's going to be OK," I said, willing it to be so.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS. I hope you liked the "bonus" Jasper POV chapter I posted a few days ago! I will be posting the second Jasper POV of the kidnapping in the middle of next week. The review I send out for this chapter will be for the next "regular" chapter, in Bella's POV.


	29. Chapter 27A -Jasper POV - The Battle

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

**I've had some very encouraging guest reviews lately, but I cannot reply if I don't have a name in the header. FanFiction doesn't allow direct entry of e-mail addresses either, so if you want an e-mail reply, you could try using spaces creatively and spelling out "dot" and "at". I would love to answer all reviews.**

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WENDY1969, WHO REQUESTED IT. Merry Christmas everybody!

Also, I've had some very encouraging guest reviews lately, but I cannot reply if I don't have a name in the header. FanFiction doesn't allow direct entry of e-mail addresses either, so if you want an e-mail reply, you should use spaces and spell out "dot" and "at". I would love to answer all reviews.

Chapter 27A –Jasper's POV of "A New Captivity" - The Battle Plan

(Jasper's POV continued)

We finally arrived in the city Vercruz on Sunday morning, over 36 hours after Bella was taken. Everyone took different points to scour the city, but it didn't take long to find where Benito was.

Benito was using fans to blow her scent into the street, luring me in. I was so done with this.

As Carlisle pointed out, when Carlisle and Edward met me on the rooftop overlooking a four-story building, this was an obvious trap. Carlisle had a plan to get her out, though.

So did I.

But we first worked out, as best we could, the locations of all vampires within the building.

Benito had chosen a four-story building. Due to the presence of vampires, the area had lighter traffic than usual. People shied away. In order to draw them back, Benito had selected a building with a small restaurant. He made sure it offered great deals, and the chance at inexpensive food lured people in. Even if they didn't stay and eat, there was a constant, steady flow of foot traffic, and that helped disturb Edward's gift.

Benito had so much planned out. He had set this up well, so it would not be an easy operation.

Still, it was a four-story building, and he was using fans to disperse her distinctive, alluring scent from the roof as well as through several windows, so we couldn't tell exactly where she was. We would have to go inside.

The restaurant would give us an easy way to cover our tracks when we finished – we would blow up the building by setting of an explosion in the restaurant's kitchen. I'm sure he had the same plan.

And to my thinking, if a bit of glass was shattered just prior to the blast, the surviving humans would get confused. And as corrupt as the police were in this part of the country, if there was any real investigation, we could buy them off. Or at least make them thing it was the work of drug cartels, so that they would not be tempted to look too closely.

We lay out positions for the storming of the building. Edward had discovered there were definitely two human girls being held in the building, and they were currently in the same room on one of the upper floors. So Benito might separate them to add to confusion. We decided that Peter and Isaiah would go with me to recover Bella, so that if the two girls were split up as a diversion, Peter would go after one heartbeat, I would follow the other, and Isaiah would provide cover for us both if necessary. Isaiah was to come in the west side of the building, while we would enter from the east.

Benito's guards were split. Two were actually in the cantina itself, and then there was a small group on the ground floor, plus two more guards were stationed in the center of the top two floors. I put Emmett in charge of the assault on the ground floor. The group I put with him were the top fighters from my personal guard. I told them quietly to let Emmett lead as, quite frankly, his reputation as enforcer, and his sheer strength and presence would be a valuable weapon in an operation that required a speedy resolution. He might not have the battle experience, but scattering the guards would be much more effective.

Finally, I had a small group that had the necessary explosives, ready to enter the cantina and blow it once we were clear of the building.

Carlisle was going to come in once I had determined where Bella was. I didn't want him caught up in a fight, and possibly get an arm ripped off, when and if Bella needed his medical expertise. I strived to keep that out of my thoughts, but I saw Edward rolling his eyes.

Then I looked at Edward. "Is she going to need his medical attention?"

"That's what I can't be sure of. She has been hurt, but I'm getting conflicting thoughts on her injuries. The other girl has been silenced, her vocal chords removed. That is certain. I just can't tell about Bella."

I fought to stifle my roar at hearing this, and Carlisle signaled to Emmett, who, along with Peter, grabbed and held me.

Edward continued. "The doctor, who is human and has been drinking so much I can barely filter his thoughts, believes she has been silenced. Benito believes the doctor. But the other girl doesn't think so. I don't know what's going on in there."

Now I had to grab control of myself and think. If they had removed her vocal chords…if I changed her now, would she recover her voice? It only just happened…

But not everyone survives the change. Sure, Carlisle had successfully changed three people, all badly injured. And some people were changed by accident, including Carlisle and Garrett.

But from my own experience in the southern wars for territory, I know that about 10% of the time, humans just died after being bit. No one ever knew, or quite frankly cared, in that war why some people died instead of being changed. It was more of a nuisance to us than anything else, as we had to find additional victims to make the numbers required for building an army. And in those long-ago vampire wars, these victims had all been young people, presumably healthy. A one-in-ten chance of Bella not making it and just dying? The thought tore me apart, just as it had over the past 10 months we had been together. Would I only know my mate as a human? And if I tried to change her, and she didn't survive…after these past few days, I already knew what would happen.

I had to stop thinking along those lines, and stick to the present. First, get her out of this mess, and then worry about the rest once she was safe. Straining my gift, I struggled to sense her. I picked up some feelings that I thought might be hers, and I sent a wave of calm in her direction, just to let her know I was coming. And if this calm took the edge off of the watchfulness of a few guards, that was fine with me.

Carlisle announced that he wanted to try one thing, for her safety. He would go out in the open, crossing the square to the building, and then just walk into the café and ask for Benito. He would tell him that Bella belonged to Esme. Maybe Benito would just hand her over, fearing trouble with the Volturi otherwise.

I had deep misgivings, and even if it worked, I wouldn't leave Veracruz without fighting Benito. But if it meant getting her out without risking any further harm to her, I would let him try it.

After everyone had their orders, the teams split up to take their positions in case Carlisle's plan didn't work. And actually, for _my_ men, even if it did. This feud ended tonight. We weren't leaving until Benito and his guards were dead, and that building was blown to the sky.

Carlisle put on a panama hat, walked casually across the street, and then took a seat outside at one of the rickety chairs, under the shadow of the awning. After only a few seconds, Benito and Santiago, Benito's second-in-command, appeared at Carlisle's table. I could feel their surprise from across the street. It was an open, bold move on Carlisle's part. I liked it.

Carlisle put down the menu he had picked up, and casually waved for them to take chairs.

Benito started the conversation. "My esteemed friend, what brings you to my fair country today?"

Carlisle, as casually as if discussing the weather, replied, "I have come to find my wife's ward. Esme has custody of a girl, Bella, who has been missing for two days. I've come to take her home."

Benito shook his head. "I understood that the young lady was…with the Major."

Carlisle said quietly, "That was the case until recently. Custody was officially transferred, in due process in my own courtroom, to my beloved wife, Esme, who is most anxious as to the safety of her ward."

I could feel Benito's fear fighting with his mistrust as he paused. "I had understood, and had observers report to me, that LaGuerra was the Major's personal property. He took her from my territory himself, passing without permission."

All pretenses at using normal phrases of family and guardianship, as opposed to property ownership, in regards to Bella so that the nearby humans would not be alarmed were now dropped.

Carlisle nearly growled out his answer. "There was an official ruling in my courtroom, all documented in Volterra, and dated weeks ago. The young girl officially belongs to my mate, and as such, her theft is a personal insult against me."

I was still waiting before I signaled the others to move. I felt Benito's emotions start to shift when I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. Whatever he had just heard, mentally, had shocked him, and he had whipped his head in my direction. Whatever shocked Edward, it had to have been something Benito thought about Bella. Without waiting for an explanation, I roared and charged. Peter came after me.

The humans could not have seen me moving at this speed, but they began to scatter. I leapt over the awning, watching as Benito and Santiago sped into the building before I landed. Breaking out the nearest third floor window, I signaled Peter to enter through a window above me, on the fourth floor.

I heard a crash on the other side, and knew Isaiah was in as well. Below me, there was running and a roar which could only mean that Emmett had gotten in and found the guard below.

Above me, two hearts were beating, so I ran up the stairwell. Somehow Benito and Santiago got there before me, and they were standing with one of the guards who had been posted outside the door to Bella's cell. They were between me and Peter, but Benito had his back against the door, leaning against it with a smile. This was trouble, because with Santiago and the other guard as cover, Benito could get in and break Bella's neck before we could get past him.

But Santiago had his back to the open door to the stairwell. I watched as Isaiah crept up the stairs behind him, grabbing him by his shoulders, and delivering the kill bite while pulling off his arms in an almost seamless move. Though shocked at the loss of Santiago, Benito quickly motioned the remaining guard to stand before the door, as he eyed me with a smirk.

We began circling one another slowly in the limited space. As much as I wanted to give him a long, painful farewell to this life, I had to get to Bella. I feinted to the left, and then sent him a sharp amount of rage to distract him. Though he was an experienced fighter, the feelings I pushed onto him made him drop his usual guarded style, and so he fell for my ruse, moving to block an attack to the left. I quickly grabbed his head with one arm, pulling it back by the hair and dragging my teeth across his neck as I rammed my left hand into his chest, pulling out his long-dead heart and throwing it to the floor, followed by his head. That would give him something to stare at until he was consumed by the flames that were to come.

Peter had taken the other guard quickly, frozen as he was by the sight of Benito's death, and then we entered the room.

Bella was sitting on the floor, against the wall directly opposite of the door. She had pulled a young Mexican girl against her, and she was looking straight at me with an expectant gaze that broke my heart. I scooped her up, instinctively sniffing her for injuries. Peter looked at the other girl, and I nodded, so he picked her up. I moved towards the windows, calling out for Carlisle to meet us at the plane.

Just after I heard Peter call "Got her, we're clear," I distinctly heard Carlisle say, "No hostages; no witnesses. We're leaving now."

Within seconds of leaping out of the window, my precious mate in my arms, I heard the blast that would probably clear out buildings on either side of the street. I saw Carlisle flash ahead of me on his way to the airstrip, and after another sniff at my precious girl, I followed. I glanced around to see Isaiah behind me and Emmett ahead of us, the two of them prepared to act as escorts so Peter and I could travel safely while carrying the girls. Once they were in place, we headed for the plane.

WENDY1969 – I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT (regular) CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	30. Chapter 28 - The Rescue

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 28 – The Rescue

_Suddenly I felt a wave of peace flood over me. I was stunned at first, until I realized it could only mean that Jasper was close enough to influence my feelings. I smiled at Aurelia, and grabbed her hand._

Within minutes, I heard doors slamming, yelling, and then the sound of metal being torn apart. Finally, there was silence, and then I could smell smoke. I began to panic; did they know we were here? Was it safe to yell for help?

The door opened, and Jasper and Peter appeared in it.

Peter turned his head and yelled behind him, "Got her; let's go!" as he shut the door to the hallway.

Jasper gently picked me up in his arms, nuzzling my hair as he did so, while Peter picked Aurelia. Jasper made short work of the window bars with one hand, and they jumped down to the street below. As he stood on the window sill before he jumped, I turned to look at the door, wondering why they didn't go that way, and saw smoke coming in under the door. After we got about a half block away, there was an explosion and the entire building was immersed in flames and smoke.

I leaned into Jasper's chest and closed my eyes. I didn't know where we were going, and I didn't care. I heard him saying something to me, but I didn't speak, I was too exhausted. Nuzzling against his chest, I felt as though I was digging for something just out of reach, until he ripped his shirt open. I leaned into him, inhaling him deeply, feeling a great sense of relief. I felt a comforting rumble coming from him, which sounded like purring. I didn't care what it was; I just kept my eyes closed and let everything else go.

Soon we were at an airport, where Jasper and Peter leapt onto a plane. Feeling the movement, I opened my eyes again, blinking at its brightness. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw Carlisle waiting for us. I heard Jasper say to him, "She hasn't spoken, but I don't smell blood," and saw Carlisle gazing at me with a worried look. As I looked around, Emmett, Isaiah and Edward entered the plane behind us, along with some of the other vampires I had seen occasionally at Jasper's Texas ranch. Peter seemed to be doing a headcount as they boarded, and after saying a few words to the last man on, he pulled the door shut, and went into the cockpit. Most of the vampires who had followed us onto the plane had torn clothes, and both Edward and Emmett appeared to be holding onto either their shoulder or their side, where a clear liquid was appearing on their clothes.

Now I noticed for the first time that Jasper had the same fluid running from his ear and on his neck. I touched it, gently, and looked at him questioningly.

"It's nothing," he said. "And it was more than worth it to get you back."

I smiled in response, and put my head back on his chest.

Then I realized they were worried about my throat. "I kept silent; Aurelia warned me," I told Jasper. "You need to take care of whatever they did to her first."

Carlisle smiled and said, "I'll take care of both of you. Let me see your arm."

I looked over at Aurelia, who looked terrified. Then I realized she just saw though these might may different vampires, and had gotten her out of that building, they were still vampires. What would they do with her? I bit my lip, and told her, "They're OK," willing it to be so.

Jasper was already holding out my arm for Carlisle's exam. Carlisle was busy pulling out instruments out of his bag, using them to remove the crude, iodine and blood-stained bandages from my arms.

"I was cut on both, and bitten on this one," I told them. I turned my head, so I didn't have to look. I could feel the alcohol Carlisle was using to wipe them down, and then he said he was going to numb them before doing anything else. I felt the prick of needle, and my arm starting to tingle. He seemed to be removing the stitches. "I think pressure bandages will be fine now, and they won't itch as the healing begins. But I'm going to give you a tetanus shot."

After finishing with me, he turned to Aurelia, who immediately started to back away from him.

Jasper's eyes shot over to her as I told him quietly, "She's terrified of doctors after what the last one did to her."

He shushed me, pulling me closer into his chest, saying, "Carlisle will calm her down. Get some rest."

I began to remember the funny crushing chest pains. I told Jasper, "I think they drugged me, though I don't know how. Either that or I have started to have panic attacks. They began as soon as we were in the airplane, and ended yesterday morning."

Carlisle glanced up from Aurelia and gave Jasper a look as I said this. Jasper, meanwhile, smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head, cradling me against his chest. "I know, I know. It's OK now; you're OK."

I began to relax again into his chest, surrendering to his hold. He had always smelled good to me; now I let that scent wash over me, and didn't care what it did to me. I snuggled closer and let myself slip away.

Gradually, though, I became aware that Carlisle had begun to talk to Jasper about what he was seeing in Aurelia's throat, almost as a report. "They removed her vocal cords, using a rather crude instrument. There is still some bleeding. She won't get her voice back, and I'll probably have to do some minor surgery to clean up the mess they made. Frankly, I don't know why she hasn't bled to death yet. They must not have been feeding from her…" Carlisle suddenly seemed to realize I was there, as he cut off the last comment. He looked over at me, and said, "Sorry, dear. That was most inconsiderate of me to say that last part out loud."

I really wanted to know what they were going to do with her. If it hadn't been for her warning, I probably would have had my vocal cords removed as well. Although, I thought to myself, if it hadn't been for the fact that she found Jasper's flyer in my purse, he would never have caught up with me.

Crazy would have come to Mexico and gotten me, and we would have been…where? Did it matter? Just together, running from him, I suppose. But, she is a person, and no one deserves what happened to her. She probably thought she was doing me a favor, finding the nice man who was willing to pay money for his lost dog.

I decided now might not be the best time to ask. After thinking on it, I thought I would to ask about Aurelia after we got to Forks, when Esme was present. After a few hours, we landed in Forks and went back to the Cullen house.

Esme and Crazy met us at the door. Actually, Crazy met us at the car, tugging at the door handle before Emmett could even bring the car to a full stop.

"Oh, God! What did they do to you?" she screamed, looking at my bandaged arms. "This is all your fault, Whitlock! They came because of you; and where were you when it happened!"

Isaiah decided to answer that, as he leapt out of the car behind us, quickly coming up behind her, saying, "Let's let Jasper take her inside. She needs rest and food, as she's been through a lot." I realized that Jasper had begun to snarl as she was yelling, but he stopped when Isaiah interceded, pulling Crazy out of harms' way.

Crazy looked at Isaiah, and they seemed to have some communication that I couldn't see, as she relented, and said, "Baby, I'll see you in a bit, then."

Jasper lifted me out of the car and carried me up to the front porch. I looked back to check on Aurelia, who was being helped out of the car by Isaiah, and noticed that Crazy was talking to her in Spanish while she continued to watch Jasper and I carefully. I felt relieved, knowing that finally someone was trying to communicate with Aurelia.

Esme fussed over me as Jasper carried me up to my room. He lay me down gently, and she pulled out some clothes. She also seemed to get some kind of hint from him, as she finally left the room also, leaving just the two of us together.

He took me to the bathroom, ran a bath, and started to undress me. I was too exhausted to care that he was taking my clothes off. For all I knew, he had seen me naked in Texas. He lowered me into the bath tub, and then climbed in behind me. He first washed my hair, and then washed the rest of me as I leaned back on his chest. It felt good having someone take care of me, after the fear of the past few days.

I didn't know where my fear of him had gone, but maybe it would return tomorrow.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	31. Chapter 29 - Partial Reconciliation

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Hey! Big News! My sister gave me a Jasper doll for Christmas! Now he lives on my nightstand! Eat your hearts out, guys!

Also – To the ladies who have signed in and done guest reviews as toomanycats and midnight whispers, I've been sending previews to those FanFiction names. And in the past week I've received notes from the "real" FanFiction addressees saying that I was sending things to the wrong address. One even turned off her PM function! So…sorry!

Chapter 28 – Partial Reconciliation

The next morning, I woke up to find myself snuggled into something hard, but smelling something wonderful. I realized I was curled against Jasper's chest. I felt him stroking my hair and felt his chest rumbling, almost like he was…purring again, just as he had in Mexico.

I was too comfortable to move, but eventually I did, and started feeling some pain in my arm as I stretched it out.

"Good-morning, darlin'," Jasper whispered to me.

I peeked up, and for some reason, the red in his eyes didn't bother me as much as it usually did. His smile was heavenly. I smiled back, before hiding my blush against his body. I could feel his chest shake with silent laughter as he leaned closer to kiss the top of my head.

My growling stomach wrecked the moment.

Jasper said, "Esme brought some food up for you, as you slept in a bit. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, as yes, I was, and then suddenly everything came flooding back to me**. **Memories of that room in Mexico, the bite and cutting, the explosion, and… Aurelia! I jerked up to a sitting position.

"Aurelia?" I asked.

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly, but he kept his voice even. "She's downstairs. She's already had something to eat."

Almost as soon as I spoke, I heard knocking on the door. "Baby, I heard you, so I know you're awake. Are you OK? Can I come in?" It was Crazy.

I looked over and Jasper, and smiled, almost apologetically_. Why? _Whywas I feeling the need to ask him if we could let her in? For the first time, I felt as though she would be invading "our" privacy. But there was no true our…or was there now?

"Mixed feelings?" he whispered, stroking my face as he pulled me back down against him. "That's my fault; I've got a lot of making up to do. Well, we'll let her in."

"Come in," I said. Suddenly it occurred to me to look down, and I saw that I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Not my normal night time attire, but at least I had clothes on. I blushed, recalling how I had simply let Jasper undress me before we both slipped into the bathtub the night before without a protest. It had felt so…natural in that moment.

The door handle jiggled, and I heard the stomp of a foot outside. Jasper got up and walked over to it, turning to me and pausing before he opened it. "Forgot I locked it," he said with a mischievous smile. He unlocked it, and the force that is Crazy came whirling through the door and jumped onto the bed.

"So tell me everything! My God, what did they do to you?" she said, looking at my arms, turning them over in her hands as she pulled me in for a hug.

"How is Aurelia? I asked quietly, biting my lip from worry.

She glanced over at Jasper, and then looked back at me. "Oh, she's downstairs. She insisted on helping Esme make breakfast. Since Esme couldn't ask her what she wanted, Esme just let her cook. But I don't want to talk about her. Tell me WHAT HAPPENED!"

So I began the story, for both of them. Jasper didn't leave the room; he just pulled up a chair next to me, holding my hand and stroking my hair. Crazy noted his territory-staking move, but didn't comment.

"Coach Clapp had put me in the outfield for a baseball game. It was safer for everyone concerned," I said trying to laugh.

"Coach Clapp," Crazy pointed to Jasper.

"No, wait. You can't hold him responsible," I added quickly.

"I can think what I want, baby. What happened after that?" she insisted, bouncing on the bed, almost on all fours in her excitement.

"Wait. What did the school think happened?" I asked Jasper.

"I felt your fear," Jasper began, "so I left what I was doing and came outside, moving at my speed instead of a human speed. Edward picked up my thoughts and joined me in the chase, soon overtaking me. He actually reached the airport first. But they had chosen the vampire for the snatch well – he was very fast, probably as fast as Edward. He was able to get you to the airport before I could catch up. Just as I got there, the plane was taking off.

I considered trying to grab onto the plane and traveling with it, but I didn't see anything that would have allowed a handhold, and I was worried about them hurting you if they saw I was that close. So we called someone and had the plane tracked. Emmett is a licensed pilot, and he was at the airport in minutes. We took out our own private plane, which is kept ready for emergencies at all times, and followed it, but those few minutes spent waiting to take-off cost us."

"School?" I asked again in a small voice.

"Right. Carlisle called them and gave them some story. You slipped down a bank and called me on your cellphone, and I left my own gym class and took you home. The principal didn't like it, but what was he going to say? When he tried to say something about the two absences, Carlisle ripped them apart for the fact that after the baseball game, Coach Clapp didn't notice that you didn't come in from the field.

Carlisle's already given them a new library, and he built their football field plus gave them the bleachers, so the principal let it slide."

"What day is it?" I asked, realizing I had completely lost track of time.

"Monday. You were playing baseball Friday afternoon, last period. We came home from Mexico yesterday, which was Sunday night," he answered.

"Monday? Then I should be getting ready to go to school…" I began, starting to stand up.

Jasper was on top of me immediately, pushing me back down onto the bed, almost growling into my neck as he said, "You're staying here for a while. Carlisle's made excuses for both of us with school."

I looked up, startled at his sudden mood change, before glancing over his shoulder at Crazy. She gave a small smile and nodded that she agreed with him. So I looked back at him and nodded my agreement, so that he climbed off of me before pulling me back up into a sitting position.

Back to my turn to talk, then. I really didn't want to talk to them about what came next, but Crazy was staring at me, waiting. So I continued.

I outlined the plane trip and the terrible pain in my chest that at first I thought was due to a lack of cabin pressure, but had continued for the entire first night. Seeing Aurelia again, then the first morning, and the cut to my arm. And how I worried that they would never know what happened to me.

Finally, I told them about the second morning, when I felt the sense of relaxation which to me meant that Jasper, and a rescue, were close at hand. And the relief I felt when I saw him.

I noticed Jasper getting a bit restless as I spoke, and Crazy had started watching him too. Finally, after I finished, she said she was going to go for a bit so I could get some rest.

Jasper shut the door behind her, then got back on the bed, and pulled me down next to him. As he cradled me against his chest, he stroked my hair and kissed down the sides of my head and neck, lingering in the curve of my neck as he nuzzled me repeatedly.

I snuggled up against him, relaxing against his body while I reached around him, trying to bury myself in his chest.

"I'm never letting anything happen to you again, ever," I thought I heard him whisper.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT TO ALL REVIEWERS.

And I will be defending my Jasper doll against all interlopers! Don't even think about it!


	32. Chapter 30 - Beginning to Talk

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

For those who might have noticed the new story image – yes, it's my new Jasper Doll! Drool while you can, I'm going to take that photo down in a few weeks…I'm selfish with my boy!

Chapter 30 – Beginning to Talk

Jasper now spent the nights in my room with me, holding me. I dreaded going to sleep, because almost as soon as I started to drift off, I was transported to the baseball game again, where I was snatched from the edge of the field and carried to the plane, helpless as I struggled against the stone arms. I woke up repeatedly to find him holding me, whispering reassurances in my ear.

I would fight going back to sleep, but it always happened. Sending me back to endless nightmares of Mexico and Benito. But sometimes those dreams would morph into the nightmares of waking up in Mexico the first time, in the professional kidnapper's house, where I was waiting for Jasper.

When he woke me up from those dreams, I would start and begin to pull away. He seemed to recognize that some of this was still fear of him, so he would let me move a few inches away, but never let go of me completely.

I would eventually relax, but sleep and the nightmares it brought had become my enemy again, just like when I first went to Jasper's house in Texas, nine months ago.

I was really conflicted about taking this week off from school. On the one hand, I was shaky and rattled by the ordeal. On the other hand, returning to a routine, in a classroom with other humans, would have helped make me feel as if there was order in the world.

But Carlisle told me that he wasn't just keeping me home for me, he was doing it for Jasper. "It's going to be hard for him to have you around any other males for a while," he told me. "He needs to calm down a little, too."

So I stayed home. I notice that they let Crazy stay, and that, for once, she wasn't baiting everyone. So I took advantage of the extended time to talk to her some more, about the topics that had come up back in Texas.

One of the things I hadn't gotten around to asking Crazy, during the time we had been with Esme, was my "list of questions." Although I had asked Charlotte a few things, my relationship with Charlotte had been carefully delineated; we hadn't _really_ talked. With Crazy, I asked the questions I was really curious about.

"Why do the human girls go willingly with the vampires?" I asked her. "It's not like it's any fun to get bit…is that just the price they pay for the high-profile life? Nice things?"

"What do you mean, 'not any fun to get bit?'" Then she almost stood up on the sofa in her excitement. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, I mean, he bit me when he fed from me every other week, and that was, ummm, no fun. But when Benito bit me in Mexico, it hurt a lot."

I noticed Jasper had magically appeared during this conversation, though usually he left Crazy and I alone when we chatted.

Crazy looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I just didn't hurt you, darlin'," he said to me softly, as he slipped down onto the sofa next to me, pulling me against him.

"Well, a bite can hurt a human a lot if you do nothing at all, but you, of all of us, could have done a lot more…" began Crazy, addressing him in an almost accusatory tone, eying the two of us on the sofa.

Great. They were having another conversation that was going totally over my head. I felt like doing a high sign, pointing to myself. Yep, human, over here! Remember?

"I didn't want to do that to her," he said quietly.

"Well, I've half a mind to bite her myself just to show her it…" Whatever Crazy was going to say was cut off because Jasper had leapt off the sofa, grabbed her, and was holding her up against the wall by the neck.

Carlisle and Emmett were in the room instantly, talking him down. He set her down, then grabbed me and rushed out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "This conversation is over. I hear you bring it up again, there won't be time for them to stop me."

Since he usually didn't grab me and carry me from a room like that, I knew he must be upset. I didn't say anything until he gently set me down on the sofa in my- well, now it had become our- room. He sat next to me, taking my hand, looking at me, and appeared to be waiting for me to speak.

"Can I ask what she was talking about? The reason I asked was…"

"I heard. I can't help but listen whenever you talk, though I try not to consider it eavesdropping," he said quietly. "You want to know why those girls looked so happy, when they were clearly being fed from?"

"Um, yes," I replied.

"We can make the experience really hurt, by intentionally inflicting pain, which is what Benito did to you…"

"How did you know it was Benito?"

"I could smell your blood in him."

"But he wasn't the only one who…" I stopped, at the pained expression on his face.

"I know," he said. "Edward said he let the vampire who successfully brought you to him have a taste as a reward. That would be the one who used the shot glass. It's one step removed from the experience of a human's skin, so it's not…as intense. And nothing is as intense as you, even to Benito, and you weren't Benito's mate." He paused, waiting for my response.

"Mate?" I echoed softly. He watched my face, but I looked down, feeling conflicted, and unable to meet his eyes. I couldn't really think of anything to say to that, so he after another moment he continued.

"Those other girls could be roped in because we can make the experience extremely pleasurable for both parties," he said drily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You want me to show you?" he asked, leaning forward, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No," I said, pulling both my arms against my chest, hugging them to my body protectively. Jasper smiled in response to my automatic reaction to his question.

"I can't say 'sorry' and truly mean it for feeding from you in the past," Jasper said, leaning forward, "because not only had I had your blood as LaGuerra, your scent has been calling to me from the moment I picked it up at your grandfather's house." He smiled at the startled expression on my face, and added, "You sat on the bed there. Your scent still lingered on the bedspread, however faintly, months later. I became driven to find you once I experienced it."

"So, you didn't want to make the experience 'enjoyable' for me?" I asked.

"No, you had dignity and fight inside you. No matter how much fear, shame, or confusion your emotions showed me, you always had this small kernel of strength inside. You kept your head when I showed up in Florida and some part deep inside, that I wasn't truly listening to, kept telling me not to hurt you. But hunger overrides everything else in us. I pushed it down somewhere deep, but wouldn't allow anyone but Charlotte to get close to you."

He stopped talking for a moment as he pulled me close to him, sniffing my hair. We spent the next few moments in silence, looking out the window, watching the patterns the rain was leaving on the windowpane.

After a short time, he resumed. "As for my plan for you, earlier this year, I simply took you wherever I went. I conducted my business a short distance away. Fortunately, we had a quiet spell earlier in the year. There wasn't a lot that I had to do, and for the few problem situations that Emmett or Peter couldn't handle alone, they simply brought them to me.

And then there was the night I came to realize you were my mate. That was the only time we were separated enough that you started to feel the crushing pain of separation that true mates can feel. It was the night I was outside chasing down one of Benito's spies. He was fast and had a slight head start. I was a long ways from the house when Charlotte called to report you were restless and having chest pains.

I was having some pain too, but I'm used to pushing all pain aside, and discounted it due to excitement or exhaustion from the chase.

But when I got home and saw you at the top of the stairs waiting for me, because you had felt the same thing I had felt, that's when I realized you truly were my mate. Except I couldn't accept it. But it also meant I was never going to let you leave, and I had to wait for your friend to show up so I could deal with her."

I shuddered at that remark.

"She was keeping us apart," he said quietly. "If you hadn't been waiting for her to arrive, you probably would have let go and given in to your feelings for me sooner. You may not have been happy about how we ended up together, but soon you would have realized that there was happiness to be found with me, and we could have started our lives together differently.

And then there was Emmett."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

Startled, I agreed. I put on my coat and we went outside. It wasn't raining today, which was rare. I assumed the reason he wanted to go out was to avoid the keen vampire hearing.

As we walked down a little path into the forest, I asked, "Just how fast are you?"

He smiled, looking at me puzzled. I stopped, and he turned to stand in front of me. I bit my lip, then said, "All my life, I've been told vampires are stronger and faster than I am. What exactly does that mean? I mean, how fast are you?"

A slow smile began to spread over his face. "It would be my pleasure to show off for you, lovely," he said with a courtly bow. "Here to that tree?" He gestured to a large Sitka pine that stood out from the rest of the trees because of its size.

I nodded. It was a bit of a distance, maybe 500 yards. In a flash he had left my side, and before I could blink, he was standing with one foot on the rock at the base of the tree, with a sly grin. "Quick enough?"

I laughed. "Yes."

He came back at the same speed. "Now, as for strength…do you want to see me knock over that tree?"

"You could do that?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, I might have to give it a few shoves to make it tumble down…"

I stood waiting. "How about I show you the view from the top of a tree?" he suggested. Without waiting for an answer, he swung me onto his back and quickly climbed to the top of a very tall tree. I gasped at the speed and height, so he moved out onto a limb, and stood on a branch, leaning against the trunk, holding me flush with his body.

The tree was high enough that we had a view of the ocean. I could see the rock stacks at Ruby Beach, and a few tourists appeared to be like ants as they walked on the sand.

After we admired the vista for a few minutes, Jasper resumed what he had been saying before we left the house.

"Emmett had gone after you, too. If he had found you first, he would have had a legitimate claim. But he didn't have the skill or contacts to run a hunt the way I did. I was well aware that putting out a poster meant that someone else might find you first, but if they did, I wanted them to be aware that I was looking for you. That might keep them from killing you outright."

"I still don't understand Emmett. I mean, he's always been so…friendly," I said, confused.

"And Emmett_ is_ friendly," replied Jasper in a serious tone. "But he would have used that to try to lure you away. He was actually behind the bleachers that day you and Crazy went to Homecoming. Carlisle had to leave his party, go out there and order him home himself. He had to use his sire-bite authority to get him to leave you there."

"But he might have been ordered to kill me, during the court proceedings," I said, and then added, "I'm getting dizzy from the height."

He gently pulled from my current position, clinging to his chest, to rearranging me onto his back, and started the climb down. I closed my eyes but we were quickly on the forest floor. When we reached the ground, he pulled me around to his front, so he was carrying me bridal style, and ran a bit further. He stopped when we reached a small cove of aspen trees, and sat down on a fallen tree trunk, holding me on his lap.

Then he continued. "It was always possible that an order could have been issued to kill you as part of the proceedings, as this is standard in disputes or escaped human cases. But, in your case, it was highly unlikely, except for one thing. Three of us wanted you – Emmett, me, and of course, Edward. Carlisle might have considered doing it just to keep peace in the family. But if the order had been given, Emmett was prepared to grab you and run instead of carrying it out. He wouldn't have gotten far, because Edward is the fastest member of the family. But you alone with either Emmett or Edward, or both of them, was not exactly a safe scenario for you."

"So he's executed humans before?" I asked.

"Yes. That's his duty, his part in the proceedings. He is in charge of custody and carrying out the court rulings. Whether that is turning them over to the new owner, or killing them, making sure that the final disposition is done correctly is Emmett's job."

My head hurt from all this talk. It didn't seem right. We were people, and they spoke almost casually about killing us.

Jasper watched me, as if waiting for me to speak. Then he continued, in a soft, sincere voice, saying "I could say I'm sorry that you ended up in our world, but I'm not. Once you were born into it, though, you were always meant for me, and no one else."

He tipped my chin up so that I was forced to look into his eyes, holding them with his own piercing gaze, before continuing. "And my world has different rules about the roles of the males and females than your world does. You can attribute this difference to our closer ties to our animal selves, or to the fact that so many of us experienced our human lives in an earlier era." He pulled me closer, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead after he said this.

I puzzled for a moment at that last remark, and started to ask what he meant, except I wasn't sure I really wanted to know. If he felt he had to warn me, it probably wasn't going to be anything I wanted to hear.

He obviously read my feelings because he added, "But that is still a conversation for the future, I think.

The truth is, even if Matthew Blake hadn't been bottling and settling your blood back in Montana, eventually I would have picked up your scent on one of my visits to his camp. It was only a matter of time before I found you."

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS. And a big thanks to whoever has been pimping this story on FaceBook and other places I'm too computer illiterate to access! Plus welcome to all the new readers. I've been blown away by the interest in my little story.

Also, we're going to be changing InterNet providers later this month. I'm told there could be a week or so where we have to use dial-up or have spotty connection…please see above remarks my about computer illiteracy above…so there may be a break in postings or delay in replying to reviews for that reason. But I will reply to all reviews and keep uploading.

I saw a preview showing of the movie "Warm Bodies" earlier this week. It was great! I started posting a little Warm Bodies story called Seeking Life. Check it out, if you're curious. But definitely see the movie—I think it comes out February 1st.


	33. Chapter 31 - the Aurelia Situation

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 31 – The Aurelia situation

I was opening up to Jasper, and we were starting to become physically closer. The next morning, when I woke up, he leaned over me, paused for a moment, and then gently kissed me on the mouth.

I returned the kiss, and he deepened it. He tasted like cinnamon, leather, and the sunshine on a hot, dusty day. He ran his hands down my sides as he pulled me closer, eventually putting them behind my back. We exchanged a few more kisses, but that was all I could stand. I needed to get my bearings, figure this out. I pulled away, ducking my head into his chest. When I did, he didn't seem surprised, as he just slowly ran his hands up and down my back, soothing and holding me. I just wasn't ready for anything other than laying in his arms at night, after all the trauma of Mexico.

And though he said "mate," and the situation with the Cullens seemed…long term, I couldn't help but think that I wasn't really going to be able to keep his attention. I was so…ordinary, aside from my scent and taste, apparently. I was sure he would get bored after a year or so, and move on. And I wasn't ready to be shattered like that.

So I turned my thought to the other human in the house. Although I knew Aurelia was still here, I hadn't seen her the past two days. When I asked, Carlisle told me that the surgery they had performed had been done using very primitive methods, and he had gone in to repair some of the damage. He was also giving her a course of antibiotics, so she wasn't feeling like receiving visitors.

That made me feel better, because if they were doing all that medical care, perhaps they had good intentions for her future. But I also knew that she had been downstairs in the kitchen occasionally with Esme, so Carlisle wasn't being entirely truthful.

But I felt I should ask about what their intentions were for he, so finally I did. "What's going to happen to Aurelia when she recovers?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked at me steadily for a moment before replying, "That hasn't been entirely decided."

"OK, then what factors are being considered? Maybe I would like to say something in her defense?"

Charlotte and Isaiah had entered the living room as we were talking, and now I heard Charlotte laugh. "Once she finishes high school, you're going to need to consider law school for her, Dr. Cullen. She's a thinker."

"Charlotte!" I called out to her, reaching for her.

She moved over to me quickly, rubbing the top of my head lightly. "So, you had an exciting few days, I hear." I nodded. "Well, we're all glad you're safe. I was so worried," she added.

Dr. Cullen smiled slightly, and then asked me, "May I ask the reason for your concern about Aurelia?"

"I just want to know what the court would think of her, taking into account her situation."

He thought, and then said, "You may not be comfortable with our proceedings. I am to make rulings based on the laws of my world, not your human world."

"I know that, but I want to know what grounds you are starting with."

"Aurelia knows of the existence of vampires, as she had been held by Benito. So she cannot be returned to the human world.

Additionally, her fate in the human world after her time at Benito's would be uncertain, because even if we were to return her to a human life, we would turn her over to her own police. Her family derived its income from a criminal enterprise. They were professional kidnappers. She was involved, as she was present at your own kidnapping, something you are well aware of. We take these things into consideration. Or, at least, I do. To the rest of my world, the fact that she is aware of vampires means her options are quite limited."

"May I introduce a few things in her favor?" I asked. "I think she was being loyal to her family, but wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation when I was there. She took pains to see to my own comfort, and when she figured out that I wasn't coming up with enough money, she found the flyer of the nice American who was concerned about his dog. I think she was trying to act in my interest.

And if she hadn't constantly warned me about not speaking a few days ago, and woken me up to keep me from making sounds in my sleep, I might have had my own vocal cords removed before Jasper got there."

Carlisle rubbed his chin, thinking. I saw Esme enter, and she looked as if she were about to speak.

Carlisle raised his hand in warning, seeming to anticipate whatever Esme was about to say. "She can't stay here, and that's final."

My heart sank. But then it rose, slightly. At least they weren't thinking of killing her. But where would they send her?

Then Isaiah spoke. "I know court is not in session, but I will take her."

Carlisle looked at him, questioningly.

"I have a blind human living on my property, Bobby Johnson," Isaiah continued. "I don't know if he knows I'm a vampire; he just kind of lives with me. He's a loner, and I'm a loner, so we just stay out of one another's way. He was a neighbor without any people, so he ended up with me. It's just how it works in Texas. But he's getting up in age. He could use someone to take care of him. And if she does it, it would take a burden off of me.

I'm not worried about her running away, as I believe she's seen enough of the terrors of our world that if we tell her the alternatives if she does try to leave, she'll stay.

Could this be considered?"

Carlisle thought about it, and then said, "I'll discuss this with Jasper. It's ultimately his decision, as Aurelia's actions endangered Bella."

The next day, Jasper said that we would meet with Carlisle in the court room. When we arrived, Aurelia was in that box, the one I had found so frightening. Emmett was standing behind her, arms crossed. She looked terrified.

"Is someone going to translate for her?" I whispered to Jasper.

He sighed, but signaled to Alice, who was in the courtroom as well. She got up and went to Aurelia's side, and acted as translator for her for the rest of the morning.

The proceedings went similarly to my own, except Aurelia was considered Jasper's property, as he was the one who had killed her owner, Benito, and brought her back to Forks alive.

They basically did a hearing to document the transfer of title to Isaiah. I had the feeling it had been done entirely for my benefit.

Isaiah said he needed to leave to attend to a few things, and asked when she would be stable enough to move. Dr. Cullen replied by the end of the week he expected her to be recovered enough that she wouldn't need further medical care.

Then we left the court room, and I heard Emmett returning Aurelia back to her room. I didn't hear him giving her any words of comfort the way he did to me, though. I shuddered, thinking about how scary it must be to have a vampire of his size act as jailer if he wasn't being friendly.

I shuddered again, thinking what my life might have been like if Emmett had found me before Jasper. According to Jasper, the most likely outcome was that my life would have ended quickly, as Emmett lacked control. I wasn't sure about that, but I really doubted he could have brought me home to this house. He would probably have put me in one of the houses with the barred rooms.

PLEASE REVIEW. GETTING CLOSE TO THE END! I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Also, we're going to be changing InterNet providers next week. I'm told there could be a week or so where we may not have a connection… so there may be a break in postings or delay in replying to reviews for that reason. But I will reply to all reviews and keep uploading. I'll try to answer with my i-phone and Nook Tablet while the computer's off-line, but those devices won't allow me to cut and paste previews. So there may be a delay in getting those, but they will all go out.

Because you WILL want the previews to the next two chapters…whenever the next one gets posted with my Internet disruption…


	34. Chapter 32 - Good-bye Aurelia Visitor

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 32 – Saying good-bye to Aurelia, and a visitor from Italy

After about a week, Isaiah came back from Texas late one night to pick up Aurelia. I think he and Jasper wanted to avoid having a farewell scene between myself and Aurelia, but I had sensed something was up, and managed to stay awake.

When I heard a car pull up to the house around 11:00 P.M., followed by a bedroom door being opened down the hall, I left my room to go downstairs for a glass of water. Just as I had expected, Emmett was leading Aurelia down the hall, carrying a small suitcase that held the clothes and toiletries she had been given while at the Cullens'.

I saw Isaiah at the foot of the stairs when I looked down, so I said to him, "This is good-bye, then?" He nodded.

I turned to Aurelia, who was looking terrified, and gathered her into a hug. She clung to me, so I had to loosen her grip. "It will be OK," I said, reassuringly. _At least I hoped it would_, I thought to myself. I looked at Emmett, and said, "Wait, just one moment, OK?" as I ducked back into my room.

I grabbed a Forks High t-shirt and a bracelet I had made in art class, brought them out, and gave them to her. She clutched them to her chest, mouthing, "Gracias."

I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "De nada," I replied.

Emmett took her downstairs and gave her hand to Isaiah. Isaiah took it in his usual calm way, meeting her eyes, waiting for some look of understanding to cross her face. When he seemed satisfied, he led her outside to a waiting car. I noticed that Crazy stayed in the background during this interaction, but followed them to the car. She waved to me, blowing me kisses before climbing into the back seat with Aurelia.

Esme came out behind me, running to the car with a shopping bag and large Tupperware container. "Food for the road," she said, handing the box in the window to Crazy. Isaiah turned the car around, and pulled out of the driveway. Aurelia watched me out the back window until the car turned onto the main road, and the trees blocked my view. I waved to her for as long as I could, then Jasper led me back inside.

I hoped that having Crazy there initially to act as translator would ease Aurelia's transition into her new home. I didn't know what her life would be like there; I could only hope Isaiah would be good to her.

After she left, I couldn't sleep, so I began to clean up the last of the 'Crazy projects' we had worked on while she was there, a collage this time. Jasper and Edward slipped out for a few minutes for a quick run. After they left, Carlisle said to me with a smile, "I do have to admire your friend. Not many of us will stand up to my oldest son, but she not only stands up to him, I think sometimes she sets out to antagonize him."

Trying to remember I should be respectful, I bit back my almost automatic response of, "Ya think?" Emmett came in from the dining room where he had been sending an e-mail, and "helped" with the clean-up by picking up and examining the array of photos we had cut out, which I was trying to sort and put into envelopes.

"Not helping," I said when I realized he was messing up my neat piles to tease me.

"She sure doesn't know when to stay away from you. I'm surprised he let anyone near you those first few days after he rescued you from Benito. He was really holding back."

"I didn't mind," I said in a small voice. "It felt good to have him close."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "Come a long way from Veracruz, huh, kiddo?"

I bit my lip and ducked my head, pretending to examine my stacks that Emmett had messed up. I heard the patio doors being opened and sensed Jasper was behind me before I even saw him. He knelt down next to me, helping me straighten up the mess Emmett was now actively contributing to, taking the opportunity to stroke my arms and hair a few times. After about an hour, I was calm enough to go back to our bedroom and try to sleep.

Weeks went by, blissfully free of incidents, and I returned to school. There had been a lot of speculation about my absence, and I had to work hard to remember the story I'd rehearsed. I'd developed pneumonia after slipping down the hill, which is how I cut my arms, and this was the first time Carlisle had deemed me to return to school.

I was constantly getting stares, and now only Angela was steadfast in walking with Jasper and I between classes. I noticed that Ben Cheney had started to appear at her elbow, and smiled.

Also, now when we met in the hall, Jasper gave me a kiss. These public kisses started small, but as the days passed, they became a bit more lingering. And when we had a few extra minutes, he leaned against the locker, pulling my back up against him. So we now looked just like any other high school couple, leaning against our lockers between classes.

There was a lot of tension in the house when I came home from school one day about a week later. After Jasper walked me into the kitchen from the car, he said he was leaving for a few minutes, but would return shortly.

Esme was smiling, but tense, as she asked me if I wanted something to eat. When I declined, she said that she and Carlisle would like a word with me.

My heart sank; what now? And why without Jasper?

We went up to Carlisle's office, where Esme and I sat in chairs in front of the desk, and Carlisle sat on the edge of his desk. She reached over and took my hand.

"We've had word that we are going to have a visitor from Italy, Caius Volturi," Carlisle began. He will be arriving soon, probably tomorrow, but maybe early in the morning, before dawn."

I waited, and Esme squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"It's somewhat unusual for Caius to be traveling alone, albeit attended by few members of the Volterra Guard. Apparently most of his trip is more of a vacation, a rare chance to be away from Italy for a few days. But any time Caius comes to a house, it is an official visit. It doesn't work any other way."

Carlisle paused.

"We turned in the report of the title dispute and outcome, as it was part of a judicial proceeding, which recorded that Esme had taken a human pet."

I grimaced at the word, but kept cool.

"Sorry to use the word 'pet,' as it makes you uncomfortable," Carlisle said, "and to some extent, it makes _us_ uncomfortable. But the term will undoubtedly be used by Caius, so you should prepare yourself to hear it. The main issue is that if she truly has a pet, she should be utilizing that person according to the laws of our world."

"She needs to feed from me?" I asked.

"Please understand that this is very difficult for me," said Esme, "and what we are planning we do not take lightly. It flies in the face of all that we have stood for, for decades, and is only being done to protect you."

Carlisle looked unhappy, but simply nodded seriously.

I shrugged, rolled down the sleeve on my left arm, and held out my wrist to her.

Esme jumped out of her chair, exclaiming, "Not like that, dear."

Carlisle, trying to calm the situation while glancing between his mate and myself, said, "None of us are happy about this, but she knew that there was a possibility of this when she assumed responsibility for your ownership. I think everyone would be more comfortable if I drew some blood myself. Would that be alright with you?"

I nodded. What was I going to say? They'd been so nice to me.

Esme left, closing the door behind her, and Carlisle pulled out his black doctor's bag, sitting down beside me in Esme's seat. He quickly drew a few tubes of blood, then patted my hand and said, "Thank you for being understanding. This is extremely difficult for her."

I nodded, and when he was through bandaging my arm, went downstairs, thoroughly shaken by the experience. Soon Jasper came returned, slipping in the backdoor quietly. He must have felt the tension in the house, as he flashed to my side using vampire speed instead of the human pace he ordinarily used around me.

Pulling me close, he sniffed my hair, then quickly pulled up my sleeve, finding the bandage from the blood-drawing.

He looked up at Carlisle, who had appeared in the kitchen behind us after Jasper entered. "What's this?"

"Caius is coming. I needed it for Esme," Carlisle replied evenly.

They had a rapid exchange using voices too low for me to hear, and then Jasper looked back at me. "Would you like to go to the movies with me?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Startled by this turn in the conversation, I said, "Sure."

"Pack an overnight bag. There isn't a theater in Forks, of course, so I thought we could go into Seattle to catch a show. If you're tired, we might spend the night."

Alright-y then. Guess I wasn't supposed to be there when Caius showed up.

I grabbed a few things, and we headed out into the early evening in Jasper's car. As we drove, I asked, "So I'm not going to be there when he arrives?"

"Oh, we'll be back before he gets there. You'll need to be present. It's just that Esme hasn't tasted human blood in a long time. This won't be easy for her. We're just going to get some distance."

On the way, we talked about which movie to see, and where to go to dinner. Eventually I decided on "The Hunger Games." I thought it might have enough action to interest him, and of course, he said he didn't care.

Since I picked the movie, he said he wanted to pick the restaurant. In order to find a restaurant, he fiddled around with his I-Pad while driving, which was making me nervous. I could tell by his amused smile that he was aware of how I felt, but he just patted my thigh and told me not to worry, as his reflexes were still fast enough to keep me safe.

He picked a fine dining restaurant in Seattle, called Mistral Kitchen. I glanced at the profile on the screen before he made on-line reservations. He said he picked it for the Vegan options, but I noted "Romantic" was another one of the attributes shown on the listing.

We saw the movie, and then had dinner. He got the Taster's Menu, although he didn't taste, of course. I was fed oysters, and though I dared him to swallow one of those slippery suckers, he just smiled and demurred, leaning back with his arm over the back of our secluded booth. We finished quickly, as we had arrived shortly before closing, and he wanted to be back by 1:00 A.M.

I napped part of the way home, the better not to look out the window, since he was driving at vampire speed. Occasionally, I woke up as he drove down the tree-lined road, and saw the seaport in Port Angeles and Crescent Lake.

When we got home, Emmett met us at the door, grinning wickedly, nodding at us, and looking behind us as well, I noticed. Jasper quietly asked how Esme was doing, and Emmett said something about how she had been outside, destroying a few favorite trees.

I went upstairs to try to sleep for what remained of the night. I washed my face, changed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I noticed that Jasper didn't stay with me; he just kissed me good-night and said he had to go join the others.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

By the way, somebody asked me if I had a FaceBook account. I now do, "FourMeJasper," but I can't find your PM. So send me another note about your group, if you want.

Send me a PM or "friend" request. Send me a "friend" request anyway! I also now have a Twitter account under "FourMeJasper" as well. Yep, decided to join the 21st century. The photo on the FaceBook account is of Second Beach at LaPush, from my October 2012 trip. Check it out!


	35. Chapter 33 - Visit from Caius

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 33 – the Visit from Caius.

At around 2:00 A.M., Jasper came in, and said, "He'll be here shortly."

I got up to get dressed. As I put my feet on the floor, I noticed Jasper lingered in the door, watching me with a worried look. I paused as I caught his eyes. He bit his lip, and almost shuddered as he drew an unnecessary breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he stated flatly and unconvincingly. He looked me up and down again, and then leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the top of my head. "Everything will be fine."

"Do you know Caius?" I said slowly, my fear rising at the sight of his unusual nervousness.

"Yes. We've spent a bit of time together over the past 20 years," he said, as he turned to leave the room.

Somehow, his tone when he said that made me feel more worried instead of relieved. After he closed the door, I reached into the closet for something to wear, and pulled out the red wrap-around dress that Charlotte had put on me the first time I went to an event with Jasper. The dress she had been slipping on my arms when I left my room in my underwear, in protest of the slinky, slutty, sequined gown that had been laid out for me back in Texas. It was one of the few dresses I had asked be brought from the Texas houses. Here in Forks, I didn't really need my near-uniform of shorts and formal dresses. I had to get jeans, sweaters, and warmer clothes, so most of my Texas clothes were still at the Texas house.

I paired the red dress with flats instead of any of those insanely high heels that Jasper favored this time, however.

When I heard a car coming up the driveway, I combed out my hair quickly, and went down to the living room.

The rest of the Cullens were all waiting and turned to watch me walk down the staircase. Jasper's eyes went black and he grabbed the back of the sofa next to him. I noticed it kind of disintegrated in his hands, but he quickly wiped the sawdust on the back of the sofa.

He stepped forward to take my hand as I stepped off the last stair, and he whispered, "You look amazing, darlin', just like you did the first time you wore that dress."

Then he passed me over to Esme.

I glanced at Esme and did a double-take. Her normally topaz eyes were partially shot with red, leaving a kind of red fading to orange close to the pupils. She bit her lip and gave me a sad smile, then pulled me down onto a chair in front of her.

There was a knock at the door, and Carlisle went over to open it. I heard him exchange soft greetings, and three vampires entered. Two wore gray capes, and the third wore a black cape. This third vampire was a blond man, with an imperial and commanding carriage. In my opinion, his haughty demeanor marred his otherwise handsome face. _Of course, no one was asking my opinion_, I thought to myself sarcastically.

His eyes seemed to sweep the room before landing on me with interest. I noticed his eyes widened slightly and his nostrils flared as he looked me over. From there he glanced up at Esme, and he seemed to note her eye color. He gave a slight smile, as if something had just met with his satisfaction. I suddenly remembered that these were vampires, and I should be keeping my eyes down.

He walked over to me, and I was careful to continue to keep my eyes down, looking at the floor. Since Esme had pointed me to a chair, I continued to stay in it. From my downcast eyes, I watched the other two vampires' feet move to take positions in the entry hall, flanking the door.

Caius stopped in front of me, and put a finger under my chin, lifting my face so it was turned up. I continued to keep my eyes down, despite the new tilt to my face.

He stroked my face with the side of his hand, and I felt the blood drain from it. I fought to keep my emotions on an even keel, but my fear was spiking. He was the scariest vampire I had ever met, even including Jasper's Mexican enemy, Benito.

"Lovely," he whispered. "So, this is LaGuerra?" he asked the room in general. Though he spoke so quietly that I could barely hear him, I had the feeling he was speaking just loud enough for me to hear, to increase my fear.

I heard Jasper's voice. "She is."

Caius replied, "I had understood she was with you, though, Major."

"She was, but Lady Esme requested her from me, and of course, I turned her over to the Lady."

"She is a quiet girl, and does not give us any trouble," commented Esme.

To my relief, Caius stepped away from me, and everyone sat down.

I heard them talking, though I couldn't make out the words. Time seemed to just drag by, as I struggled to stay awake and keep my eyes down.

Eventually Caius lifted his voice slightly, so I knew it was something he wanted me to hear. "But I have heard there were two girls in Mexico?"

"I recovered one of Benito's blood slaves before setting fire to the building," Jasper replied. "She was a local girl, and I gave her to one of my men as a reward for taking out Benito's second-in-command."

"Well done. And is he pleased with her?"

"Yes. She had already been silenced, and before her capture by Benito, had done work as a house maid. She apparently does some housework for him as well. It is a good arrangement. He reports being pleased."

"He couldn't be as pleased as Esme, though." I felt Caius return to stand in front of me. "Her scent is amazing, as is the smell of her fear." I closed my eyes as he ran his nose along my neck, burying it momentarily in the crook, before standing back up, with his hands on my shoulders. I shuddered. "Would it be possible for me to have a taste?" he asked as he pulled back, stroking my neck with one of his thumbs.

I shivered with fear at his touch, my mind flashing back to Jasper's comment about knowing Caius, wondering if this was what he had been worried about. As I fought to control my fear, I felt more than heard, a low growl coming from Caius.

Carlisle began an answer, saying, "She is a menstruating girl, so we are careful, and Esme just fed this morning. For her health…"

Esme interrupted. "My Lord, with due respect, I choose not to share. Aro told me I could have any human I wanted, living or yet to be born. After choosing this girl, I find myself rather…territorial. I have not even shared her with Jasper, who was her first Lord."

Caius gave a startled laugh, then stood up and bowed with a smile. "I am glad to hear that you are beginning to experience the world as a true vampire, then."

Esme rose and took me upstairs. I watched as all of the men in the room rose and bowed as she left the room. I was glad of her assistance, as I was shaking so hard I could barely stand upright. I just lay down on the bed, fully clothed, and tried to sleep. I noticed it was 4:00 A.M. Caius had been in the house for nearly two hours. Two hours of sheer terror for me. As I finally closed my eyes, I worried that I would wake to Caius' red eyes hovering over me.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

When I write, I write the story as one continuous document and then cut out chapters when I feel I have a complete episode. Earlier this week, I was looking at my master story, and realized that I had left out a passage from one of the Cullen House/Life with Esme chapters. I thought it was kind of interesting, and it shouldn't have been omitted. I'm going to re-write and repost one of the chapters in order to include the passage, as some people are still reading the story from the beginning.

For anybody who wants to read the passage, which includes a segment about Jasper talking about the impact her early text messages had on his treatment of her, without going back and re-reading the earlier chapters, I have posted the passage on my new FaceBook page, in a post called "Omitted Passage." My FaceBook name is Fourme Jasper. (Last week I left out the space, as someone pointed out.)

Also, I now have a fabulous banner, thanks to CelesticBliss. It represents a label for a bottle of LaGuerra. It's very spooky and quite striking. Thanks again, CelesticBliss! The link is on my profile.


	36. Chap 34 - What's Love Got to Do with It

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 34 – Warming Up

When I woke up the next morning, I was staring into Jasper's eyes. Instead of lying next to me, he had pulled up a chair, next to the bed, and was resting his head on his hands.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Like I was run over by a truck," I said, wincing as I started to sit up. Gradually, the memories of yesterday came back as I looked down and saw I was still wearing the red dress.

"I brought you these," he said, leaning over to pull up a huge bouquet of roses from a vase at the foot of the bed. "I figured it was about time, especially since we had our first date last night. We went to a movie, remember?"

I nodded, and then turned my attention back to the dress I had spent the night in. It started to gap open from being slept in, and had come partially untied during the night. I started to tie it, but Jasper reached out to stop my hands.

"Funny you chose that dress," he said. "Was there a reason?"

"I was in a hurry; it was at the front of the closet," I answered.

"I remember the first time I saw you in that dress, in the foyer of my house. Actually, you weren't wearing a dress at all, initially," he said, looking at me with a smile.

I remembered. I had decided to take a stand against going out "dressed like a slut," as I put it. I had gone downstairs for that first evening out with Jasper just wearing my underwear.

"Not terrifically smart," he commented, running his finger along the neckline down to my waist. "We almost ending up in one another's arms right there, spending our first night together on the floor of the hallway. You just looked too beautiful. I left grooves in the doorway that Peter had to repair after seeing you like that."

"I'm glad you didn't," I said in a small voice.

He flashed his eyes up to me. "Oh, you would have wanted me to take you, don't worry. All I had to do was let even the slightest bit of the lust I was feeling travel to you, and you would have been more than…receptive. You might not have been too happy with yourself in the morning, though. That's what made me stop. Then Charlotte started..." here he began untying the sash of my dress, "…wrapping this dress around you."

I blushed, looking down, and then peered back up at him.

He leaned forward to touch my lips with his, as his hands quickly loosened the other ties and he gently removed the dress. As he removed it, he began to position himself above me, so that he was finally directly over me, and he began stroking me with not only his hands, but his entire body.

"I love you, little darlin'," he said huskily as he deepened his kiss.

I reached around him, and held on tight, then moved my hands back to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it. He quickly removed it, pulling it over his head, in a flash, barely interrupting what he was doing. I let my hands begin to explore his chest and back, pulling him close.

He moved one hand down past my waist, and began to caress me between the legs gently, at first, then harder, then moved his fingers inside of me, stroking and exploring.

I arched my back, moaning at the sensation, trying to focus on him and these new feelings from inside.

He pulled his body even with mine, lining himself up at my entrance. He asked permission with those eyes, and I nodded and moaned yes.

He went slowly, easing in until he reached my barrier. He paused for a second, then pushed through, and held still, while I winced and tried to relax around him. Eventually I looked up at him and nodded, and he started a slow, steady movement, whispering how much he loved me in my ear.

He picked up speed, and began caressing me with his finger as well, pushing love, or lust, in my direction until I fell apart completely, clutching at his back, and thrashing at the sensations traveling through my body. The initial pain was forgotten in this new experience.

I felt him slow and shudder a few times, and then he stopped, still inside me.

He lay still and held me, stroking my hair, whispering in my ear. Though I was very happy, I was also exhausted, and suddenly very self-conscious. I blushed, thinking of all those other vampires in the house, having heard me.

He picked that up quickly.

"Relax, I asked them all to go hunting this morning, so I could have some time to talk with you about Mexico," he said with a slow smile. I looked up at him, and he said, "Well, I had hopes our 'talk' might go well, but I didn't assume anything."

I snuggled back up against him, and he started kissing me again, stroking me softly as he turned us so I was lying on my side next to him, still joined, and began a slow, steady movement inside of me again. I was a little sore from the muscle strain and a bit uncomfortable with these new sensations, but he drowned that with lust quickly, I noted with a wry smile. As he began to kiss down my chest, he seemed to start licking and nuzzling one particular area on my upper left breast before he suddenly sank in his teeth. I screamed and began to struggle, but he grabbed my hands, pulling them over my head and holding them together. Suddenly, I felt a sensation almost as intense as the one created by our joined bodies. I moaned and writhed at what his mouth was doing to me, eventually freeing my hands so I could grab onto his hair, and almost sobbed when he stopped, licking the wound closed. This time he pulled out after he was done, but still didn't let go of me.

"That," he said huskily, "is what your friend was talking about when she said we could make you feel good when we bit you. Only I wasn't feeding this time, I was marking you. Not that any other vampire will ever get close enough to see this mark," he growled, touching it with his finger.

I looked down, and saw the red was already beginning to turn to white, like the scar on my wrist. But he had started to caress me with his hands, which soon distracted from my new scar. I was soon lost in the sensations he was creating wherever he touched me, and I let go of my feelings about this unexpected bite.

After another half hour, my stomach started growling, and he rolled away from me, standing up in a fluid motion at the side of the bed. "Let's get you something to eat," he said, holding out his hand.

I started to get up, dragging the sheets with me, but he untangled me from the sheets and took me into the bathroom. I got into the shower and unexpectedly he followed me…and it was a long time before we got out. At some point, I soaped up and washed my hair with his help.

Eventually we were downstairs, and I was eating pancakes when Esme and Carlisle quietly slipped back in.

Esme looked concerned about something and opened her mouth to speak, but Carlisle put his hand on her back and guided her out of the kitchen, nodding to Jasper and smiling at me as he passed.

I looked up at him then. "What was that?" I asked.

"She probably smelled the blood," he said quietly.

I blushed. _What else did they smell?_ I thought to myself, embarrassed. "Everything, I'm sure," he said with a knowing smile. "But don't worry, we have very limited privacy in this house, and everyone knows everything. After a while, you get used to it."

I finished eating, and we went into the living room. He put on one of my favorite movies, pulled me onto his lap, and we watched it together. Though it felt weird to sit like together like this, it also felt right.

Of course, when Emmett came back in, it was an entirely different entrance from the quiet one made by Esme and Carlisle.

He was grinning, and I blushed. Jasper said something to him, and got him to leave the room. About an hour later, I heard Emmett doing something on the patio. He seemed to be setting something up, as I heard the sound of metal and plastic being moved.

"Oh, Bella," Emmett called out to me in a sing-song voice. "I got a piece of art out here to show you…I think this style is called 'Found Art'."

Jasper grimaced, looking suspicious, but we went outside. And there stood Emmett, next to one of the oddest things I had ever seen. It looked like two towers of computer keyboards, which had been connected via holes drilled in the lower left corner. They were fanned out in circles, so it took a few seconds to realize what they were.

As I reached out to touch one, I looked up at Emmett with a question.

"I call it, 'Dedicated to Bella,'" Emmett said. "Peter passed me these keyboards. According to Peter, every time you walked by the Jazzman's office in his Texas house, he wrecked another keyboard, so they were ordering these things by the truckload. And every time he tossed one out, Peter drilled a hole in the side and sent it to me instead of disposing of it."

I heard a low growl from Jasper, so I glanced back at him. He slowed the growl to smile at me, but I could tell he was not happy.

"Is that true?" I asked, feeling bolder. Jasper turned away from the "found art" to look at me, and leaned in for a long kiss.

"Yes. Every time you looked at me with those brown eyes, I smashed another keyboard, trying to hold myself back. I wanted you so badly, but…you were a long ways from being ready. I could feel your interest in me, but it was shot through with shame and fear. I wanted you in my arms, but not while you had those other feelings tarnishing what should have been your attraction."

Emmett had disappeared inside when Jasper started talking to me, seeming to realize that this was a private conversation that he didn't need to intrude on. I appreciated his surprising sensitivity.

Because as happy and excited as I was about our relationship, I was still confused about my emotions and attraction to Jasper. I was now so in love with him. Even though he had said that he had sought me specifically, some part of me was still worried about him tiring of me and passing me on to some other vampire in a year or so.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	37. Chapter 35 - A Sort of Honeymoon

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 35 – A Sort of Honeymoon

The next morning, Jasper told me that we were going to take a trip for a few days to have some privacy. I wouldn't need to pack clothes, as I already had clothes where we were going. So I packed some toiletries, put on my hoodie, and went downstairs to say good-bye to everybody.

When I got downstairs, Jasper was talking to Carlisle and Esme. She didn't look happy, but Emmett distracted me by coming over to give me a hug.

"OK then, little sis. You take care of the JazzMan, wherever you two are going, you hear?" he said, sweeping me into a hug.

I nodded, and Esme came over to give me a hug. She took both of my shoulders and asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable leaving with him for the weekend? You don't have to go, you know," she said in a concerned tone.

I nodded. "I _want_ to go with him. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable talking about personal things from my past, knowing so many of you can hear me. I hope that doesn't offend anybody," I replied.

"Of course not, dear. Though you can always talk to me," Esme answered, still looking unconvinced.

I smiled my thanks to her, and gave her another hug before following Jasper outside.

Emmett drove us to the nearby Forks airport, and I was surprised when only the two of us got onto the plane.

"I have a pilot's license," Jasper explained. "Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I all have them. Broke up the tedium of the decades spent living like humans," he added.

He led me into the cockpit. "Today, you're the co-pilot." He grinned, buckling me into one of the seats. He took the other seat, and we were soon airborne.

It was fascinating, sitting in the nose of the plane. The view was entirely different than from the little windows in the cabin. I marveled at the vistas of the ocean and the rocky shore as we circled out over the Pacific before turning back east. Once we turned east, I saw the forests turn to mountains, and also admired the shapes of the clouds as we flew through or above them along our way.

Jasper reached over and held my hand when he didn't need both hands for the instruments. He seemed excited to explain what some of the various dials and levers were used for, but mostly he just held my hand and we sat in silence, admiring the view below.

After several hours, we landed on a small runway in the middle of the desert. I could see a house not far away, and there was a black car waiting at the edge of the runway. Peter was leaning up against the car, much as he was the first time I saw him in Mexico.

How things had changed since then.

Jasper jumped down from the plane, with me in his arms, after tossing our bags to Peter. We got in the car, and I realized we were driving up to the house in Texas.

"You have an airstrip on your property?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, this is a remote location. It's easier to get to problem areas quickly with an aircraft always standing by."

When we got to the familiar front door, Peter set the bags inside before vanishing. Jasper swept me up again, and carried me up the stairs to my old room.

He gently laid me on the bed, then immediately lowered himself so that he was hovering over me on his elbows.

"You can't imagine how many times," he said huskily, "I've wanted to be in this position. Now we're finally home."

This time, he wasn't as gentle as he had been the first time, but his excitement swept me along with him. He overrode my muscle aches and soreness with feelings of lust and desire, and pushed me into trying new and unfamiliar positions. Somehow every variation produced a different feeling and experience, and each one felt good, but I started to feel like I was on a train rushing to destruction. Finally he seemed to calm down, and I lay in his arms, trying to catch my breath. He had kissed his way down my body again, murmuring that no matter how much he touched me, it only made him want more.

As he nuzzled between my legs, I felt his teeth pierce my upper thigh. I started to squirm, trying to sit up and grab his hair, but he kept one hand wrapped around my leg, holding both my hands with his other, on top of my stomach, keeping me flat on my back.

I could feel that he was pushing an orgasm through his bite, but I started to feel slightly woozy. He was actually feeding this time, not marking me.

"Jasper?" I whispered, "I'm getting light-headed."

He stopped at that, and began licking the wound, sealing it. He still wouldn't let go of my hands.

"Sorry, darlin'. Got a little carried away down there," he said, sounding not quite guilty enough.

I managed to smile at him, though seething with rage inside, replying, "And I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, shit," he replied, grabbing me and barely getting me to the bathroom before I threw up.

I clung to the toilet seat for a moment longer than necessary, forcing my feelings onto an even keel so he would have to talk to me, not just read them. I felt so betrayed. Now that we were a couple, he wasn't supposed to feed from me! Surely I wasn't a blood slave or just his property any more. Or was I?

"What the hell was that?" I finally asked.

"I want you. I want all of you. I can't get enough," he said quietly.

"Don't hold me down," I replied, not knowing what else to say. "I don't want you to hold me down like that again. You may be stronger than I'll ever be, but I can't stand being…confined. It takes me back to the car trip from Mexico, when I lay there for hours with my head on your lap, wondering if you were going to lean over, bite me on the neck, and kill me right there in the backseat." I shuddered, suddenly feeling very naked. I felt a flood of relaxation, but I fought it. "Stop it. I have a right to my feelings."

He looked at me steadily for a moment before replying, "Then I guess it's time to discuss my world, and your place in it, a bit more."

I leaned back against the bathroom wall, and let my head fall against the wall, turning to one side to feel the cool marble against my cheek. He reached out to stroke my face, but I shook my head. I needed time alone.

I was confused and hurt, and I needed to think. He stepped back and sat on the edge of the bath tub, watching me, but with a look that I found hard to decipher.

I felt like I must have sat for hours, with Jasper across from me, still as a statue, but it was probably only 20 minutes. It felt as if every feeling I had ever experienced about him was hitting me at one time. The outrage mixed with fear when I first learned of the contract he had put out on me, with all those innocuous looking posters in grocery stores. The fear, tinged with a slight thrill, when I first managed to escape him in Florida. The worry, spread over eight months, about what he would do to Crazy if she tried to rescue me. My fear of Benito and the relief I felt when Jasper came through that door in Mexico, to rescue Aurelia and I. And finally the love I had felt emanating from him as I lay in his arms the past two days. Everything about him confused me.

Finally I got up. He put out his hand to help me, but I pushed him away, and went back to bed. As his emotional bandages wore off, I began to realize how physically sore I was.

I asked him to leave me alone to sort out my feelings. He didn't say anything as he left, but he gave me a long look before closing the bedroom door. Once he was gone, I rolled onto my side, trying to access my feelings. I was feeling battered inside and out. Could I ever trust this? Would I even be better off at Esme's? I didn't know what to think. I had let my feelings get involved, and should have realized that that would only lead to pain. What other outcome was possible between a mortal and immortal, even with this pull between us?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Next up – the final chapter, which will be followed by an Epilogue. I have been overwhelmed by the response to this story. I appreciate all the reviews and favoriting (is that a word?) of the story. Thanks, everyone!

I do plan to post an outtake, an alternate version of the escape, after the story concludes in two chapters.


	38. Chapter 38 - A Comporomise-Resolution

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 36 – A Compromise/Resolution

I was feeling battered inside and out.

I had let go and given in to the feelings I had for Jasper. Where did that leave me?

The crushing feelings I had when we were separated, which he said he experienced as well, argued that he wasn't going to give me up when he got bored after a year or so. He'd said repeatedly that indicated he planned to stay, and I would stay with him.

But what was the truth? All the experiences of my life told me that I was just food to vampires, and sometimes a source for sex. I couldn't overlook that either. And now he had just fed from me again.

Would I be better off at Esme's? How would I feel if he wandered in one day with someone else?

I could hear noises from downstairs, a clattering that sounded like pans being moved in the kitchen, and about a half hour later, Jasper was knocking softly at the door to the bedroom.

"I brought you some breakfast," he said through the door. "You need to eat, darlin'. Can I come in again?"

"Give me a minute, please," I called out. I got up, and went into the bathroom. Hugging the sides of the sink, I just washed up a bit with a washcloth, noticing bruises that were starting to form on my arms, torso and neck. I quickly yanked on a terrycloth beach cover-up that I used when I was coming out of the shower and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

As I went back into the bedroom, I took a deep breath and held my head high, then plopped down in a chair, wincing from soreness as I sat, and said, "Come in."

Jasper opened the door, carrying a tray with dishes he had covered with a tea towel. After he passed through, he closed the door behind him using one of his feet. He had slipped on a pair of jeans, and nothing else. For some odd reason, I realized I had never seen him barefooted before. He had never looked more heartbreakingly beautiful to me then he did just now.

His tray contained bacon and toast. I glanced up at him with a smile, and he answered, "Yeah, I tried the eggs, but they aren't as easy to make as Esme and Char make it look."

"It looks great, thanks," I replied, picking up a piece of bacon and starting to chew.

I ate slowly, trying to postpone the conversation. He pulled up a chair and sat across from me, leaning on the arm of the chair with one elbow, holding his face in his left hand, touching my feet with his own occasionally, making me giggle.

Finally I finished and started to get up. He pulled the tray away with vampire speed and set it on a dresser, then returned, sliding into the chair next to me.

When he put his arm around me, my doubts seemed to melt, and I snuggled up against his chest. He stroked my hair, and kissed the top of my head, seeming relieved.

We sat like that for a few minutes, then he said, "Talk to me, darlin'."

I hadn't looked forward to this moment.

"I'm confused," I started. He nodded, and I continued. "I don't know…I mean, I know how I feel." Then I paused, blushing, not knowing how to continue.

He chuckled, and leaned over to catch my lips in a gentle kiss.

"And you know how I feel," I added.

"Yes, somewhat. But you feel torn, worried, and inadequate, and that I don't understand completely."

"You fed from me, that's why. I don't understand. What are we? Am I going to be one of those party girls who get passed-"

His growl surprised me and I stopped. He looked away, and seemed to be taking a moment to compose himself.

"I don't know what to think or believe," I added softly. "You fed from me, and held me down in order to do that."

"Know this," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it in a gallant manner. "You're my mate, so I'm not going to let anyone else touch you. We've never heard of finding a mate in human form, no one quite knows what to expect. I find everything about you intoxicating-everything. Your scent, your warmth, your taste…and now your sweet surrender in my arms. I can't imagine being without you at my side, ever."

"I can't…I don't want you…to bite me. I can't stand you feeding from me. I mean, if you love me as you say, why would you hurt me?"

He pulled my head up again so that I was looking into his eyes, which had now gone crimson around the edges from my blood. "I didn't hurt you," he replied simply.

"You almost drained me a while ago," I stated flatly.

"No, I wouldn't let that happen. I need you."

"I know this is your world, but don't make me want to run." I caught the way his eyes narrowed when I said this. "And I know the sheer physical pain would be terrible if I tried to leave, but I can't do this. I can't stay here and be your food every few days."

He ran his fingers up and down my arm while he thought, keeping his eyes on me. I could tell he was trying to weaken my resolve with his gift.

"Are you just going to keep that on me all the time?" I asked bitterly. "Like some kind of an opiate, just push acceptance on me? Is that your plan?"

He shook his head. "I come from a time where men are in charge, of the household and relationship. It will always be that way with us."

"And when haven't you been in charge? You dictated nearly every detail of my existence for months, down to the clothes I wore." He cocked an eyebrow at this, but I held up my hand for him to wait. "And the food I ate. We went to your appearances in shoes with heels so high I finally lost my balance and hurt my ankle. I asked for a bit more modesty in the clothes so I wouldn't look like a slut, and you gave me that, at least."

He was growling again.

"If you consider that a challenge, then we'll be back to where we were before. I'll do what you say because I have to," I said reluctantly. "I should get to say how I feel."

I sighed, letting myself give up. For a while, I had let myself experience hope. He was so heartbreakingly beautiful, and I was pulled so strongly to him. How could I not fall in love? But now it seemed that hope was gone. I was still just food for him, at some level. It would always be that way. The sorrow I had tried to shove to the side, feeling it was a useless emotion, welled up inside with terrifying force. I bit my lip to keep back my tears.

I never had a chance in this life. It was obvious that I'd been dealt a bad hand, and I was going to just have to live with that, it would appear. I should have never given in to the feelings of trust that went with the experience of love.

Jasper moaned softly and put his head between his hands, undoubtedly from the emotions I was projecting, but I didn't care. Why should I hide what I was feeling now? I used to try to be dignified and repress some of the fear and despair, but I had opened myself up, and this was what had happened.

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling a minute before answering. "I can tell that at some level you know you are my mate, and that I will never leave you, but I can also feel that you don't completely believe me. What is holding you back? Whatever it is, it's keeping us apart." he said. "It's more than what you just said. Those are just small details."

"I don't consider them small. That I have had everything dictated to my entire life, starting with vampire guards with cattle prods in Montana, does not mean that having no choices is how I planned to live my life with the one I love."

This caught his attention, and he leaned forward, taking my hands in his. "You said it," he said in amazement. "You love me."

"Of course I do, you idiot." That was a mistake, as it made him growl again.

"It's hard to talk openly with all the snarling," I snapped. "Yes, I think you need me at the moment. But you'll grow tired-there are so many pretty girls out there. You'll have to keep me close, but why wouldn't you want someone else? I'm plain, boring…"

"Never. Never think that," he said quickly, clearly repressing a snarl. "To me, you're everything. You have been for months. Since I met you, and even before, once I picked up your scent at your grandfather's house. Back then, you were an obsession, a hunt; but once I found you, I realized wouldn't feel whole until you were in my arms…of your own free will, not because I had pushed you."

He reached up to gently push back a lock of hair that had not made it into the ponytail. "Why can't you feel this?" he asked.

"Stop feeding from me. Otherwise I want to go back to Esme. I don't want to stay with you."

He didn't suppress the growl this time, and the next thing I knew, he had pulled me from the chair back onto the bed, and he was hovering on top of me, staring down into my eyes. And those eyes were darkening to black, and getting scary.

"Mine," he growled, and that was all that I could understand. His hands started tugging at the white terry cloth cover-up I was wearing, and I suddenly felt naked, exposed.

"Please stop," I begged softy.

He paused, and then bowed his forehead so that I couldn't see his face as he panted, drawing unnecessary breaths. I was still pinned, though.

He rolled off of me, but pulled me with him so we were laying side by side, staring at one another. Fortunately, his eyes softened, and he pulled me into his chest, cradling me. I tucked my face into his shoulder.

"All right," he finally said. "I won't feed from you. At least, not without your permission."

At that, I shot my eyes up at him, and saw his twinkling mischievously. "Who knows, you might change your mind."

I punched him in the chest. "Don't go without, waiting for that," I retorted.

He pulled me close again, and tilted my face up with two fingers. As he gently claimed my lips in a kiss, I realized that, finally, I felt at home. After all the trials of what had been a life of struggle, this was where I belonged. With him, my vampire.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Thank you for sticking with me for the past…seven months? This has been a long, complicated road to happiness for Bella.

Epilogue up next.

I have an outtake that I've been wanting to post, and actually, a second version of this story as well. It seems I'm not quite done with this couple. What if Jasper had found her in Montana? This is a very different story. No Crazy, and no obstacles to their relationship. This version will have a grittier Bella, who though in love with her vampire, has some business she feels she needs to handle on her own. Without him. Which, of course, will not make our boy, the God of War, happy.

I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE EPILOGUE OF THIS STORY TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	39. Chapter 37 - Epilogue

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 36 - EPILOGUE

-Two years later-

As Jasper and I pulled into the Cullen driveway in my flame-red Mercedes SLS AMG convertible, Emmett came bounding down the steps. "I heard that purr a mile off!" he said with a grin, referring to the engine of my new car.

Alice came out too, practically pulling the front door off in her excitement. "And you're driving it!"

Putting the car in park, I glanced over at Jasper, who was already at my door, opening it to help me out. "He drove most of the way from Texas," I said, as he pulled me against his side, flashing a grin at his brother, "but I drove after we passed the Forks city limit."

Esme followed the other two out, walking down the front steps at a human pace. She came around the front of the car and gathered me into a hug. "So good to see you, I've missed you so much. It's been too long again," she said. Turning to the car, she said, "It's lovely. Red was your choice, correct?" she asked, eyeing Jasper.

"Red is HOT when it comes to cars, so it was my choice, actually," I replied, sliding my finger along the driver's side door in a proprietary manner.

Jasper groaned and Emmett laughed. "Dude, you've created a monster," Emmett cheerfully exclaimed, clapping Jasper on the shoulder.

"Not yet. Soon, though," replied Jasper, referring to my impending change, glancing over at me before reaching for my hand to lead me inside the house.

As Jasper and I went inside, I turned back to look at my ever-so-cool new toy.

It was all part of the new life we were building together. Jasper and I had lots of negotiating to do at the beginning. Being a male vampire used to giving orders and being obeyed, he wouldn't budge about much of anything at first, and I had a tough time convincing him, that to be in a true relationship, I had to have a say in my life. He began to relent after a rough few months, though.

Eventually, I had managed to get him to buy me my own car. I knew how to drive, as Crazy had taught me while we were in Florida and California. Getting Jasper to let me drive my own car was a whole different story.

I recalled the first time Crazy had seen it, on one of her visits with Isaiah.

"Baby, where is it? I've been hearing about this car…oh my God! And it's yours? You didn't borrow it?"

Isaiah rolled his eyes and went inside with Jasper. Charlotte came to the front door and leaned against it, giving us one of her lazy smiles.

"I want to see it, I want to drive it, I want to…" The words were spilling out of Crazy's mouth so fast I had to interject, "Whoa. I just got it. Let's not wreck it."

Of course, she had already leapt into the driver's seat, and was wriggling on the seat cushion, adjusting the mirrors and checking out the control panel between the seats.

"Is this the passenger eject button?" she asked, running her fingers along one of the knobs on the panel between the seats.

"I think you're thinking of one of the James Bond cars, and didn't he drive Aston Martins?" I replied.

"How fast does it go?" she demanded, pushing the start button.

It didn't come on. I patted the pockets of my jeans for the remote key, and glanced at the house. Jasper was standing in the window, dangling the key teasingly from one finger.

"Dang him, I should have known he would do that," Crazy grumbled.

I was pissed. He'd slipped the key out of my pocket on his way in to the house, and I hadn't noticed. _Stupid sneaky vampire hands, _I thought to myself.

"Stupid sneaky vampire hands," I said out loud to Crazy.

She giggled. "Still, it's really nice. C'mon, let's just sit and pretend. Do I get to drive?"

"Of course, since you asked," I said, shooting another look at the window. The curtain was already closed; he'd probably closed it the second I agreed to let her "pretend" drive.

As I climbed into the passenger seat, Crazy leaned her head back, as if we were moving fast and the wind was whipping our hair. "We're going down the 1 freeway, just north of Malibu," she said. "The ocean's to our left, and the rocks are to our right. Somebody's coming towards us, heading south. Checking us out…"

She laughed, and I laughed with her. Being with Crazy was so easy. It was as easy as breathing.

But back to the present, I stopped before going into the Cullen house, as Alice was still in the driveway, purring over the new car. I saw her pause and rub at a ding in the finish too small for me to see, but her vampire eyes caught it immediately. An imperfection in Jasper's expensive toy.

"It's nice," she exclaimed admiringly.

"I'll race your bright yellow Porsche in it," I called to her from the front porch. She laughed, knowing both Edward and Jasper would have fits at the thought.

"Well, we can take one of them into Port Angeles for some shopping," Alice stated firmly. I heard a groan from inside. Whether from Jasper or Edward, I wasn't sure. "There aren't a lot of clothing stores there, but they've got a new boutique called 'Alice's Closet.' The proprietress does custom tailoring, and I think I might have something in mind for you. I've seen it in the upcoming Chanel collection, but it's just on the drawing board. No one will know it's Chanel, so you don't have to turn up your nose."

So later that day, off we went to Port Angeles in my new car, with Jasper driving, and me grumbling. Not that it made any difference.

Of course, when we got to Port Angeles, Alice wanted to show me wedding gown designs. I noticed Jasper disappeared the second she and I got out of the car in front of the dress shop_. No help in a tight spot when it came to dealing with Alice and fashion,_ I thought.

"Are you sure you want to wait to get married until…after?" she asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? It's not like I can invite any of my human friends, anybody from the barracks, right? The only warm-blooded person I can think of is Angela. Maybe I'll think about it."

She sniffed at my reference to my life before meeting Crazy. But I brought up my past life whenever I could. I hoped that if I could make it real to them-instead of being out-of-sight, out-of-mind-maybe I could start to get them to change things for the humans still caught up in it.

When we got back to Forks, Alice started showing the wedding dress sketches to Jasper, who sat with me, doing his best to look interested, and Esme, who was fascinated. "Anything here catch your eye, darlin'? It will be your day…you don't have to go with any of these," he told me quietly.

That comment naturally made Alice shriek with frustration. I just shook my head. "I'll find something I like in one of these." Trying to placate her, I picked up a sketch, and said, "Can we make this one simpler?"

My attempt at showing interest made Alice happy, and she started re-working the sketch. Adding buttons to the long sleeves, I noticed, but moving the lace from the front to the back, in a cut-out pattern. It held promise, I thought, and the sooner I got this over with by letting her have her way, the sooner I could be done with it.

As she sketched, I thought about my life with Jasper. This was not a life I would have chosen, or would wish on anyone else. And I knew that others were still caught up in the terrible kinds of places I grew up, places of fear and suffering.

But after I became a vampire myself, I was going to work to change all that.

I looked at Jasper, who smiled at me lazily.

"What are you thinking there, so serious, darlin'?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." He was going to help me change it, though he didn't know it yet. After all, I would have plenty of time to work on him.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES OVER THE PAST EIGHT MONTHS! I'VE TRULY APPRECIATED EACH ONE.

I will be posting an outtake from the story next. This one is an alternate version of the Escape, one where Bella manages to get out of Jasper's house on her own. I really liked this version, but I thought it dead-ended the story by placing the emotional high point of the story too early. So I went with the version where Crazy gets her out of the Cullen House, which worked a lot better in the plot. So the Escape outtake will go up next week.


	40. Chapter 38A - Escape Outtake - Pt 1

Her Keeper

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 38A– Escape Outtake part 1 –

THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE COME AFTER CHAPTER 16, THE LAST "JASPER HOUSE" CHAPTER. THE ACTION OCCURS BEFORE JASPER TOOK BELLA TO THE CULLEN HOUSE, WHICH IS WHERE CRAZY HELPED HER ESCAPE.

I finally came to the conclusion that the only way for me to escape was to come up with my own plan. And after a few months, I had one. I didn't know if it was any good, but it had become clear to me that it was too dangerous for Crazy to let her try to get to me. I would have to get out on my own, and hope to find her once I was free.

I got the idea during one of Emmett's visits. We were watching a horror movie-I think it was about British soldiers fighting werewolves-and Emmett was cracking up over every little werewolf tidbit in the plot. Apparently, the movie was getting everything wrong. According to Emmett, there actually are werewolves in the world. Just like there are vampires. And what humans thought they knew was incorrect. Hysterically incorrect, in this case.

Plus, Emmett was talking to Rose on the phone. Therefore, he missed the bit of one of the fight scenes that caught my eye. Someone trapped in a bathroom had sprayed hairspray towards one of the werewolves, and then held a lit match in the stream. The fire burnt the immortal attacker to death, as the fire covered it in flames before it could use its speed to escape.

As Emmett had been sweet-talking Rose, I didn't hear his opinion of whether this would work "in real life," against a "real werewolf."

Yes, it was a movie. But could it work on vampires too, in the real world?

I knew that Jasper would be too quick for any direct action from me. For one thing, he would notice if I had matches. He noticed everything I did, after all. And I really couldn't think of hurting Charlotte, as she had been nice to me after all. Since Peter was her mate, that meant he was out, as hurting him would hurt her.

But occasionally, when Jasper was gone, Peter and Charlotte took off for a few minutes.

I had to think about this. If I had the opportunity, I could need to use this make-shift weapon on someone that I didn't know as well, and then get to one of the cars and get away from the house.

In order to familiarize myself with the operation of the cars and the garage door, plus figure out where the keys were kept, I followed Peter to the garage, watching him move around the cars. Eventually I saw where they kept the garage opener. They left them on the visors of the cars, so they could open the garage doors from the outside.

The keys were kept on a rack covered with metal hooks by the doorway to the house.

So if I could get into a car, I could open the garage. It was worth trying.

I waited for an opportunity. It wasn't long before Jasper told me he was leaving. He came to my door, just as he usually did, to say he would be back in a few days. After talking to me, he leaned out of the door to say something to Peter. I tried to hide my excitement, but his head flipped around, and he looked at me with a curious expression.

"Are you going to miss me?" he drawled seductively.

I nodded.

"I think you have something planned during my absence," he said suggestively.

My breath caught in my throat, and I answered, "No," trying to stay cool. "I'm getting a surprise lined up for Emmett's next visit." I didn't know if he could tell I was lying, He probably, but I had to say something.

He looked at me again for a few long seconds, and then finally smiled, saying, "Well, don't tear down the house, OK?"

I just nodded. I was probably going to burn it down, not tear it down, if my plan worked.

I heard the car drive off, and the day went as usual. For everyone else, that is. But not for me. Now that he was gone, I let my emotions out. I felt I could exhale.

I noticed that evening that Charlotte and Peter were starting to exchange quick smiles, and she was bumping into him, giggling, when she passed him. All the things that preceded the two of them disappearing.

I smiled, hoping they would leave soon and I could make my move, but Peter caught my smile.

"Something's up isn't it darlin'?" he asked. Coming over to where I was standing by the doorway, he put one hand above my shoulder and leaned in, nearly pinning me to the wall. "Jasper said I should keep an eye on you. That you were up to mischief."

I squirmed, and said, "I'm setting up a surprise for Emmett."

"You don't want my help?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Not this time," I said.

"Well, we'll see."

After about an hour, I went to bed and heard the front door close softly. Were Peter and Charlotte gone? If so, this was the time to make my move. I steeled myself, grabbed the can of hairspray I had taken from Charlotte's bathroom and the lighter I had swiped from Jasper's office, and slipped downstairs.

As expected, I found Juan in the hallway. "Peter gone?" I asked.

I had never spoken to Juan before. He nodded. "Did you need something, Miss?" he asked politely.

"I'm helping set a prank on Jasper with his brother, Emmett. It will be epic." I forced a giggle. "But I don't want to spill the beans to Peter. He might tell."

"And I won't?" Juan asked slowly.

"I just need an address. It's in New York. We need a package to appear to arrive from this address. It's for a supply store in Manhattan. Do you think you can get it?"

Juan looked wary, but he bent down to pull up the address on the Internet. I stepped away, as I knew he was aware of my Internet restrictions. As he typed, I pulled out my hairspray and Jasper's gold lighter. I figured Jasper's lighter would come on without any problems.

"Here it is," said Juan. He started to read a street address, but before he could finish, I pushed the button down on the hairspray can, pointing it at his head, and flicked on the lighter, holding the flame in the stream.

The swooshing fire caught both Juan and the computer, setting off a small explosion, and igniting a fireball that tore into the curtains and began to run up the bookcase.

I fled the room, still carrying the hairspray and lighter, and ran for the garage.

I could hear Juan's shrieks and the sound of crashing objects behind me. I felt terrible for him, but I had to regain my freedom. I grabbed three sets of keys off of the rack by the door, and clicked them all. The lights flickered on several of the cars, but I ran for the black Mercedes that was closest to the garage door.

Opening the car door and jumping inside, I yanked down the visor, fumbling with the garage door opener, but finally opened it, put the car in reverse and hit the gas. I sped backwards faster than I was prepared to, and drove in reverse until I hit the main road.

Which way? Right or left? Shoot, I hadn't thought about this. West, I decided, which was to the right. I seemed to recall coming from the airport that way. I sped along, watching the needle hitting the far right side of the speedometer and staying there. How fast was I going? I was sure I had still been pushing the accelerator to the floor long after the speedometer registered the maximum speed on the dashboard.

As I hit the open road, I was hit by a feeling of exhilaration. I was probably begin chased, or would be soon, but for the moment, I was free. For the first time in months. Free! I began to laugh, slapping my hands against the steering wheel, but forcing myself to stay focused. I was going to have to work hard to stay free, and that meant getting to an airport.

After just a few minutes, I was startled by the sound of the steering wheel ringing. No, that was the cellphone. Was there one in the car? I didn't make a move to answer the ringing. I kept my eyes straight ahead on the road.

But the ringing didn't stop. Looking over, I saw the words "Jasper Whitlock" flash across a console in between the seats.

Seeing his name brought a lump unexpectedly to my throat. I was planning never to see him again. And if I did see him, it would only mean one thing.

Death was the punishment for all human escapees. He would kill me. After all, I had just killed Juan.

I kept driving, and the phone kept ringing. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. For some reason, I wanted to talk to him. Needed to talk to him. I told myself that I just wanted to say good-bye to him, and began to fumble with the buttons on the steering wheel. I was sure I had seen him answer the phone this way.

After pushing a few buttons, I realized that I must have hit the right one, as he was on the speaker. Waiting, I didn't say anything.

"Darlin'," he said softly, and seductively, I noted. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. Realizing he couldn't see me, I choked out, "Yes." It didn't come out as strongly as I would have hoped, so I repeated "Yes" again, this time more firmly.

There was a pause. "Did he hurt you?"

Stifling the impulse to just shake my head, I said, "No."

"Then you're OK?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," I sobbed. Why was I starting to cry? It wasn't fear. I didn't understand the emotions running through me. I knew he would kill me when he saw me, if he saw me again.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"For what you have to do. You have to kill me now."

"No, I don't. And I'm not going to. Tell me where you are darlin', I'm worried about you."

The voice he was using would have seduced a nun. Or a priest. I shook my head to clear it.

"Good-bye," I repeated. "I'm sorry." And then I started hitting buttons on the steering wheel until the phone was disconnected. An unexpected feeling of sorrow passed through me after I hung up, as if, in saying good-bye to him, I was leaving a part of myself behind.

It didn't stay quiet for long, as the steering wheel immediately started ringing again. I realized that I needed to call Crazy, and tell her not to try to look for me.

I punched her number onto the console repeatedly, struggling to keep my eyes on the road as I leaned over to enter the numbers. It took several tries before the call went through, as apparently Jasper was blocking the line with his incoming call. And of course, when my call finally went through, I got her voicemail.

"Crazy, it's me. I got away, but he knows I'm gone. Don't try to find me. I'll find you, if at all possible. I love you, and everything you did for me."

This was a lot harder than I thought. But fortunately, I saw the airport ahead. A good thing, as I was running out of gas. The needle had been on empty for a while, and the car started to sputter a little. My heart began to pound, as I looked around frantically. Was I being followed yet? Had Char and Peter been running alongside the road beside me, staying just out of sight?

Taking a deep breath, I told myself that I was on a busy road, at the entrance to an airport, so surely they wouldn't do anything in the open. If they had even caught up to me yet. After all, since I was in a car, there wouldn't be a scent trail.

But the car was out of gas, and slowing down. So I pulled over by the side of the road, quickly pulled everything out of the glove compartment, putting it into the bag I brought with me. After looking behind me once more, I got out of the car and started running towards the airport.

I hadn't gotten far when a van stopped, and the driver rolled down the window. "Need help, Lady?"

I knew it was dangerous, but then I had an immortal tracking me in that car. What was worse? I decided the van full of people was probably OK.

"I'm out of gas, and about to miss my flight. My husband will pick up the car later," I told him.

"Hop in," he said.

"Thanks, I'll do that." I climbed into the front seat next to him, and fastened the seat belt. He had gotten out of the van, coming to my side to close my door, then got back in and we drove off. I couldn't help glancing behind me though. Had they seen me? Were they close?

One of the passengers, a woman in her 40's, nicely dressed in a blue wool suite with manicured hands and carefully coiffed hair, looked at me and said, "Honey, you know you'll never live that down!"

"I know," I replied_. Yeah, if they found me, I would have real problems_, I thought. _Not just be on the receiving end of a husband's sarcasm._

We arrived at the airport, and I got out at the same terminal as the woman passenger, following her in.

Now, where to go?

But I knew. There was only one destination for me. I had to somehow tell my grandfather, Charlie Swan, to stop looking for Renee. I could give him some peace, even if it was the last thing I ever did. Which it probably would be.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS. THIS IS PART ONE OF THE THREE-PART OUTTAKE.


	41. Chapter 38B - Escape Outtake - pt 2

Her Keeper

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 38B – Escape Outtake – part 2

_We arrived at the airport, and I got out at the same terminal as the woman passenger, following her in. _

_Now, where to go?_

_But I knew. There was only one destination for me. I had to somehow tell my grandfather, Charlie Swan, to stop looking for Renee. I could give him some peace, even if it was the last thing I ever did. Which it probably would be._

After nervously checking behind me yet again, hoping I had made it to the airport without being tracked, I looked at the cash I had pulled out of the glove compartment. There was a lot of cash, plus a credit card. Good. I searched the terminal walls for an electronic board announcing the departures, and finally found one showing a listing for an outgoing flight to Seattle that leaving in about an hour. I walked up to the nearest ticket counter and asked to buy a ticket to Seattle.

Of course, I was at the wrong airline. They pointed me to a different counter, and I went to get in that line. I had less time now. Were they behind me? I felt my heart starting to race as I waited, but I did my best to smile and look confident as I finally reached the front of the line. Fighting the impulse to constantly look over my shoulder, I kept my eyes on the smiling ticket agent. After all, for the time being, I was free. And I was interacting with free humans, people who had no idea of the shadow world that existed alongside of theirs.

I got my ticket and went to the security area, carrying my one bag. This was new for me, as I had never carried my own luggage in an airport. The one time I had taken a commercial flight with Jasper, he had handled everything. When Crazy and I traveled, we were always in the process of changing identities, so we never took anything, as our new life, with new clothes, was always waiting at our destination. We left almost everything behind when we left a city.

The TSA agents confiscated my hairspray and lighter, and looked quite annoyed that I didn't know I couldn't have those on a plane. I just told them I didn't fly very often. They still looked grumpy, but I thanked them, and moved as confidently as possible through the line and towards the gate.

It wasn't like I would be able to use my homemade blow torch on Jasper. Or Charlotte. Or Peter. I had no defenses against any one of them who might catch up to me. And I wasn't sure I had the heart to do it again anyway. Killing Juan, though necessary to escape, had been very difficult. I trying to push back the memories, telling myself his death had been the price to pay for my freedom, but I realized that at heart I was not a murderer. I wasn't like my keepers.

Taking a deep breath, I reminded myself that what mattered was that I was free-for now-anyway. So I went to my gate to wait, and decided to get something to eat at the nearby Starbucks. The woman ahead of me in line was grumbling about how much everything cost. She turned to me to comment, and I just agreed. I got the same thing she did, a sandwich and bottle of water, as it seemed easier than trying to figure everything out. I didn't want to look conspicuous.

But when I tried to pay, the clerk said he didn't have change for a $100 bill. Glancing down at the bill in my hand, I cursed at myself for not having noticed that it was a large bill. I handed him a different one.

"$20, that's better," he mumbled.

The woman who had been grumbling about the price of the food came over to me after I sat back down. "Dear, it's none of my business, but you shouldn't be carrying that amount of cash like that. I'm sure they have money holders in that little newsstand over there. Much safer. Just slip it inside your blouse."

I thanked her for her advice, and headed to the store. After all, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I bought a book, a magazine, and the recommended money holder. I went into the bathroom and put the money into it. Frowning as I started to unbutton my blouse, I paused. Now how was I supposed to get at it?

But as I fumbled around with the money holder, I heard my flight's boarding call. I stuffed the small pocket, which held the money and credit card, inside my blouse and rushed out of the bathroom, got into line, and boarded the plane.

This was a different experience. Jasper had always escorted me to my seat, and the times I flew with Crazy, she simply handled everything. Now I boarded the plane alone, found my seat, and sat down. It was quite cramped, but I couldn't worry about that. I was starting to feel more confident. After all, I had escaped, stolen a car, purchased an airline ticket, and boarded a plane alone, all for the first time in my life. And, as far as I knew, killed a vampire as well.

Once we took off, I felt more relieved. It might take some time for them to catch up to me. I had paid cash for the ticket, after all.

But after the flight took off, I found there was a new problem.

I started feeling tenseness in my chest, and having difficulty breathing. I wondered if the oxygen levels in the plane were incorrect, but no one else seemed affected. My seat mate became that so alarmed watching me she called the stewardess, but I told her it was just a migraine. The stewardess nodded, but looked at me carefully before walking away.

I heard an announcement on the overhead system, asking if a doctor was on board, and nearly banged my head against the seat back in front of me in frustration. I was trying not to attract attention, but for some reason, it seemed that my efforts to travel unnoticed might be doomed by well-meaning passengers and crew. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the stewardess returned with a white-haired man wearing a gray pin-striped suit who introduced himself as a doctor.

My seat mate told him that she didn't think I was having a migraine, and that I was having trouble breathing. The stewardess offered her another seat, and the woman got up, after rummaging around for a minute to collect her stuff.

The doctor took the seat next to me looked at me appraisingly. Finally, he said in a concerned tone, "You're quite pale and sweaty, Miss. Are you diabetic?"

I shook my head. I was trying to hold back the pain, but I knew if I spoke he would hear the strain in my voice.

He reached for my wrist and took my pulse. His look grew more serious. "Your pulse is quite fast." He looked at the stewardess. "How long before we land?"

Things were starting to get dark around the edges, as if I was losing my ability to see, but I didn't want to make an emergency landing. I wanted to be as far away as possible.

After a minute, I heard-from what seemed like a long ways away- someone saying, "Who is meeting you at the airport?"

I gasped out, "My friend, Wenda Crabshaw. Her nickname is Crazy."

Someone was asking for her phone number, which I gave them.

I heard voices beside me, and opened my eyes again to see a man with a pilot's cap looking at me. I heard the doctor and pilot discuss making an emergency landing, but it seemed getting to Seattle was now the fastest option.

Suddenly a phone was held up to my ear, and I heard Crazy's voice. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just a migraine," I replied, struggling to keep my raspy voice sounding normal. "Everyone is overreacting. I'll see you soon! I'm so excited."

The phone was taken from my hand, and I heard the stewardess talking on it for a bit, and I pushed back the pain to smile at her_. See, nothing wrong with me_, I kept trying to tell them. It wasn't working, and I knew it.

The flight landed, and I was met with a wheelchair. I declared myself able to walk, and I realized that I probably looked like a fool, staggering along, but I needed to get out of the airport as fast as I could.

Although I had hoped that getting off of the plane would make my symptoms go away, that didn't happen. I still had trouble breathing, and felt like I was being dragged down by lead weights. But I was so close to my destination now, I had to keep going. I somehow managed to find the car rental counter, but they insisted on a credit card. I dug one out of the money holder, not caring that I had to pull the bag out of my blouse.

The friendly young Hertz agent asked what was wrong, and I told him, "I hate flying. I'm so glad to be on the ground."

He laughed and gave me the key after I signed his contract.

Summoning what was left of my strength, I asked the guy to explain the rental car's GPS system, and after hearing an explanation that made no sense whatsoever, I thanked him and went to the car. It was different than any of Jasper's cars- a blue Ford Taurus.

I programmed in the address for the Forks Police Station. Jasper or Peter might be waiting for me at his house, I thought.

Pulling out of the rental car parking lot, I started driving, clinging to the wheel, letting the GPs lady tell me when to make my turns. Finally I heard, "Your destination is on your left." I turned off the motor, not caring where I was, and walked towards the building in front of me. Staggering to the door, I opened it, and then heard a gasp and a woman's voice ask if I was all right. I nodded and told her I was looking for Charlie Swan.

"Chief Swan is out on a call," the woman replied.

"I'll wait," I said, struggling to remain standing. "Is there a place I can sit until he returns?"

A chair was brought out of an office into the hallway, and after sitting down, I attempted valiantly to remain upright on it. Things were getting so dark, and it was so hard to breathe.

I must have been poisoned, I thought, or all of the blood loss over the past months had an impact on my heart. I was sure that I was dying. But before I died, I was determined to tell my grandfather, Charlie Swan, not to worry about Renee. I didn't even know what exactly I was going to say to him. After all, if I told him what had really happened, and he believed me, his life would be in danger too.

Through the fog, I finally heard a voice saying, "Miss? Miss? This is Chief Swan. What's wrong?"

With what remained of my strength, I lifted one of my hands and held it in front of me toward the speaker, and a strong, warm hand quickly clasped mine.

"Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard.

"She's gone," I whispered to the voice in front of me. "You can stop looking for her. But she always loved you."

_I've done it,_ I thought. _I can stop fighting now_, and so I began to relax, as I had felt I had given my grandfather peace. That was the last thing I remembered was that I couldn't get any more air. I had a vague sensation of strong arms catching me as I fell and gave into the crushing darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

One final chapter left for this outtake. I appreciate all of the reviews and support I have been given for this story.


	42. Chapter 38C - Escape Outtake Pt 3

Her Keeper

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Additionally, I would like to thank my wonderful beta, EdwardsMate4Ever, and jaspersdoll, for suggesting the title and other creative input.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding, but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle this blood much like humans bottle beer, and it is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels, some of which are very popular. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood on the vampire black market.

Humans who have been claimed by vampires have a small tattoo on their wrists to mark them as vampire property. The marks are usually a series of dots forming a small triangle or rectangle. The colors and pattern identify both the Vampire Territory and individual owner claiming the human.

Chapter 38C – outtake - Charlie – part 3

As I slowly began to awaken, I could hear noises around me, though I couldn't move. I felt around myself, in the darkness, trying to figure out why I couldn't move. _Just lift one finger_, I thought.

Then the words that had been flowing around me started to make sense.

"She's coming around," I heard Crazy say excitedly. "Baby, baby? Can you hear me?"

Another voice, gruff but sounding human somehow, said, "You call your niece Baby?"

Crazy replied, "I call her what she likes to be called. Baby?"

I started to get excited. Crazy had found me! Finally, the nightmare was over. I struggled to answer her, but felt I was trapped inside my body, my limbs weighted down with a heavy feeling. But no pain. I began to remember the pain and trouble breathing from just before I passed out, and that was all gone. Thank heavens.

But then I heard another softer, melodious voice. "Chief Swan, she's coming around. I need to be able to examine her." It sounded vaguely familiar, and definitely like a vampire.

The gruff voice said, "Dr. Cullen, I still need to talk to her. I'm getting a lot of stories here…"

Dr. Cullen? The vampire who knew Jasper? My heart sank. He would have undoubtedly have recognized me. He must have called Jasper…unless Crazy had talked him out of it. Now I struggled to remain hopeful. After all, Crazy was here, and so was my grandfather, who was my only link to my mother. I would focus on the now.

The melodious voice continued. "Charlie, please. I've spoken with her psychiatrist. They're all worried, and want my professional opinion as to why she experienced such a complete physical collapse. Let me do my exam first. She's not a criminal, so she doesn't need a police guard…"

The gruff voice said, "Of course. It just seems…well, her eyes were so like Renee's."

I heard the heavy footsteps of my grandfather as he walked away. I pushed as hard as I could, and moved my hand, and managing to say, "Wait," as I forced my eyes open.

Bu Charlie Swan was already out the door.

Crazy was immediately in front of me. "Baby? How are you feeling?"

"Funny," I said groggily, slurring my speech. "Heavy. But I can breathe, at least."

Looking around, I recognized Dr. Cullen from the time I saw him in New York. And Crazy was glaring at him, one hand on her hip, the other tracing some hospital tubing that was hanging over my head. "What is in this tube?" she demanded, tapping the line leading to an I.V. bag. I looked around, and realized I was in a hospital bed, with an I.V. in my left arm.

"Sedatives, along with fluids to replace her electrolytes," the doctor said, addressing Crazy. Then he turned to me. "Your system underwent a severe shock on that plane. I'm amazed you were able to drive in your condition. How are you feeling?"

"Heavy. I want to sit up," I croaked out, struggling to lift my head. "What happened to me?"

The two vampires exchanged glances. "Your body appears to have a very strong reaction to something," replied Dr. Cullen carefully. "You appeared to be experiencing something like withdrawal symptoms."

"Withdrawal from what?" I asked, struggling to sit up, but only managing to lean on my elbows before I collapsed back.

"I'll explain later, when you're feeling stronger," he said.

"Yeah, baby, you need to get your strength back," Crazy said to me. Turning to Dr. Cullen, she demanded, "Can you at least stop the tranquilizer?"

"Once she's stabilized," he said.

Crazy hissed at him, and he looked at her steadily.

I wondered what that meant. I was dying to talk to her, to get the full story. Was he going to call Jasper? What was the full story they had told my grandfather?

"Can we have a few moments?" Crazy asked, seeming to realize he was not going to back down.

"Of course." He reached up and pulled a striped curtain around the bed, and stepped around it, leaving me and Crazy alone.

But Crazy was still staring at something she could see from her angle, on the other side of the curtain.

"I meant without you in the room," she called out, rolling her eyes at me.

"No," came the simple, firm reply. "Besides, it looks like her food is here. If she can eat something, I'll consider removing the I.V."

Well, at least we had the curtain, I thought. I gestured for Crazy, and she flashed to my side, dragging a chair with her.

"What happened?" I asked. "What's the story?"

"You're my ward. You have schizophrenia, and you have been obsessing on the story of Charlie Swan's missing daughter, because you liked Renee's picture. You lost your mother when you were young, and you don't have any clear memories of her. Somehow you decided that Renee was your mother, and that she didn't die like we told you, when you came across the old story on the InterNet.

You got here, somehow, and made it to Chief Swan.

When the airline called me, they said you were going to Seattle. I knew where you were headed, so I chartered a flight to Forks. But you got here ahead of me. Ahead of…them. Chief Swan isn't buying our story, completely. He's requested Dr. Cullen to run a paternity test."

I gasped in horror. If he found out I really was Renee's daughter, his life would be in danger.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen ran it on a different blood sample. It will come out negative, assuming the Chief has been behaving himself." She giggled, and I smiled. Or tried to smile. My face felt like stone. Hearing Crazy laugh, though, was wonderful.

"Is Jasper here?" I asked, dreading the answer, and already knowing it.

"Yes," she answered simply, keeping her face and voice neutral.

I collapsed back on the bed, closing my eyes.

Lying there, with my eyes closed, I mouthed to her, "I want you to leave. I need to know that you're safe and still out there. No matter what they do with me."

"No," Crazy said out loud. "Nothing's going to happen…"

Just then I heard the sound of metal sliding, and realized it was the curtains being pulled back. And I heard Crazy hissing.

"Your lunch, little one," said Jasper, appearing behind Crazy, holding a tray. He deftly stepped around her and was standing by my bed rails. "Do you want to sit up to eat?"

I nodded. I was surprised to discover that I was glad to see him, as feeling of relief went through me, though it was quickly followed by a feeling of fear. My feelings startled me, and I tried to suppress them, knowing Jasper's gift, but I saw his lips tilt up in a quick smile as my treacherous feeling of relief swept through me. He kept his smile, though it changed slightly, when the fear hit me.

Deftly stepping around Crazy, he pushed the button on the bed so that I was sitting up, and then brought the tray over. "It's not their regular food, though I put it on one of the hospital trays. I got you a turkey sandwich from the deli down the road. Think you can eat it?"

Something about him was different, and I stared for a moment trying to figure it out. Then I realized his eyes were a muddy brown. Feeling awkward to be caught staring at them, I looked down at the sandwich he was holding.

"Admiring my contacts?" he asked casually.

I nodded and realized I was smiling at him, despite myself. He cut up the sandwich and held out a piece. I leaned forward to take it, only to stop when I heard Crazy hissing, "What is this? Do you feed her like a dog?"

At the sound of her voice, the smile left Jasper's face quickly, and he turned to her, grasping the rail of the bed. "She needs to eat." He looked back at me, reaching forward to tuck some hair behind my ear. "I was very worried. How fast were you driving, by the way?" he asked casually. "You sped by me like I was standing still."

"You saw me?"

"Charlotte called me. Said there had been a fire, and that you were gone. So was one of the cars. The house was pretty much consumed before the fire department could get there, but she was able to check out the garage and thought you had been in it. As I headed back, I saw a familiar-looking car passing the other way, just under warp speed…"

Crazy grabbed the sandwich. "I can help her eat. You don't need to be here."

Dr. Cullen decided to interrupt then.

"Chief Swan is outside," he stated firmly. "As you've noticed, he's very observant. This conversation ceases now. Bella, when you are released, probably later this afternoon, you will be discharged to my house. That is final."

Crazy bit her lip and looked at me. "Then can't I spend a few minutes with her now?"

"I'm about to throw both of you out of the room," Dr. Cullen said sternly.

"Me and Crazy?" I asked hopefully.

Dr. Cullen looked at me, startled, as if trying to decide how to react, and Jasper laughed. "Shows she's feeling better," he said, looking over at Dr. Cullen, who was now clearly trying to suppress a smile.

So I spent the rest of the afternoon with Crazy on one side of me, and Jasper on the other. Crazy kept hold of one of my hands, and babbled at length about nothing. It was such a relief to hear her voice, and sometimes I closed my eyes, letting the sound of it wash over me. Her voice brought back the good memories of our time together, and while my eyes were closed, I tried to forget that Jasper was sitting on the other side. It didn't work.

At about 3:00, Dr. Cullen took the I.V. line out.

My grandfather came back in just as Dr. Cullen was removing the I.V., and I stared at him as he approached, trying to memorize every detail of his face. If this was the only chance I had to see him, I wanted to be able to remember him forever.

"Charlie, I've invited Miss Crabshaw and Bella to stay at my house until Bella is able to travel," Dr. Cullen said, "which may take a few days. Will that be OK?"

Charlie nodded, but he never looked away from me. Finally, he came over, and took my hand in one of his. I suppressed a gasp, feeling its warmth after Jasper and Crazy's hands. He bent down next to me, and said, "Now, I don't know you, and though I've only met you this one time, I feel some connection to you. Are you sure you're OK? Is this what you want?"

I couldn't stop the tears, as I wanted to go with him. I wanted to stay with him, and grow up in the free world. He should know what happened to Renee.

But I knew his life depended on his lack of knowledge of the vampire world, so I just answered, "I want to go with Wenda." Because that much _was_ true, even if it wasn't likely to happen.

"All right then. I'm going to give you my phone number. You call me if you ever need to." He handed me his card and left the room, pausing to take one last searching look at me from the door.

Watching him walk away, I realized I was seeing my last link to Renee leave my life. I bit my lip, my hands grasping the sheet tightly, as I struggled not to fall apart as he closed the door to the hospital room on his way out.

This version would have continued with a trial also, with Esme interceding. But I felt that the emotional impact of the meeting with Charlie made everything that came after feel anticlimactic by comparison. So I went with the Rescue by Crazy version, which led to the trial in a different way.

SO…PLEASE, LEAVE ME A NOTE, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS VERSION, IN WHICH BELLA MET CHARLIE, HOWEVER BRIEFLY!

Next week, I plan to start posting the second version of this story, the version where Jasper finds her on the farm in Montana. I hope you will check it out. I will send a preview of the first chapter to all reviewers. There will be some overlap at key points in her life's story, but not a lot.

Also, Her Keeper has been highlighted for a nomination for the Top 10 completed Twilight fanfictions for March on .com I posted the last chapter on March 2nd, so that means it qualifies for the March nomination, as it was completed in March. The last time I checked, they were only showing the February listings (stories completed in February). But if you want to visit the site in April and vote for my story, I would appreciate it! If the website removes the address again, try putting www and com around the word twifanfictionrecs It's been getting cut off. I will also show it on my FaceBook page, FourMe Jasper is my FaceBook name.


	43. Chapter 2-1 - Not Knowing

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

I FOUND I WASN'T QUITE DONE WITH THIS COUPLE YET. After writing Jasper's line, "The truth is, even if Matthew Blake hadn't been bottling and settling your blood back in Montana, eventually I would have picked up your scent on one of my visits to his camp. It was only a matter of time before I found you." So…I thought what if he had found her while she was still at the camp? What would have happened then?

This story will be considerably shorter, and Crazy won't be in it.

Chapter 2-1 – Not Knowing

"Did you see her?" I asked the women returning to the barracks from their jobs in the main house.

They gave their usual response, shuffling uncomfortably and dropping their eyes before answering me. "No, we didn't," Betty finally said.

"Do you think she's still alive?" I asked, trying to read their expressions, knowing what I would find there.

"There's always a chance," came Millicent's firm voice from behind me. "Right, ladies?" I felt her hands on my shoulders as she spoke.

"Yes, of course," Betty replied softly but without conviction.

"They could have taken her to a regular hospital, right? If she was that sick?" I asked, trying to reassure myself.

Betty nodded tiredly, not meeting my eyes, and went to a corner to get something to eat.

It had been two years since I had seen my mother. She had been coughing and hadn't worked in several months, as she just hadn't had the strength. I watched her wasting away in front of me. I knew she thought she had lung cancer, but nobody knew what kind of treatment they would give her in a place like this. The guards made us roll up our sleeping mats every morning, so we would create a make shift pallet for her out of towels against the wall under the window.

They didn't like the fact we made her a bed, but finally they quit forcing us to give them the towels back. It didn't mean they ever let her keep a bed to lie on during the day, though.

The guards were always present. Watching us with their red eyes, and holding their electric cattle prods which they were quick to use if we did anything we weren't supposed to. We were never told the rules, but we soon figured out what would cause the guards to shock us. This included asking them questions or talking to them at all. They were always there, the vampires, just on the other side of the barred wall that formed one side of the room the twenty of us lived in. The other three walls of the walls were painted off-white, and the floor was concrete, with a drain in the center.

Twice a day we were allowed into the common bathrooms, which included shower rooms. During that time the floor was hosed down. It was always damp and cold when we made our way back into the room that we spent our lives in.

There was no furniture in this barrack-style place. I was told that there was furniture in the main house, which was visible from the barred windows, but I had never been there. I hadn't left this room since my mother brought me here after my birth, nearly 17 years ago.

As I drifted off to sleep that night, I could hear Betty and the other maids talking to Millicent. "You shouldn't encourage her," Betty told her. "It's not kind. It's been two years, and nobody's seen her in over thirteen months."

"Hope like hers takes courage and strength," Millicent replied.

Betty and the others didn't seem to have an answer for that, so they were silent.

And so were my tears, as they rolled down my face to dampen my flat pillow, just as they had done every night in the two years since my mother was taken away.

The next morning, after turning in my sleeping mat through the front bars, I returned to my place under the window. Millicent came over, bringing one of the books that were regularly brought over about once a month. She held it up, the colorful cover of a man and partially dressed woman on the front catching the light from the window.

"Did you finish this one?" she asked.

"No, I didn't really like it," I answered.

She laughed, turning over the cover, which featured a woman with her blouse artistically unbuttoned to show her cleavage, leaning back against a bare-chested man. "A bodice ripper. Yes, those were the days…"

I knew that talking about her former life perked her up, and I could get energy from her. I dropped my voice, as there was always danger if the guards knew we were talking about life outside. "Tell me again, how was it that they found you?"

She scrubbed her hands, reddened from scrubbing, over her face, looking down for a minute. "I used to be one of the attorneys for a small firm. Idealists, all of us. We met in law school." Here she paused, and her eyes drifted, a small smile flitting across her face. "We had some money, and we pooled it to start a firm that would 'help the little people,' as we thought. All ideals, all noble.

But one case put us against a client who was a cover for vampires. We had worked on it under great pressure for months. We initially thought the client had mafia connections. Maybe that would have been better, because I would have just been killed. Had my car blown up or something. Instead, I got a phone call, telling me if I wanted to know more, come to a location in Montana. It was shortly after I came across two names, Volturi and Cullen.

I had been researching the names, but only found links to money. A lot of money, and sometimes disappearances. When I got the call, the mysterious call from someone claiming to be one of the police officers who had worked on the case, I knew there was something wrong, but I went anyway.

I left my office in Chicago, caught a flight to Helene, Montana, and went to pick up a rental car at the airport. They intercepted me in the parking garage, brought me here, and I've been here ever since."

I remembered vaguely when she arrived. I had only been seven years old, but I still remembered, because she yelled, which we never do, and kept going to the bars. She was shocked repeatedly by the guards until she learned not to challenge them.

"But you, honey, you need to stay strong." Now she stopped vocalizing her words, talking silently to me, so that I had to read her lips. We could all lip-read, as we needed to in order to talk about anything without the guards knowing. "You remember what I told you about how to drive a car?"

I nodded. It was one of her constant lectures. If you get your hands on one of the cars that were always outside our cinderblock enclosure, you would have a chance at escape. We were sure that we could never outrun the vampires on foot, as they were fast, strong and silent. None of us knew much else about them, though. "You get in on the left side of the car," I told her, repeating her instructions, "the side where you see a large, spoked wheel above the seat. The gas is the pedal is on the floor on the right, and the brake is on the left. Start the car by pushing a button or turning a key, and push that gas pedal to the floor. Go straight to the end of the driveway and turn right."

This was what we practiced, what she rehearsed with all of us: what to do if we found a car. She had drilled the directions into us. To turn right at the end of the driveway, as the nearest town was to the north. The phone numbers and names of her attorney friends. They would help us, she kept telling us. We just had to get out.

The other women thought this talk was dangerous. It would get one of us killed.

"Hope is strong," Millicent kept telling me. "It takes real courage to hope. Have a plan if you can, but don't be afraid to act. You may only ever get one chance. Take it."

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	44. Chapter 2-2 - The Meeting

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 2-2 – The Meeting

The next morning, the vampire guards opened the door in the front barred wall and the doctor entered. For once, he didn't bring a chair with him.

Usually the only time we saw this doctor was when he came to our barracks every other week to draw our blood. He would arrive, and a chair would be brought in. One at a time, we would take a seat and have large tubes of blood taken from our arms. We were kept here because of our blood, which was food for the vampires, just as if we were cows to be milked. Any resistance was met with a shock from the guard's cattle prod.

But this time, instead of pulling out his tubing and equipment, the doctor stood in front of us and addressed us in a low, anxious voice. "You," he said, pointing to me, "come with me, quickly. The rest of you, go to the showers. Wash everywhere and you will be given new clothes. Hurry, time matters."

We all looked at one another nervously, but the others started to move to the shower room. Millicent lingered by me for just a moment, until I swallowed my fear and stepped forward. "You're taking me to see my mother?" I asked, willing to risk getting a shock to get information.

"Your mother?" he asked, surprise flashing across his face. "No, I'm trying to keep you alive." He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. "Just do as I say and don't make any noise."

Terror ran through my body at his words, but I followed him, my steps unsteady. I had never been outside the room before, and now was being led out by the doctor himself. What could it mean?

To my surprise, he led me outside of the building, where there was a bitter, cold wind blowing. I was barefoot, walking on the frozen ground, and the sunlight was blinding. I had never experienced full sunlight. I had only seen it through the windows. I wanted to look around but my eyes could not adjust quickly enough. Stopping, I covered my eyes with my hands. The doctor reached back and grabbed my arm again, tugging at me roughly.

"Do you want to die?" he asked me.

I shook my head. Of course I didn't want to die.

"No?" he snapped. "Then hurry."

He pulled me across some dirt to the big house. This was where the women who were allowed out went to work. They had described the inside, but I was unprepared for what I saw. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw colors, colors everywhere. Usually the only colors I saw were clothes of my cellmates and the covers of the books. The first area we went into was large, and the walls were blue. I had never seen so much blue. Even though I was terrified, my eyes were drawn to the ceiling, where something above us was shimmering, shining light down.

My mother had described the house in detail to me. She said there was a chandelier in the entryway. It was "an elegant light fixture," in her words. She used to tell me that there was a small one in our old house, but the one in the vampire house was huge. Those words, _elegant light fixture_, seemed to pale as I looked at the sparkles above my head, casting off color and light in every directions, as it swayed gently from the breeze that blew in through the door.

But I didn't get to stare long. The doctor pulled me roughly to the left, down a long hallway. The color and textures of the walls looked like the room I grew up in. It was a dull white, but with metal doors leading off to the side at regular intervals. Finally he pushed one of the doors open.

The room had a row of what must have been beds. Though I had never seen one, I had heard the descriptions from the women who cleaned the house. They were rectangles, covered in white, and they lined each wall. From my mother's description, these must be the hospital beds in the medical wing. He took me past all of them, and opened another door that lead to a shower. He handed me a piece of fabric and a plastic bag.

"Take a shower," he ordered brusquely. "Be quick but thorough. Wash everywhere, including your hair. Put your clothes in this bag now."

When he didn't leave the room, I undressed in front of him and handed him my clothes. He left, stuffing my clothes in the bag as he moved, and I got in the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed everywhere, just as he said. I even ran my finger along my teeth, nearly gagging on the taste of the soap. Once out of the shower, I dried quickly and opened up the piece of fabric he had given me, turning it around in my hands in confusion. It kind of looked like a large blouse, but I couldn't figure out how to put it on. It had little strings that seemed to be there in order to tie it shut, but didn't close anywhere. Finally I left the opening in the front, and tied it.

When I came out of the bathroom, I saw the floor had been mopped since I had entered, as it was still wet. It smelled strongly of the disinfectant that they used when they cleaned our barrack. The doctor was waiting for me as I left the shower room and led me to one of the beds. He patted it, and I climbed up on it. Next he brought out a bottle and spoon. He poured a dark liquid into the spoon.

"Open your mouth and swallow this. All of it. It will taste sweet," he told me brusquely.

I did as told, and then asked, "What's it for?"

"To keep you alive," he snapped in answer. "Get under the sheet, and put this blanket over you. Cover your head if you want. In fact, that might be better. Don't make any sound."

I lay down and covered my head , shaking. What was happening? Why did he keep saying that he was trying to "Keep me alive?" I puzzled over that, thinking that the usual phrase was "Save your life."

I don't know how long I lay there like that. I began to count my breaths, concentrating on staying calm. Anything to stop the fear that threatened to overwhelm me. Why me? Why had I been selected and pulled from the room? All my life I had longed to be out of that room, to see anything else.

And now, I was terrified, and longed for it as a kind of sanctuary. It was all I knew.

Suddenly I sensed I wasn't alone. Someone started to lift the sheet I had over my head, but I grabbed it and held on tight, my fear spiking. Unexpectedly, my fear seemed to be leaving me, and I felt peaceful. When another tug came at the sheet, I just let it go.

As the sheet was moved from my face, and folded around my shoulders, I saw someone in front of me. I was lying on my side, and he was right at eye level, so he must have been kneeling. His red eyes screamed vampire, but his face and blond hair were very handsome. I thought to myself that he would have looked good on the cover of one of the "bodice rippers," as Millicent called them. I stared at him for a moment, and he stared back.

He said something, but it was too quiet for me to hear. I lifted my head up a little though, as I felt my stomach rumble. As he spoke, his breath reached me. He smelled incredible, scents I had never experienced, but couldn't get enough of. I realized I had closed my eyes to focus on his scent, so I quickly reopened them, to see a smile playing across his face. I blushed and smiled back.

His lips moved again, but this time I could hear him. "Are you ill?" he said, in the softest, sexiest voice I had ever heard.

The doctor had said they were trying to keep me alive. Yet the doctor wasn't here now. How to answer? I had never been asked a question by a vampire before. He didn't seem as though he was going to hurt me.

"That's what they're trying to figure out," I answered, stalling, hoping the doctor would come back. We weren't supposed to talk to vampires. Didn't this one know that? Would the guards shock me for speaking to him?

The gorgeous vampire looked at me closely, and I felt a sudden feeling of trust. And unexpectedly, I relaxed. I was supposed to be sick, right? But with what? I felt in peril somehow, not knowing what answer to give this stranger.

As if sensing my feelings, the vampire's eyes moved over my face, seeming to search for something, and he pulled the sheet back a little to find my hand. As he took it in one of his own, he touched my wrist, seeming to be feeling for my pulse. I was struck by how cold his hands were. He smiled again as he asked, "What kind of illness do you think you have?"

I smiled back at him, relishing the good feelings I had, and decided to that since I didn't know, I would play with him. With as straight a face as I could manage, I answered, "Rabies or the black death. They're still trying to figure that out."

The startled look on his face was priceless, but he suddenly lifted his head up to look over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw the doctor standing in the doorway. Then the vampire smiled at me. That smile made me feel as if heaven had opened up and I was standing in its gateway.

"Rabies or the black death, huh?" he asked, drawing me back to reality.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

I had mentioned that Her Keeper has been nominated for the Top 10 completed Twilight fanfictions for March on .com. It turns out that when I started posting this second version, it was disqualified for this current round of voting. So when I'm "done done" with the story, I'll try to get it submitted to them for consideration.

However, it is nominated for the Non-Canon Awards, under the "Royal Fic" category. Voting closes for this one on Wednesday, 4/10. The link is kind of long, but name is thenon-canonawards followed by blogspot and then com . Entire thing is preceded b : /

Probably easiest to find by going to my FaceBook Page, Fourme Jasper.

It's wonderful having been nominated for two awards. As far as I know, none of my stories have ever been nominated before! I really appreciate both the nominations and the support.


	45. Chapter 2-3 - The Medicine

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever. Feel better soon, EM4E!

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 3 – The Medicine

_He smiled again as he asked, "What kind of illness do you think you have?"_

_I smiled back at him, with a sudden sense of humor. With as straight a face as I could manage, I answered, "Rabies or the black death. They're still trying to figure that out."_

_The startled look on his face was priceless, and he quickly looked up over me. I turned my head and saw the doctor standing in the doorway. Then the vampire smiled at me. That smile made me feel as if heaven had opened up and I was standing at the gateway._

_"Rabies or the black death, huh?" he asked, drawing me back to reality. _

I nodded quite calmly, despite noticing that my stomach was starting to tense up.

"And how is that possible?" he deadpanned.

"Fleas," I declared. "A rabid coyote bit a vampire, who bit me. Rabies didn't bother the vampire, but I might have gotten it anyway. Transmission, you know."

He raised an eyebrow at this, and I raised one right back at him.

"And the black death?" he asked.

"Fleas from the same dang coyote…" I started, but at that minute, I began to throw up.

The vampire had a bowl in front of me instantly, but I didn't understand what was going on. I involuntarily looked over my shoulder at the doctor, questioning.

The vampire caught my look, and startled me by growling. He handed me the bowl and stroked the side of my face gently. I was starting to cry – for some reason I was embarrassed at being sick in front of him.

"I'll be right back," he said.

I just nodded, as I doubled over from the spasm of throwing up on a near-empty stomach.

I looked around and saw him talking furiously to the doctor in a low voice. He brought the doctor back to me.

"I'm telling you, she ate something," the doctor was saying. "These people often try to kill themselves. I had to give her something to get it out of her system."

"What did you give her?" demanded the vampire, before standing in front of me, and kneeling down. "Did you take something? Eat something you shouldn't have?" he asked gently, touching my hand.

I was torn. The doctor was protecting me, he had told me so. But for some reason I wanted to tell this vampire the truth.

"Whatever he said, he's the doctor," I replied, hating myself for not knowing what to do.

His eyes shot back to the doctor and he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a phone, but it was so small. "I'm going to call a doctor I know," he said to me gently, "I want you to talk to him. He's very nice. His name is Dr. Cullen, OK?"

I nodded. Holding the phone to his ear, I heard him say, "Carlisle? I need you to sort something out. I have a girl here with me, and she's throwing up. I smelled something sweet on her breath, but she's too afraid to tell me what happened. She may have been poisoned. I'm putting her on the phone now."

He held out the phone, and I took it.

I turned around to see him grab the doctor by the throat and shove him against the wall, high enough that the doctor's feet were dangling. He was snarling, but I heard a voice over the phone so I listened.

I was startled by the gentle voice that I heard say, "Hello, dear. This is Dr. Cullen. Can you tell me what is going on? How are you feeling?"

This Dr. Cullen had an amazing voice, almost as melodious as the strange vampire. Wait, could he be a vampire too?

"The doctor said he was going to help me," I replied. "He gave me a spoonful of medicine, that's all."

"Was it sweet?" the voice asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But after I took it, I started getting sick. And I never get sick." Suddenly I was scared. It was true - I was never sick, never got colds or fevers. I knew what they were from watching the others. Did people get sick from what doctors gave them? I thought doctors were supposed to cure the sick. My fear returned, now unfocused. Who _should _I be afraid of, after all? The vampires or the human doctor?

I turned to the blond vampire, who had set the doctor back down, and then answered the voice on the phone. The doctor on the phone had just asked me yet again if I had eaten or swallowed something that I shouldn't have. "He said he was going to keep me alive." I replied. "That's what he kept saying. But I hadn't eaten anything yet today. They never brought the food this morning."

"All right, dear," the gentle voice replied. "Give the phone back to Jasper please."

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Right, I'm sorry. He's the man who called me," the doctor said.

I looked over at the blond vampire, who was apparently named Jasper, and held out the phone. As he moved back towards the bed to take the phone, I looked at the doctor again. "Tell me what happened to my mother," I said.

Jasper took the phone and looked at me curiously, turning back to face the doctor. Feeling stronger, I asked again. "Please, tell me what happened to my mother. Is she dead?"

Jasper growled at the doctor and demanded, "Answer her."

"Yes," the doctor answered. "She died… well… it must have been a year ago."

"From what?" demanded Jasper, who was watching me intently.

"Lung cancer," said the doctor simply.

I started crying. I had long suspected she was gone, but hearing it made it real. I coughed, still retching, and cried. Jasper sat down next to me, stroking my back gently, while the doctor hovered nearby. I heard Jasper talking on the phone, but his voice was too low for me to distinguish the words. Finally he said a few harsh words to the doctor in front of us, who came over and brought the bottle he had given me the medicine from.

"Is this the bottle?" Jasper asked me, holding it in front of me.

I nodded, incapable of speaking.

"The bottle says Ipecac, Carlisle," he said into the phone. After a few seconds his eyes cut over to the doctor as he said in a startled voice, "What do you mean, that's a drug that's been removed from production and taken out of Emergency Rooms?"

After listening for few seconds, he added softly, "Will it hurt her?" He must have gotten a reply, because he finally said, "I'm bringing her to Forks for you to examine anyway. We'll be there in a few hours."

As he closed the phone, Jasper's eyes shot over to the doctor, who stood motionless in fear.

"You drunk, do you keep up on the literature?" he demanded. "When's the last time you practiced in the human world?"

The doctor looked at the floor.

Jasper startled me by picking me up, pulling the covers off the bed with me. "I'm taking you to a real doctor. Hold this," he said, handing me the plastic bowl which he had just dumped into a sink.

As he walked out the door, carrying me, I looked over his shoulder and saw the doctor standing against the wall, watching us go, his hand around his throat.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Yeah, it's my birthday today, April 11th, so I posted this chapter.

Now they've officially met!


	46. Chapter 2-4 - Plane Ride & Another Doc

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspserdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 4 – Plane Ride

It was only my second time seeing daylight in 16 years. And this time, I was in the arms of an unknown vampire. I watched from this odd position as he ran past the barracks, seeing the windows from the outside. I thought I heard someone saying my name in the distance, gasping as if in shock, as they recognized me. I was suddenly overcome by fear, remembering the doctor had said he was trying to keep me alive.

Jasper, the vampire holding me, looked down, glanced down and pulled me in tighter, and I was flooded with a sense of calm. It didn't stop the sudden re-emergence of nausea, and I was sick again. I started to lean away from him, but Jasper held out the plastic container for me. I took it in my hands. But nothing was coming up, as I was just dry retching, which hurt a lot. I held onto the container when I was done, and leaned my head back against his chest after wiping off my lips with the back of my hand.

A second vampire joined us, also a tall man with shoulder length blond hair. They exchanged a few words as they ran, and we suddenly were in front of a car.

This new vampire opened the car door, and Jasper gently lowered me into it, setting me inside in a sitting position. After I was settled, he shut the door, and was almost immediately sitting next to me, having entered from the door on the other side. The other vampire was in front, and I heard a low sound, which I recognized as the car motor starting.

I had never been inside of a car before, and I looked around as Jasper leaned over me to pull a strap across my body. I reached out to tug at it, and he smiled, saying, "That's a seatbelt. It's for your protection."

I looked pointedly at him, and he guessed what I was thinking. "I don't need one," he replied. "I'll survive a car crash without one. You, though, I want kept safe."

He leaned forward, speaking into the driver's ear. I watched the driver as best I could, trying to match his actions to Millicent's descriptions of driving a car.

The car's interior was black and gray, and covered with a smooth supple material that had a dull sheen. I stroked the seat, catching Jasper's eye. He turned his attention back at the driver. After looking at the car for another minute, I started to gaze at him. Aside from the vampire guards, who we weren't allowed to approach, I had never been this close to a vampire before. Or a man, other than the doctor.

I mean, I had seen pictures in the books and magazines they brought us, but this was nothing like the real thing. I watched his muscles move under his shirt, and the graceful way he leaned forward…and had just leaned back, as he caught me looking at him.

I looked down and blushed.

"Still nauseated?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "It's OK to talk to me," he said suddenly. "I'm Jasper, and this," he continued, gesturing to the driver, "is Peter."

The blond vampire in front turned his head so that I could see him smiling at me in the rearview mirror.

"Howdy," he said in a low voice. Very attractive voice, too, I thought.

As he was speaking the car began to slow down. I looked out the window again, and saw we were in a flat area, covered by long strips of blacktop, next to airplanes. I had seen photos of them in magazines, but of course, I had never been this close to one.

Jasper opened the door on his side, and before I was even aware of any further movement, the door on his side was closed, and he was on my side of the car, opening my door. I shook my head, as it seemed to swim with the speed of his movements. He reached in, unbuckled the seat belt, and held out his hand to help me out of the car. I stepped out, clutching my arms to my chest as I shivered in the cold wind, and at the feel of the cold black asphalt under my bare feet.

Seeing me shiver, Jasper quickly swept me back up into his arms, and walked at a human pace over to a stairway that led to one of the planes. We went up the ramp and onto a plane.

This was the third new place I had been today. First the house, then the car, and now an airplane. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to this new light, after the bright light of the open tarmac. Looking around, the plane's cabin looked like a short room, two of the walls lined with windows, and the interior filled with plush chairs. I reached out to touch one of these chairs. Jasper led me over to one by a window.

He set me into it, and once again, fastened a seatbelt. I reached out to touch the seat, smiling despite myself. Back on the barrack, I had only sat in a bare wooden chair. So far today, I had sat on the leather seat in the car, and now this fabric seat, which felt quite different than the car. Still comfortable, but stiffer than the automobile's interior.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

I nodded, and he brought me a blanket. He pulled a latch in front of me and a little table came down. Kneeling next to my chair, he set the empty basin in front of me. "The doctor says you will probably continue to feel sick for another hour. We'll be at our destination in about two."

I nodded, and he reached up and pushed a hair out of my face. "I'll be right over here," he said as he gracefully stood up and went to sit across the aisle.

The airplane took off, and I looked out the window, watching as we pulled off of the ground and flew up into the clouds. I stopped feeling sick after about another hour, so I had an hour to just stare out the window. We soon were over mountains, and I marveled at the undulating shapes below me. Their colors varied, and had little ribbons of roads and streams running through them. The mountains soon gave way to dark green forests, which were interspersed with large bodies of water of varying shapes. Some were ovals, others narrow ribbons that ran long distances, hugging the forest edges.

The flight lasted about two hours, and we started to come down onto a runway in the middle of trees. When the plane landed, we were met by another blond vampire as we exited the plane. I began to wonder if all vampires were blond. No, some of the guards had black hair, I remembered. Just these vampires were blond. Were they related?

We got into a black car, and drove up to a small, low building. The new vampire got out of the car, and then Peter drove around and parked the car. We quietly waited for a few minutes, without speaking. I looked around at the low buildings surrounding the parking lot. I saw cars driving by, but I didn't see any people anywhere.

The tall blond vampire soon returned with a rolling chair. He brought it to the car, and when I got out, Jasper helped me into it.

"We're going to take you inside in the wheelchair," he said.

I nodded, and they tucked a blanket around my legs and pushed me inside. Peter stayed inside the car and drove off as we went into the new building.

Once inside, I noticed a number of people wearing the same type clothes I had always worn, a pull-over v neck top and matching drawstring pants. Their outfits were mostly blue, but I saw an occasional green set. Millicent, my lawyer friend, said that we were being given hospital scrubs on the barracks because they were cheap. We always had these two piece outfits, a top and pants with drawstrings, and were issued a new set each week after our weekly shower, along with new undergarments. Millicent also commented that she changed clothes each day, and that wearing clothes that long was...nasty. But it was all I had ever known, so I had only dreamed of a world where I could wear the kinds of clothes I saw in magazines, clothes that I would change each day.

But, looking around me, I saw that many of these people had these hospital scrubs on, and some had white coats over those. From the outside I could tell it was a one story building, just like the barrack I grew up in, but inside, humans were freely walking around the halls. Maybe this wasn't a new barrack; I was met with smiles wherever we went. But we didn't go far before the new vampire stopped in front of a room, opening a door, and gesturing Jasper and I to enter ahead of him.

The blond vampire turned on a very bright light and closed the door before putting on a white coat that was hanging on a hook behind the door. I noticed Jasper flinching as the light went on and reaching into his pocket for a pair of sunglasses.

The now white-coated vampire helped me out of the chair and up onto a table.

Once I was settled, he leaned against the table gracefully as he spoke. "I'm the doctor you spoke to on the phone. How are you feeling now?"

"OK, I guess." I looked around the room, taking in the strange metal instruments and glass-covered cabinets that held boxes and jars.

"Do you mind if I do an exam?" he asked me.

I turned back to him, stunned at his question. I wasn't used to vampires asking me anything, just as I wasn't used to talking to them. "Of course not," I quickly replied, dropping my eyes from my perusal of the room.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out several pieces of paper, then pulled a curtain around the bed. "Go ahead and put these on so I can examine you."

I must have been staring at him, because he paused, and said gently, "Just put the clothes you are wearing on the back of that chair. I'll be right here. Let me know when you're ready." Then he stepped around the curtain, giving me some privacy.

I stared at the two pieces of paper he handed me, turning them over in my hands. How was I to put these on? After tugging on the piece with two holes, I decided that must be like a gown, and put it on like a top, ripping it in the process. I turned the other piece over a few times. It looked like a paper blanket, so I just wrapped it around my legs, and said, "Ready.

"Good," the doctor answered as he pulled the curtain back. He took a strange-looking tube that he put into his ears, and that had a piece of metal on the other end, and started to put it on my chest. I looked at it warily. Catching my look, he said, "This is a stethoscope, it's so I can listen to your breathing. I really don't need it, though," he continued thoughtfully, and he took it off and put it on the table.

Slightly reassured, I smiled. "Lie back, please. I want to examine your stomach."

I lay back, and he quickly pulled open the gown to touch my stomach a few times. He also felt my throat, and looked in my eyes and ears.

When he opened my mouth, he asked, "Have you ever seen a dentist?"

Mom had talked about those, so I knew what they were. "No," I told him.

"Well, I can do a cleaning, but we're going to have to let you see a dentist. I know a very nice one. You'll be fine. In the meantime, have a seat in this chair, and I'll clean your teeth."

Somehow, that didn't sound so reassuring.

He helped me down from the table, as I clutched at my paper outfit, trying to hold the top closed, and the bottom piece wrapped around my waist, and set me in a chair with a lot of instruments connected to it. For the next 20 minutes, he poked and prodded inside my mouth, squirting it with water occasionally. I did my best to relax, but it was hard. He was so close, and I felt so naked, plus uncomfortable with all of the sharp-looking tools he was using.

"You seem to be all right," he finally said. "Dr. Jones is going to fill a few cavities later, and then you should be set."

I felt both trepidation and relief at his words. The adults had often worried about the fact that none of us ever saw the dentist. And from some of the comments, I surmised that a trip to the dentist was never fun. I guessed Jasper and this doctor were playing catch-up now. But why?

A knock came at the door, and both Jasper and the doctor froze for a second, before exchanging glances. The doctor went to the door and opened it, blocking the newcomer's view of the room. A young woman, wearing a pink outfit like I used to wear, handed the doctor a few bags. She leaned around him and smiled at me. "Thank you, Nora," he replied.

He turned back to me and handed me two blue bags and a small white bag, and set a large brown bag with handles on it down on the floor at the foot of the exam table. "Here are some clothes. Nora picked up a few sizes, so once we're done with the exam, you can try them on and see which fit. I'll send back the rest." He set the bags aside and resumed his exam.

Pulling out both my arms in front of me, he held my hands in his. Then he tuned the right one over, and ran his finger along my forearm, tracing the lingering bruises and a few old scars from blood drawings in the past. I noticed Jasper getting up from his chair at this point, and looking over Carlisle's shoulder. Letting go of my right arm, the doctor picked up my left.

My pulse quickened and I became anxious. Was he going to draw blood now? Looking at me, he said, "Do your arms hurt? You seem to have become anxious just now."

Lowering my eyes to the floor, I shook my head. I knew better than to fight against a blood drawing. I had watched the guards shock Millicent and the other newcomers to the barrack with their poles when they resisted.

Running his hand along my left arm, he touched the large bruise near my elbow. "Is this where they drew blood from you last?"

I nodded.

"And how long ago was that?"

"Six days ago, I think. Last Tuesday."

"And how often were they taking blood from you?" he asked, making a note on his clipboard.

"Every two weeks," I answered.

"How much were they taking, would you say?"

"Ummm…" I paused, unable to answer. I didn't like looking down at what they were doing, when they drew the blood. None of us did. I just knew I felt light-headed when they were done.

"Sorry," the doctor replied, looking up at me. He reached into a drawer, and pulled out a variety of tubes which he held up to me. They were all much smaller than had been used.

I shook my head.

"Nothing that size? Maybe two of these?" he asked, holding up two larger tubes.

I began to panic. This was a vampire, and I was supposed to answer. But I never wanted to look when they did what they did to me. How was I supposed to know?

I felt a sudden surge of calm, and felt a finger under my chin. "It's OK if you don't know. You didn't look?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to, but I saw from the corner of my eye. They seemed bigger, but they were full…everything looks different empty."

"That's OK," said the doctor gently. "I believe I know, but I wanted to ask. You think there were two large tubes?"

"Yes, I felt them change the tubes," I answered, relieved to be able to give him any information that I did know.

"You did very well," said the doctor reassuringly. "Go ahead and change out of that gown you're wearing. There are clothes here in these bags for you."

He pulled the curtain back around the bed I was sitting on, and left me alone behind it. For a moment I sat staring at the bags in amazement.

Clothes at the barracks were simply left in the shower room to be put on after bathing. You left your old clothes in a bin as you entered the shower, and picked up new ones by the sink when you were done. Everyone wore the same pants and tops, in the same colors. Sometimes the colors would change, occasionally we had pink or blue instead of green, but the cut was always the same. And now someone had given me all these bags to choose from?

The first bag contained long, blue pants made of a very soft but thick material with the words "Forks High" written down the left leg in large yellow letters. There were several blue short-sleeved tops with the same words, written in yellow as well. Another smaller white bag had underwear, bras, and socks. Forks High? What did that mean? I wondered if it was a sports team. I had heard that they had certain colors. The adults used to talk about going to sporting events, wearing the team colors, back when they had been free. Those who, unlike me, had lived free.

Next I opened the white bag that contained the socks. Upon seeing these, I paused. I had never put socks on before, as I had never worn shoes in my entire life. I recognized what they were from the magazine photos and the older women's descriptions, but I turned them over in my hand for a closer look. They were white and had ridges along the top half. I scrunched them up in my hand and pulled them over my feet, one at a time.

As for shoes, I knew what shoes looked like, even if I had never worn them. The male guards wore shoes, shiny black ones with laces.

And _she _wore them. According to Millicent, she wore shoes called pumps on her visits. Two or three times a year, she would show up at the bars of the barracks. My mother would be called to the front. The other women always pulled me away from her as soon as we heard the tell-tale click clack of heels coming down the hallway. They did their best to distract me until she was gone. Mother would put a forced smile on her face, run her fingers through her hair, put her shoulders back, and walk up to the barred wall. Once there, the guard would reach through it for her arm, cutting a slash across her wrist as he held a shot glass beneath it, gathering blood until the glass was full.

The vampress, who always wore a suit and pumps, would take the shot glass and drink it in front of my mother, then walk off.

We always knew she was coming by the click-clack of those heels.

"She looks like New York," Millicent muttered. "Suit, hair up, heels. Just like I used to look on court days."

In the handle bag were several boxes, each containing shoes. They were running shoes, according to the box label. I opened all three boxes. The shoes inside looked about the same, except two pairs were white and one was pink. I tried one of the white pairs on. The first time I put my foot in, it wouldn't go all the way. I reached inside and found paper in the top of the shoe. After removing the paper, I put the shoe on. I started putting the strings through the holes, the way I saw the vampire guards' shoes being laced, and eventually I got the shoes on. Tying them wasn't working out very well, but eventually I tied a simple knot and stuffed the long strings down the sides of the shoes.

As I stood up after finally succeeding in putting on the shoes, the curtain was drawn back.

"All dressed?" asked the tall doctor with a smile. "How do the shoes fit? Did I get your size correct?"

"I don't know. They feel OK, I guess," I replied, when I realized he was waiting for an answer.

He startled me by bending down in front of me and touched the shoes, seeming to feel for my feet inside. I grabbed onto the back of his head to get my balance, and then jerked my hand back.

He looked up and smiled. "Just getting your balance?"

I nodded, worried that I had touched him.

"Yes, I think these fit." He looked up at Jasper as he spoke, and Jasper nodded. "But let me tie these laces for you, all right?" he said, drawing the long threads out of the sides of the shoes. He quickly twisted them into little bows, and I noticed that the shoes felt much tighter after he was done.

We went down the shiny hall, where the light reflected off of the floor. I walked a little unsteadily, not used to the feel of the shoes on my feet. Jasper held onto one arm, and soon we arrived at another doorway. The door was open, and the blond doctor poked his head inside, saying, "Dr. Jones, this is Karen, the young lady I was telling you about."

Jasper gestured for me to go in, so I entered. As I looked around, I saw a black man with grizzled hair in a white coat, waiting next to an ominous-looking chair with a lot of equipment around it. This new doctor looked quite human.

"I think gas might be appropriate," said the doctor quietly. "She's had a long day."

Jasper led me to the chair, where a piece of paper went around my neck. A bright light was switched on overhead. He asked me to lean back, and I started to panic.

The three exchanged glances, and the dentist said, "I'm going to give you something to relax."

A clear thing was put over my mouth. "Just breathe normally," I heard a voice say.

In what seemed like a few minutes later, I was waking up. My jaw felt a little sore, and a few of my teeth felt achy, but overall I felt all right. I looked around, shaking my head to clear it, to find the two vampires and the dentist looking down at me.

After asking if I felt all right, Jasper helped me out of the chair. I was surprised to find myself shaky and slightly sweaty upon standing, and was glad he was holding my arm. As Jasper was settling me back into the wheel chair, I saw the doctor shaking the dentist's hand, murmuring, "Thank you for taking the time. Her guardian just wanted to get her settled right away. I'm sure you understand."

"Any time for you, Carlisle," the dentist replied.

"All done," Jasper said from behind me, as he pushed the wheel chair down the hall. "We're going home now."

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

And thanks to everyone for the lovely notes they sent for the last chapter!


	47. Chapter 2-5 Arriving in Different Place

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 5 – Arriving in yet a different place

After finishing up with the dentist, the blond doctor startled me by saying, "Good-bye, Bella. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Jasper took me back out to the car, and we drove back along the tree-lined road to the airport as I watched the buildings and trees pass by on either side.

After we got back on the plane, Jasper handed me something wrapped in a milky white paper and a bag of something else, and said, "This flight will be a few hours. You might want to try to get some sleep. "

I unwrapped the package to find a turkey sandwich on soft, thick white bread, with green lettuce bits and a red tomato slice. I bit into it, and the lettuce bits fell to the little tray. I picked them up, embarrassed at having made a mess, and stuck them into my mouth. Tearing open the little bag, I found it was full of potato chips. If I had read the label, I would have known that, but I was too hungry to read.

After scarfing everything down quickly, barely pausing to enjoy it, I settled back into my seat.

"How was it?" Jasper asked as I folded up the paper it was wrapped in, looking around for a place to put it.

I smiled. "It was the best thing I've ever had," I told him truthfully. Then I remembered my manners. "Thank you," I added.

He nodded and leaned forward to take the left-over paper wrappings out of my hand. "I'll take those," he said. "Try to get some sleep."

I was getting tired, but I wanted to see everything we flew over. After all, going back home meant back to the barracks. I was trying to cram every detail of every new object, every new sight, every new sound into my memory for the future.

I looked out the window, watching the red from the sunset fade into the darker colors of the night, and began to feel sleepy. Finally I curled up under the blanket and began to fall asleep.

I felt as if I had barely closed my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked my head to find Jasper looking at me.

"Sorry to startle you. We're here," he stated simply.

I nodded, rubbed my eyes and stretched as he unfastened the seatbelt. Helping me up, as I was still unsteady in the shoes, we went down the ramp. It was chilly, but not as cold as when we had gotten onto the plane the first time.

A black car was on the runway, and Jasper walked over to it. He put me into the front seat this time and he got in on the driver's side. Instantly I was on alert.

From the front seat, I could watch as everything Millicent had told me about cars popped back into my memory. I watched as he turned the motor on. Keyless, just a button. I noticed when he used each pedal, one for gas, one for the brakes. I examined the dials. This was the way to escape. All those instructions she had drilled into me, in case I ever got to a car, came back.

Jasper noticed me staring at the steering wheel and floor pedals, so I turned reluctantly to look out the window.

"Was today your first time in a car?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied softly.

He just nodded. "I thought so," he said.

We drove in the dark for a little while, pulling up to a large building which appeared to be white, but it was hard to tell as there were a lot of tiny lights on the outside of it, giving it a romantic look.

His demeanor changed as we approached the building. "I want you to stay right next to me. If there is any talking, I'll do it. Understood?" He looked at me sharply.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"You can talk to me," he said, reaching over and patting my thigh.

As we pulled up into a circular driveway, I saw a line of cars ahead of us. He surprised me by getting out at human speed, and handing his keys to a man that walked up to the car. As I was watching him, someone opened the door on the other side. Surprised and terrified by this intrusion into my side of the car, I leaned across the seat, reaching for Jasper.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you," a young human said to me.

"She's just tired," I heard Jasper say, as he came to my side of the car and helped me out. "No harm done. We just need to get to our room."

"Of course, Sir. Have a wonderful stay, Sir. Ma'am."

I had never been called Ma'am before. As we approached the glass doorway, which slid open with a hiss as we got closer, Jasper had me tucked under one arm, still helping support me as I walked in the new shoes. The building we were entering was huge, and quite grand. Much larger than my barracks or the entry hallway to the main house in Montana. Where were we?

There were people, plants, and very nice furniture everywhere. I could hear the sound of running water, and looked for the source. As I searched for the running water I was hearing, I saw a glass window to my left, and something behind it caught my eye. There was a plastic human, must be a mannequin, and she was wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had one shoulder, and looked like it wrapped around the mannequin's faceless form. It flowed, looking like something a Greek goddess would wear; only it was in several shades of blue, not plain white. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I felt Jasper pulling at me gently, and realized I must have stopped.

I mumbled, "Sorry," and kept walking with him into the center of the room. What a room it was. I had seen pictures in one of the magazines called Architectural Digest that we were given maybe once a year. This room had very high ceilings, with multiple chandeliers. The lighting was slightly subdued, and there were long wooden counters running along one wall, with people standing behind the counters at regular intervals.

There were plants, including flowers and indoor trees, placed throughout the lobby, and several served to anchor seating arrangements, for groupings of black sofas and chairs that surrounded low tables.

There were well dressed people, some carrying luggage, and others just walking through, laughing, carrying a purse or nothing at all. Everyone was wearing bright colors.

We passed through this room quickly, and entered a long hallway, lined with archways. I could see through the arches and an enormous pool of water, shimmering blue. It positively glowed. I thought I had never seen anything quite so beautiful. There were people in it and sitting by it. This must be a swimming pool, then. The light breeze blowing through the arches brought the sounds of laughter to us.

But we walked past the people laughing around the pool, out onto a terrace, then past some trees to a small series of buildings, set apart from the main building. Jasper walked up to one, opened the door by punching in a few numbers on a keypad and stood back to let me enter.

As I carefully walked into the darkness, he turned on a light. This room, like everything else I had seen tonight, was stunning. It looked like the interior of one of the cabanas that I had seen in travel magazines. There were large chairs made of straw, covered with throw pillows in varying colors. But I hadn't seen the best yet. Jasper walked across the room and pulled a long curtain that ran the length of the wall opposite the door and fumbled for some switches.

After a moment, lights came on outside. And I saw was another glistening body of water, shimmering with blue light. It was smaller than the first one we had passed, but there weren't any people in it. Jasper opened a long door made of glass and held out his hand towards me. I reached down to tug at my shoes, which were starting to rub at my feet.

"Take them off," he said. "We'll be staying here for a few days."

I sat down and pulled them off, never taking my eyes off of the blue in front of me. Jasper gracefully leaned against the open doorway, smiling.

After my white shoes were neatly placed on the floor, with the socks folded on top of them, I walked to the open door, gazing in awe at the shimmering water in front of me.

"Go on. It's our pool," he said encouragingly.

This was something I couldn't grasp. "_Our_ pool?"

I stepped outside onto the concrete, and walked up to the water's edge. Bending down, I put my hand in. It was warm. For some reason, I thought the water pouring off of my hands would look blue, but it was clear. I giggled from the feel of it, running through my fingers. It was as if I had reached into the sky.

I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"Go ahead, get in," he said. "We'll get you a bathing suit tomorrow, but that t-shirt will work for tonight."

Get in? Without waiting, I pulled off the sweat pants and slid in. My feet found the bottom quickly, as there were steps underwater, leading down into the pool. Putting my hands out for balance, I carefully touched put one foot at a time onto each step, descending further as I moved along. Soon I was up to my neck in the beautiful water, and I turned around, tilting my head up to look at the night sky as I turned.

I heard a soft splash, and realized that Jasper had gotten into the pool as well.

He came up beside me, and put one arm behind me, saying, "Lean back. I'll hold you up, and you can look at the stars while floating on your back."

After a moment's pause, I began to lean. He kept his arms under me, but I was startled by the rush of water in my ear. I started to stand back up, but he said, "It's OK. The water will flow back out." His arm was cold, but solid, and held me up. I realized after a bit that my arms and feet were just bobbing on the surface of the water by themselves.

"You haven't swam before, I take it?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head.

"Learning to float is a first step. Relax, I'm going to move my arm a bit, but I'll still be here."

I stiffened as he began to withdraw his arm from my back, and began to thrash when I felt myself sinking. Immediately he replaced his arm, and I suddenly began to feel calm.

"It's OK," he said. "Plenty of time to learn to float. Just enjoy yourself tonight."

We stayed in the pool a little longer, until I began to feel tired. He seemed to realize it, so he helped me get out of the water. He pulled himself out then reached in and pulled me up onto the pool deck behind him. Handing me a towel, and wrapping himself in another, he headed towards the open door to the room. Following his lead, I wrapped the towel around my waist and followed him in. He led me through the main room and into a room with a large bed.

"This will be your room. Go ahead and get some sleep."

Nodding, I started to lay down on the bed, but he stopped me with a smile.

"There are several t-shirts in the bag Carlisle gave us," he remarked. "Change into another one, and we'll get you pajamas tomorrow. Dry off, or you'll be miserable under the covers."

I went into the bathroom to finish drying off. This room was beautiful, so different than the other I had been in back in Montana. The mirror on one wall was larger than the toilet stalls on the barracks. When I came back out, the covers on the bed had been pulled back in a v-shape, exposing the sheets below, and Jasper was standing at the door. Nervous at his closeness, I sat down on the bed, and lifted my feet to put them under the covers. He seemed to sense my feelings, as he stepped back, walking to the bathroom to lower the light inside. Once I was lying down, he returned to the bed, and pulled the rest of the covers around me, then adjusted the pillow.

He turned off a small light by the bed that I hadn't noticed, and left, leaving the door open. I lay on my back, looking at the pattern made by the glimmering lights from the pool outside the window on the ceiling, until I fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

Two things –

1st – I've had a crazed plot bunny running around in my head for a few weeks now. I let him out on FanFiction last week, in a drabble I'm calling Prey. Though I don't reference Her Keeper, let's just say Bella is working at a small law firm, and her boss is named Millicent. Planning to update twice weekly. Very Darksper. Not at all sure of a happy ending. Check it out if you want to.

2nd – Next week I'm going on vacation, hooray, to someplace out in the woods outside of Yosemite, called Bass Lake. Supposed to have Wi-Fi where I'm going, but who knows. Taking my Nook. So I may be able to update on Friday, but probably won't be able to give previews until Monday. That's next week.


	48. Chapter 2-6 - The Resort

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 6 – The Next Morning: Life in a Resort

The next day, I woke up with my long hair clumped underneath me and a sticky taste in my mouth. My door was open, and I could see Jasper in the next room, looking at a computer screen.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he swiveled his chair in my direction.

I nodded, licking my dry lips.

"There's a toothbrush and a few other things in the bathroom," he said quietly as I sat up. "It's all yours."

I went in and found a bag on the sink. As I remembered from the previous night, the bathroom was huge. I didn't know what everything was for. The mirror over the sink was almost as large as one of the shower stalls back at the barrack. I got out the toothbrush and used it, almost feeling it was wrong to spit into a basin that beautiful.

Next, I got in the shower and spent a while trying to figure out how to turn on the water. It took a few tries, and I was nearly scalded when hot water came pouring out of the showerhead like needles. But finally I figured enough out to be able to bathe myself and wash my hair with the shampoo. I had never washed my own hair before. It was waist length, and someone else always washed it. First my mother, and then when she was gone, either Betty or Millicent. I choked up, thinking of my mother. Finally, I stopped trying not to cry and let the tears flow, hoping the sound was muted by the water from the shower.

It wasn't. Jasper was knocking at the door, calling to me gently, "Are you all right in there?"

I answered with a yes, struggling to hold back the tears. I felt a strange sense of peace flowing over me, and I accepted it gratefully.

As soon as my tears were gone, I got out and reached for a towel. The soft, heavy fabric that met my hand startled me again, just as it had the night before, as it was unlike the scratchy towels I was used to. And it was so large, too. I could wrap one of these towels around myself completely, which I did.

Then I sat down in front of the mirror and started to work on my hair. I tried to comb it, but that was taking a long time. As I struggled, I heard another knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you OK? Need some help?" Jasper asked through the closed door.

I wrapped the towel tightly around me, and opened the door for him. "I've never combed out my hair before," I replied, feeling foolish.

He smiled and came in. Walking us back over to the mirror, he put his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me back down on the stool. He pulled up a chair behind me. "Allow me," he said softly.

He began at the ends and started to work his way up. It felt amazing, and I closed my eyes. After all of the new experiences, the feeling of someone combing out my wet hair was familiar. I relaxed as the combing went on, up to the top of my head.

"And it's almost dry now, too," I heard Jasper whisper from behind me.

Startled, I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me. I blushed and looked down. He pulled back and said, "There are some clothes on the bed, when you're ready."

I was surprised, as I was used to wearing the same clothes for a week. I had only worn the clothes from yesterday for a single day.

"Just put the clothes you wore last in the hamper," he said, gesturing to a large basket against the wall, "at the end of each day. Except for your bathing suit-you can hang it to dry, once we get it." He left to give me some privacy.

Depositing my t-shirt and underwear into the hamper, I went back into the bedroom, and stopped in amazement at what I saw.

There on the bed was that beautiful dress from last night. I looked at it and then looked around.

That couldn't be for me.

Jasper came up behind me. "Don't you like it?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"It's so beautiful," I replied, awed at seeing it up close. I was only used to seeing clothes that looked like this in magazines.

He smiled and reached out for it, picking it up. "I need to make sure we got the right size. So leave the tag on until you're sure." He handed it to me. Next to it were what appeared to be a bikini bathing suit. I had heard them described and seen them in magazines, but I had never actually touched one. The material was surprisingly thick, and there were multiple layers, as the small garment appeared to be lined. A light beige material was on the inside, and a satiny blue showed on the outside. The outer layer was the same shade of blue as the dress. I turned the bikini top over in my hands. No straps?

Jasper's voice startled me out of my inspection of the bathing suit. "I believe you wear the dress over this bathing suit," he was saying. "So try these on at the same time."

I went into the bathroom, and pulled the clothes on. The bikini was a lot smaller than my new underwear, so I rolled things around, doing my best to make everything fit.

I turned around in front of the mirror, then swirled more quickly, to make the dress float out, giggling at the movement.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Can I come in? I take it everything fits?"

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me as the door was closed. I reached for the doorknob and opened it.

He smiled at me, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not a fashion expert, but I don't think you need to wear undergarments when you wear a bathing suit. Well, I don't anyway."

"OK," I replied. I looked at him, and then peeked back in the mirror, hoping he would give me some privacy. He got the hint and left again, and I pulled off first the top then the bottom, and only put the bikini on this time. Everything did look smoother now.

This time when he came in, he got right behind me, and stood with his hands on my shoulders, turning me towards the mirror.

"I think it looks very nice. And you look beautiful in it," he said, softly stroking my shoulders. Then he began to braid my hair. I held still, and it didn't take him very long. "Let's get you something to eat before heading back into the water."

Putting his hand back on my shoulders, he led me out of the bathroom and back into the main room, which had the front door at one end and the pool at the other.

I really hadn't spent a lot of time looking at this room when we came in last night, because I so mesmerized by the pool outside. The room looked airy and comfortable. There were bright throw pillows on sofas and chairs, and matching rugs scattered throughout the room.

And there was a table, covered with food.

I walked towards it, drawn by my hunger, before pausing to glance at Jasper. He looked at me and then at the table. "It's all for you," he drawled.

He pulled out a chair, and I sat down. My mother had drilled me in table etiquette, even though I had never sat at one. Put your napkin in your lap. The fork is to the right, the knife and spoon to your left. I awkwardly picked up a fork and looked at all the food in front of me.

I had never seen so much food in real life before. There was what must be fruit, little cubes of light green and bright red, mixed with blueberries and cherries. Next to it were metal dishes with lids. Jasper lifted the lids. There were yellow masses that must be eggs, from the photos I had seen, with long gray tubes of what must be sausage next to them. The aroma coming from the warm plate was tantalizing.

The bread squares I was familiar with, but these were hot, and glistening with something. Butter, right? Small containers of red and blue were next to the bread. I bit my lip, trying to remember from the older women's descriptions what the tiny container would hold. Jelly, correct?

I bit my lip, trying to remember what everything was.

Was there an order I was supposed to eat this in?

Jasper solved the issue by spooning things onto the plate in front of me. First, the yellow eggs and a few pieces of sausage, then a heap of the brightly-colored fruit, and he pulled the plate with the bread on it to sit next to my plate.

"Eat whatever you like," Jasper said as he took a seat next to me. "We can get more if you want it."

These were words I had never heard. On the barracks, there was never quite enough food to go around. We passed around the small rations they gave us, but we were never quite full.

I put my fork into the eggs, and took what I hoped was an appropriate amount, and then put it in my mouth. I relished the taste and flavor-creamy and warm- before swallowing. I cut one of the sausages, and tried that next. In this way, I worked my way around the plate. I kept going in these circles until the plate was empty. A glass of orange juice was by my place as well.

That made me a little nervous. We only got orange juice when they drew out blood. I reached for it, looking at him nervously. He just nodded, and then picked up a newspaper.

I sat for a moment, and then reached out to get some more fruit. I felt Jasper's eyes on me, but I focused on the bowl of fruit.

When I was done, I put my fork down, remembering to tap my mouth with my napkin as my mother had always told me to do. This was the first time I had ever used one. Usually I wiped off my mouth with the back of my hand.

I waited a few minutes, staring out at the pool outside, while Jasper read.

"Are you done?" he finally asked, lowering the newspaper.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

"In a little while, we can go back out in the pool. You just need to wait a bit after eating. Plus, as Carlisle, the doctor, reminded me, you need sunscreen before going into the sun. Your skin is very fair, and you will burn easily. But the sun will be good for you.

We'll be staying here for a few days. There is some work that needs to be done at the house before we can go there."

I nodded. Not that I understood, but nodding was how I had been trained to respond to a vampire's statements. I wasn't used to getting to talk to one. Going back into the pool sounded nice. I went out and stood on the patio, looking into it. Jasper came up behind me, and motioned me towards the chairs that were next to it. I sat in one for a while, then he covered me with lotion, and a short while later I went into the pool.

And that's how we spent the next few days. Eating, sleeping, and being in the pool. The confirmation of my mother's death by the doctor a few days earlier may have brought closure, but now it meant I could actually grieve. I didn't talk about it, but I hurt. And lying in the water felt soothing.

Jasper would come in the pool with me, showing me how to float, which I mastered by noon on the first day. Then he began showing me how to add some arm movements so that I was doing the backstroke, and by the second day, I was swimming on my stomach, doing the breaststroke. The repetitious, even strokes while lying in the soothing water relaxed me while I struggled under the weight of the truth of my grief.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

I'm traveling this week. I'm going to upload this onto my Nook before I leave, and I hope it will post. But I don't think I will be able to send previews until I return, so there may be a few days delay for previews. But I will reply to everyone who reviews.

Next chapter – Texas!


	49. Chapter 2-7 - Going to Texas

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 7 – Going to Texas

On the fourth morning, when I came out of my bedroom for breakfast, Jasper looked up from his newspaper. This time, I just had a towel over my bathing suit.

"We're taking one last swim, and then heading home today," he said as he got out of his chair.

He pulled out my chair for me as always, and then scooted me in as I automatically reached for my napkin.

I bit my lip. It had been nice here- just like a dream-but now it was time to go back to the barracks.

He glanced around at me, leaning on the table. "What are you so worried about?" he asked gently.  
"There's a pool where we're going, so you'll be able to continue swimming."

I wasn't sure what to think, so I just smiled. A pool where I was going? I had never known there to be a pool where I grew up, but then I had never been out of the barracks room until the day the doctor took me into the infirmary either. It was all so puzzling, but I was sure that whatever was about to happen would happen whether I asked questions or not, so I would just wait and see.

After a quick swim, I came in and there was a large black bag on my bed. It had a zipper and was closed. I ran my fingers along the zipper, and then stroked the material. It looked sturdy. I looked around the room and bathroom, but I couldn't see any of the toiletries or clothes. "I packed while you were getting out of the pool," Jasper said mischievously. "I'm fast when I want to be. Dry off, and we'll get the car."

I changed clothes, and he gave me a bag for the wet clothes. Once everything was in the leather bag, he picked it up and led me back outside. Putting one arm around my shoulders, we walked back out the way we had come in. Down the long, covered walkway, past the large pool, and into the large, atrium- style room.

Once we exited the front door, the black car was waiting out front. A man in a blue suit opened my door, and Jasper went to the other side. Once inside, he reached over to fasten my seatbelt before starting the car.

And once again, I watched everything he did, Remembering all the instructions Millicent had given us on driving. How he started the car, the levers that he used for turn signals, and how he worked the two foot pedals.

"Not used to being in a car, lovely?" he asked, with an amused tone after a few minutes of driving.

"No. Sorry I was staring," I added.

"It's OK. You're just curious. And observant," he added.

After that, we drove in silence as I alternated between watching him drive and looking at the scenery outside. The buildings gave way to open space, and we were quickly back at the airport. This would be the third time I would be flying on an airplane.

Jasper drove the car into a parking lot, and spoke briefly to a man about it, and then gave him the keys after taking a few bags out of the trunk. I stood quietly, not moving, watching the two of them interact. I saw Jasper's eyes glancing at me constantly as he spoke, but he seemed satisfied with me just standing still.

"Returning the rental car. Our plane will be over here," he said as he put his arm back around my shoulder and pointed to the left.

He walked us out of the garage, onto a small runway, and up to another plane. It looked a lot like the first plane to me. Once we were on it, he seemed to relax. He pointed to the seat he wanted me to take, and I sat down, picking up the seatbelt myself this time. Jasper watched, amused, as I tried to figure out the buckle. I did get it, finally, and he smiled.

He went up to the cockpit for a few minutes, and then returned, taking a seat across from me. I looked out the window, watching men on the ground, busy moving things around between the planes and the building. I could see cars driving on the road in the distance, and beyond that, nothing. Just open space. Tan ground, occasionally broken up by small, scrubby bushes. In the distance, I could see the dim form of mountains, slightly darker than the foreground.

Soon the plane took off, and after a short flight over tan, flat landscape occasionally broken by roads or small streams, we landed.

This airport looked different than the one we left from a few days ago when he took me to the doctor. The buildings were tan, not gray, and had curved facades instead of being rectangular But then I had been sick, and not paying close attention. Everything had been so new to me then. And it still was.

We went to another black car. Although I had seen cars of many colors on the road, lots of red, silver and white cars, we had only ridden in black cars. Maybe he just liked black cars, I thought. And who cared what I thought, after all?

After driving for about 40 minutes, we pulled up to a large building. I looked around, and this didn't look like the compound we had left. There was a low, white fence surrounding the property, and tall trees with olive-colored leaves surrounding house. I didn't see any of the supporting structures like the barrack I grew up in. Maybe they were behind the house? Maybe this was just a location further away. I was sure I would find out soon.

The road made a semi-circle in front of the house, and as we pulled up in front, Jasper stopped the car. He came to my side and opened the door. As I got out, I felt loose rocks under my feet. I started to slip, but he caught my elbow.

"Still breaking in the new shoes?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded.

My eye was caught by the door to the house being opened. A blonde woman was standing in it. He turned us so that we were walking to it, after grabbing the bags from the trunk. As the woman stepped back from the door, I took a look at her. She had short, blonde hair, and was wearing a denim skirt, mid-thigh, and a white top under a denim vest. I also realized, from her pale skin and piercing red eyes, that she was a vampire.

"Charlotte," Jasper said, "this is Bella. Bella, Charlotte."

I bowed my head to her, while she extended a hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she said quietly.

Responding to her gesture, I put out one of my hands. She grasped it, and shook it firmly. I noticed her hand was cold and strong. She was about my height, I realized.

Looking away from Charlotte, I took in the hallway. It was large, and a stairway went up to a second floor at the end of it. To the left were wide doorways opening into rooms, and a few smaller doorways were at the end of the hall. One was open, the other two had closed doors. Looking at the ceiling, I saw a bright light fixture, made of wood. It was different than the glittering mass of light in the Montana house.

When I realized no one was saying anything, I quickly glanced at Jasper. He was studying my face. "Do you like it?"

Thinking he meant the light fixture, I looked back up. "I think it's fascinating," I replied, feeling foolish.

He grinned, and said, "We'll show you to your room."

The three of us went towards the stairs. I reached for the bannister, as I had never climbed a full set of stairs like this before. The small steps into the swimming pool had taken some practice, but at least I then was barefoot. Though I was getting used to wearing shoes, I still felt off-balance, and was very nervous. I lifted one foot up after another. I paused, hoping Charlotte would go ahead of us, and show me how to do this.

She seemed to guess my thoughts, and she walked up the stairs ahead of me. I couldn't quite manage her easy gait, but I followed as best I could.

At the top of the stairs, she opened the second door we came to. Inside, there was a four poster bed with a bright red bedspread that matched the drapes over the windows. I paused in the doorway, but Charlotte walked in, and then turned to look at us when she realized I hadn't followed her.

"This is your room," said Jasper from behind me.

I turned to look at him. _No barracks? _I thought._ For how long?_

"You're puzzled," he commented.

He glanced at Charlotte, and she picked up the bag. "I'll take this into the bathroom," she murmured before leaving us, opening a door along one of the walls without windows.

I was left alone with Jasper.

He gestured to a chair, which I sat on, and then he bent next to it.

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Am I working here?" He got a puzzled look. "I mean, where are the other people?"

"Ah," Jasper replied, and pulled a chair over to sit next to me. "You're not going back to Montana. This is my house. We're in Texas."

No wonder it looked so different, I thought to myself.

"Why?" I asked softly.

He picked up one of my hands, and kissed the back of it.

"I need you, that's why," he replied. "You're with me now. Instead of having your blood drawn into tubes for strangers, I'll be feeding from you, on the same schedule as in the past. Every other week."

Stunned at hearing this information, part of me went cold with fear, but another part didn't. He had been nice to me, and he was so handsome. I could just stare at him all day, I thought.

But he seemed to be waiting for my reaction, so I nodded.

"Charlotte is going to stay with us, because I travel a lot. When I'm gone, she'll take care of you."

As if on cue, Charlotte emerged from the bathroom. "You might want to let her freshen up," she drawled at him, smiling at me at the same time. She held out a hand, and I got out of the chair and walked to her. "Just give us a few minutes to get acquainted, all right?"

Jasper nodded and left the room, and I turned to Charlotte.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	50. Chapter 2-8 - Settling In

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 8 – Settling in, and Meeting Charlotte

After Jasper left, I turned my attention to Charlotte, who was waiting by the bathroom door. Trying to decide whether I could safely look her in the face, I risked it and smiled at her before walking over to join her. I must have made the right choice as, instead of snarling at me, she smiled back and said, "Some of these fixtures are pretty new, so I thought I would show you how they worked."

I stepped in and looked around this new bathroom in awe. It was larger than the one in the resort we had just left. It was done primarily in red-red and black tiles on the floor, and fixtures in red as well.

Lost in my thoughts, I was startled to realize that Charlotte was talking to me, so I turned my attention from the walls back to her. Nervous, I dropped my eyes automatically to the floor, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"You can put your toothbrush here," I heard her saying. Hoping she hadn't noticed my lapse in attention, I opened the new cosmetics bag Jasper had packed my things in and dug around. Eventually I found my toothbrush, soap and hairbrush. I pulled them out and set them on the counter.

Reaching out to touch my hair, she murmured, "You have such long, lovely hair. You're very lucky."

I didn't understand, as hers was a beautiful blonde, but decided to respond to courtesy with courtesy, so I answered, "Thank you."

"You don't say much, though," she said appraisingly me. Then she smiled and added softly, "All pretty new?"

I nodded. Then, catching her look, I said, "Yes." _Use your words, Bella_, I thought. _They seem to want to hear you speak_. This was new for me, and I was going to have to focus on pleasing these new vampires until I figured out what they really wanted from me. Why would they be so nice to a human? It didn't make sense.

Charlotte turned back to the shower, and gestured for me to look inside. "This is how you use this," she said, pushing a lever so that water poured out. "You can adjust the pressure by twisting it here, and you can change the direction as well," she said. She continued with her tour of the various fixtures, showing me which lever to pull or rotate, all the way around the bathroom. It was all very new to me – back in Montana, the guards turned the levers, and water came out. We weren't allowed to do anything even that simple.

When we finished, we went back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and patted it for me to sit next to her. Once I was seated, she said, "Jasper called me a few days ago, and said you were coming. Anything you want to tell me?"

"My mother's dead," I blurted out, then started sobbing.

"Jesus," she murmured, and pulled me up against her chest, patting my shoulder and rubbing circles on my back.

I more felt than heard Jasper behind us, and realized that he and Charlotte were having a conversation too low for me to hear. I felt the bed shift as someone else sat down on it, so I looked up from Charlotte and tried to stop crying. No one wants an emotional human around.

Jasper was sitting right next to me, and he reached out to run his finger along the side of my face. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You should have been told when it happened. They shouldn't have just left you like that, not knowing, waiting."

I nodded and then stood up, feeling stupid at letting my emotions show like that. He watched me for a moment, reaching out to take one of my hands in his. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, he released it as he stood up. "Things will be different now," he said softly, then turned and left the room again.

"Well, let me help you unpack, then we'll go downstairs and get some lunch. You must be hungry," Charlotte asked, breaking the silence that had begun after Jasper left.

She walked over to a large dresser, carrying my bag with her. As she began to open drawers to put my new clothes away, I saw there were already clothes inside. I looked at her questioningly.

"I ordered you some clothes while you two were in El Paso. These should be your size. If anything doesn't fit, we'll get it replaced. Now, this drawer has tops," she began, as she listed the contents of each drawer in the dresser. I had never seen so many clothes in my life. Were they really all for me? It would take me weeks just to wear them all!

Most of these clothes were in the color red. I pulled up an eyelet-style cotton top, fingering the fabric, and then a red jersey-knit skirt. I raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Jasper likes red," she said, seeming to guess my thoughts again. "But I snuck some white shorts and skirts in here. I know a girl likes a little variety."

After we went through the clothes, she gracefully moved to the large bay window on the west wall and pulled back the heavy drapes. To my amazement, there were no bars on the windows. Approaching the window cautiously, I fingered the rich, velvety fabric of the brocade drapes while looking through the glass.

Outside, I could see the road we had driveway we had driven up on, before it disappeared behind a hill that cut off any view of the house from the road. There were large stately trees placed around the house, but the rest of the landscape was open and rather bare. Behind the house there was a gradual rise in the ground ending in a series of white rocks.

"You'll be able to see some great sunsets through that window," Charlotte said. "Nice western view as the sun drops below the cliff behind the house. You can't see it from here, but there is a bluff out there at the edge of those rocks. It goes down a few hundred yards to the river below. Now, are you ready for some lunch?"

My stomach rumbled, surprising me. I looked up and laughed. "I could hardly deny that now," I said.

Charlotte gave a lazy smile, leaning against the doorway. "Nope. And once you've been in the kitchen, feel free to get something whenever you're hungry. We…feed on a rather different schedule. We're long out of the habit of eating three meals a day," she said.

"I've never eaten three meals a day," I replied, following her down the stairs, clinging to the bannister. This was harder than walking up the stairs, so it required my full concentration. Living in this house was going to take some adjustment, and I worried that I would be out of place. I still couldn't figure out why I was here. Just to be a feeder for Jasper? Surely that wouldn't require a room that nice. I fought back my uneasy feeling, and concentrated on walking down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the steps, we went to the back of the hallway, through the open door.

I had never seen a real kitchen before, only photos in magazines. Of course, I had heard the endless descriptions from the women in the barracks. Memories of their old lives were all most of them had. They liked talking about their daily routines. What they made for their daily lives, what their families liked, and their elaborate preparations for holidays. It often seemed to me that these women's lives had revolved around that single room of their houses.

Somehow, the sense that I got from all these conversations about their cupboards and counters was that a kitchen was a small space, too small for the needs of a family, and always in need of improvement. So I was not prepared for what I saw in front of me. There was gleaming hardware everywhere. There were even racks hanging from the ceiling, holding pans suspended in a circle overhead. I followed Charlotte, looking up and around, until I realized she had stopped by a large rectangular object that I realized must be a refrigerator.

"So," she said. "What do you feel like having for lunch? I've got a bunch of things, as we didn't know exactly what you would like."

She opened up the refrigerator and I gasped at the interior. It was full of items, some were packages, and some I could see through clear wrapper were fruit and vegetables. I had never seen so much food in one place.

"Who else is coming?" I asked when I regained my breath.

Looking puzzled, she replied, "It's just you. The rest of us…well, you're the only human here, hon."

I looked at her in amazement, and finally said, "All of that is…for me?"

"It's OK, dear. We can always freeze things. Nothing will go to waste. My momma raised me right," Charlotte replied.

I cautiously reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bag and a plastic container. I set them on the marble counter carefully, and opened them up.

"Sandwiches? That's always good for lunch. You've got the turkey and bread there, so I'll get the lettuce and mayo. Sound good?"

I nodded and stepped back.

Charlotte reached up to the wooden shelves across from us, pulled open the glass door, and brought out a plate. Pulling open one of the drawers below the cabinet, she quickly found a sharp knife, as well as a regular fork and knife. Within a few minutes, she had a turkey sandwich, just like the ones I had been eating for the past few days, sitting on a plate. She walked the plate over to a large wooden table that was at the far end of the kitchen and set it down on a rectangular piece of cloth made of bright yellow. After the plate was centered on it, I realized it was a placemat.

Finally I sat down gingerly in the chair, and started to eat. Charlotte sat down next to me, but kind of sprawled in her chair, playing with the edge of her vest.

Somehow it didn't feel awkward, though, and I ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence. When I was done, she showed me through the rest of the house. There was a huge living room with a large TV against one wall, a formal dining room, and several smaller rooms downstairs. We passed a dark-paneled room where Jasper was standing in front of a computer. When we paused at the door, he looked up at us.

"Did you find something to eat OK, darlin?'" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," I replied shyly. For most of the day, he had been walking next to me, so I hadn't really had a chance to look at him. Seeing him standing a bit apart from me, I was struck again by how good-looking he was. Long and lean, but muscular, his long torso made him look even taller. His shaggy shoulder length blond hair moved as he turned his head. It looked so soft and…touchable?

I blushed, as my emotions went out of control when I thought of touching him.

He got a small smile on his face, but went back to looking at his computer screen, after exchanging a glance with Charlotte.

There was movement in the corner of the room, and I was startled to realize that another vampire had been sitting down in a corner. He stood up, and I noted that he was tall and rangy, much like Jasper. He walked over to us, and put an arm around Charlotte, pulling her close and giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Bella, this is Peter. He is Charlotte's mate, "Jasper announced.

Peter extended his hand, and I reached out, not sure of exactly what I was to do, so not quite touching it. He moved his own hand forward and took mine gently, turning it over, and then bending down to place a kiss on the back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Bella," Peter said. "You've been a long time coming."

I blushed, and Charlotte giggled.

"I'll see you later, then, little one," Jasper said, who I now realized had been watching this interaction closely. "I have to catch up on some business now."

We had been dismissed, but I didn't mind. I was blushing and needed time to recover.

"Come on," Charlotte said, pulling me towards the living room. We went in and sat on the long, brown leather sofa in front of the TV.

"Now, what do you like to do?" she asked. "We'll find you something to occupy your time."

"I like to read," I replied.

Charlotte flashed as smile. "That's great, honey. We've got tons of books, and we can get more. We're a bit isolated on this ranch, but we go into town to pick things up. Let me show you the library."

We finished out the day quietly. I found some books that looked interesting which I dragged back up to my room, where I curled up in a chair and started reading. Some I had heard about, some I hadn't. I had another quiet meal, and this time Jasper joined us. Roast beef, vegetables and potatoes. I had never eaten so much in my life.

After dinner, I went to bed. I still felt an overwhelming sense of disbelief about this entire situation. I was sure that, somehow, none of this could be real, and I would wake up from this dream at any moment.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

And thanks to Chanelvamp, who asked if Peter was around anywhere. I just assumed he was in there somewhere, because he was part of these scenes in my head.


	51. Chapter 2-9 - First Feeding

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 9 – Nightmares - and First Feeding

Sleep had become my enemy. It always allowed the nightmares to return.

They started the same way: the day they came for my mother. It was the doctor who had come into the cell that morning, which was ominous, as it had not been his usual day. She was lying on her make-shift cot, coughing. He stopped by, apparently drawn by the sound of her coughing, after he finished drawing blood from another one of the barrack rooms.

After looking at her, he said something to the guards. They gestured for her to get up, and two of the women helped her stand. I helped her walk forward, and the doctor told her to follow him. She nodded, and I gave her a quick hug.

"They'll give you something to make you feel better," I said. She smiled wearily, and walked behind the doctor, her arms wrapped around her middle, coughing as she went. I bit my lip watching her go. If I had known that would be the last time I would ever see her…well, it was probably better that I didn't.

And so it was that I waited for months to see her again. At first, the women who cleaned the big house would come back occasionally with messages. "She was asking about you," or more simply, "We saw her," they would tell me.

Then they began to avoid my eyes when they returned, because after a few weeks, no one saw her.

But in my dreams, when mother got to the barred wall, it wasn't the doctor waiting for her, it was the vampress. Mother was forced to leave with her, while I held on to the bars, helpless, screaming for her to come back.

Each night at Jasper's house, the dream became more real to me. The vampress, in one of her fancy suits and shoes, waiting at the bars, tapping her foot impatiently. This time, instead of taking a shot glass from one of the guards like she had always done in the past, she left with my mother, giving me a smile over her shoulder as they walked off together, her red fingernails on my mother's back. And I never even knew this vampress' name. I had been told that before she became a vampire, my mother had considered this woman to be her best friend.

Apparently I was now screaming in my sleep. Sometimes I would wake myself up, and sometimes Charlotte would wake me up. Once awake, I would sometimes see Jasper as well, looking down at me with worry or an intense look of concentration. On the barracks, I could never fall back to sleep. Here, once I was awake, I would generally be able to fall asleep easily, as a feeling of relaxation would invariably come over me.

But every day, I forced myself to get up and go through the motions of a routine, then go downstairs for breakfast. I was determined not to be a nuisance. As a few days passed, and nothing was being asked of me, I began to feel as though this was going to be my new life. Reading, eating, and sleeping.

After three days, Jasper came into the kitchen one morning while I was eating breakfast and told me he would be leaving for the day. Charlotte would stay with me, he told me.

I watched as he and Peter walked out to the attached garage, and then, shortly afterwards, pulled out of the garage in one of the black cars. The windows were dark, so I couldn't see inside, but I assumed they were both there.

I looked over at Charlotte, who was leaning against the doorway, studying me closely. "Just us today?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Let's do some on-line shopping, shall we? No boys to hear what we're talking about."

That sounded fun. We looked at clothes, mostly, and talked about sizes.

"How do you know Jasper?" I asked her as we browsed. Computers were very new to me, and it was clear that I wasn't supposed to use them, so she always sat at the keyboard.

"Jasper is my sire," she said. Catching my confused look, she continued, "That means he created me. Both me and Peter. It was during a war for territory, back in the 1880's. That's really his story to tell you, when he's ready. But just know that he created us both, and allowed us to live. He let us leave the war, and go north to find our own life.

Eventually, he left it too. We traveled together for years, but eventually he separated from us, and struck up a friendship with a vampress named Alice. They went searching for a family called the Cullens." She paused when I gasped.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's just that I've heard that name before," I said, remembering that it was because Millicent had heard of the Cullens that she was taken from the human world and imprisoned within the vampire world.

Charlotte looked at me for a while, and then continued when she saw I wasn't going to say anything else. "He stayed with the Cullens, but kept in touch with us. Time passed, things changed, and now he's finally come home to Texas. It seems we're kind of back together as a family, you might say."

"That's nice," I replied.

"What happens in your nightmares?" she asked quietly. "I haven't slept in over 100 years, but I don't recall having anything as bad as what you seem to have."

"I relive the last time I saw my mother, when they took her away. She had been sick, and I thought they were going to treat her illness and return her to our barrack. But she never came back.

Each night, it's a little different, but in the end, they're all the same."

She waited, but that was all I wanted to tell her. The role of the vampress in my nightmares I wasn't ready to discuss for some reason.

"I hope that time will make it better, and you'll be able to remember the good things about her," Charlotte replied. "Myself, I don't have any human memories left. Just the occasional flash, a glimpse so fleeting I can't really focus."

Jasper came back that night, after I had gone to bed. It felt kind of strange, being the only one in the house who slept. I had been lying in bed, dreading closing my eyes, knowing the nightmares would come, when I heard the car pull up. I got up, walked over to my door and peeked out. He came into the main hallway below with Peter at his side and glanced upstairs. I started to pull back from the doorway, not wanting to appear to be spying or something.

Jasper just smiled, and said, "Miss me?"

I nodded, feeling a little sheepish he had seen me watching him.

"I missed you, too," he replied, setting down his briefcase in the hall.

He went back to talking to Charlotte, and the three of them went into his office.

Later, when I fell asleep, the nightmares returned with a vengeance. This time, the vampress bit and drained my mother, right in front of the barred walls where I couldn't reach them, letting her body slip to the floor before she turned on her heels and walked off.

This time it wasn't Charlotte who woke me, it was Jasper. And I clung to him, hysterical. It had seemed so real. He glanced over at Charlotte, who just shook her head.

"Sh-h-h, it's OK. It was just a dream, and it's over," he kept repeating, stroking my back, and kissing the top of my head. Soon, I did feel better and fell back to sleep.

The next day, when I came downstairs after breakfast, he said he wanted to talk to me. He motioned to his study.

This worried me. He could talk to me anywhere in the house. My heart rate picked up. Was he sending me away?

Putting one arm on my shoulder, he said, 'It's OK, it's OK."

After we sat down on his sofa, he looked at me, and said, "I'll need to feed today, and I wanted to tell you that. I'll feed on the same schedule as you were on before, every other week, but I won't be taking as much as they did. I'm an older vampire, so I don't need as much blood. No one else here will be feeding from you, just me."

Since he had already told me he would be feeding from me, this wasn't unexpected. I had been waiting for the day to come. I just nodded.

He looked a little surprised that I didn't have another reaction. "Well, that's all. I'll come up this afternoon."

He stood up, and so did I. I walked to the doorway, and he nodded, so I left and went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door, surprised to find my hand trembling. I bit my lip. So today was the day. Well, I knew it was coming. That was the reason he gave for having me here. I hoped it would be easier than it had been on the barracks.

In the middle of the afternoon, as I lay on the bed, trying to read and fighting the urge to fall asleep even though I was exhausted, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Jasper walked in, carrying a glass of juice and brownie.

_Must be feeding time_, I thought to myself. I sat up, and started to get up from the bed, but he gestured for me to stay where I was. He brought over a chair, which he pulled up next to me. Reaching for my arms, he took the one with the less recent bruise and held it up to his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he sniffed down my wrist to my elbow, and rubbed my arm against his face before pulling my wrist back to his mouth. He opened his eyes, gave my wrist a gentle kiss, and then bit.

And it hurt. I gasped from the sharp pain, and saw that he kept his eyes on mine. Soon the pain was gone, and while I continued to feel a sucking pull at my wrist, a feeling of relaxation began to wash over me. I started to succumb, feeling like I was weightless, like I was floating on the water in that swimming pool from the resort. But then it started to get dark, and I felt myself falling back. Something hard was behind my back, then something soft, and there was nothingness.

I woke up a few minutes later, to Jasper's face hovering above mine. He was chewing his lower lip nervously, and held out the glass of orange juice, lifting it to my lips.

I took a few sips and started to feel better, though still woozy. After finishing the juice, I rolled over on my side.

He was still there. I noticed his eyes and even face looked different.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "I took a little bit more than I had planned, sorry."

I blame my next statements on my woozy state. "You look different now," I commented.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes had dark shadows under them. Now they look more alert - well, no dark shadows." _What the heck are you doing_, I asked myself.

Jasper leaned closer. "I hadn't fed recently. After I met you, I just decided to wait. I can go for quite some time without feeding, though it gets tougher to resist my impulses.

Feeling impish, I decided to just ask. "Did I taste OK?"

Startled, Jasper stared at me for a minute, and then reached out to touch my face while giving a smile that could melt an iceberg. "Your taste is like nothing else I've experienced in all my years. That's why I took a little too much this time. Your scent is amazing, which is one reason I have extra guards here to keep you safe. You have nothing to fear, here with me, little one. I'm going to take good care of you." He pulled my head forward and gave me a kiss on the top of it.

My emotions were going haywire as I stared into his eyes. If giving him my blood meant I got to be this close to him, I was more than happy to do it. I knew from the girls on the barracks that sometimes women got caught up with a vampire, and were passed from vampire to vampire, as each one got tired of them.

But if he was just after the blood, then maybe I would be OK. Though the thought of seeing him with his arm around another girl for some reason really bothered me.

He bent down to look into my face, which I didn't realize I had tipped down.

"You're blushing," he murmured. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I whispered, embarrassed at my thoughts.

"All right, then. You did very well, now get some rest. I'm going to stay here in order to keep the nightmares at bay. So fall asleep safely," he said hypnotically.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and gave up fighting against sleep. When I woke up a few hours later, he was still there, sitting next to me, reading, with one foot stretched out on the baseboard of the bed below me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly, closing his book.

"Surprisingly well. No bad dreams," I answered, stretching sleepily.

"That's good. I'm going to go downstairs now, so I'll see you in a bit."

He got up and left, and I watched his back as he walked out of the room, marveling out how gracefully he moved. There were definitely fates worse than living under the roof of a grand house like this with a handsome, courteous vampire.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

There may be a delay in the posting of my next chapter. My beta has had some health and real world issues, but as soon as I get the next chapter back from her, I will post it.


	52. Chapter 2-10 - First Night

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 10 – First Night

I had now been with Jasper almost two weeks, and my attraction to him was starting to make me dizzy. I tried not to let him know that I was haunting his house, hoping for a glimpse of him. Even though he was generally only a few yards away from me at any time, in his office.

I did my best to stay inconspicuous. But I was a human in a vampire house. I made lots of noise, I'm sure. Eating, sleeping.

It was when I was sleeping that the screaming would begin.

A few nights later, when I was awakened up from another bad version of the dream, it was just Jasper in the room. No Charlotte.

"It's OK, you're all right," he was saying again gently.

Wouldn't he get tired of this? Maybe start thinking about getting another human with fewer problems?

As he stroked the top of my head, my feelings of fear started to subside, and I clung to him. The new feelings began to replace them, and I cautiously touched his hair, as it was close.

He looked down at me, feeling my touch. "Can I touch you?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, "I wish you would." Maybe this was just another dream.

I slid my arms around him, and he laughed softly. Blushing, I started to pull back, but his cool hands caught mine.

"Don't pull away," he said softly. He turned me in his arms, and lay down next to me, so we were side-by-side, facing one another. He put one arm behind my neck, and pulled me in for a kiss.

His lips were cold, but his taste was mesmerizing. Cinnamon, smoke, leather…and, somehow, sunshine- all those things rolled together. And the kiss was heating up.

I still had my arms around him, so I slid my hands behind his shoulders when I pulled my body up next to his. I had wanted to touch his chest, so I pulled one arm back to explore it. I noticed he was watching, so I pulled back.

"No, darllin', don't stop," he said softly. "I'm just getting used to the closeness. Give me a minute, but you keep on…doing what you're doing."

Although embarrassed, I went back to touching him, tracing out the muscles on his abdomen, starting from his collarbone, and working my way down to his waistband.

He moaned at the contact, and slid his free hand along my side, tracing the curves of my body from my shoulder to my waist, then hip, then back up to my waist, caressing gently as he moved.

My whole body seemed to come alive under his touch. I whispered his name, over and over, as I pulled at his clothes, which he quickly removed.

In response, I started to tug at my nightshirt, and he had it off before I could even bother to wonder if I should be embarrassed. All I wanted to do was touch and stroke him, and I buried my nose first against his shoulder, then in his hair, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

I felt a deep, low humming from his chest, and I put my hand on it in wonder, pulling back from his hair.

"It's a purr, darlin'," he said huskily. "My body likes what you're doing. I like feeling you close like this," he continued, sliding one arm up behind the back of my head. "I love this hair, this long beautiful hair."

"Hair to here." I giggled, pulling it in front of me like a shirt. It almost reached my navel.

He looked down between our bodies, and his eyes darkened. "Yes. I like it," and he slid one hand between my legs, making me gasp as he stroked.

With his other hand, he pulled me in for a kiss. It was just a gentle touch at first, a brushing of his lips against mine, and then he opened his mouth, exploring my the curve of my lips with his cool tongue. I started to open my mouth in response, but at that second he slipped his finger between my folds and I threw back my head in surprise, quickly followed by a moan of pleasure.

He gave a throaty laugh and captured my mouth with his, exploring the inside of it with his tongue as he inserted a second finger and began to explore me below.

I alternately gasped and moaned, starting to move against his fingers, seeking friction, seeking to intensify the feeling.

I felt his length against my stomach, so I moved one hand from his shoulder to touch it, shyly. It felt long and cool, yet soft on the outside. I looked down, and then blushed as he laughed.

"It's all right, darlin'," he said. "What's mine is yours…"

So I stroked him, and he moaned.

He pulled me against him, then quickly turned so I was laying beneath him. He began stroking me with his entire body, sliding up and down against mine, as my excitement began to build. I put both arms around his back and clung to him, pulling my hips flush with his, feeling his sex against my stomach.

He paused above me for just a moment, looking into my eyes, then reached down to position himself at my entrance, pulling my left leg up around his waist.

I instantly pulled my other leg around his waist, and locked them behind him.

He smiled, and said, "Are you ready, beautiful darlin'?"

I just nodded, gulping nervously.

He began to push himself in, taking a few seconds to allow me to adjust around him. It felt strange, yet not terrible. I felt him pause as if he had met resistance, then he gave a sharp push.

I gasped at a feeling of pain inside, and he stopped moving. I took a few deep breaths, with my eyes closed.

"Are you all right, lovely? Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head no, aware that a tear was tricking down from my left eye. I reached up to brush it aside, then opened my eyes. "Just give me a second. I want you so much. I've wanted you so much…"

"And I've felt the same way," he said softly.

When the pain subsided, I nodded, and he pushed further in. It still felt odd, like an unaccustomed stretch, but he slid finger down too, and quickly found my clit. As he rubbed it, I gasped, and began to feel waves of contractions inside my body, and I began to twist slightly around him, seeking more sensations.

I looked down, not sure if this was the proper response for my body to be having.

He just laughed, and said, "May I join you?" then began to gently move back and forth, gradually picking up speed until I felt him tense and moan, and then felt cool fluid being released into my body.

He stopped moving and pulled out, kissing me the entire time.

We spent the rest of the night exploring one another's bodies, touching and kissing until I fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

The next morning, I woke up in the bed alone, and it took me a few minutes to get my bearings. The bedroom was completely trashed. I didn't remember any of this happening, but the headboard was cracked, and there were feathers all over the bed and floor. Looking around, I realized that several of the pillows had been shredded.

As I thought about the night before, I did remember a cracking sound, but hadn't really worried about it. It wasn't me that was breaking, so I just focused on Jasper.

So I got up, limped over to the bathroom, surprised at how sore I was, and took a quick shower. Then I ventured downstairs, where I found Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" she asked with a grin.

I shot her a look, and then realized she was kidding. "No, I didn't sleep much at all, thank you," I muttered.

"But no complaints?" She laughed openly.

I smiled and blushed, looking down at the table. I felt Jasper's hands on my waist and his breath on my neck before I saw him come in. As he pulled me back against him, I felt a low rumbling in his chest.

"Don't growl at me," Charlotte teased.

"Yeah, she's not the one who kept the human up all night," I added.

The rumbling noise stopped, and Charlotte and I burst out laughing.

"I'll overlook that this time, darlin', but I'm not accustomed to being laughed at," he said, semi-sternly. "It's good to see you and Charlotte getting along so well, though."

I turned around so I was facing him-or rather facing his  
chest- since he was so much taller than I was, and snuggled up against him, as much as was possible when we were both standing.

"I wasn't really laughing at you," I said softly. "Well, maybe I was. Are you really mad?"

I looked up to see a smile playing across his face. "Not this time," he said, as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm going outside. I'll be back in a few minutes, after you're done eating," he said.

After he left, I looked at Charlotte.

"He was a Major in the Confederate Army, and has been a leader in our world. You have to be careful with his ego sometimes," she commented, looking back down at the eggs she was stirring on the stovetop.

"Let me," I said, coming over and reaching for the spatula.

"Nope, you've probably got your head in the clouds, and you'll forget what you're doing and set the house on fire." She laughed.

"You're pretty close to right," I replied, starting to sit down. I winced, and pulled up my leg to sit on. _That's better_, I thought. I heard Charlotte chuckling, and I shot her a look.

"We all go through it, darlin'," she said.

As I sat eating, I heard a strange sound outside. I went to the kitchen window, pulling back the gray curtain, and saw Jasper outside. Chopping wood. I looked over at Charlotte, and she just shrugged, ducking to hide her grin.

"You'll have to ask him," she said.

So I went outside. It was the first time I had been outside since Jasper brought me here. I had never been sure where I was allowed and just went where Charlotte had taken me.

Stepping out onto the bricked patio, I went to the edge and came up behind Jasper.

He was standing next to a large stack of logs, cut so that they were about the same length, probably about ten feet.

He paused in his chopping to look at me.

"Curious still?" he asked.

I nodded. "What are you doing?" I asked shyly.

"Just cutting some wood. Needed to work off some energy." I looked next to him, and there was a rather large stack of boards, all about the same size.

He walked over to me and pulled me close, then touched his lips gently to mine. "And how are you this morning?"

"Good, well, more than good. Can I watch?"

"Of course," he said, releasing my waist. I reached out and caught one of his hands, and he looked back. "This is for our room, after all."

I looked at the wood, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm going to have to replace that headboard. Sounds like Charlotte is upstairs vacuuming right now, picking up the feathers."

I blushed, thinking of the mess on the floor.

"I should do that," I said, turning to go back in the house.

He caught my wrist and pulled me back. "No, stay here with me," he said, as he picked up his axe.

"All that for one headboard?" I said, looking at the large stack.

"I thought we might need more than one, if you allow me back again," he replied huskily.

And of course I wanted him back. I had missed him when I woke up that morning, and couldn't wait for evenings to come. We spent most of our days close, as he now wanted me to sit in his office with him while he worked on his computer. I sat on a small sofa, reading my books and watching him when I thought he wasn't looking.

And we spent every night together. Each time we were together was different, and I felt I could never get enough of him. I had fallen so deeply and utterly in love, in such a short period of time.

All I could think was that this must be heaven. How long it would last, I wasn't sure. But I was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	53. Chapter 2-11 - Evenings Out

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 11 – Evenings Out

Days went by, and Jasper left again. He was gone overnight this time, and I slept alone. The nightmares, which were kept at bay when he was near, returned. This time, Charlotte woke me up.

The next morning, after breakfast, she came back to my room with me. "Jasper wasn't here to talk to you himself, but we're going to an event. These happen once a month or so. He has to put in an appearance, and he wants us to go with him."

Though she said this casually, it seemed to me that there was something bigger going on.

She went to my closet and pulled out a garment bag that had been hanging in the back. I had noticed it before, but never opened it. Unzipping it, she pulled out a shiny red dress and laid it on the bed. "He ordered this for you. Let's see if it fits."

I stared at it. This was the type of dress I saw on movie stars at red carpet events in the magazines. Not on me. Automatically, my hand slipped to the recent scars on my breast and wrist.

"Don't worry about those. Yes, they will show, but believe it or not, in our world, they are a mark of protection," she said softly, coming to my side.

I picked up the dress, and as I held it, saw that the shiny appearance came from rippling rows of seuqins that covered the fabric. Going into the bathroom, I pulled it on. It showed a lot of skin, and I quickly found myself trying to tug it closed between my breasts while at the same time pulling the skirt down, as the slit went halfway up my thigh.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"How does it fit?" Charlotte asked.

I peeked around the door, not opening it.

"Ummm, I'm not sure how it's supposed to fit, but I think it's too small," I said uncertainly.

"Should be the right size, as it matches the other clothes we ordered. Can I come in?" she asked.

I opened the door for her, but slipped behind it and peeked out at her. She extended a hand and pulled me out. I allowed it, but tugged at the dress, trying to pull it down, as she checked the fit.

"That's how it's supposed to fit," she told me. "There is some underwear that will help, but yes, that dress shows a lot. It was meant to. Look at it this way: Jasper thinks you are very beautiful."

"Not next to you guys," I muttered under my breath.

She laughed. "Men in love see what they want," she said.

I jerked my head up. "In love?"

"Yes. I meant what I said, back then, about how you made us family. So…let's get the other things out that may help the dress fit a little better. Here is the rest, including the shoes. Let's deal with the shoes after you put the other stuff on."

Going through the bag, I pulled out some stockings, a slip, and a strapless bra that looked, well. complicated. I had to follow the directions on the package to put it on. Strapless barely described this thing. Actually, almost everything-less! It was just like…well, only the cups. But finally I got it on, along with everything else, and looked in the mirror. The dress fit better with the various undergarments, though I still felt like I was showing too much.

"I'm going to wear a sweater," I said as I came out of the bathroom.

"Only if you want to see it shredded." Charlotte laughed. "There are wraps for events like this. Now, the shoes. You better sit down."

I sat down on the bed and she handed me a box. I opened it, stunned. Inside were shoes that matched the dress, with heels that were impossibly high.

"Is this a joke? I'll fall!" I muttered.

"We're going to practice a little," she said. "So you can get used to walking in the dress, as well as wearing the shoes."

Both were difficult. "Were these designed to make you hang onto your date?" I gasped, as I teetered uncertainly, grabbing her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"'Ouch' is not good," she muttered, swooping down to look at my feet. She looked back up.

"I told him these things took time to get used to. Men just don't understand anything," she muttered. "Take this stuff off, and we'll put it back in the bag. We're going to meet him in Dallas."

When evening came, she and I both got dressed. When I met her in the hall, she looked stunning. And she didn't seem to be struggling with her rather daring dress at all.

"I told you," she said. It just takes practice. How does she look, Peter?" she asked.

Peter made a genteel bow in front of me. "If I had met you first…"

"You'd still have Charlotte. You met her way before Jasper found me," I replied.

"Way to throw reality into a charming statement," he deadpanned, looking chagrined.

Finally, we went out to the waiting black car, and Peter drove us to the event.

As we pulled up, Jasper met us on the sidewalk in front. He opened the door, guidng me out, smiling broadly at the dress. "Just don't let me fall off of these shoes," I grumbled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said quietly. "You look wonderful, better than I had imagined. I missed you today," he added softly as he led us inside.

We passed through a large lobby into a room with a door that had several vampires standing outside wearing black suits. Upon seeing Jasper, they nodded respectfully and opened the doors for us.

Once inside, the room seemed terrifying to me. I felt surrounded by beings that I couldn't see clearly in the lights, which were at a level that I immediately remembered from the barracks. The amount of light that vampire eyes, more sensitive than humans, preferred.

As my eyes adjusted, I realized that the large, open room had a kind of golden glow, provided by candles as well as dim overhead chandeliers which had been wrapped in a gauzy fabric. One wall had glass doors that opened onto a rooftop patio, which allowed the crowd to experience the evening air while still maintaining the privacy required by a gathering of immortals. The whole affair was glitzy and crowded. I had never seen such a large group of vampires before.

There were several long tables adorned with what I determined were ice sculptures, lined with large golden containers of elegant food: bright vegetables, alternating shapes of red, green and white, interspersed with covered silver heating trays, which were opened by servers who offered beef, risotto, all kinds of exotic preparations. Why there would be this much human food at a party for vampires I didn't have a clue.

I couldn't get comfortable, as I felt like everyone was staring at me. I leaned heavily on Jasper, who simply put his arm around my waist.

Peter found me a chair, and I sat down. I quickly realized that the time spent tottering on the new shoes was taking its toll, and I leaned down, surreptitiously, to rub the back of my left heel. Peter's hand beat me to the strap, which he pulled back, revealing that the shoes were rubbing my heel.

I saw Jasper looking down as Peter showed him the red spot. I felt like I had let him down, but he simply removed the shoes and put them in his pocket. I stayed seated, and somebody handed me a long, elegant-looking glass. "Champagne," Charlotte said.

Everyone had one of the glasses. Most were filled with a gold bubbly fluid. Some of the glasses were frosted, and held a darker fluid. I tried not to think about what that could be.

After the shoe situation was settled, I began to look at where we were in the room. Jasper stood ahead of us, with Peter just behind him to his right, and Charlotte positioned herself near me. Jasper looked very imposing in his black tuxedo, his blond hair just brushing the shoulders. I couldn't help thinking how incredibly good-looking he was, and how incredibly lucky that made me.

We stayed for what seemed like forever. The entire room seemed to make their way up to see Japer, and I had never been around this many vampires before. All of the female vampires were glittering with gems, and looked elegant in their gold or black gowns.

I seemed to notice a few humans with some of the male vampires. Eventually I realized I was noticing them precisely because they stood out, their humanity setting them apart from the vampire crowd. They were noisy, talking or laughing loudly, and appeared clumsy. I could only think of how I must look to my suave companions.

Finally the evening ended, and Jasper half carried me to a room somewhere in the hotel. He helped me out of my clothes, and then left me in the strange bed with a kiss to my forehead. "I still have some business to conduct. Get some sleep. We'll go home tomorrow morning," he promised.

Laying in the dark, I tried hard not to think about the nightmares that might come if I fell asleep without him by my side. I kept telling myself that all of that was in the past. I had no reason to see that vampress again, or even to learn her real name. She would just have to remain the stuff of my nightmares. And I could get past that.

I couldn't hear much from the next room. I occasionally heard the door open and close, and sensed that someone was on the balcony. I started to get up quietly, but then Peter said to me, "It's just me. I'm keeping any eye on things from out here. Get some sleep."

Eventually I did drop off, and woke the next morning to find Jasper sitting in the chair next to the bed, talking to Peter. He smiled when I looked at him. He was now wearing a gray suit with a blue shirt, not his usual jean, or the tuxedo he had been wearing the night before.

"I have one more meeting, in a few minutes. By the time you're showered and fed, we'll be ready to go home," he told me.

So I went through my routine, wondering what business it was he conducted. As I opened the bedroom door to enter the main room of the suite for breakfast, I saw the blond vampire doctor leaving the room. He paused in the doorway and nodded to me before departing. He must have been at the event last night, as he was wearing a tuxedo with a gold sash.

But the door closed behind him and Jasper stepped into my view.

"Yes, Carlisle was there. You were getting tired, so I don't think you saw him, did you?"

I shook my head, still looking around at the luxury in the room. There were paintings on the walls, several sofa and chair groupings, and a large formal table.

"Is this a hotel?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a convention suite." He picked up my bags, and then put his arm around my waist, pulling me close as he sniffed my hair. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," I said.

"Sorry I was gone for so long," he murmured softly.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND AN EXCERPT FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	54. Chapter 2-12 - Jasper's Story

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 12 – Jasper's story

Time passed quickly in my new life. My seventeenth birthday came a few months after that first party. I didn't mention it and noticed that no one else did either. They must not have known when it was.

I still felt I was in some kind of holding pattern, not knowing when this life would come to an end. After the life I had lived to this point, it just seemed too easy to be true.

Slowly I felt myself opening up and out, telling bits of my life to Charlotte and occasionally Jasper. It wasn't as if there was really much to tell. What could I say? I had spent sixteen years in the same room. Nothing really changed, except that once or twice a month, we got new books or magazines.

Charlotte often got a faraway look as I talked to her, though. She had a way of bringing out small details, such as things about my mother, or about how I felt when a new girl was brought in. Or worse, when someone was taken out and didn't return.

Eventually she realized that I wanted to help with the housework. I wanted to do the things I had heard about, even if they were mundane chores. Washing dishes and vacuuming meant living a more normal life, the kinds of lives the other woman had described. What might seem mundane to Charlotte meant stepping into a fairy tale world to me. Deep down, I had never truly thought I would ever be free, and these little daily actions felt like participating in freedom.

I might not have any human family anymore, but I was beginning to feel close to those who lived, so to speak, in this household. Charlotte, Peter and Jasper had become my world.

My favorite days were those when Jasper had some free time during the day. Having been deprived of contact with sunlight for my first sixteen years back in Montana, I now had become a certified sun worshipper, as Charlotte called me. But Jasper didn't seem to want me to go outside unless he was there. Charlotte said it had to do with the application of the sunblock.

So on days when Jasper hadn't locked himself in his office, I would put on a bathing suits and go outside. He would join us, and we ended up sharing a lounge chair. While the vampires lay sparkling in the sun, he would slowly and methodically reapply sunblock to every inch of me. It was hard to keep calm when as he rubbed the lotion on, and the twinkle in his eye indicated that he was well aware of my struggle.

It was on one of those lazy afternoons that I finally learned his story, as well as about his gift. He started talking about himself, something he rarely did, in response to one of my questions.

I had asked how long he had been a vampire.

He looked at me with a mischievous grin, then asked, "Are you wondering if I'm too old for you, little darlin'?"

Bluntly I said, "No. I think you're just perfect. But how long have you been a vampire?"

"I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army," he began.

"Wow. That old?" I said, struggling to keep a straight face.

He looked startled, and Charlotte couldn't suppress a laugh. He gave her a quick snarl, which made her cut off the laugh, though she was still smiling. Then he leaned forward towards me, in a predatory manner, holding my eyes with an intense gaze.

"Never mind the age difference, you're still mine," he said quietly.

That did give me a thrill, though it also piqued my curiosity.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I really did want to hear. You were in the Confederate Army?"

He looked at me, head tiled to one side. "You're going to listen this time?" he demanded.

I nodded.

"I was on my way back to Houston from Galveston, having evacuated a column of women and children. That's when I met the immortal named Maria. My horse knew that something was wrong and fought me as I moved down the riverbank to where the three women were standing. If only I had listened," he paused, seeming to reflect for a few seconds.

Then he shook his head as if to clear it, making his should-length blond hair swing. I started to reach up to touch it but paused, as I didn't want to distract him from telling his story.

"Probably wouldn't have made a difference," he continued thoughtfully, not seeming to have noticed my aborted gesture. "I was changed that night, there by the Rio Grande, and then was caught up in the Southern Wars."

"The vampires had civil wars, too?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me carefully, and Charlotte gave a laugh. "Sharp, that one," Charlotte said.

"I know," replied Jasper proudly. "Our kind hasn't had a civil war. We mostly fight wars for territory. And it's because of these wars, and the threat of their possible resurgence, that we have our current political structure."

"Vampire politics?" I asked.

Jasper nodded.

"Is that why you're on the computer, watching the news of vampire wars?" I asked.

Now a deep belly laugh came from inside the house, and Peter stuck his head out the back door.

"Is that what you do on your computer all day? Here I thought you were playing on-line poker," Peter cackled.

Jasper's grip on me tightened for a split second as he glanced at the house, and I yelped in pain. Instantly he let go.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. That jacka** inside is in for a…discussion later, I do believe," he drawled.

Charlotte bit her lip, and Peter came to the door, holding on to the top of the doorframe with his hands as he leaned out. "Better be saving up some venom to close up what I'm going to you, sonny boy," he said.

At first, I was watching the exchange between Jasper and Peter, but then I caught the expression on Charlotte's face. It was set, not showing emotion.

I decided to ask her later. She seemed to know what I wanted, because after dinner she said, "Might as well pick out a movie. The boys are going out tonight, I suspect."

"Over what was said earlier?" I asked.

"Peter likes to challenge him. As vampires, they grew up in the toughest of worlds. Well, we all did. Occasionally, they go out and work off a little steam. Nothing you want to see, though. I hope they'll spare you."

"Will they be all right?" I asked.

"Always have, at least so far," she answered. "They'll be back after you're asleep."

So I went to bed, somewhat worried. In the middle of the night, when I woke up, Jasper was lying next to me.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I just missed you, that's all," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly before falling back to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.

By the way – I'm thinking of starting a blog. If anyone has any experience or helpful tips, please let me know! And that includes…Run the Other Way BEFORE You Start! Thanks -


	55. Chapter 2-13 - Jasper's Family

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 13 – Jasper's Family

My world now revolved around Jasper, Charlotte and Peter.

Other vampires visited the house, but most of them seemed to keep their distance from me as they came and left. I noticed that Charlotte managed to make sure I was with her whenever visitors arrived, either in the den watching TV or in the kitchen. I was never just in my room, unattended.

Occasionally, I caught a glimpse of the curious red eyes of strangers from Jasper's dimly lit study when we passed the open door, but then I would hear a hiss and they would disappear back into the darkness.

Visitors weren't that frequent, though, and so most of the time, I just stayed quietly in the house, reading books, watching movies, and catching up on other popular culture items, such as music and games.

After a few months, there was a new visitor who became my self-appointed instructor on video games. His name was Emmett. The first time he had appeared, he scared the heck out of me.

I came out of the kitchen to see a vampire who nearly dwarfed the doorway. He was leaning against the wall of Jasper's study. I had heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house, so I knew we were going to have visitors. I had rushed through lunch, hoping I could be out of the way if that was what was needed.

But instead of bypassing the visitors, I nearly ran into this man-mountain. I started to make a wide circle to get around him, but he stopped me.

"So, you're her, huh?" He had put out his hand in my direction as if to grab my wrist, but Jasper intercepted his touch. He pulled his hand back quickly.

_Her who_? I thought to myself. I smiled in his direction and started to continue towards the stairs.

"I'm Emmett," he stated, trying again, and this time sticking out his huge paw in my direction for a friendly handshake.

I carefully took the extended hand and shook it. I didn't know what to say next, and we stood in the hall awkwardly for a few seconds, but the silence didn't last.

"Man, you have long hair," Emmett blurted out. "So, were you like Rapunzel and let that down for Jasper to climb up?"

That broke the ice, and I started laughing. "No, I was hiding, actually, under a blanket in the hospital wing. But Jasper found me anyway."

"No offense," Emmett said, "but I'm not sure how well you could hide from one of us."

At this, Jasper hissed and Charlotte moved in front of me. I now remembered Charlotte telling me how good I smelled to them.

The big vampire put out his hands in front of him, placatingly, appearing to try to calm down Jasper. "Hey, man, be cool," he said. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to make friends, that's all."

Jasper seemed to calm down, but he reached out and took my hand in his, and pulled me close to his side. Nuzzling the side of my neck and face while still facing Emmett, he whispered, "Were you on your way upstairs?"

I replied that I was, and he said, "OK. We'll talk later."

I went upstairs, and so I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but when I came down later, I noticed that Emmett kept a certain distance from me. He stayed in the living room, watching TV.

Over time, the tension eased, and soon we sat on the sofa together, laughing. Under Peter or Jasper's watchful eye, of course. But I liked this small expansion of my world.

I hardly knew how to class myself. It wasn't like I was a prisoner, though I suppose technically I was. I wanted to be with Jasper, as long as he would have me. The thought of him tiring of me broke my heart, and while I tried to take strength in Charlotte's remark that I was the first human to live with him, it wasn't always easy to think this life could continue for me.

I tried to content myself with our occasional outings to Jasper's events. But sometimes I wondered what it would be like to live out there on my own.

Millicent's words from back on the barracks, to always keep a sharp eye on everything around me, kept my attention focused. Though I knew TV was entertainment, I paid attention to what I saw there. The locations, the roads, the seasons, and how people used gadgets like phones. I stored up everything inside. After all, what if Jasper did tire of me or something happened? I liked the thought that I would have some idea of how to get around on my own.

I used little things from daily life as well. I helped with shopping lists, trying to get a feel for ingredients and commercial transactions. Charlotte placed most of her orders on-line, and they carefully though sensitively discouraged me from logging onto a computer. I took the hint and didn't try very hard. But there were still things I saw from advertisements and movies or TV, so that I had some idea of how to use a computer and a phone, another item I had never actually held.

"Be aware of your surroundings if you get out," Millicent had said. "And get to a car."

As for cars, whenever we went anywhere, I always watched the driver carefully, which wasn't easy when I was in the backseat. But over time I had observed how to start and stop all of the cars in the garage. The keys were kept on a pegboard next to the kitchen door. I had memorized the routes to the cities, noticing that we almost always turned left on the main road. And I noticed that Peter took the cars out and washed them, once or twice a week.

If anything happened when I was alone, I figured I had a chance at getting out of the house and into a city. What I would do then, I had no idea. But I was to find out all too soon.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


	56. Chapter 2-14 - The Vampress

Her Keeper – a Different Love Story

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. My thanks to Jaspersdoll for coming up with the title, and to my wonderful beta EdwardsMate4Ever.

This is a Jasper-Bella fiction. It takes place in current time. Vampires are in hiding but have a more structured society. They take human "pets" for food, and some humans are held in captivity to be bled for vampires. They bottle blood much like humans bottle beer, and this product is sold in the underground vampire clubs and bars. There are a number of "designer" blood labels. Bella's blood has been featured in a blend called "LaGuerra" and is the most popular designer bottled blood of this vampire black market.

Chapter 13 – The Vampress

About six months after my seventeenth birthday, everything changed for me in a matter of seconds.

I had become accustomed to the household routine, if being with Jasper could be called routine. I felt as though every fiber of my being was wrapped up in him, his touch and his smile. Our nights weren't long enough, but sometimes he held me in the mornings as well.

His days were generally spent in his office, on the computer or the phone, or in consultation with other vampires who came to see him.

Then came the day it all changed.

We had another event, this time in Chicago.

I was getting used to the routine of our evenings out. I would put on yet another red evening gown and get out the high heels that I had been practicing to walk in.

On the day of the event, we flew into Chicago, one of my favorite cities. At twilight, we had driven through the city streets, where the glitter of the lights on the glass facades of the skyscraper was as fascinating to me as ever. It was one thing to see it in a movie or in pictures, but to see it in person was completely different. I had felt safe, snuggled into Jasper's arm in the back seat.

When we arrived at the hotel where the event was being hosted, he handed me out of the car and we went inside.

As usual, I was seated on a sofa with Jasper leaning over me, talking to someone standing next to the sofa, when out of the corner of my eye I saw her. The vampress: my mother's tormentor. The sudden shock of seeing her propelled me from the terrors of my dreams to feelings of intense anger-the impotent rage that I had to suppress every time she came to that cell door of the barrack in Montana.

Jasper's head whipped around as he looked first at me, and then started searching the area for a threat. _I must be projecting_, I thought. I decided to try to calm myself so I could figure out a course of action. Peter was instantly in front of us, his back to me, searching the crowd, staring over his shoulder at Jasper.

"Who was it?" Jasper asked.

"I was mistaken," I said, my voice shaking. "I thought I saw one of the guards, but it wasn't. I just was startled, that's all."

Jasper stared at me with his red eyes, touching my shoulder reassuringly with his hand. He knew it wasn't the entire truth, but I smiled. "It was just a shock."

The vampress had disappeared from sight, but I had noted the male vampire she had come in with. He had blond hair and was about medium height. Actually, he was kind of bland-looking for a vampire, I thought. Sweet and innocent, in fact. Nothing like my Jasper, who commanded attention the second he stepped into a room.

I forced myself to take deep calming breaths, and then looked up at Jasper, trying to convince him everything was fine. All the while, I waited, certain that the male vampire, at least, would seek Jasper's attention.

I was correct, as the bland-looking male vampire did made his way to us to greet Jasper. I kept my head down and my emotions as even as possible as he approached.

When I heard his name, it did not come as a complete surprise: Mike Newton. My mother's husband. He was here, and _she_ was with him. My mother had neither confirmed nor denied what the other women in the barracks had been saying all along. Now, it appeared the rumors were true. She had been betrayed by her best friend and sold by her husband. The vampress of my past and my nightmares was now a part of my reality.

But for some reason, this gave me a feeling of control for the first time in my life. If she was real, I didn't have to fear her in nightmares. I knew who she was, and I might be able to do something about her existence.

It was now time to take control of my future, and in doing so, put an end to the torment of my past. Somehow, I was going to have to end that creature-for my mother, and for myself.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL REVIEWERS.


End file.
